


Làm bạn mà sinh

by TayodoriMaigda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 64,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayodoriMaigda/pseuds/TayodoriMaigda
Summary: Tóm tắt:Trong trận chiến cuối cùng, Harry với Voldemort đồng quy vu tận. Sau đó, 2 người bi ai phát hiện mình được trọng sinh, nhưng lại trở thành huynh đệ song sinh với kẻ thù không đội trời chung (2 bạn trở về quá khứ, thay vì Tom Riddle được sinh ra thì trở thành cặp song sinh Tom Riddle và Harry Riddle được sinh ra). Mới đầu, 2 người cũng không chấp nhận được chuyện này và ghét nhau như chó với mèo. Nhưng sau đó, chuyện gì phải đến thì ai cũng biết…..
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 4





	1. Tiết tử

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ML Làm bạn mà sinh [Hoàn]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708445) by Tam thiên lưu li (tác giả), Mai Lạc (edit). 



> Tác giả: Tam thiên lưu li
> 
> Thể loại: đồng nhân HP, xuyên không, huynh đệ văn, 1×1, HE
> 
> Pairing: Vol x Har
> 
> Link QT: http://vnsharing.net/forum/showthread.php?p=4525224
> 
> Edit: Mai Lạc
> 
> Truyện chưa có phép của người dịch và tác giả. Yêu cầu không mang đi đâu cả, tôi chỉ mang lên đây để tải về máy đọc offline thôi.

“Avada Kedavra.” Một luồng ánh sáng xanh từ đũa phép của Harry bắn ra, mạnh mẽ đánh thẳng vào người tử thần thực tử, một tiếng kêu rên ngắn ngủi vang lên, sinh mệnh liền kết thúc.

Xem! Sinh mệnh mỏng manh như thế, chỉ cần nhấc đũa phép, môi khẽ động, có thể kết thúc mọi thứ, dù lúc còn sống hắn giàu có hay nghèo túng, hạnh phúc hay bi thương……

A, thiếu chút nữa quên, môi Harry khẽ nhếch, tử thần thực tử không hiểu thế nào là hạnh phúc, đương nhiên cũng vĩnh viễn không biết thế nào là bi thương, bởi vì bọn họ là người tạo ra bi thương.

“Harry, chết tiệt, cậu đứng ngốc đó làm gì.” Ron lớn tiếng gọi Harry.

Tại chỗ Harry vừa mới đứng, một tia sáng màu đỏ bắn vào khoảng không.

“Xin lỗi, Ron.” Harry đảo loạn mái tóc, nhanh tay vung đũa phép, một tia sáng chợt lóe rồi biến mất, đó là thần chú phòng vệ chưa thành.

Tuy khắp người xây xát, khóe miệng Harry vẫn nở nụ cười, đứng dậy vỗ vỗ bụi đất trên người, cậu nhìn bạn tốt của mình — Ron, quen biết đã nhiều năm, hắn vẫn không hề thay đổi, được rồi, là giữ nguyên cái mà Slytherin gọi là “Gryffindor lỗ mãng”, dù thế nào, có một người bạn như vậy cũng là một trong nhưng nguyên nhân giúp cậu vượt qua chiến tranh tàn khốc.

“Cậu là hy vọng của bọn tớ, Harry, cậu có biết, cậu không thể xảy ra chuyện.” Ron cẩn thận tránh luồng ánh sáng xanh vụt qua, lớn tiếng nói, mái tóc đỏ được chiếu rọi bởi ánh sáng rồi chìm dần vào bóng tối, đôi mắt xanh tràn đầy kiên định.

“Cám ơn cậu, Ron.” Harry ngừng cười, quay đầu nhìn cuộc chiến, vạt áo nhiễm bụi đất, đôi mắt xanh lá độc nhất vô nhị, luôn xinh đẹp và tỏa sáng.

Ron đột nhiên có ảo giác, dù Harry đang đứng trước mặt hắn, lại giống như không hề tồn tại.

Hắn vươn tay, muốn bắt lấy bạn tốt của mình, xác nhận sự tồn tại của cậu, lại chỉ chạm được vạt áo, lướt qua trong giây lát, Harry đã đứng giữa cuộc chiến.

Nam nhân có đôi mắt đỏ, đứng vững vàng trong biển người, những tia sáng xẹt qua, vẻ mặt hắn vẫn không thay đổi, ánh mắt hướng thẳng tới người được chọn.

Đến đây đi, Harry Potter, giống như lời tiên đoán kia, cứu thế chủ quyết đấu cùng hắc ma vương, chỉ một người có thể sống.

Harry bình thản nhìn nam nhân đối diện, nắm chặt đũa phép trong tay, thanh âm dứt khoát mà kiên định: “Voldemort, ta sẽ giết ngươi.”


	2. Thảm án

Chương 1:

Voldemort nằm nghiêng trên giường, chống cằm, đôi mắt híp lại, thực hiển nhiên, hắn đang suy ngẫm.

Động tác mê người!

Đương nhiên, phải bỏ qua hình hài trẻ con của hắn, ngón tay ngắn ngủi và cái đầu với mái tóc loạn.

“Rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì?” Voldemort phát âm nha nha (Vì hắn là trẻ con mới sinh, nên không thể nói), hắn nhớ rõ mình bị cứu thế chủ đáng chết kia giết, đương nhiên, trước khi chết hắn cũng cho tên nhóc kia một kích, khi tỉnh lại, hắn đã thành trẻ con.

Tất cả đều không thay đổi, Merope Gaunt là mẹ hắn, vẫn bỏ rơi hắn như trước, mà tên của hắn vẫn là — Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Không, còn thêm một chút khác biệt, có ai nói cho hắn, tên nhóc chết tiệt chiếm cứ giường nhỏ hẹp của hắn là ai?

Tóc đen, ừm, điểm ấy rất giống hắn, hắn thích, nhưng vì sao mái tóc đen này không mềm mượt mà lại rối bù như thế? (Hắn hoàn toàn quên tóc mình cũng loạn, hoặc là nói hắn hoàn toàn không cảm nhận được?)

Có lẽ nhìn bảng tên trên giường sẽ giúp hắn hiểu được, Voldemort thầm ca ngợi sự thông minh của mình, hắn thấy — Harry Marvolo Riddle.

Cũng là Riddle, nói như vậy, tên nhóc này là anh em sinh đôi của mình?

Rốt cuộc là thế nào?

Từ từ, tên nhóc này tên là Harry?

Oh, Merlin đáng chết.

Rốt cục Voldemort nói ra câu thô tục đầu tiên trong cuộc đời, đây là tiếng hô phẫn nộ của hắn, ai có thể nói cho hắn, vì sao anh em sinh đôi của hắn là Harry? Không, cái này không quan trọng, quan trọng là tại sao Harry Potter lại trở thành anh em sinh đôi của hắn?

Đáng tiếc dù hắn rống giận thế nào, trong miệng cũng chỉ phát ra thanh âm “Nha nha!”

“Ưm.” Thanh âm mềm mại vang lên bên cạnh Voldemort, hắn cúi đầu, phát hiện tên nhóc khiến hắn tức giận đang dùng tay dụi mắt, sắp tỉnh lại.

“Ưm.” Tên nhóc trong mắt Voldemort có vẻ ngủ không đủ, oán giận lấy tay đảo loạn mái tóc đen, làm chúng càng thêm rối, sau đó ngáp mấy cái, hai tay giơ lên, hai chân dùng sức vươn thẳng, bảo trì tư thế lười nhác này chừng năm giây rồi mới từ từ mở mắt.

Con ngươi xanh lá, trong vắt như nước.

Đây là ấn tượng đầu tiên của Voldemort, đúng vậy, trong như nước, cả đời hắn luôn yêu tiền tài, đặc biệt là sau khi trở thành chúa tể hắc ám, hắn thu tập vô số vàng bạc châu báu, mà trong đó, hắn thích bảo thạch nhất. Giữa phòng ngủ tối đen, hắn nằm tựa trên giường, đũa phép trong tay không ngừng phát ra ánh sáng, các bảo thạch dần dần rực rỡ hào quang, khiến tâm trạng hắn vui vẻ.

Mà hiện tại hắn phát hiện, trong toàn bộ bảo thạch hắn thu thập, không có viên nào trong suốt như đôi mắt này.

Có nên thừa dịp tên nhóc này còn là trẻ con mà giết chết không? Sau đó cất giữ đôi mắt kia, Voldemort độc ác nghĩ.

Voldemort nhìn thấy tiểu Harry còn ngơ ngác chớp chớp mắt, hắn vô thức vươn tay, vuốt ve mái tóc đen hỗn độn lại mềm mại.

Hoặc là, có thể bồi dưỡng tên nhóc này thành chúa tể hắc ám thứ hai?

Nếu lão ong mật Dumbledore gặp hai chúa tể hắc ám, chắc chắn sẽ “Vô cùng cao hứng”.

“Oh, Merlin đáng chết, rốt cuộc sao lại thế này?”

Một câu cắt đứt động tác của Voldemort, hắn co rút khóe miệng, nhanh chóng thu tay lại, giống như tránh né mãnh thú.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle và Harry Marvolo Riddle?”

“Từ từ, chết tiệt, đây là tên của chúa tể hắc ám.”

“Rốt cuộc sao lại thế này?”

“Vì sao tôi lại biến thành Harry Riddle, tôi là Harry Potter.”

Cậu bé cứu thế nào đó tỉnh lại liền bị rối rắm vây hãm, điều này khiến tâm trạng chúa tể hắc ám tốt hơn một chút, qua nửa giờ, rốt cục không thể nhịn được nữa, chúa tể hắc ám mạnh mẽ vươn tay ra, đây là lần đầu tiên hai người thân mật tiếp xúc.

“Đau.” Harry ôm lấy đầu, đôi mắt xanh lá ngập nước, nhưng dùng bàn tay ngắn ngủn xoa đầu lại khiến bộ dáng cậu trở nên buồn cười.

“Tên nhóc đáng chết, ngươi không im lặng được hả?”

Lúc này Harry mới chú ý đến chúa tể hắc ám bên cạnh, cậu quay đầu, nhìn chằm chằm Voldemort hồi lâu, mắt dần dần nheo lại, môi mấp máy: “Cậu là ai?”

“Oạch”, Voldemort suýt ngã xuống giường, một chúa tể hắc ám mới sinh ra liền ngã chết? Oh, hóa ra ngu xuẩn cũng là vũ khí của Gryffindor, thảo nào bọn hắn hòa nhau cả đời.

“A—” Lúc Voldemort vất vả leo lên được giường, bình phục hô hấp, tên nhóc bên cạnh hắn liền hét lên, cuối cùng tên nhóc này đã hiểu ra vấn đề.

Đầu chúa tể hắc ám “oanh” một tiếng, rốt cục nổ tung, hung hăng bóp cổ Harry.

“Câm miệng, tên nhóc ngu ngốc.”

Đây là tiếng lòng của chúa tể hắc ám, nhưng người nói ra không phải là hắn, mà là một giọng của một người phụ nữ.

Giọng nói này là?

Voldemort cứng ngắc quay đầu, quả nhiên, trừ tên nhóc ngu ngốc này, mọi thứ đều giống hệt quá khứ, đó là hộ sĩ từng chăm sóc hắn, nhưng hắn thật sự cho rằng bà ta làm hộ sĩ thật đáng tiếc, với trình độ đó, bà ta có thể làm thủ lĩnh của người khổng lồ.

“Đáng chết, chúng mày không im lặng ngủ như lũ nhóc khác được sao?” Nữ hộ sĩ kéo Harry, nhấc bổng cậu lên.

“Cứ nha nha mãi, ồn chết.” Harry đáng thương bị bà ta quơ giữa không trung, giãy dụa giống hệt mèo nhỏ.

Lúc này Voldemort mới ý thức được, vì trong cơ thể Harry có một phần linh hồn của hắn nên hai người có thể trực tiếp đối thoại, mà những người khác lại nghe không được. Chẳng qua, cái này không quan trọng, cậu bé cứu thể bị ném xuống đất mà chết? Lần đầu tiên hắn cảm kích hộ sĩ chăm sóc mình là một kẻ có thân hình so được với người khổng lồ.

“Hóa ra đái dầm.” Nữ hộ sĩ thô lỗ kéo tã của Harry, thét to, “Tên nhóc, nếu mày dám đái dầm nữa, tao liền đem kê kê của mày cho chó ăn.”

“Ha ha—” Voldemort cao giọng cười to, cậu bé cứu thế bị lột tã, quá mức buồn cười, đây là lần đầu tiên trong cuộc đời hắn cười sung sướng như vậy.

Harry vươn hai tay che khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, mặc hộ sĩ thay tã mới cho cậu, cậu muốn biến mất, càng nhanh càng tốt, làm thế giới này biến mất cùng cậu, lúc này cậu phát hiện mình hiểu chúa tể hắc ám một chút, ít nhất đứng trên lập trường muốn hủy diệt thế giới, cậu rất hiểu.

Nếu Voldemort biết suy nghĩ trong lòng Harry lúc này, chắc chắn hắn càng vui vẻ, thời kì tốt đẹp đã đến, cậu bé cứu thế muốn hủy diệt thế giới.

Đáng tiếc, luôn có người quên câu “Vui mừng sinh đau thương”.

“Hai anh em chết tiệt chúng mày.” Hộ sĩ ném Harry trở lại giường, như ném một con mèo, sau đó bà ta kéo Voldemort, nhấc hắn lên.

“Buông tay, người khổng lồ.” Voldemort cao giọng mắng, một tiếng “Avada Kedavra”, chỉ thấy hộ sĩ ngã xuống, Voldemort đứng trên thi thể thượng cười to, vầng hào quang bao phủ hắn.

Đương nhiên, chuyện này không thể xảy ra.

Sự thật thì, phản kháng của Voldemort bị áp đảo, mà tã của hắn cũng không thể giữ, bị hộ sĩ khổng lồ đoạt đi.

“Nghe, tên nhóc ngu ngốc, nếu mày dám đái dầm nữa, tao liền cắt kê kê của mày cho heo ăn.” Hộ sĩ thay tã cho Voldemort, ném hắn trở lại giường.

Chó và heo? Không thể không nói, học thức của nữ hộ sĩ thật uyên bác, chỉ vài câu ngắn ngủi đã đề xuất hai động vật hạng nhất được nuôi dưỡng trong nhà, thủ pháp lặp lại, so sánh, nói quá, phát huy tới mức nhuần nhuyễn.

Nhưng, lúc này Voldemort không còn tâm trạng mà khen ngợi, hắn ngơ ngác ngồi năm phút, cho đến khi nghe tiếng cười chói tai của Harry mới cúi đầu, mãnh mẽ chui vào giữa hai chân.

Voldemort, chúa tể hắc ám tái sinh, giờ phút này, thực đau thương, thực đau thương.


	3. Áp đảo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 2

Thời gian trôi nhanh, ngày tháng tựa thoi đưa, nước chảy như ca.

Tóm lại, hai củ cải của chúng ta đã lớn, hỏi ta vì sao lại là củ cải? Oh, cái này phải nghiêm túc thảo luận một phen.

(Lưu Li: Dùng hai con mèo nhỏ cũng được, rất đáng yêu.

Chúa tể nào đó: Mèo chính là người mắt xanh kia, ta không giống.

Lưu Li: Được rồi, ngươi là con thỏ mắt đỏ.

Harry: Phụt ha ha.

Chúa tể nào đó: Avada —

Lưu Li (Ôm đầu kêu rên): Ta sai rồi.

Vì thế, quyết định các ngươi là củ cải, có đỏ có xanh, đáng yêu hài hước.

Ôm đầu chạy trốn……)

Ngày 31 tháng 12 năm 1930, Voldemort và Harry đã tròn ba tuổi, ngày này trong cô nhi viện là một ngày quan trọng, bởi vì bọn chúng không thể tiếp tục ăn không ngồi rồi mà phải làm việc để báo đáp ân huệ của viện trưởng, sau đó viện trưởng sẽ thưởng lớn cho bọn chúng — vài mẩu bánh mì nhỏ. Bạn thân mến, đừng xem thường mấy mẩu bánh mì mỏng hơn móng tay này, ngoài bổ sung vitamin a, b, c, d, e mỗi ngày, nó còn bổ sung khoáng chất sắt, kẽm cho cơ thể, quan trọng nhất là, bên trong bao hàm tình yêu thương của viện trưởng, xem, viện trưởng là người hào phóng cỡ nào.

Mặc quần áo mà cô nhi viện” Hào phóng” tặng, Voldemort và Harry đến phòng mới.

Đây là phòng đôi ở cuối hành lang, chật hẹp ẩm ướt, hai cái giường đã chiếm hơn phân nửa không gian, chỗ trống còn lại vô cùng nhỏ, chỉ đủ một người qua, giường nhìn rất cũ, lúc ngồi lên sẽ phát ra tiếng “Kẽo kẹt”, đệm trên giường đã đen kịt.

Phòng không có cửa sổ, không có đèn, thậm chí không thấy một cây nến, đương nhiên, những đứa trẻ ở đây không cần nến, bởi vì ban ngày bọn chúng làm việc, trở về liền lao đầu vào ngủ, dưới sự che chở của viện trưởng thân ái mà tiến vào mộng đẹp.

“Hy vọng các con làm tốt, những đứa trẻ thân yêu của ta.” Phu nhân Carat — viện trưởng cô nhi viện, dừng lại trước cửa phòng, có vẻ sợ hãi không khí trong phòng làm bẩn quần áo bà ta yêu thích, nở nụ cười máy móc, vươn tay đóng cửa liền rời đi.

Thanh âm đóng cửa thật lớn khiến màng nhĩ yếu ớt của Harry chấn động, cậu quay đầu tránh đi bụi đất rơi xuống, đột nhiên nghĩ nơi này và phòng gầm cầu thang cậu ở trước đây thật giống nhau.

“Nhưng hiện tại mới năm giờ chiều.” Harry đột nhiên nhớ tới một vấn đề quan trọng, cậu đi đến trước cửa, nhón chân muốn mở khóa ra ngoài.

“Ta khuyên ngươi, tốt nhất không nên.” Voldemort vẫn trầm mặc từ lúc đến đột nhiên mở miệng, “Nếu ngươi muốn bị đánh thì cứ thử.”

Sự thật là Voldemort rất vui khi nhìn thấy tên nào đó bị đánh, có thể Merlin lại cho hắn xem chuyện cười. Nhưng sau khi sống lại không lâu, hắn liền phát hiện mình và Harry có một liên hệ thần kì, trong cơ thể của Harry có linh hồn hắn, mà trong cơ thể hắn tựa hồ cũng có linh hồn của Harry trước khi chết, như vậy, vào lúc hắn chẳng biết gì, hai người lại có một khế ước không rõ nguồn gốc, một khi hắn bị thương, Harry sẽ bị thương, đương nhiên ngược lại cũng vậy.

Nếu Harry chết, thế thì?

Oh, Cười cái gì? Cùng sinh cùng tử với cậu bé cứu thế của Gryffindor? So với ăn ruồi bọ còn ghê tởm hơn.

Nghĩ vậy, sắc mặt Voldemort lại âm u thêm vài phần.

Harry nghe Voldemort nói, lắc lắc đầu, ngoan ngoãn trở về giường, trong phòng lâm vào yên tĩnh.

Harry ngẩng đầu nhìn Voldemort ngồi đối diện, anh em song sinh trên danh nghĩa của cậu ngoài ăn và ngủ thì luôn tận lực hạ thấp trí thông minh của cậu, gọi cậu là con sên, trời biết vì sao thứ Slytherin yêu thích lại giống nhau thế. Nhưng đã quá quen với hành động của chúa tể hắc ám, hiện giờ cậu vô cùng thích thú, cậu không khỏi nghĩ đến cách phá vỡ bầu không khí trầm mặc này. (Uy, Tiểu Harry, thừa nhận, ngươi chính là M)

“Light spell.” Ngón tay Harry bắn ra một chút ánh sáng, được Voldemort dạy dỗ, ba tuổi cậu có thể không dùng đũa phép mà sử dụng một số thần chú đơn giản.

Nhớ đến lúc Voldemort nói muốn dạy cậu, thì cậu nghĩ mình bị đả kích đến ngây ngốc, đương nhiên, câu trả lời của Voldemort cũng đả kích cậu không ít.

“Là ta không muốn bị con sên ngu ngốc nào đó liên lụy mà chết.”

Tuy lời nói khiến người bất mãn, nhưng không thể nghi ngờ, Voldemort là một giáo sư giỏi, ít nhất trong cuộc đời ngắn ngủi của Harry, không có vị giáo sư nào sánh bằng hắn, giờ nghĩ đến việc Dumbledore từ chối lời đề nghị trở thành giáo sư của Voldemort, tuy là quyết định chính xác nhưng đối với học sinh của Hogwarts mà nói, quả thật là tổn thất không nhỏ.

“Nếu ngươi muốn khoe khoang trình độ pháp thuật kém cỏi của mình thì ngươi làm ơn đi ra ngoài, ta nghĩ vài roi của mụ già kia sẽ giúp ngươi tỉnh táo một chút.” Thanh âm Voldemort vô cùng lạnh lùng.

Sống ba năm trong cô nhi viện, mỗi ngày bọn họ đều gánh chịu đòn roi và chỉ được ăn một chút bánh mì, nên thân thể Voldemort so với đứa trẻ bình thường gầy yếu hơn rất nhiều, nhưng dù vậy, hắn vẫn là đứa trẻ đẹp nhất cô nhi viện, tóc đen mềm mại dài thẳng đến sau tai, làm cho mặt hắn có vẻ nhỏ hơn, mà đôi mắt màu đỏ cực kì đặc biệt, tựa như một viên hồng bảo thạch chói mắt, tỏa hào quang, thậm chí có người nói hắn là thiên sứ, điều này khiến Harry cảm thấy buồn cười, Chúa tể hắc ám là thiên sứ? Thật sự là việc buồn cười nhất thế kỷ.

Thứ duy nhất không đẹp chính là, vì dinh dưỡng không đủ, sắc mặt hắn luôn tái nhợt, mà lúc này, dưới ánh sáng xanh, cũng như vậy.

“Ta chỉ — muốn xem ngươi có lên tiếng hay không.” Harry ngập ngừng nói, thu hồi ánh sáng trong tay, căn phòng lại chìm vào bóng tối.

“Ngươi nói bà già, là chỉ bà Carat sao?” Harry không cam lòng, lại cố ý phá vỡ bầu không khí trầm mặc.

“Harry· Potter, nếu đây là câu nói vô nghĩa cuối cùng của ngươi, ta rất vui được trả lời — đúng vậy, bà ta chính là bà già. Tuy ta không hi vọng Gryffindor có khả năng bảo trì im lặng, nhưng hy vọng ngươi ngậm miệng lại, đừng tiếp tục quấy rầy ta.” Nói xong một hơi, Voldemort không mở miệng nữa, tựa hồ cố ý bảo trì yên lặng.

“Rốt cục ngươi đang chơi trò gì?” Harry nhảy xuống giường, đứng trước mặt Voldemort.

Voldemort không thèm nhìn cậu một cái, lửa giận vô danh dấy lên trong lòng Harry tiến lên nắm chặt vạt áo Voldemort: “Ta hỏi ngươi, chẳng lẻ không nhìn người khác là đức tính tốt đẹp của Slytherin ư?”

“Buông tay.” Thanh âm Voldemort cực kì thấp, mang theo tức giận, tựa hồ có thể làm đóng băng tất cả, đã rất nhiều người quỳ xuống khi nghe thấy thanh âm này, cầu xin hắn tha thứ.

Đáng tiếc lần này là con sư tử vàng, trời sinh không biết sợ hãi.

“Không, trừ khi ngươi trả lời ta.” Harry nhìn Voldemort, đôi mắt xanh lá lóe lửa giận.

“Cút ngay.” Voldemort đưa tay muốn đẩy Harry ra, có thể cùng Duddley chống chọi 11 năm, tiểu Harry rất cảnh giác với việc đánh nhau, cậu đắc ý dùng kinh nghiệm của mình tránh được hai tay Voldemort, lại quên một chuyện rất quan trọng, cậu hiện tại mới 3 tuổi.Taychân vừa ngắn vừa nhỏ tạo hậu qua rất nghiêm trọng, mất trọng tâm khiến cậu ngã về phía sau, rơi xuống chỗ trống giữa hai giường, mà quan trọng hơn là tay cậu còn nắm vạt áo Voldemort, kéo theo hắn rơi xuống, nằm bẹp trên người cậu.

Cảm tạ Merlin, mình mới 3 tuổi, nếu lặp lại lần nữa, nội tạng của mình chắc chắn nát bét. Lúc ngã xuống đất Harry đã nghĩ như thế.

Đau đớn ngã xuống đất khiến Voldemort giận dữ, hắn bùng phát, nhưng thực tế là tuổi tác và thân thể của cậu bé cứu thế đều không khác biệt hắn, nên hai người kiếp sau nối tiếp kiếp trước, lại bắt đầu đánh nhau, đương nhiên, trận chiến này tuyệt đối không thể ghi vào sử sách.

“Harry đáng chết, dám đánh vào mặt ta.”

“Voldemort, tên chết tiệt, không được dùng thủ đoạn.”

“A— Gryffindor đáng chết, ngươi là chó sao?”

Ba mươi phút sau, đại chiến của cậu bé cứu thế và chúa tể hắc ám đã xong, khắp thân thể đều là dấu răng và nước miếng, hai người dựa vào mép giường vừa hấp khí vừa trừng mắt.

Voldemort phẫn hận lau miệng, như sợ Harry làm bẩn miệng hắn.

Harry nhếch miệng cười, lộ ra răng sáng bóng, nói, “Răng tốt ăn tốt, rất thơm ngon.”

“Hừ.” Voldemort quay đầu, quyết không nhìn tiểu ngu ngốc khiến hắn tức giận.

Có vẻ không quanh co không khuất phục là truyền thống của Gryffindor, Harry đấm vai Voldemort, lại hỏi: “Rôt cục hôm nay ngươi làm sao vậy?”

Voldemort thật sự muốn cho cậu một câu thân chú khiến cậu ngậm miệng, nhưng nghĩ đến khả năng thành công, đành cố gắng buông tha: “Ngươi nghĩ phòng này thế nào?”

“Phòng này sao?” Harry thoáng sững sờ, lập tức trả lời: “Nói thực, ta vốn nghĩ phòng của ta khi sống ở nhà gì Petunia là nơi tồi tàn nhất, nhưng phòng này còn kém hơn chỗ kia gấp 10 lần, ít nhất chỗ đó còn có đèn, chăn đệm cũng khá sạch sẽ.”

“A.” Voldemort cười khẽ, Harry cảm thấy nụ cười này còn lạnh hơn lúc hắn tức giận: “Nơi tồi tàn nhất sao? Đối với người ở đây 8 năm, cho đến đêm trước ngày tới Hogwarts.”

“Vol—” Harry mấp máy môi, định nói cái gì đó, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn không.

Từ lúc sinh ra cậu liền chiến đấu với Voldemort, kéo dài 18 năm cho đến lúc chết, không ai hiểu rõ nam nhân được xưng là chúa tể hắc ám này hơn cậu, hắn không cần người khác thương hại.

Vậy, lúc này cậu chỉ có thể im lặng……

Voldemort đợi, đợi cậu bé cứu thế cười nhạo, đúng vậy, rốt cục cậu ta cũng biết tuổi thơ đáng buồn của chúa tể hắc ám? Chuyện thực buồn cười, đáng tiếc hiện tại cậu ta không có cú, nếu không cậu ta sẽ lập tức gửi thư bảo lão ong mật cùng đến tận hưởng khoái hoạt.

Có thể việc Harry đột nhiên yên lặng khiến hắn có chút không thoải mái, trong ấn tượng, đây là con sư tử Gryffindor ngu ngốc, luôn thừa tinh lực mà dong dài.

Một lát sau, hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được sức nặng, Voldemort quay đầu, thấy Harry chậm rãi đến bên người, nghiêng đầu không nói, chỉ nhẹ nhàng tựa vào người hắn.

Đây không phải thương hại.

Đúng vậy, Voldemort biết rõ, đây không phải là thương hại.

Trong đêm tĩnh lặng như vậy, có hai người sẽ ấm áp hơn.


	4. Chiến tranh lạnh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 3

Một đêm kia qua đi, không khí giữa Voldemort và Harry có chút kì lạ, đầu tiên, Voldemort không còn đánh giá trí tuệ của Harry mọi lúc mọi nơi, mà Harry, cũng không lấy Voldemort làm trò đùa, hai người bảo trì một loại ăn ý — tương kính như tân (kính nhau như khách).

Sự thật, hai người bị hối hận vây hãm.

Voldemort: Hóa ra Tiểu Har đáng yêu như thế, trước kia mình luôn tìm cách giết cậu ta, mình thật muốn Avada chính mình một trăm lần.

Harry: Hóa ra Voldemort cũng có một mặt đáng yêu như thế, mình lại ba lần bốn lượt muốn giết hắn, mình sai rồi, thực sai lầm rồi.

Tin tưởng những lời này, thì cứ tự động Avada chính mình.

Đối với Voldemort mà nói, ngày đó hắn đã bộc lộ điểm yếu trước mặt Harry – kẻ thù truyền kiếp của hắn, càng buồn cười chính là, đối với hành vi tiếp theo của Harry, hắn lại cảm thấy an tâm, thật không thể tha thứ. Voldemort không thể lý giải hành vi và cảm giác của mình, suy nghĩ mãi, cuối cùng hắn kết luận — chắc chắn tên nhóc kia làm cái gì đó, đúng vậy, chỉ cần cách xa cậu ta, chuyện như thế sẽ không xảy ra lần nữa.

Mà tâm trạng của Harry càng thêm phức tạp, nếu bạn hỏi Harry, kiếp trước Voldemort có ý nghĩa gì trong cuộc đời cậu? Harry sẽ không do dự trả lời: “Là kẻ thù, là người tôi phải giết.” Nhưng kiếp này, cậu không thể trả lời như thế. Lúc trở thành trẻ con, cậu có một cảm giác kì lạ, cậu và chúa tể hắc ám là anh em sinh đôi, có cùng huyết thống, giết chết hắn? Cậu không làm được. Sau cái gọi là khế ước, Voldemort thấy phiền toái mà cậu lại thở phào nhẽ nhõm, đúng vậy, thở phào nhẽ nhõm, nhưng đến nay cậu đều cố ý bỏ qua điều đó.

Là kẻ thù của nhau, cậu bắt đầu trêu chọc Voldemort, ví dụ như đổ nước lên quần hắn rồi lớn tiếng gọi hộ sĩ, hay thừa dịp vẽ râu trên mặt Voldemort lúc hắn ngủ, tuy số lần thành công rất ít, nhưng cậu luôn cảm thấy vui vẻ.

Thẳng đến đêm hôm đó, cậu mới cảm giác được, cậu rất thích xem Voldemort như anh em của mình nên không cố kỵ mà tiếp cận hắn, trêu chọc hắn. Nhưng, đây là không thể, Voldemort là kẻ thù của cậu, hắn tàn bạo, lạnh lùng, ngoan độc, hắn là chúa tể hắc ám, hắn giết chết ba mẹ, cha nuôi, Lupin, Severus, còn có — Dumbledore. Đối với chúa tể tay dính đầy máu này, cậu không nên có chút cảm tình, không nên. Nhưng, ở cô nhi viện ba năm, cậu hiểu rất rõ cuộc sống ở đây, hiểu thời thơ ấu của Voldemort, cậu không thể ra tay giết hắn.

Cậu chỉ có thể tránh xa hắn, như vậy, lúc tìm được cách phá bỏ khế ước, hai người quyết đấu, cậu mới có thể dứt khoát ra tay, có lẽ hắn cũng nghĩ thế.

Tóm lại, do hai người cố ý, quan hệ của bọn họ càng ngày càng xa, có khi cả ngày, một câu nói một cái liếc mắt cũng không.

Quan hệ của bọn họ như nước sông mùa đông, dần dần kết băng, theo thời gian trôi qua, càng tích càng dày, nhưng, một khi mùa biến hóa, nước sông vẫn tiếp tục chảy, vĩnh viễn không thay đổi.

“Harry, theo ta, phu nhân Carat tìm em.” Giữa trưa là giờ nghỉ ngơi, Sidi đi vào phòng ăn gọi Harry.

“Vâng.” Harry lập tức đứng dậy, lễ phép đáp, chào mấy đứa nhỏ cùng bàn rồi ra ngoài.

Đương nhiên, ngoại trừ Voldemort đại nhân, hắn bình tĩnh ăn miếng bánh cuối cùng, lễ nghi hoàn mỹ, không thể chỉ trích, giống như trước mặt hắn không phải chén đĩa sứt mẻ, mà là dụng cụ tinh xảo trong buổi tiệc hoàng gia nào đó.

“Này, nghe nói chưa? Hôm nay ngài Stargram lại tới nữa.” Ăn xong cơm trưa, những đứa trẻ không có việc gì liền bắt đầu bàn tán.

“Là ngài Stargram thu dưỡng rất nhiều đứa trẻ sao? Chẳng lẻ lần này Harry được thu dưỡng?” Giọng nói của đứa trẻ mang theo hâm mộ.

“Tớ cũng muốn được thu dưỡng.”

Ngài Stargram? Voldemort nhíu mày, hình như hắn từng nghe qua cái tên này, nhưng nhất thời nghĩ không ra. Vậy cũng tốt? Cậu bé cứu thế được thu dưỡng, rời khỏi đây, thẳng đến khi tới Hogwarts bọn họ sẽ không gặp nhau, mọi việc lại hoàn hảo, quả thực là ân huệ của Merlin.

“Chị Sidi, viện trưởng tìm em có chuyện gì vậy?” Nhân lúc Sidi giúp cậu sửa sang lại quần áo, Harry ngẩng đầu hỏi.

Sidi cười xoa đầu Harry, cô cũng lớn lên ở tu viện này, năm 10 tuổi được người thu dưỡng nên rời đi. Đoạn thời gian kia là lúc cô hạnh phúc nhất, tuy ba mẹ nuôi không giàu có, nhưng đối xử với cô rất tốt, cho cô ấm áp chưa từng có, ở cùng nhau ba năm thì bọn họ mất, vì không để lại tài sản gì nên cô quay lại đây, chăm sóc những đứa nhỏ mồ côi.

Harry và Tom được cô chăm sóc từ nhỏ tới lớn, tuy hai người là anh em sinh đôi nhưng cô thấy không quá giống nhau. Đều có mái tóc màu đen, tóc Tom mềm mại thẳng mượt như lụa cao quý, tóc Harry cũng mềm mại nhưng luôn hỗn độn, dù cố gắng chải chuốt thế nào vẫn đông một ngả tây một ngả, cực kỳ giống tính cách của chủ nhân, tràn ngập sức sống, mà Tom cũng giống mái tóc của hắn, hoa mĩ cao quý, có khi cô thậm chí hoài nghi hắn là con rơi của người nào đó trong hoàng gia.

Là anh em sinh đôi nên diện mạo hai người cực kỳ giống nhau, điểm khác duy nhất, mắt Tom màu đỏ như hồng bảo thạch, mà mắt Harry màu xanh lá, trong vắt như nước. Có lẽ vì nguyên nhân này, khi cô gặp Tom thì có chút e ngại, theo tâm lí cảm thấy phải phục tùng, tuy biết rõ hắn chỉ là đứa trẻ ba tuổi, còn Harry cho cô cảm giác thân thiết, vì mắt cậu luôn trong suốt, khiến người ta không chút do dự mà tin tưởng cậu.

Cho nên, tuy bọn họ đều là những đứa trẻ xinh đẹp nhất, cô vẫn luôn yêu mến Harry hơn, cũng vì nguyên nhân này, lúc ngài Stargram hỏi cô ai là đứa trẻ xinh đẹp nhất, cô không chút do dự trả lời, là Harry.

Giúp Harry nút cúc áo cuối cùng, Sidi nhìn đứa trẻ xinh đẹp như thiên sứ, nhẹ nhàng thở một hơi: “Là ngài Stargram, ngài muốn gặp em.”

“Ngài Stargram?” Harry nghiêng đầu, đôi mắt xanh lá kế thừa từ người mẹ hiện lên tò mò, hai mà mềm mại non nớt vì vội vàng ăn cơm trưa mà có chút đỏ ửng, Sidi nhìn cậu liền nhớ tới con mèo nhỏ mình từng nuôi, quả thực đáng yêu tới mức khiến mọi người muốn nâng niu.

“Ngài ấy là người có tiền, thẳng thắn và tốt bụng.” Sidi kéo tay Harry, vừa đi vừa cúi đầu giải thích với cậu: “Ngài ấy thu dưỡng không ít đứa nhỏ, mà lần này, em sẽ là người may mắn.”

Cô hoàn toàn không nghĩ đến khả năng Harry không được thu dưỡng, hoặc là nói không cần nghĩ đến, nếu ngài Stargram thấy đứa trẻ đáng yêu ngoan ngoãn như vậy mà không thương thì ngài ấy chỉ có lên thiên đường mới kiếm được đứa trẻ ưng ý. Sự thật, tiểu Harry của cô còn tuyệt vời hơn thiên sứ.

Được thu dưỡng?

Harry cúi đầu trầm ngâm, không hề mở miệng, mà biểu hiện như vậy trong mắt Sidi là vui vẻ và rụt rè, nhớ lại cảnh mình được thu dưỡng mấy năm trước, lòng Sidi lại dâng lên cảm giác ấm áp, ngài Stargram vừa có tiền vừa tốt bụng, chắc chắn ngài ấy sẽ cho Harry một tuổi thơ hạnh phúc, cô tin tưởng.

Có lẽ, cũng tốt. Harry thầm nghĩ như thế, tối thiểu, cậu có thể thoát được tâm trạng phức tạp này, rời đi, là cách tốt nhất.


	5. Lừa bán

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 4

“Cốc cốc!” Sidi gõ cửa phòng viện trưởng, thấp giọng nói: “Phu nhân Carrat, tôi đã đưa Harry đến.”

“Vào đi.” Rất nhanh, bên trong truyền đến tiếng đáp lại, khàn khàn mà trầm buồn, đó là giọng nói mà chỉ viện trưởng cô nhi viện mới có.

Harry hít sâu, lấy dũng khí bước vào phòng viện trưởng.

Đây không phải lần đầu cậu đến nơi này, trước đó cậu đã đến một lần vào sinh nhật của cậu và Tom, bà già kia mang hai người tới, nói một loạt quy định, qua phân tích của đại não Harry, nội dung có thể hiểu được bằng một câu — Lũ trẻ ngu ngốc, ở đây không có cơm thừa cho chúng mày ăn, không muốn chết đói thì lo làm việc.

Nơi này là căn phòng tốt nhất cô nhi viện, dù mùa đông lạnh vẫn có thể đón nắng, nhưng điều khiến Harry kinh ngạc là căn phòng vốn tràn ngập ánh sáng mặt trời lại biến thành nơi âm u đáng sợ.

Nguyên nhân có liên quan đến vật dụng và cách bài trí trong phòng, tường sơn màu trắng, đồ đạc phủ bóng trên tường, như u linh dao động.

Phòng có cửa sô rất lớn, sạch sẽ sáng loáng, lại treo những bức rèm nhung đen, ánh sáng chiếu xạ, đổ bóng rất lớn, như một nhà tù tối tăm giam hãm con người.

Nhưng đó không phải nguyên nhân quan trọng nhất tạo nên không khí trong phòng, trung tâm của sự đáng sợ, chính là viện trưởng cô nhi viện — Phu nhân Carat.

Bà ta là người thiết kế toàn bộ gian phòng, vật dụng bằng gỗ đồ sộ bị nhồi nhét khắp nơi. Có lẽ vì tỏ vẻ thành kính với tín ngưỡng của mình, bà ta sắp xếp đầy các vật hình chữ thập chung quanh, rõ ràng nhất là bức họa chúa Jesus chịu cực hình treo trên tường phía sau bàn, vẻ mặt sống động, thần thái rất thật. Lúc bà ta ngồi phía trước, người tới sẽ sinh ra một loại ảo giác, mình và bức họa kia là một, hình ảnh âm u hiện lên trên mặt bà ta.

So với mọi người ở cô nhi viện, quần áo của bà ta khác biệt, dù một màu đen nhưng Harry có thể khẳng định chất vải tốt hơn nhiều. Những bộ quần áo này được may bó sát theo phương thức “Tiết kiệm vải”, khiến cậu có cảm giác bà ta bị một cái túi nhựa quấn chặt, bà ta luôn tạo cúc áo một cách tỉ mỉ, búi tóc cũng thế, Harry không thể không nói bà ta là một nhân tài trên phương diện xa xỉ và rập khuôn.

“Phu nhân Carat, ngài vẫn khỏe chứ.” Dù trong lòng khinh thường thế nào, tiểu Harry của chúng ta vẫn giữ lễ phép.

“Vẫn tốt, đứa nhỏ thân yêu của ta.” Harry lại phát hiện bà già này có một sở trường đặc biệt là nói được những lời quan tâm một cách đáng sợ như thế, đây không phải khen ngợi mà là nguyền rủa, thế giới này không thiếu nhân tài, mà thiếu ánh mắt phát hiện nhân tài, Harry oán thầm.

“Oh, để ta xem, đây là tiểu Harry mà Sidi nói sao?”

Những lời này đến từ ngài Stargram, thực tế, từ khi vào phòng Harry đã lặng lẽ quan sát người muốn thu dưỡng cậu, tuổi chừng 50, mặc y phục màu xám bạc cầu kỳ, đeo kính gọng vàng, bên ngoài tuyết lớn, gấu quần ông ta hơi dài nhưng vẫn sạch sẽ, chứng tỏ ông ta đi xe tới đây, lại nhìn cà vạt và đồ trang sức trên người, đều là hàng tốt nhất.

Quả là một kẻ có tiền. Harry đánh giá xong.

“Chào ngài.” Mặt Harry hiện lên một tia đỏ ửng, cậu rụt rè chào hỏi, vội vàng cúi đầu, hai tay nhỏ bé nắm chặt nhau, như một chú nai con đang hoảng sợ.

“Thật sự là đứa nhỏ đáng yêu, đến, đến gần để ta nhìn xem.” Giọng nói của Stargram hùng hậu mà trầm thấp, hàm chứa mỉm cười.

Mục tiêu đầu tiên đạt thành, mắt Harry lóe lên ánh sáng. (Uy, Tiểu Har, từ lúc nào ngươi biến thành phúc hắc?)

“Vâng, vâng, thưa ngài.” Nghe được lời ngài Stargram, tiểu Harry càng lắp bắp sợ hãi, vội vàng nâng khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, rụt rè đi tới trước mặt ông ta, khiến Sidi không kìm được mà cười khẽ, không khí trong phòng có vẻ ấm áp lên.

Mục tiêu thứ hai bước đạt thành, Harry âm thầm khen ngợi mình, làm rất tốt, Gryffindor vĩ đại.

Bởi vì ngài Stargram ngồi phía trước cửa sổ, kính mắt của ông ta phản chiếu ánh sáng nên Harry không thấy rõ ánh mắt ông ta, cho đến khi tới gần.TayHarry nắm thật chặt, đây là biểu hiện cậu đang lo lắng, nhưng không hề giả vờ, cậu cảm giác được nguy hiểm.

Khoảng cách ngắn ngủi, cậu thấy rõ ánh mắt như chim ưng sau lớp kính bạc kia, khiến cậu bất an.

Người này, không thể tin.

Trực giác của Harry rất nhạy bén, là tôi luyện qua thời kì chiến tranh đẫm máu và chết chóc, nó đã cứu tính mạng cậu cùng đồng đội vô số lần.

“Đứa nhỏ, con đồng ý theo ta chứ?” Giọng nói của ngài Stargram vẫn trầm thấp động lòng người, như đang mê hoặc Harry, ông ta buông tẩu, vươn tay hướng Harry, bàn tay khô ráo, có vẻ rất ấm áp.

“Không, con không muốn.” Theo bản năng, Harry thốt lên những lời này.

Sidi kinh hãi, phu nhân Carat hung hăng trừng Harry.

Lúc này Harry mới ý thức được, cậu lại phạm vào cái mà Voldemort gọi là Gryffindor lỗ mãng, cậu vội vàng cúi đầu, tỏ vẻ khiếp sợ giải thích: “Con muốn nói, con không muốn xa Tom.”

“Tom, đó là ai vậy?” Ngài Stargram không thu tay, ông ta xoa lên đầu Harry, vuốt ve mái tóc rối loạn nhưng vô cùng mềm mại.

“Đó là anh em sinh đôi của Harry.” Sidi nhìn sắc mặt âm u của phu nhân Carat, vội vàng giải thích, “Cũng là một đứa nhỏ xinh đẹp, hai anh em rất thân thiết.”

“Anh em sinh đôi?” Ngài Stargram khiêu mi, có vẻ hứng thú với lời của Sidi.

“Đúng, bọn nó là sinh đôi, ngài không biết, bọn nó không muốn tách ra dù một khắc.” Sidi nhún vai, khoa trương, khiến ngài Stargram cười to.

Thân thiết cái quỷ, Harry oán giận nhưng không nói ra lời, vì cậu thấy Stargram cười vui vẻ nhưng đáy mắt là lạnh lùng, cảnh báo nguy hiểm lại tăng cao.

“Voldemort, đừng trách ta kéo ngươi xuống nước, lần này ta không muốn đầu một mình.” Nhìn Stargram có vẻ hứng thú với Voldemort, Harry không hề cảm thấy có lỗi.

Mà hiện tại ở nơi khác, Voldemort đột nhiên hắt xì, gõ trán, rốt cuộc hắn nhớ ra hắn đã nghe qua cái tên Stargram ở đâu.

Kiếp trước hắn ở cô nhi viện, Stargram từng xuất hiện, đưa không ít đứa nhỏ đi, những đứa nhỏ ở cô nhi viện hào hứng, nhưng Voldemort rất chán ghét. Có một lần vị Stargram này không để ý viện trưởng phản đối, đến gặp mặt hắn, nhưng thấy hắn nói chuyện với rắn nên đành từ bỏ. Một kẻ ngu ngốc biết thức thời, đây là ấn tượng đầu tiên của Voldemort về ông ta.

Thẳng đến nắm thứ 7, hắn quay trở lại cô nhi viện lần đầu tiên cũng là lần cuối cùng để lấy văn kiện của mình, trong lúc vô ý biết được, “Ngài Stargram tốt bụng” không chỉ là khách thường xuyên của cô nhi viện này mà còn là khách thường xuyên của các cô nhi viện ở London, những đứa nhỏ được ông ta thu dưỡng, cuối cùng bị bán đi các nơi, trở thành đồ chơi cho quý tộc hay làm trò cười cho đoàn xiếc nào đó.

Quả nhiên không thể chống lại vận mệnh, lần này ông ta vẫn xuất hiện.

Mà mục tiêu là cứu thế chủ ngu ngốc kia?

Khóe miệng Voldemort cong lên, với kinh nghiệm kiếp trước, ba năm qua hắn và Harry đã học được cách khống chế pháp lực, nên cho tới giờ hắn và Harry vẫn được chào đón tại cô nhi viện, trong mắt lão ngu ngốc kia, Harry chỉ là một đứa nhỏ mà thôi, khinh thường sẽ hứng đủ đau khổ. Nghĩ vậy, nụ cười nơi khóe miệng Voldemort càng sâu.

Từ từ, Voldemort đột nhiên giật mình, có lẽ hắn đánh giá cao Gryffindor ngu ngốc kia cũng không chừng, chỉ cần cho cậu ta một con cá, có lẽ cậu ta sẽ ngoan ngoãn theo người khác về nhà, sau đó trở thành trò hề của đoàn xiếc hoặc ở trên giường dâng cái mông cho lão già nào đó.

Đáng chết, vì sao hắn phải lo lắng như vậy, tên nhóc ngu ngốc kia sống hay chết không liên quan tới hắn, đúng vậy, không liên quan tới hắn.

Chúa tể hắc ám hoàn toàn không biết mình đã bị kéo xuống nước, đang nghĩ thế.


	6. Ôm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 5

“Thật tốt quá, Harry, em không phải xa Tom.” Thanh âm Sidi tràn ngập vui vẻ.

Ai có thể nói cho hắn tại sao lại thế này? Tại sao hắn đột nhiên bị gọi vào phòng viện trưởng? Tại sao Stargram ngu ngốc kia chỉ liếc hắn một cái liền quyết định nhận nuôi hắn cùng Harry? Chắc chắc là chuyện tốt tên nhóc ngu ngốc này làm.

Sắc mặt chúa tể hắc ám ngưng trọng chưa từng có, hắn hung hăng trừng tiểu ngu ngốc trước mắt, trong lòng muốn Avada cậu một vạn lần.

Harry trừng mắt lại, đột nhiên tiến lên ôm lấy Voldemort: “Oh, Tom, chắc chắn anh không biết em vui vẻ thế nào.”

Thân thể Voldemort cứng ngắc, nhưng lập tức phản ứng, hắn chậm rãi đưa tay, ôm lấy Harry, chậm rãi siết, siết, dùng tất cả khí lực, hắn phải cho tiểu quỷ này biết, làm chúa tể hắc ám đại nhân tức giận, hậu quả rất nghiêm trọng.

“Ngài Stargram, ngài đúng là một người tốt bụng.” Cũng chỉ viện trưởng Carat mới nói được những lời ca ngợi này bằng chất giọng đặc biệt của bà ta, biến nó thành lời nguyền rủa tới từ địa ngục.

“Voldemort, buông tay.” Khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn của Harry đỏ lên, nhỏ giọng nói bên tai Voldemort, Merlin, cậu sắp nghẹt thở.

Voldemort cười nhạt, mặt không đổi sắc tăng thêm lực, hạ quyết tâm giáo huấn tiểu quỷ này. (Voldemort tại sao ngươi giáo huấn ta là Avada, còn Harry lại là ôm, đổi được không? Voldemort nheo mắt: Avada…… Người nào đó lại thất bại)

“Tom, thật tốt quá.” Xem ra trao đổi không có hiệu quả, Harry hít sâu một hơi, hét lớn vào tai Voldemort, thừa lúc hắn vì chấn động mà thoáng thất thần, hung hăng siết mạnh tay, cũng làm Voldemort biết thế nào là đau.

“Xem, hai anh em thực đáng yêu.” Ngài Stargram phát ra tiếng cười trầm thấp, “Biểu hiện của bọn chúng khiến ta nghĩ nhận nuôi cả hai đứa là quyết định chính xác.”

Ngươi vì món tiền sắp tới tay mà vui vẻ mới đúng? Voldemort cười lạnh, một khi đã bị tiểu quỷ này kéo xuống nước, vậy hắn cũng không khách khí, hắn sẽ cho ngài Stargram tốt bụng này một kỉ niệm cả đời khó quên.

“Tốt lắm, Tom, Harry, các con có nhiều thời gian để ôm, nhưng hiện tại tạm buông ra cho ta.” Phu nhân Carat gõ gõ bàn, thanh âm kia với Harry lúc này thực động lòng người, mà đối với Voldemort cũng không khác biệt.

“Nghe đây, các con sắp rời cô nhi viện.” Phu nhân Carat đi đến trước mặt Harry và Voldemort, giương mắt nhìn bọn chúng, cao giọng nói: “Ta hy vọng các con nhớ kỹ những đức tính tốt đẹp mà nơi này đã dạy các con, dù cuộc sống sau này như thế nào, cũng đừng quên thành kính hướng chúa cầu nguyện, chúa vạn năng sẽ bảo vệ các con, tha thứ tất cả tội lỗi cho các con.”

“Vâng, phu nhân.” Hai đứa trẻ thành kính, trịnh trọng cúi đầu, mặt trời sau buổi trưa xuyên qua song cửa tản trên tóc bọn chúng, khiến bọn chúng tựa thiên sứ giáng trần.

“Được, bây giờ các con đi thu dọn mọi thứ, ngài Stargram muốn mang các con đi trong hôm nay.”

“Vâng, phu nhân.” Harry và Voldemort chào phu nhân Carat, lập tức rời khỏi phòng.

“Gryffindor ngu ngốc đáng chết, bây giờ nói cho ta biết tại sao lại thế này?” Vừa mới trở về phòng, Voldemort đóng cửa, không khách khí nắm vạt áo Harry, ép cậu vào cửa, lạnh lùng hỏi.

Harry nhún vai: “Được, Voldemort, dù ngươi tức giận cũng vô dụng, chúng ta phải chấp nhận.”

Voldemort bi phẫn, hắn sẽ còn phải nhận những gì? Lúc vừa tỉnh lại, không ngờ tiểu quỷ giết hắn trở thành anh em sinh đôi, cả ngày thừa sức lực đi trêu chọc hắn. Nhớ tới chuyện “Đái dầm” và hành động thô lỗ của nữ hộ sĩ khổng lồ, hắn thật sự có ý định phá hủy thế giới lần nữa, mà thứ hắn muốn tiêu diệt nhất chính là người khổng lồ. (Người khổng lồ các ngươi thực vô tội, mặc niệm……)

“Ngài Stargram kia khiến ta có cảm giác rất kỳ quái.” Harry vò tóc, vừa nghĩ vừa nhỏ giọng nói: “Ta không biết kì quái ở chỗ nào, nhưng ánh mắt của lão, khiến ta cảm thấy rất nguy hiểm.”

“Hừ.” Voldemort hừ lạnh một tiếng, buông tay: “Với trí thông minh của ngươi mà cũng cảm giác được nguy hiểm? Thật sự là kì tích của Merlin.”

“Ngươi biết lão?” Harry hỏi.

Voldemort xoay người đến bên giường, ngồi xuống, híp mắt đáp: “Đúng vậy, nói ra rất phức tạp, não sên như ngươi nhất định sẽ không hiểu, cho nên nói đơn giản lão là kẻ buôn người.”

“Kẻ buôn người, Merlin a.” Harry ôm đầu kêu rên: “Không được, ta phải nói cho phu nhân Carat.”

Voldemort khinh bỉ liếc Harry, ai có thể nói cho hắn, tiểu ngu ngốc đầu óc đơn giản này sao có thể đánh bại hắn — chúa tể hắc ám vĩ đại, đây quả thực là thất bại của Rowling, tội ác của bàn tay vàng, trò cười ngu ngốc nhất thế kỷ.

“Ngươi nghĩ phu nhân Caratkhông biết việc này?” Hai tay Voldemort đan vào nhau, nâng cằm, đôi mắt đỏ trở nên âm trầm.

“Ý ngươi là?” Harry dùng ánh mắt không thể tin nhìn Voldemort, tuy phu nhân Carat trong mắt cậu là bà già khủng bố, nhưng cậu không nghĩ bà ta còn tham gia buôn bán người.

“Ngươi nghĩ quần áo, trang sức, nội thất trong phòng bà ta từ đâu mà có?” Voldemort cười lạnh: “Cô nhi viện có thể cho bao nhiêu, tiền thu vào hằng năm cũng không đủ để mua một chiếc váy của bà ta.”

“Merlin a.” Chú sư tử vàng của chúng ta bị chấn động, khiến cậu không ngừng thành kính gọi Merlin mấy lần.

“Câm miệng.” Voldemort không thể không dùng vũ lực để trấn áp con ruồi bọ dong dài này.

Dưới sự giúp đỡ của Voldemort, rốt cược Harry cũng bình tĩnh, cậu trầm mặc một lát, lại bắt đầu vò loạn mái tóc theo thói quen: “Xin lỗi, ta không biết việc này, ta chỉ muốn làm lão thấy khó mà lui, không ngờ lão nhận nuôi cả hai.”

Lúc Voldemort nghe Harry “xin lỗi” đã định châm chọc, nhưng nghe xong toàn bộ lại đem lời muốn nói nuốt trở về, nhất thời căn phòng lâm vào tĩnh lặng.

Sự yên tĩnh này làm Harry có chút không quen, bây giờ cậu mới nhớ hai người đã rất lâu không nói chuyện, mỗi ngày cùng ra cùng vào nhưng không một câu, không một ánh mắt, tựa như đối phương không hề tồn tại trong thế giới này. Cho đến hôm nay, một câu nói trong lúc vô ý, tựa hồ phá vỡ thế cục giằng co, cậu lại bắt đầu lấy việc chọc tức Voldemort làm vui, mà Voldemort lại bắt đầu đả kích trí thông minh của cậu.

Cảm giác này, hình như — cũng được.

“Bây giờ nói gì cũng không có tác dụng.” Lúc Harry cố nghĩ cách phá vỡ sự yên tĩnh thì Voldemort mở miệng, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Harry: “Nghe đây, lần này chúng ta phải hợp tác.”

Chúng ta? Hắn nói chúng ta?

Harry nhất thời sững sờ, Voldemort nói ra hai từ đó làm cậu cảm thấy rất vui vẻ, càng khiến cậu bối rối, chỉ có thể ngơ ngác đứng đó, không hề phản ứng.

Hiển nhiên Voldemort đoán không ra tâm tư của Harry, hắn nhìn thấy bộ dáng mục trừng khẩu ngốc của Harry, lấy tay vỗ trán, thật tâm hướng Merlin sám hối: “Được rồi, muốn hợp tác với loại người ngu ngốc như ngươi thì ta mới ngu ngốc.”

“Vậy — chúng ta phải làm thế nào?” Harry sợ hắn hối hận, vội vàng hỏi.

Voldemort mỉm cười, nhíu mày: “Tóm lại, trước tiên theo lão rời khỏi đây rồi tính tiếp.”

Vài phút sau, bọn họ trở lại phòng phu nhân Carat, mang theo cùng một nụ cười, nếu người quen kiếp trước thấy bọn họ lúc này, chắc chắn cảnh báo nguy hiểm sẽ đặt ở mức cao nhất.

Chúa tể xuất hành, vạn vật tránh lui.


	7. Rời đi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 6

Buổi trưa ánh nắng chiếu rọi khắp nơi, tới chiều lại bắt đầu đổ tuyết.

Hoa tuyết bay múa đầy trời, bao phủ cả London, mặt đất đọng tuyết dày, con đường nối thẳng đến cửa cô nhi viện vừa được quét sạch sẽ lại lập tức phủ một tầng tuyết bạc, chân dẫm trên mặt đất phát ra tiếng vang “Chi chi”, rồi sau đó để lại dấu chân rõ ràng.

Harry nắm chặt thánh giá phu nhân Carat tặng bọn họ, quay đầu nhìn mặt đất phủ đầy dấu chân của cậu và Voldemort, nho nhỏ, dày đặc, như một hàng dây leo lan tràn cả cô nhi viện.

Tên đánh xe cầm lấy túi đồ trong tay Voldemort, không cần phải ra sức, sự thật, hành lý của bọn họ chỉ có vài bộ quần áo cũ mà thôi.

“Các con, lên xe đi.” Stargram mở cửa xe ngựa, cúi người nói với hai người con trai.

Harry mở to mắt nhìn cô nhi viện, như muốn khắc sâu hình ảnh của nó vào tâm trí mình.

“Đi thôi.” Voldemort đã lên xe, tựa vào khung cửa, cúi đầu nói với cậu.

“Ừ.” Harry gật gật đầu, vẫy tay chào những đứa nhỏ đang lấp ló sau cửa với khuôn mặt tràn ngập hy vọng và ghen tị, xoay người lên xe ngựa. Dù chỉ ở cô nhi viện này ba năm, hơn nữa cuộc sống vô cùng khốn khổ, nhưng đây là nơi cậu bắt đầu kiếp này, nên sắp phải rời đi, trong lòng Harry có chút không nỡ. Ngay cả những đứa nhỏ thường gây phiền toái cho cậu và Voldemort, hiện giờ Harry lại thấy có vài phần đáng yêu.

Xe ngựa chậm rãi chuyển động, tốc độ dần dần nhanh hơn, cảnh vật ven đường lướt qua. Voldemort tựa vào cửa sổ xe, như một đứa trẻ thích tò mò, cẩn thận quan sát phong cảnh bên ngoài, thỉnh thoảng hỏi một số cậu, mà ngài Stargram vô cùng hết lòng giải đáp cho hắn.

Nhất thời, không khí trong xe có vẻ ấm áp hơn.

Hai giờ sau, xe ngựa chậm lại, không phải đột ngột mà là từ từ giảm tốc độc, đương nhiên, điều này không thể gạt được chúa tể hắc ám đại nhân đang nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa sổ, hắn quay đầu, khinh bỉ nhìn Stargram đang an ủi Harry buồn bã vì phải rời khỏi cô nhi viện, trong lòng hắn, trí tuệ của phù thủy xuất thân từ Gryffindor lại hạ điểm, được rồi, trí tuệ của bọn họ vốn là phụ. Xem ra hắn đã quên biểu hiện lúc này của Harry hoàn toàn xuất phát từ đề nghị của hắn.

“Ngoan, đừng buồn, đứa con đáng yêu của ta.” Ngài Stargram hiền lành mà đầy thương yêu xoa đầu Harry, thấp giọng nói, “Ta nghĩ đến một ý kiến hay, gần đây có một cửa hàng, chocolate nóng ở đó rất ngon, thế nào, các con, muốn thử một chút không?”

Harry nghe xong, ngẩng đầu lên, hai mắt vì khóc mà hơi đỏ, con ngươi xanh biếc còn đọng nước, phát sáng, cậu cắn môi, như muốn trả lời “Vâng”, lại vì xấu hổ mà cúi đầu, nắm chặt vạt áo, im lặng.

“Ta nghĩ một ly chocolate nóng sẽ giúp tâm trạng của con tốt hơn nhiều.” Giọng nói của Stargram mang theo vui vẻ, ông ta quay đầu nhìn Voldemort ngồi đối diện, “Thế nào, đứa nhỏ kia, có muốn một ly không?”

“Được, thưa ngài.” Voldemort lễ phép gật đầu, đáp.

Stargram nhận được câu trả lời, ý bảo tên đánh xe dừng lại, bước xuống hướng đến cửa hàng, Voldemort nghiêng đầu thoáng nhìn, sau đó ngồi ngay ngắn lại chỗ cũ, khiêu mi: “Được rồi, nhanh thu hồi vẻ mặt ghê tởm của ngươi, tên chết tiệt kia đã đi xa.”

Harry nhếch miệng, nước mắt biến mất, đáng chết, gừng quả nhiên quá cay.

“Tiếp theo nên làm thế nào?” Harry vừa đùa giỡn chữ thập trong tay vừa hỏi, mà Voldemort sớm tức giận tới nghẹn, hắn không giống Gryffindor có thể chịu được thứ rác rưởi đó.

“Ta nghĩ, dù chúng ta không uống chocolate, hắn cũng sẽ cho chúng ta ăn thứ khác.” Voldemort trầm giọng nói, “Đứa trẻ ngủ say sẽ ngoan ngoãn hơn đứa trẻ đang tỉnh.”

“Ý ngươi là?” Harry lên giọng, nhưng nhìn thấy ánh mắt giết người của Voldemort lập tức bưng kín miệng, thì thầm, “Ngươi nói, ông ta muốn hạ thuốc mê?”

Voldemort nhíu mày: “Ta cho rằng ý của ta rất rõ ràng.”

“Chúng ta nên làm gì bây giờ?” Harry đã hoàn toàn bại dưới tay Voldemort, không, là bại về trí tuệ.

Voldemort nâng cằm, trong mắt hiện lên vài tia đen tối:”Lão muốn dẫn chúng ta tới sào huyệt, chúng ta không thể để bọn họ làm vậy, nhưng thân thể của chúng ta còn quá nhỏ rất yếu ớt, không thể sử dụng quá nhiều pháp thuật.”

“Chúng ta nhân cơ hội trốn đi?” Harry nhảy lên, một tay kéo Voldemort, muốn chạy ra ngoài.

Voldemort nhìn Harry đang nắm lấy tay mình, có chút sững sờ, nhưng lập tức phục hồi tinh thần, kéo Harry lại: “Ta không thể không nói, trình độ ngu ngốc của ngươi lại nâng lên một bậc nữa, lão đã yên tâm để chúng ta ở lại trên xe, ngươi nghĩ là vì cái gì?”

“Ý ngươi là?” Harry nhìn qua cửa, nhỏ giọng nói, “Tên đánh xe?”

Voldemort gật đầu, kéo Harry ngồi xuống: “Chúng ta phải nghĩ cách khác.”

“Ngươi chưa nghĩ ra sao?” Harry thu hồi tay đang nắm Voldemort, xoa mái tóc hỗn độn, cười hỏi.

Tay Voldemort trống không, hắn có chút tức giận nhìn Harry đang vò tóc, nhưng lại không rõ vì sao mình tức giận, đành phải mạnh mẽ xua tan cảm giác này trong đầu, nói: “Đúng vậy, nhưng cần sự phối hợp của ngươi.”

Harry lập tức gật đầu: “Được.”

Voldemort có chút bất ngờ nhìn Harry: “Ta chưa nói gì mà.”

Harry nhếch miệng cười cười, đeo vòng thánh giá trên tay vào cổ: “Ta tin tưởng quyết định của ngươi.”

Voldemort cười lạnh ra tiếng: “Cậu bé cứu thế tin tưởng chúa tể hắc ám? Lão ong mật ở địa ngục sẽ khóc vì ngươi.”

Đã quen với sự trào phúng của Voldemort, Harry chỉ nhún vai, không trả lời.

“Nghe.” Tuy Voldemort rất muốn đánh giá trí tuệ của con sư tử ngu ngốc này, nhưng thời gian không nhiều, hắn phải nói ngắn gọn, “Ngươi cố ý làm đổ ly chocolate trên người lão, thừa dịp lão phải xử lý, ta dùng đoạt hồn chú, chú ý, cơ hội chỉ có một lần.”

“Đoạt hồn chú? Từ từ.” Harry thấp giọng reo lên, đang chuẩn bị mở miệng tiếp, cửa lại mở.

Stargram cười giơ hai chén chocolate nóng bước vào xe ngựa, quần áo dính vài bông tuyết. Hắn đưa ly ấm cho hai người, phủi tuyết, đóng cửa xe, ngồi xuống.

“May mắn ta đã sự uống một ly trước, nếu không đã bị đông lạnh.” Stargram khoa trương nói, “Đến, các con, nhấm nháp ly chocolate này, tin ta, các con sẽ rất thích.”

Voldemort nhận ly chocolate, thấy Harry đang do dự, trong lòng cười lạnh, quả nhiên Gryffindor đều là một đám nói dối, cái gì mà tin tưởng? Lời ghê tởm mà hắn lại cảm động, thật quá ngu xuẩn.

Xem ra chỉ có thể tự mình giải quyết, Voldemort cúi đầu tính khả năng thành công, hạ quyết tâm sau khi chuyện này kết thúc sẽ chấm dứt quan hệ với tên nhóc kia.

“Làm sao vậy? Tiểu Harry, tiểu Tom, các con không thích chocolate nóng sao?” Stargram thấy Harry và Voldemort đang cầm chocolate mà ngẩn người, trên mặt liền có chút khác thường.

“Không, không phải, thưa ngài.” Harry ngẩng đầu lên, đôi mắt xanh lá lại ngập nước, “Ngài biết, tới giờ chúng con chưa từng được uống qua……”

Sắc mặt Stargram khôi phục bình thường, lão khẽ cười, thầm mắng mình ngu ngốc, hai đứa nhỏ ba tuổi có thể phát hiện gì chứ, mình đúng là cẩn thận quá hóa rồ.

“Tin ta, sau này các con sẽ được uống thường xuyên.” Stargram xoa đầu Harry, “Đến, nhân lúc còn nóng liền uống, để lạnh không tốt lắm.”

“Vâng.” Harry cắn môi, ngượng ngùng cười, giơ ly trong tay lên, “Tiên sinh, ngài muốn uống một chút không?”

“Không, ta đã uống rồi.” Stargram liên tục khoát tay, đẩy ly Harry đưa tới trước mặt.

Voldemort mở to mắt nhìn, tiểu quỷ này thực sự làm như hắn nói? Cảm giác bất an biến mất, hắn khẽ cong môi cười, thực nhạt, cũng thực ấm.

Đẩy qua đẩy lại, tay của tiểu Harry yếu ớt, ly chocolate nóng rơi xuống, đổ lên quần ngài Stargram, Harry vội vàng nhặt mảnh vỡ của ly, lớn tiếng hỏi: “Ngài không sao chứ?”

“Oh, shit, mày—.” Ngài Stargram nắm cổ áo Harry, lớn tiếng mắng.

Harry thấy Stargram bị đau tới mức mặt đỏ bừng, đôi mắt nhờ nhanh chóng quyệt gừng lại ngập nước, cậu lắp bắp: “Thực xin lỗi, con, con, con không cố ý.”

Rốt cục Stargram phục hồi tinh thần lại, nhìn thấy Harry bị mình dọa sợ mà run rẩy như mèo nhỏ, vội vàng buông tay: “Không, đứa nhỏ, ta không trách con, ý ta là……”

“Thưa ngài, có lẽ ngài cần khăn tay.” Thanh âm của Voldemort vang lên, cho lão cơ hội giải trừ xấu hồ.

Lão cảm động nhìn Voldemort, trong lòng thầm nghĩ, có lẽ nên bán đứa nhỏ này cho một nhà khá tốt, đúng vậy, cái loại hơi bình thường một chút, không quá thích trò ngược đãi.

“Ta……” Stargram quay đầu, nhìn vào đôi mắt bảo thạch đỏ sậm, đây là một đôi mắt thật đẹp? Lão nhịn không được mà quan sát nhiều hơn, màu đỏ kia như lốc xoáy, dần dần cắn nuốt lão, khiến lão vùi sâu vào, không muốn giãy dụa, có thanh âm nào đó đang nói với lão, “Thả lỏng, cái này sẽ làm ngươi thực thoải mái”. Nụ cười của lão đọng trên mặt, ánh mắt dần dần ngốc trệ, như rối gỗ không sức sống.

“Được, hiện tại lệnh tên đánh xe đưa chúng ta tới một nơi yên tĩnh, rừng nhỏ vừa đi qua lúc nãy.” Voldemort thấp giọng ra lệnh, thanh âm mềm mại như tơ lụa tràn ngập mê hoặc, khiến người ta không nhịn được mà phục tùng.

Vẻ mặt Harry có chút phức tạp, cậu cũng từng sử dụng đoạt hồn chú với nhân viên của Gringotts. Cậu không thích cảm giác nắm người khác trong tay, có lẽ là vì vậy, cậu không đạt đến độ thuần thục như Voldemort khi sử dụng nó, nhưng có gì khác nhau chứ? Chúa tể hắc ám và cậu bé cứu thế, đều thích dùng lời nguyền không thể tha thứ, khác nhau, chỉ có thuần thục và không.

Voldemort hạ xong mệnh lệnh, tựa vào chỗ ngồi thở dài, quả nhiên có chút miễn cưỡng. Sau khi sống lại, pháp thuật của hắn không giảm mà còn tăng lên theo thời gian, điểm ấy làm hắn thập phần hài lòng, nhưng thân thể trẻ con rất yếu ớt, không thể gánh vác nhiều pháp thuật như vậy, hắn đành phong ấn phần lớn pháp thuật, chỉ duy trì trong phạm vi có thể khống chế, nhưng cũng vì thế, dùng đoạt hồn chú khiến hắn mất hết sức lực. Đối với tình trạng này, Voldemort vô cùng căm hận, nhưng không thể làm gì.

“Ngài Stargram, đã đến.” Không bao lâu, xe ngựa ngừng lại, tên đánh xe cao giọng hô.

Voldemort đứng dậy, thấp giọng hạ lệnh: “Lý do gì cũng được, bảo hắn rời đi.”

Stargram nhanh chóng phục tùng mệnh lệnh của Voldemort, tên đánh xe liền rời đi, đoạt hồn chú quả nhiên hữu hiệu, Voldemort vừa lòng gật đầu, từ lúc sống lại đến giờ hắn mới có cảm giác vui vẻ, tuy dùng trên muggle chết tiệt, nhưng hắn không thèm để ý chuyện nhỏ nhặt này.

“Tiếp theo, giao tiền của ngươi cho ta, sau đó hoàn toàn quên đi chuyện hôm nay.” Voldemort ra khỏi xe ngựa, không hề áp chế âm lượng, “Nếu người khác hỏi, ngươi nói đã bán chúng ta, mà tiền này, là ngươi làm mất.”

Vốn giết Stargram và tên đánh xe là phương pháp đơn giản nhất, dù sao lão chuyên làm điều ác, dù chết cũng không ai phí tâm điều tra, mà phu nhân Carat? A, trừ phi bà ta muốn chi tiểu số tài sản thật vất vả mới kiếm được cho nhà tù Anh quốc, nếu không bà ta sẽ lựa chọn câm miệng.

Nhưng, nếu giết họ, Gryffindor ruồi bọ nào đó sẽ “Vo ve” không ngừng, Hogwarts nên sớm mở lớp tạo côn trùng, tin hắn, cái này sẽ có lợi cho thế giới pháp thuật.

Chúa tể hắc ám hoàn toàn không ý thức được mình đã đặt ruồi bọ nào đó vào vị trí quan trọng trong lòng, ý bảo Harry xuống xe đi theo hắn, lúc trước hắn đã quan sát, cách rừng cây không xa là một ngôi nhà, bọn họ có thể giả vờ lạc đường xin tá túc một đêm, sau đó ngày mai đi xe ngựa trở về London, đến quán Cái Vạc Lủng rồi vào hẻm Xéo, từ lúc sống lại, hắn luôn muốn tới nơi đó, nơi khởi đầu của cuộc đời hắn, kiếp này cũng như thế.

Voldemort nắm chặt vạt áo, dương cằm ý bảo Harry cùng hắn xuống xe, hướng Merlin thề, hắn không muốn ở cùng Muggle khốn khiếp kia thêm một phút nào.

Nhảy xuống, Voldemort không kiên nhẫn đứng trước cửa xe, nói với Stargram, giọng điệu không hề thân thiện: “Nhanh lên, đưa túi đồ cho chúng ta.”

Stargram vội vàng xoay người, lấy túi đồ cho Harry và Voldemort, đưa tới tay họ, không cẩn thận đạp lên mảnh vỡ sót lại của cốc chocolate, ngã xuống đất.

“Đúng là muggle vô dụng.” Voldemort khinh thường nhìn Stargram, như nhìn một con côn trùng.

“Được rồi, đưa tiền cho chúng ta.”

Stargram nghe mệnh lệnh của hắn, chật vật đứng dậy, tay từ từ luồn vào áo, lấy ra một thứ.

Harry nheo mắt lại, trực giác lại phát huy tác dụng. Voldemort luôn xem thường cuộc sống của Muggle nên không biết hàm nghĩa của động tác này, nhưng cậu sống 11 năm trong thế giới Muggle, cậu rất hiểu.

“Cẩn thận.” Cậu hét to, đẩy Voldemort ra, chắn trước mặt hắn.

“Phanh!” Một thanh âm không lớn vang lên, Voldemort lại cảm thấy lỗ tai chấn động, trong đầu ông ông.

Khoảnh khắc ngã xuống, khóe mắt Harry đảo qua tấm thảm đỏ trong xe, ánh mặt trời bao phủ, mảnh vỡ thủy tinh lập lòe sáng, vừa rồi Stargram ngã xuống nên dính máu. Vì cái này, đoạt hồn chú của Voldemort mới thất bại? Harry cười gượng, cậu tự làm tự chịu?

“Không.” Voldemort đứng phía sau đỡ lấy Harry, vì thân thể yếu ớt nên hắn chỉ có thể ôm Harry ngã xuống đất.

“Không— không—” Voldemort thấy sắc mặt Harry dần tái nhợt, tay ôm chặt cậu run nhè nhẹ, nói không nên lời.

Stargram cười, giơ súng hướng Voldemort: “Chết đi, tên nhóc chết tiệt.”

Voldemort nhìn về phía hắn, đôi mắt đỏ sậm càng thêm âm trầm, sâu không thấy đáy. Tay Stargram run nhè nhẹ, lão chưa từng thấy đôi mắt đáng sợ như vậy, đây không phải người, đây là ma quỷ, phải giết hắn.

Voldemort quay đầu, không nhìn lão, cúi đầu, chăm chú nhìn Harry trong lòng, đôi mắt đỏ nheo lại, lông mi thật dài hạ xuống, một tầng một tầng, môi hắn khẽ cong, bỗng dưng nở nụ cười, khoảnh khắc kia, vạn vật thất sắc.

Thanh âm trầm thấp, nhả ra từng chữ: “Ngươi chết đi.”

Như đáp lại lời hắn, tuyết vốn đã dừng bỗng nhiên nổi lên, lấy hắn làm trung tâm, lan tràn khắp rừng, cây cối dao động, tuyết đọng đều rơi xuống, phát ra tiếng vang.

Stargram đứng giữa tuyết, tầng tầng lớp lớp tuyết không làm lão bị thương mà chỉ vây quanh lão, nhưng càng khiến lão cảm thấy hoảng sợ.Taylão run rẩy kịch, răng va chạm nhau, lão dùng hết sức lức bóp có.

” Phanh!” Lại một thanh âm vang lên.

Stargram thở phào, như vậy đã xong, hai tên quái vật cùng nhau xuống địa ngục đi.

“A.” Một tiếng cười trầm thấp truyền vào tai lão, lại khiến cả linh hồn lão run rẩy, đây là báo hiệu trước cái chết.

“Cứu—” Stargram chỉ thốt một tiếng, bởi vì lão hoảng sợ phát hiện, lão không thể mở miệng, một tiếng kia vang lên, là tiếng súng nổ mạnh, vết thương dọc theo cổ tay, từ từ gãy rời, không được thống khoái chết đi, mà bị tra tấn đến chết. Mắt lão trừng lớn, nhìn thấy từng phần trên thân thể rơi xuống, yết hầu bị ngăn lại, điều này khiến lão không thể phát ra một tiếng vang, ngay cả tiếng rên thống khổ cũng không, đến cuối cùng, đầu lão nổ, cảnh tượng cuối cùng là đôi mắt của đứa nhỏ giết chết lão — đôi mắt màu máu đỏ tươi.

Từng sợi tóc của Voldemort theo gió bay lên, bông tuyết xoay xung quanh hắn, hắn lại không có lòng dạ nào ngắm nhìn, thẳng đến khi tên muggle hắn căm hận hóa thành một bãi máu đỏ, gió lốc bên cạnh hắn mới dần dần biến mất, hắn ngẩng đầu, hai mắt không chút ánh sáng, kiếp này, lần đầu tiên hắn giết người, nhưng, giết chóc không cho hắn thỏa mãn và vui vẻ như trước kia, bây giờ tâm hắn trống rỗng, tựa hồ có cái gì đó bị lấy đi, hắn muốn thoát khỏi nó, nhưng không thể.

Chỉ có thể vươn tay, chậm rãi vuốt ve khuôn mặt non nớt của đứa trẻ trong lòng: “Harry.”


	8. Lựa chọn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 7

“Voldemort, ngươi — lần đầu tiên gọi tên ta.” Harry chớp chớp đôi mắt xanh lá, có vẻ bất ngờ, khóe miệng vô thức cong lên lại lộ ra cảm xúc chân thật của cậu.

“Ngu ngốc.” Tay Voldemort ôm Harry càng siết chặt, trước kia, mỗi lần nói chuyện với Harry hắn đều trào phúng, trong lời luôn thêm câu, “Nói chuyện với ngươi thực phiền toái, đừng quấy rầy ta”, nhưng kỳ thật, có lẽ chính hắn cũng không biết, nên nói chuyện với người từng là kẻ thù thế nào.

“Ừm.” Harry gật đầu, “Đúng vậy, đây mới cách người gọi ta, ngu ngốc, Gryffindor lỗ mãng, cứu thế chủ chết tiệt, tên nhóc……”

Voldemort híp mắt, xem ra, sư tử Gryffindor có tiềm chất chọc giận hắn.

“Voldemort, ta không sao, ngươi có thể buông ta ra không.” Harry nhìn thấy Voldemort nheo mắt lại, nuốt nuốt nước miếng, yếu ớt nói.

“Cái gì?” Voldemort rùng mình, nghi hoặc nhìn Harry nằm trong lòng, tên nhóc ngu ngốc này đỡ một viên đạn thay hắn, sao có thể không bị thương, đang an ủi hắn ư? Không, không có khả năng, Gryffindor không có phẩm đức như vậy.

“Ực, ngươi quên hả? Chúng ta có khế ước……” Harry thấy vẻ mặt của Voldemort, cả người run rẩy, Merlin a, cậu tình nguyện bị chúa tể hắc ám mắng chửi, cũng không muốn chúa tể “Ôn nhu” hiện giờ? Thật sự rất kinh khủng, chả lẽ cậu đang gặp ác mộng. (Tiểu Har, ta hiểu, ngươi là M, không bị S sẽ không vui vẻ.)

Voldemort cảm thấy sấm chớp ầm ầm bên tai. “Bị xem thường………………” Những lời này lặp đi lặp lại trong đầu hắn. Trí tuệ của hắn lại bị một Gryffindor xem thường, thật sự là…… Merlin chết tiệt. (Kỳ thật Tiểu Har không có ý này, cậu ấy chỉ đơn thuần nhắc nhở ngươi)

Hắn co rút khóe miệng, nhanh chóng thu hồi hai tay, đứng thẳng dậy, thuận tiện đá văng tên nhóc nào đó, nga, lần đầu tiên chúa tể hắc ám phát hiện mình có thiên phú bóng đá của Muggle.

“Đau.” Harry lảo đảo, đầu bị nổi một cục to, cậu ôm đầu lớn tiếng kêu rên, thẳng đến khi cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn Voldemort, phát hiện hắn cũng ôm đầu, vẻ mặt không tốt, nhịn không được mà cười to.

“Câm miệng, ngu ngốc.” Voldemort nghiêm mặt, nếu nói hắn tức giận với Harry, không bằng nói hắn giận chính mình, sao hắn lại quên hai người có khế ước, nếu tiểu quỷ ngu ngốc kia chết, hắn không thể còn lành lặn, hắn hoàn toàn quên chuyện này, quả thực không thể tin nổi, thật hiển nhiên, đây là lỗi của tên Muggle kia, vì ngồi chung xe với lão quá lâu. Chúa tể hắc ám không thể chấp nhận, từ khi nào Muggle có vũ khí khủng bố như thế, thật sự là— không thể tha thứ.

“Ngươi không quên chứ? Chúng ta có khế ước.” Harry xoa đầu, ngồi dựa vào thân cây, một tay che che ngực.

Mắt Voldemort tối sầm, không đáp, hỏi lại: “Không biết trong đầu ngươi chứa cái gì? Cũng do tinh thần dũng cảm của Gryffindor khiến não ngươi hỏng, ngươi nghĩ đứng chắn trước mặt ta là cứu ta sao?”

Harry hoàn toàn bỏ qua lời châm chọc của Voldemort, cậu cúi đầu cố sức xoa ngực, vừa rồi một phát súng kia không làm cậu đi gặp Merlin, nhưng hiện giờ ngực cậu còn khá đau: “Thế nhưng, chúng ta đâu xảy ra chuyện gì, đúng không?”

“Thế nhưng—”

“Dù sao, nếu ngươi chết, ta cũng chết. Như vậy, ngươi chắn trước hay ta chắn trước, có cái gì khác nhau?” Lần đầu tiên từ khi sinh ra Harry dám cắt ngang lời Voldemort, cậu nhún vai, vẻ mặt thoải mái, đôi mắt xanh phát sáng, “Hơn nữa, sự thật chứng minh, ta lựa chọn chính xác.”

“Xem ra, ngươi không đồng ý tinh thần Gryffindor cũng có lúc tốt.” Harry vươn tay sờ sờ trên cổ, lấy ra một sợi dây chuyền, mặt của nó hình thánh giá.

Thánh giá bằng gỗ bị viên đạn xuyên qua, Harry đắc ý giơ nó lên, như muốn nói với Voldemort, ý định vứt nó lúc trước là lựa chọn sai lầm.

Voldemort cũng không hối hận như Harry nghĩ, mà trào phúng cong khóe miệng, đến gần cậu, nhìn xuống: “Nói như vậy, ngươi thừa nhận thích thu thập thứ rác rưởi là tinh thần của Gryffindor.”

“Ta không nói như vậy.” Harry như con mèo nhỏ xù lông.

” Ngươi nói.” Giọng điệu của Voldemort mang theo thắng lợi.

“Không có.”

“Có.”

……

Tranh luận kéo dài thật lâu, đến khi Voldemort cũng mệt mỏi ngồi xuống, hai người tựa vào thân cây, đầu kề đầu, vai kề vai, sau đêm đó, bọn họ mới thân thiết ngồi bên nhau lần nữa, tâm trạng lại hoàn toàn khác, trong lòng hai người dường như tràn ngập vui vẻ.

“Kỳ thật, ta luôn nghĩ.” Yên lặng một hồi lâu, Harry chậm rãi mở miệng, cậu nghiêng đầu nhìn sườn mặt của Voldemort, “Vì sao chúng ta phải đấu nhau ngươi chết ta sống chứ?”

“Ta biết.” Tựa hồ sợ hãi bị cắt ngang, Harry nói tiếp một hơi, “Ngươi luôn muốn phá bỏ khế ước giữa hai chúng ta, sau đó cùng ta quyết đấu.”

“Ta thừa nhận, ta cũng nghĩ đến chuyện này.” Harry cúi thấp đầu, “Lúc mới biết khế ước, ta cảm thấy hỗn loạn, vì ta không rõ đó là gì, ta bị thương, ngươi cũng sẽ bị thương, tuy độ nặng nhẹ không giống nhau, nhưng quả thật ảnh hưởng, mà càng không rõ ràng chính là, nếu ngươi chết, ta cũng chết đi, cho nên, ta rất bối rối.”

“Nhưng sau lại không như vậy.” Thanh âm của Harry đột nhiên tăng cao, như sợ hãi Voldemort không tin, cậu cẩn thận quan sát sắc mặt hắn, phát hiện không có gì bất thường mới tiếp tục nói, “Cùng sống với nhau nhiều năm, tuy quan hệ giữa chúng ta không tốt, được rồi, là rất xấu, nhưng có một điều chắc chắn, chúng ta là anh em ruột thịt, ý thức được điểm này, ta không phản cảm vì sự tồn tại tại của khế ước, vì nó cho ta một lý do, giúp ta không nghĩ đến chuyện giết ngươi.”

“Cho đến khi ngày đó qua đi, ta luôn tự hỏi, vì sao chúng ta phải tàn sát nhau, ngươi chết ta sống?” Nói tới đây, Harry ngừng lại, im lặng, như đang sắp xếp ngôn ngữ, như đang chờ đợi cái gì đó.

“A.” Voldemort đột nhiên cười lạnh, hắn cũng nghiêng đầu nhìn Harry, đôi mắt đỏ sậm đối diện với đôi mắt xanh lá, giao hòa lẫn nhau, “Ta không nghe nhầm chứ? Cậu bé cứu thể không muốn quyết đấu với chúa tể hắc ám? Nếu ta nhớ không lầm, câu nói cuối cùng ở kiếp trước của ngươi là ‘ta sẽ giết ngươi’.”

“Đúng vậy.” Harry nghiêm túc gật đầu, đôi mắt xanh lá không có một tia hài hước, “Hơn nữa ta cũng làm được.”

“A, đúng vậy, cậu bé cứu thế vĩ đại đã đánh bại chúa tể hắc ám như mong muốn của mọi người.” Voldemort gần sát khuôn mặt Harry, hung hăng trừng cậu, nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói.

“Nhưng, ngươi cũng giết ta mà?” Trong mắt Harry không có chút sợ hãi, cậu nhìn Voldemort, “Chúng ta đều giết chết đối phương, nên chúng ta mới cùng xuất hiện ở đây.”

“Cho nên?” Voldemort quay đầu đi, không nhìn Harry, “Ngươi muốn nói cái gì?”

“Ngươi nhìn ta.” Harry tới trước mặt Voldemort, kề sát, “Có cái gì khác?”

Voldemort không quen với sự tiếp xúc như vậy, hắn khẽ nghiêng đầu đi, ngoài miệng lại châm chọc: “Cái gì khác? Ngươi đang khoe mái tóc rối loạn? Hay tự luyến diện mạo của ngươi?”

“Ta không có ý này.” Harry thất bại cúi thấp đầu xuống, hít một hơi thật sâu, “Không có kính mắt, không có vết sẹo.”

“Thì sao?” Voldemort đẩy Harry ra, khóe miệng gợi lên nụ cười trào phúng, “Ngươi muốn nói diện mạo ngươi hoàn mỹ, hay muốn tạo mấy thứ đó trên mặt để thỏa mãn thưởng thức của Gryffindor?”

“Ta cũng không có ý này, sao ngươi vẫn không rõ chứ?” Tựa hồ bị chọc vào chỗ đau, Harry như mèo bị giẫm đuôi, nhảy dựng lên, kéo áo Voldemort, “Nhìn cho rõ ràng, tuy hiện giờ cơ thể ta có một phần linh hồn ngươi, nhưng không có kính mắt, không có vết sẹo, ta không phải Harry Potter, mà là Harry Riddle.”

Nói xong những lời này, chân Harry mềm nhũn, suy sụp ngồi xuống, như mất hết dũng khí, nhưng cậu hiểu được, thứ cậu mất đi không phải dũng khí, mà là cái khác. Kiếp trước, dù kỉ niệm vui hay buồn, đối với cậu đều vô cùng đáng quý, cậu vĩnh viễn không quên, sẽ chôn chặt nó dưới đáy lòng, nhưng cậu sớm hiểu được, quá khứ là quá khứ, điều cậu có thể làm bây giờ là dùng thân phận Harry Riddle mà sống, không phải ép buộc mà là hy vọng. Đúng, cậu hy vọng sống như vậy. Kiếp trước cậu quá vất vả, một khi Merlin cho cậu cuộc đời mới, không có kẻ thù, không có chiến tranh, không có âm mưu và lừa gạt, sao cậu không nắm chắc cơ hội, sống như mình muốn?

Kiếp này cậu Harry Riddle, không phải cậu bé cứu thế, vĩnh viễn không phải.

Từ lúc cậu hoài nghi vì sao mình và Voldemort phải quyết đấu, cậu luôn bối rối, cậu muốn lựa chọn, lại sợ hãi phải lựa chọn. Tới giờ, rốt cục cậu đã lựa chọn, như trút được gánh nặng, đồng thời thân thể cậu bị dao cắt đi một mảnh, chảy máu, nhưng cậu không sợ hãi, cũng không hối hận, cậu hiểu, chỉ có lấy đi thịt thối, miệng vết thương mới khép lại, mà cậu, cũng có thể bắt đầu cuộc sống mới.

Chết tiệt, thật sự quá đau.

Thẳng đến, một cái ôm ấm áp vỗ về cậu, khác với chủ nhân nó ngày thường, cái ôm này nhẹ nhàng như nắng xuân tháng ba, mang theo gió thoảng và ánh mặt trời, cùng hương thơm ngát, tiến sâu vào cơ thể Harry, che đi vết thương đang đổ máu của cậu, một ngày nào đó, sẽ khỏi hẳn.

Harry hít sâu một hơi, thả lỏng thân thể, chân chính dung nhập vào cái ôm này. Chủ nhân của cái ôm giật mình, do dự vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng vỗ về lưng hắn, từng chút, từng chút, ý thức Harry dần dần trở nên mê hồ, chìm vào giấc ngủ.

“Mẹ, mẹ.” Vô thức, cậu thì thào thành tiếng.

Mẹ— mẹ?

Voldemort ngửa đầu nhìn trời, sấm lại ầm ầm bên tai hắn. Điều này nhắc nhở chúng ta, ra khỏi nhà phải xem hoàng lịch.

Vì thế, Voldemort lại thức hiện động tác như lúc nãy, buông tay, đứng dậy, giơ chân, đá. Trúng bóng, Slytherin đã đá vào lưới, Slytherin vĩ đại.

“Ngô.” Harry hai tay ôm đầu, lăn lộn trên mặt đất, ý thức còn mơ hồ không đủ để giúp cậu nhận ra tình huống hiện tại.

Voldemort nhìn thấy Harry lăn lông lốc như mèo nhỏ, trong lòng không chút thông cảm, thầm nghĩ tiếp tục đá vài cái, dám gọi hắn là mẹ? Đáng chết, hắn không có chút hứng thú với tên cha ngu ngốc của cậu ta. (Uy,V đại, đây không phải trọng điểm.)

“Từ từ.” Voldemort mắt lạnh nhìn Harry, đột nhiên vẻ mặt biến đổi, đi lên trước kéo Harry, quan sát thánh giá trước ngực cậu, bị xuyên qua?

Vậy, viên đạn đâu?

Đáng chết, sao hắn không sớm chú ý tới.

Kéo Harry tới gần gốc cây, hắn dùng ánh mắt chết chóc ngăn lại con mèo nhỏ đang lộn xộn, nhẹ nhàng cởi áo ngoài của Harry, quả nhiên, viên đạn xuyên qua áo ngoài và thánh giá, một phần mắc xuyên qua áo trong, có lẽ miệng vết thương không quá sâu, nếu không hắn đã cảm giác được.

“Vol— Voldemort, ngươi làm gì?” Harry không dám nhúc nhích dưới ánh nhìn chết chóc, nhưng hành động quỷ dị của chúa tể hắc ám khiến cậu khó hiểu.

“Chẳng lẽ đại não của ngươi thật sự giống con sên?” Voldemort vừa tiếp tục động tác, vừa châm chọc, “Trên thứ rác rưởi ngươi mang không có đạn, nó nằm trong người ngươi, thần kinh của ngươi không phát giác sao? Hay ngươi nghĩ da mình dày tới mức không gì xuyên thủng được?”

Harry nghe xong lời Voldemort, nhảy dựng lên, hét lớn: “Oh, Merlin a.”

“Ngươi—”

Voldemort nhíu mày giữ chặt Harry, tên ngu ngốc này không để ý vết thương còn lộn xộn, lại trợn mắt há hốc mồm, chỉ thấy Harry lấy một thứ từ trong lòng ra, cái kia, là cái tẩu của lão Stargram?

Trên tẩu, là viên đạn Voldemort đang tìm kiếm. Bởi vì lực mạnh, vết xước phủ dày đặc, Harry nhìn tám phần viên đạn cắm vào, đau lòng, ô, nếu bán thì được khá nhiều tiền mà.

Tẩu thuốc, nhẫn, đồng hồ, còn một túi tiền.

Voldemort cảm thấy đầu ong ong, ai nói cho hắn, đây là sao? Không, cuối cùng hắn hiểu, vì sao lúc đó Stargram không có tiền, là bởi vì, tiền của lão đã bị lấy đi.

Nhớ lại hành vi của con sư tử giả vờ đáng thương lúc ở trên xe, luôn dựa gần Stargram, Voldemort thật muốn ngửa mặt lên trời thét dài, Harry này, là ai xuyên chứ!!!

“May mắn ta tính trước, nếu không chúng ta sẽ phải trở lại cô nhi viện.” Harry nhớ tới lão gia bị biến thành bãi máu lúc nãy, vô cùng may mắn nói.

Voldemort im lặng, ngươi nghĩ là vì ai hả?

Chẳng qua, như vậy cũng không tệ.

Mắt Voldemort chăm chú nhìn tên nhóc ngu ngốc đang lẩm bẩm, vô thức cong khóe miệng, hắn thở phào một hơi, hắn nghĩ, rốt cục hắn hiểu được lý do hắn bùng nổ pháp thuật, là cô độc.

Kiếp trước, hắn không cảm nhận được yêu thương, cho nên hắn dùng giết chóc để lấp đầy linh hồn cô độc, nhưng kiếp này, hắn không một mình, cho nên, hắn càng thêm sợ hãi mất đi, bởi vì, không có được mà mất đi là cô độc, có được rồi mà mất đi lại càng thêm cô độc.

Có lẽ, khế ước là chuyện tốt, bởi vì hắn vĩnh viễn không còn cô độc.


	9. Bỏ trốn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 8

Sắc trời dần tối, gió lạnh mang theo bông tuyết, trận cuồng phong lúc nãy khiến tuyết đọng trên cành lá tan đi, nhưng giờ lại bắt đầu phủ một tầng tuyết mới.

Gió lạnh tiến vào xương tủy, Harry vội vàng mặc áo bị Voldemort cởi ra, liên tiếp hắt xì mấy cái.

“Chúng ta đi thôi.” Voldemort nhíu mày, đến cạnh cậu, không chút biểu cảm, kéo cậu ra ngoài rừng cây.

Harry sững sờ nhìn tay hai người đan vào nhau, cho đến khi bị Voldemort kéo đi mới phục hồi tinh thần lại, cẩn thận nắm tay hắn, cậu nhoẻn miệng cười, khác với Voldemort, nụ cười của cậu như ánh mặt trời sáng lạn, ấm áp trong ngày xuân.

“Xoẹt xoẹt…… Xoẹt xoẹt……” Đột nhiên, tiếng vang từ ngoài rừng cây truyền đến, là thanh âm của bước chân trên nền tuyết, Harry và Voldemort nhìn nhau, đồng thời dừng lại, trốn sau thân cây.

Thanh âm dần dần rõ ràng, một bóng người quen thuộc rơi vào tầm mắt họ, là tên đánh xe.

Voldemort nắm chặt bàn tay hơi ướt mồ hôi của Harry, tình hình thực không ổn, vì tuổi nhỏ, khả năng sử dụng pháp thuật của hắn có hạn nên đoạt hồn chú lúc nãy không phát huy toàn bộ tác dụng, huống hồ hắn còn bùng nổ pháp thuật, lúc này dù sử dụng “Thần chú thắp sáng” cũng vô cùng miễn cưỡng, huống chi là đối phó với tên kia.

Nên làm gì bây giờ? Voldemort cúi đầu trầm tư.

Hắn tập trung suy nghĩ, cho nên không chú ý tới động tác của người bên cạnh.

Harry chậm rãi cúi người, dùng một tay nắm tuyết, đột nhiên rời khỏi tay Voldemort chạy ra ngoài, ném tuyết vào tên đánh xe.

Nhưng sức thật sự rất nhỏ, dù dùng toàn lực, nắm tuyết kia vẫn nhẹ nhàng rơi vào quần áo của tên đánh xe, tản ra, một chút đau đớn cũng không.

“Đứa nhỏ, là cháu sao?” Tên đánh xe xoay người, thấy là Harry, mặt khẽ giãn ra, nhưng vẫn mang theo chút đề phòng: “Ngài Stargram đâu?”

“Ngài ấy mang Tom đi, bảo cháu chờ ở đây.” Harry đến gần tên đánh xe, đầu nhỏ khẽ ngẩng lên, chóp mũi đỏ ửng vì rét lạnh, cậu mở to mắt nhìn, hoa tuyết vương trên lông mi thật dài, đôi mắt xanh lá tỏa sáng.

Chăm chú nhìn Harry hồi lâu, tia phòng bị cuối cùng của tên đánh xe cũng biến mất, tiểu thiên sứ ngây thơ đáng yêu như thế, sao có thể gây bất lợi cho mình? Hơn nữa, nó chỉ là một đứa trẻ, cái gì cũng không biết.

“Vậy ngài ấy có nói với cháu là đi đâu không?” Tên đánh xe đến gần Harry, khom lưng xoa đầu cậu, hỏi.

Harry lắc đầu, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn hiện lên ủy khuất, thậm chí đôi mắt xanh biếc bắt đầu ngập nước: “Cháu không biết. Vì sao ngài Stargram mang Tom đi mà không mang theo Harry chứ? Là vì Harry không ngoan ư?”

“Đương nhiên không phải.” Tên đánh xe vội vàng nói, hắn lại xoa đầu Harry, “Tin ta, cháu là đứa trẻ ngoan ngoãn nhất ta từng gặp.”

“Thật sao?” Harry khịt mũi, thanh âm có chút nghẹn ngào.

“Đương nhiên.” Tên đánh xe giơ tay lên như đang cam đoan, khiến Harry cười to.

Harry đưa tay xoa mắt, động tác này khiến hốc mắt cậu hơi đỏ lên, cậu xấu hổ ngoảnh đầu, đột nhiên hô to: “Đó là cái gì?”

Tên đánh xe trông theo phương hướng Harry chỉ, đập vào mắt là một mảnh tuyết màu bạc, cuối tầm nhìn, là xe ngựa, hình như còn thứ gì khác.

Gã mở to mắt nhìn, gần xe ngựa là một mảng màu đỏ, trên nền tuyết càng đặc biệt rõ ràng, nhìn kỹ, hình như là máu, bên trong còn một ít vải, vì bị máu tẩm mà sạm đi.

“Oh, thượng đế, sao lại thế này?” Tên đánh xe lẩm bẩm, nhìn bốn phía, cẩn thận đến bên cạnh xe ngựa.

“Chú ơi.” Harry đột nhiên kéo ống tay áo tên đánh xe, lớn tiếng kêu lên.

Tên đánh xe nghĩ cậu lại phát hiện cái gì, vội vàng quay đầu, đối diện với gã là nụ cười sáng lạn.

“Petrification (Thần chú hóa đá).”

“Thành công.” Harry giơ hai ngón tay tạo hình chữ “V”, gõ gõ người hóa đá bên cạnh, ừm, chất lượng tốt.

Voldemort từ sau thân cây chậm rãi đi tới, trên mặt vẫn còn lo lắng, tiểu quỷ đáng chết, không nói một tiếng liền chạy ra ngoài, lỡ thất bại thì sao? Cậu ta nghĩ đây là Hogwarts, mà mình là lão ong mật kia ư?

“Voldemort, tiếp theo phải làm gì? Chôn gã hả?” Harry vò tóc, không cảm nhận được khí lạnh tản ra từ chúa tể hắc ám, cười hì hì hỏi.

Voldemort nghĩ nghĩ, quyết định xử lý chuyện trước, sau đó tinh sổ với tiểu quỷ này: “Không cần, thiêu cùng tên rác rưởi bên kia.”

“Được.” Harry ngoan ngoãn đáp ứng, vươn tay đẩy ngã tượng đá, kéo gã tới bên cạnh xe ngựa. Voldemort thấy mà mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng, lời đồn Gryffindor chuyên đào tạo quái vật được chứng thật, hắn vô cùng buồn bực, ai có thể nói cho hắn, vì sao độ tuổi giống nhau, sức lực của tiểu quỷ này lại nhiêu hơn hắn?

Harry kéo tượng đá tới nơi, sau đó thả ngựa, tìm nhánh cây khô, Voldemort cảm thấy chuyện này thật hoang đường? Chúa tể hắc ám đứng nhìn cậu bé cứu thế phóng hỏa giết người? Đây là ảo giác phải không.

Hung hăng lắc đầu, Voldemort vứt nghi hoặc này ra sau, đến bên cạnh Harry, cẩn thận nhìn cậu, hỏi: “Ngươi có biết hiện giờ ngươi đang làm gì không?”

Harry nhìn hắn, trong đôi mắt xanh tràn ngập nghi hoặc: “Tìm nhánh cây khô, chuẩn bị đốt lửa, sao vậy?”

Voldemort hít sâu một hơi, nếu có ngày hắn chết vì tức giận, chắc chắn là do tên nhóc ngu ngốc này: “Ngươi đang giết một Muggle.”

“Thì sao?” Harry sắp xếp nhánh cây, tạo vị trí dễ dàng để đốt, “Ngươi cũng giết một tên mà?”

“Cái này không giống.” Voldemort kéo áo Harry, kề sát mặt cậu, “Ta là chúa tể hắc ám, mà ngươi là cậu bé cứu thế, kẻ luôn bảo vệ Muggle.”

“Không.” Harry buông nhánh cây, nắm lấy tay Voldemort, nghiêm túc nói, “Ta không phải cậu bé cứu thế, ta là Harry Riddle, mà ngươi cũng không phải chúa tể hắc ám, ngươi là Tom Riddle, chỉ thế mà thôi.”

“Hơn nữa.” Harry dừng một chút, nghiêng đầu tự hỏi, tiếp tục nói, “Hai người kia làm không ít chuyện xấu, dù giết bọn họ, ta cũng không cảm thấy tội lỗi.”

Voldemort há miệng thở dốc, nói không ra lời. Suýt nữa hắn quên, vì sao đứa nhỏ này bị lão ong mật lợi dụng lâu như vậy.

Là quá trong sáng.

Không chỉ tính cách ngây thơ, mà còn nhìn thiện ác một cách đơn thuần, trong mắt cậu ta, chỉ có tốt và xấu, trắng và đen.

Cho nên dù lão ong mật lợi dụng cậu ta thế nào, lừa gạt giấu diếm, trong lòng cậu ta, lão vẫn là một người vĩ đại.

Mà Snape, lúc ban đầu là cực độ chán ghét, chuyện gì xấu cũng nghĩ tới gã, mà cuối cùng biết được sự thực, cậu ta liền cho rằng gã là người hoàn toàn tốt, tất cả tội lỗi đều quy kết lên chúa tể hắc ám.

Người này, rốt cục là vô cùng nhân từ, hay trăm lần tàn nhẫn?

Voldemort cũng không trả lời được, nhưng nếu đây là vũ khí Dumbledore hy sinh mọi thứ thậm chí cả tính mạng đào tạo ra, vậy không thể nghi ngờ, lão thành công.

Người trên đời, xem Harry là cậu bé cứu thế, người dẫn đường của ánh sáng, lại hoàn toàn quên cậu bé gầy yếu này, 11 tuổi từng giết người, cuộc sống đầy chông gai, máu đỏ. Không ai để ý, cũng không ai nói cho cậu ta biết, giết người là sai. Đúng vậy, bởi vì người cậu ta giết, trong mắt người khác đều là kẻ xấu.

Với Harry, đây là chân lý, là sự thực, là diện mạo vốn có của thế giới.

Nhưng Voldemort cảm thấy, tính cách như vậy thực bất thường, thế giới không chỉ là hai màu trắng đen, kết quả của sự ngây thơ, là hủy diệt, không chỉ bản thân, mà cả thế giới.

Nhưng quá khứ thế nào cũng không quan trọng, khóe miệng Voldemort khẽ cong, tạo thành một nụ cười mơ hồ, có vài phần xấu xa, cũng có vài phần kiên định.

Thời gian còn rất nhiều, đúng không?

Hắn nhìn thân ảnh nho nhỏ trước mắt, trong lòng nổi lên vài phần lo lắng. Ít nhất Harry muốn thay đổi, mà bọn họ cũng có đủ thời gian, một ngày nào đó, bọn họ có thể đạt được lý tưởng, dù sau cánh cửa kia là hoa cỏ rợp trời hay thi thể ngổn ngang khắp mặt đất, bọn họ, đã không còn đơn độc.

Tháng 1 năm 1931,Londoncòn bao phủ trong mùa đông lạnh lẽo, hoa tuyết bay múa đầy trời, dù thiện hay ác, đều bị che dấu.

Cho đến khi, một ngọn lửa lớn bốc lên trong rừng cây, thiêu đỏ nửa chân trời, xen lẫn trong màu tuyết trắng bạc.

Cuối cùng ngọn lửa lớn cũng tắt, nhưng không ai biết, nó vẫn còn âm ỉ trong lòng đất, một ngày nào đó, nó sẽ lại dấy lên, lan tràn khắp nước Anh, thiêu rụi mọi giả dối.

Càng không ai biết, sau khi ngọn lửa lớn tắt, có hai người con trai, cầm tay nhau bước đi, trên nền tuyết trắng họ bước qua, để lại những dấu chân, những dấu chân này đan xen một chỗ, ai cũng không thể phân biệt được đó là dấu chân của người nào.


	10. Cùng tắm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 9

Chuyện hạnh phúc nhất trong ngày đông là gì?

Hiển nhiên là ngâm mình trong nước ấm.

Cả ngày đi trong gió tuyết, trở lại phòng, đổ nước ấm vào bồn, sau đó ngâm mình, từ từ tiêu tan lạnh lẽo trên da thịt, cảm giác giống hưởng thụ cái ôm ấp ám của người mẹ.

Như Harry và Voldemort lúc này.

Tại ngôi nhà nhỏ trong rừng cây, hai người dễ dàng xin tá túc. Sự thật, điều duy nhất bọn họ làm chính là, Harry rơi lệ không ngừng và Voldemort nghẹn ngào giải thích. Liền như vậy, chủ nhà — một đôi vợ chồng tốt bụng, không chút do dự để hai “Tiểu thiên sứ” ở lại, đương nhiên, là miễn phí. Ai có thể nhẫn tâm lấy tiền của hai đứa trẻ chứ? Huống chi là hai đứa trẻ đáng yêu như vậy.

Harry như muốn bổ sung lượng nước mắt rơi suốt ngày, liền ngụp đầu xuống nước thổi bong bóng, chỉ chốc lát thì kiên trì không được, ngẩng lên hô hấp vài phút, rồi tiếp tục ngụp xuống, vui không tả nổi.

“Ngu ngốc.” Voldemort cực kỳ khinh thường hành vi của cậu, hừ vài tiếng.

Trán Harry nổi gân xanh, nhìn Voldemort từ lúc ngâm mình trong bồn tắm luôn bất động như lão già, quả nhiên tuổi quyết định mọi việc sao? Oh, thiếu chút nữa cậu đã quên, kiếp trước Voldemort là lão ông mấy chục tuổi. Vì thế, cậu dùng ánh mắt thương cảm nhìn về phía Voldemort.

“Ngươi đang nhìn cái gì?” Voldemort mẫn cảm nhận ra ánh mắt Harry biến hóa, hơn nữa ánh mắt đó khiến hắn nhịn không được mà rùng mình, khí lạnh vốn tiêu tan giờ lại xâm nhập thân thể.

“Không, không có gì.” Harry vội vàng phủ nhận, dù cả ngày bị nói “Ngu ngốc”, cậu cũng không ngốc đến mức nói ra suy nghĩ thật vừa rồi, nếu không kết quả sẽ là một trong hai khả năng: Thứ nhất, trực tiếp bị Avada; thứ hai, bị một trăm lần lời nguyền tra tấn mà về bên Merlin. Dù khả năng nào, cậu đều không muốn thử.

“Hừ?” Voldemort nheo mắt lại, nhìn chằm chằm Harry, phát ra một tiếng hừ trầm thấp.

“Cái kia, ta muốn nói, ngươi có thể gọi ta là Harry.” Harry vội vàng quay đầu, thuận miệng tìm lý do biện hộ, nhưng lại không thể, đành nói tiếp, “Hôm nay, ngươi gọi ta như vậy mà?”

Sau nửa ngày yên tĩnh.

Chiến lược nói sang chuyện khác thất bại sao? Harry ôm đầu oán thầm, quả nhiên, cái gì cũng không thể gạt được Voldemort, xem ra phải thành thành thật thật thừa nhận sai lầm.

“Harry.” Đúng lúc này, một tiếng gọi làm Harry đông cứng tại chỗ, cậu hoảng sợ quay đầu, Voldemort lại tránh tầm mắt của cậu, trên mặt có chút đỏ ửng, không biết là vì ngâm nước lâu hay vì nguyên nhân khác.

Harry không để ý sắc mặt của Voldemort, lúc này, lặp lại bên tai cậu là tiếng gọi kia, một đời trước, thanh âm của Voldemort hùng hậu mà trầm thấp, bây giờ vì tuổi mà non nớt mềm mại, cái tên thoát ra từ miệng hắn, ngắn ngủi rồi lại ngân nga, như một ly cà phê thơm ngát.

“Voldemort, gọi ta một tiếng nữa.” Con sử tử vàng không có tính nhẫn nại, muốn làm liền làm, đúng vậy, cậu luôn đơn thuần như thế, hoặc là nói mặt dày?

“Câm miệng.” Voldemort hung hăng liếc cậu, ác thanh ác khí nói.

“Ô.” Harry rụt cổ, ủy khuất ngụp đầu xuống nước, lại bắt đầu thổi khí.

“Ngươi có thể gọi ta — Voldy.”

Trầm mặc một lát, Voldemort lại mở miệng, nói một câu khiến Harry cảm thấy mình như bị pháo bắn trúng. Cậu nhất thời quên hô hấp, đến khi phục hồi tinh thần lại, đầu cậu đã bị Voldemort lôi ra khỏi nước.

“Nếu ngươi muốn chết thì cút ra ngoài, đông lạnh chết, hay sặc nước chết, tùy ngươi.” Voldemort vừa châm chọc vừa cẩn thận giúp Harry vỗ vỗ lưng.

“Khụ khụ……” Harry phun ra một ngụm nước, mãnh liệt ho khan mới lấy lại khí, cậu quay đầu nhìn người còn đang vỗ lưng cho cậu, nuốt nước miếng, thử gọi một tiếng, “V–Vo– Oldy?”

Voldemort nhíu mày: “Là Voldy, không phảiVvooldy, đừng nói với ta Gryffindor không dạy ngươi cách phát âm chính xác.”

Harry lấy giọng, hít sâu một hơi, lớn tiếng gọi: “Voldy—-”

“Ngu ngốc, ngươi gọi quá lớn.”

“Đừng gọi ta ngu ngốc, gọi ta Harry.”

“Harry ngu ngốc.”

“Xem đây—”

“Ngu ngốc đáng chết, ngươi dám khoát nước lên người ta?”

……

Phu nhân Steven mỉm cười đứng bên cửa một hồi lâu, cho đến khi thanh âm trêu đùa của hai đứa trẻ nhỏ đi.

Thấy thời gian đã đủ, bà gõ gõ cửa, ôn nhu nói: “Các con, cơm chiều đã xong, có lẽ các con đã đói?”

“Cám ơn phu nhân.” Trong phòng tắm truyền đến tiếng đáp lời, bà vừa nghe đã biết, thanh âm này thuộc về đứa trẻ ôn hòa lễ phép tên là Tom.

“Quần áo đặt trong rổ trước cửa, hy vọng vừa với các con.” Lời của phu nhân Steven mang theo ý cười ấm áp, nhất định thượng đế nghe được lời cầu nguyện của bà, hôm nay – kỉ niệm ngày bà và chồng kết hôn, nên cho bà hai tiểu thiên sứ, chỉ tiếc hai tiểu thiên sứ này lạc đường, nếu không, bà sẽ giữ bọn nhỏ lại, trời biết bà yêu mến chúng nó bao nhiêu.

“Harry, lấy quần áo đến.” Voldemort điện hạ lười biếng dựa vào thành bồn tắm, đầu cũng không chuyển, ra lệnh cho Harry.

Harry bĩu môi, được rồi, nể việc hắn gọi tên mình, lấy giúp hắn một lần.

Vừa đến cửa, buồn bực trong lòng Harry lập tức hóa thành hư không, đúng vậy, cậu thực chờ mong, chờ mong sắc mặt của Voldemort khi thấy bộ quần áo này, phấn khích cỡ nào a.

Mặc một trong hai bộ đồ, Harry cầm một bộ đến bên cạnh Voldemort đang lau khô thân thể, một tay che lỗ tai.

Quả nhiên, ba giây sau, trong phòng tắm truyền tiếng Voldemort rít gào: “Đây là thứ gì chứ?”

“Ta nghĩ là quần áo ngủ.” Harry xoa lỗ tai, lắc lắc quần áo trong tay, cong miệng cười.

“Các con, làm sao vậy?” Tựa hồ nghe tiếng Voldemort rít gào, dưới lầu truyền đến giọng lo lắng của phu nhân Steven.

“Không có gì ạ.” Harry lớn tiếng đáp, lập tức xoay người nói với Voldemort, “Nhanh mặc vào, ngài Steven và phu nhân Steven đang chờ chúng ta.”

“Ta không mặc.” Voldemort nổi gân xanh nhìn bộ quần áo ngủ màu trắng hình con thỏ, thề dù chết cũng không mặc thứ quần áo làm tổn hại uy danh một đời của hắn.

“Vậy ngươi muốn cởi truồng đi ra ngoài?” Harry không hề thương xót quơ quơ quần áo trong tay, “Hoặc là, chúng ta đổi?”

Voldemort càng thêm tức giận nhìn bộ quần áo ngủ màu đen hình con mèo trên người Harry, lắc lắc đầu: “Ta tình nguyện không mặc.”

Harry nhún vai, nhét quần áo vào tay Voldemort: “Vậy, tùy ngươi.”

Lập tức đi ra phòng tắm, cậu vươn tay đóng cửa, cẩn thận quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua, sau đó – hai tay che miệng dựa vào tường, kịch liệt cười to, trời biết cậu muốn thấy vẻ mặt đau khổ của Voldemort đã bao lâu, nhưng lo lắng nếu cậu còn ở lại phòng tắm, chỉ sợ Voldemort sẽ không mặc quần áo vào, cậu đành phải từ bỏ vui thú ngắn ngủi này. May mắn, cậu cũng rất muốn nhìn hình dáng của Voldemort sau khi mặc áo ngủ, hơn nữa, hẳn sẽ trong thời gian khá dài.

Mà Voldemort giờ phút này, đang đấu tranh tư tưởng.

Sớm biết như vậy, hắn sẽ không đốt cả quần áo trong túi. Hắn tình nguyện mặc quần áo cũ của cô nhi viện, cũng không tình nguyện mặc quần áo ngủ hình thỏ trong tay!

“Các con, xong chưa?” Sự thật chứng minh, thời gian không đợi người, ngươi càng hi vọng nó chậm lại, ngươi càng cảm thấy nhanh hơn.

“Lập tức.” Harry lớn tiếng trả lời, thuận tay gõ cửa phòng tắm, “Voldy, xong chưa?”

Voldemort cắn chặt răng, cởi truồng và mất mặt, chỉ có một cách lựa chọn. Hắn nhắm mắt, vội vàng mặc quần áo vào, sau đó ôm tâm trạng thấy chết không sờn, bước ra phòng tắm.

“Ha ha.” Harry đang tựa vào tường, vừa thấy Voldemort liền ôm bụng cười lăn lộn.

“Không được phép cười.” Trán Voldemort nổi gân xanh, hắn âm thầm thề, nếu tiểu quỷ này dám cười nữa, hắn sẽ cho vài lần lời nguyền tra tấn.

Harry nhún vai, không lên tiếng đi tới trước mặt Voldemort, ý cười trong mắt không thể giấu được: “Voldy, ngươi cài sai cúc.”

“Hả?” Voldemort vội vàng cúi đầu nhìn quần áo của mình, quả nhiên, vì mặc quá nhanh mà hắn cài sai cúc.

Harry tiến lên từng bước, gần sát người Voldemort, giúp hắn cài lại cúc áo, tuy ý cười trong mắt cậu càng lúc càng lớn, nhưng lửa giận của Voldemort lại dần dần bị dập tắt.

Voldemort cảm thấy mình có chút kỳ quái, rốt cuộc là vì sao? À, chắc chắn là vì ở chung với Gryffindor quá nhiều, nghĩ thế, hắn bình tĩnh gật đầu, thoải mái hưởng thụ sự phục vụ của Harry.

Cảm giác này, rất tốt, có lẽ về sau thử nhiều một chút?


	11. Nói dối

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 10

“Xem, hai tiểu thiên sứ thân yêu xuống kìa.” Phu nhân Steven thấy Voldemort và Harry xuống lầu, quay đầu nói với chồng mình.

Tuy ngài Steven hiền lành thân thiện như vợ mình, nhưng ông là một người ít nói, mỉm cười đặt khuông bánh mì vàng óng mới ra lò trên bàn, gật đầu với Harry và Voldemort, ý bảo bọn chúng dùng bữa.

Phu nhân Steven hiển nhiên biết tính cách của chồng mình, làm vợ ông từ năm hai mươi tuổi tới nay, bọn họ đã sống chung bốn mươi năm, thời gian đủ để hiểu nhau.

Phu nhân Steven giúp Harry và Voldemort kéo ghế dựa, đương nhiên, hai cái ghế này là cố ý chuẩn bị cho bọn chúng, trên mặt ghế còn có đệm dày vừa mềm mại vừa ấm áp.

“Cám ơn phu nhân.” Harry để phu nhân Steven nâng mình lên ghế, rất lễ phép nói cảm ơn, những sợi tóc đen hỗn độn vì tắm rửa nên có chút ướt át, sắc mặt hồng nhuận, đôi mắt xanh lá to tròn phảng phất hơi nước, trong sáng vô cùng.

Voldemort rút khóe miệng, cảm ơn sự giúp đỡ của ngài Steven rồi tự mình ngồi lên ghế, mái tóc đem của hắn cũng ướt nhưng nằm gọn gàng bên tai không hề rối loạn, đôi mắt đỏ tỏa hào quang, hắn ngồi bên bàn ăn, vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, cử chỉ tao nhã, giống như vương tử tham dự yến hội, đương nhiên, nếu không nhìn đến đồ ngủ hình con thỏ đáng yêu của hắn.

“Thật là hai đứa trẻ đáng yêu.” Nhìn thấy hai đứa trẻ có khuôn mặt giống nhau, cử chỉ lại hoàn toàn khác biệt, nhưng đều động lòng người, phu nhân Steven cảm thán.

Đối với lời khen ngợi kiểu này, Harry không sao cả, nhưng người bên cạnh cậu lại tản ra lạnh lẽo, cánh tay kề bên cạnh hắn của cậu đã tê liệt, trong lòng thở dài một tiếng, sau đó ngẩng đầu nhìn phu nhân Steven, tỏ vẻ rất đói: “Phu nhân, chúng con có thể ăn mấy thứ này sao?”

“Đương nhiên.” Phu nhân Steven dừng việc tán thưởng, giật mình nhìn tiểu Harry vì khiếp sợ mà cúi đầu: “Chẳng lẽ có người không cho các con ăn?”

“Không, không có.” Harry vội vàng lắc đầu, lặng lẽ nhìn những miếng bánh mì vàng óng còn tỏa nhiệt, hai tay không ngừng vò y phục.

Phu nhân Steven đau lòng, bà vội vàng đặt một miếng bánh mì vào đĩa của Harry, đương nhiên không quên tiểu Voldemort “đáng thương” đang trầm mặc: “Nhanh ăn đi, các con đáng thương của ta, chắc chắn các con rất đói.”

“Cám ơn phu nhân, ngài thực sự rất tốt bụng.” Harry cảm kích nhìn phu nhân Steven, hai mắt ngấn lệ, cậu cẩn thận cắn một miếng bánh mì, đột nhiên kêu to: “Thật sự rất ngon, con chưa từng được ăn bánh mì ngon như vậy.”

“Thật sao?” Ít lời như ngài Steven cũng nheo mắt cười, không ai không thích tác phẩm của mình được khen ngợi, huống chi là lời khen của một đứa nhỏ chân thật đáng yêu: “Vậy nhanh ăn.”

“Dạ.” Harry liên tục gật đầu, cắn một miếng to, còn nhân tiện quay đầu nói với Voldemort: “Tom, ngươi cũng ăn đi, thực sự rất ngon.”

Voldemort gật đầu, cũng cắn một niếng to, tuy không khoa trương tán thưởng như Harry, nhưng vẻ mặt thỏa mãn của hắn đã nói lên tất cả? Đương nhiên, đây là hình ảnh trong mắt ngài Steven và phu nhân.

Tình huống thật sự là:

Voldemort hung hăng phóng nhãn đao về phía Harry: “Ngu ngốc.”

Harry oán giận: “Ngươi nghĩ ta vì ai chứ?”

Voldemort nhún vai: “Ta chỉ có thể nói ngươi rất thích hợp diễn vai kẻ ngốc.”

Harry: “…… Ta giận.” Hóa giận dữ thành ăn uống, cậu cắn một miếng lớn.

Rốt cục Voldemort báo thù được vụ quần áo ngủ, nở nụ cười vừa lòng, thích ý hưởng thụ mĩ thực. Không thể không nói, tay nghề của hai lão Muggle cũng được.

“Hai ngài không ăn sao?” Harry cẩn thận múc một thìa bánh ngọt tráng miệng sau bữa ăn, ngẩng đầu nhìn hai vợ chồng.

Ngài Steven không nói gì, nhưng liên tục bỏ gỗ vào lò sưởi để lửa lớn hơn, cả phòng càng thêm ấm áp. Phu nhân Steven lẳng lặng nhìn động tác của chồng, trong mắt là hạnh phúc và yêu thương, nương theo ánh lửa, gương mặt già nua của bà hiện lên nét sáng bóng, hồng nhuận, thực động lòng người.

Cho đến khi ngài Steven làm xong việc, phu nhân Steven cẩn thận giúp ông phủi đi vụn gỗ trên người, mới quay đầu lại nhìn Harry cười nói: “Chúng ta đã ăn rồi, mấy cái này làm vì các con, thích chứ?”

“Vâng.” Harry gật đầu: “Rất thích, cảm ơn các ngài, ngài Steven, phu nhân Steven.”

“Chúng ta nên cảm ơn các con mới đúng.” Phu nhân Steven rót một ly hồng trà ấm áp, đưa cho chồng mình, mỉm cười: “Các con không biết, hôm nay là kỉ niệm bốn mươi năm ngày chúng ta kết hôn.”

“Oh, thật sao?” Harry giật mình mở to mắt: “Thực xin lỗi, chúng con không biết.”

“Không, không.” Phu nhân Steven lắc đầu: “Ta không có ý trách các con quấy rầy chúng ta, sự thật, chúng ta thực sự cảm ơn các con, vì các con là những đứa nhỏ duy nhất cùng chúng ta kỉ niệm ngày này.”

“Vậy con của ngài đâu? Họ không cùng ngài kỉ niệm ngày này sao?” Harry mở to mắt, hỏi.

Phu nhân Steven và chồng mình nhìn nhau, nụ cười có chút chua xót: “Chúng ta không có con, tuy chúng ta từng cầu nguyện vô số lần, nhưng bốn mươi năm qua đều không có đứa trẻ nào bên cạnh.”

“Cho tới hôm nay.” Ngài Steven vỗ vai vợ, ý bảo bà đến ngồi bên cạnh mình.

“Đúng vậy, cho tới hôm nay.” Phu nhân Steven mỉm cười nhìn mái đầu đã bạc của người trong lòng: “Các con nhất định là ân huệ của thượng đế, đến an ủi hai lão già đáng thương này.”

“Kỳ thật ngày mai chúng ta phải rời khỏi đây, bởi vì em của ta đã mất, nó để lại cho chúng ta một căn nhà ở nội thànhLondon, nó hy vọng chúng ta nhận ý tốt của nó, đừng để căn nhà của nó lạnh lẽo.” Phu nhân Steven uống một ngụm hồng trà trong tay ngài Steven, buồn cười nhìn khuôn mặt già nua của chồng mình đỏ lên, kết hôn bao nhiêu năm ông ấy vẫn dễ thẹn thùng như vậy: “Nửa đời trước của chúng ta đều ở đây, nên chúng ta muốn ở đây qua ngày này, mà các con, là lễ vật tốt nhất cho ngày kỉ niệm này.”

“Thực có lỗi với hai con, để hai con thỏa mãn nguyện vọng của hai lão nhân chúng ta.” Phu nhân Steven nhìn Harry và Voldemort, áy náy, ánh mắt ấm áp lại có chút ướt át.

Nhìn thấy ánh mắt như vậy, dù thế nào Harry cũng không thể tức giận, huống chi, bọn họ rất dễ gần và tốt bụng, tuy quen biết không đến mấy tiếng nhưng Harry thực sự thích bọn họ.

Harry há miệng thở dốc, chuẩn bị nói cái gì đó, nhưng chậm một bước, Voldemort đã lên tiếng trước, nói ra lời kinh người: “Không, nên xin lỗi là chúng con mới đúng.”

“Kỳ thật, chúng con là cô nhi.”

Cái gì? Cái gì? Cái gì?

Đầu Harry ong ong, cậu chỉ có thể há hốc miệng, cứng ngắc nghe Voldemort giả thương tâm nghẹn ngào thuật lại. Oh, Merlin a, tại sao đến bây giờ cậu mới biết Voldemort có khiếu kể chuyện?

Cha mẹ đều mất? Ừm, mẹ thì thực sự như thế, nhưng phải không tính đến người cha đang sống tốt kia.

Không có thân thích? Ừm, có thể nói như vậy, nhưng phải trừ đi ông cậu điên điên ngây ngốc Morfin Gaunt.

Bị bắt buộc vào cô nhi viện? Ừm, thật sự là vào cô nhi viện, nhưng phải không kể đến hai từ ” Bắt buộc” kia.

Có người muốn nhận nuôi em trai yêu quý? Ừm, đây xem như là sự thật, từ từ, ai là em trai yêu quý của hắn chứ!

Không muốn rời xa em trai, vì thế mang theo em trai chạy khỏi cô nhi viện? Ừm, chạy trốn là sự thật, nhưng tại sao cậu không biết nguyên nhân Voldemort rời đi lại cảm động lòng người như vậy? Nói mới nhớ, không phải lúc đó hắn cũng được nhận nuôi sao? Được rồi, tuy là bị cậu kéo xuống nước.

Harry đầu đầy hắc tuyến khi nghe chuyện của Voldemort, nhìn hai vợ chồng bị câu chuyện kia làm cảm động đến rơi lệ, ý nghĩ đầu tiên là, có trí thông minh cao thật sự sai lầm! Ý nghĩ tiếp theo là, nên chân thành đề nghị với Voldemort: Sau này ngươi làm phát thanh đi, tin ta, dựa vào thiên phú kể chuyện của ngươi, nghề nghiệp đó thực sự thích hợp.

“Chắc chắn rất khó khăn, các con đáng thương của ta.” Phu nhân Steven nhận khăn tay từ chồng mình, lau lệ nơi khóe mắt, trìu mến nhìn Voldemort: “Luôn chăm sóc em trai yêu quý, đôi vai nhỏ bé của con gánh vác tất cả.”

“Không.” Voldemort lắc đầu, đôi mắt đỏ tràn ngập kiên định: “Đó là em trai duy nhất của con, cũng là người thân duy nhất trên đời này của con, con đã từng thề rằng, sẽ luôn luôn bảo vệ em ấy.”

“Thật sự là một đứa trẻ kiên cường.” Phu nhân Steven gật đầu tán thưởng, sau đó, cùng ngài Steven trao đổi ánh mắt, cúi đầu nhìn Harry và Voldemort nói: “Như vậy, hai con, ta muốn đề nghị hai con một chuyện, các con có đồng ý sống cùng chúng ta không?”


	12. Cùng giường

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 11

Tâm trạng Harry rất phức tạp khi nghe những lời này, đó là hy vọng của đôi vợ chồng tốt bụng, nếu chỉ có một mình cậu, cậu sẽ không do dự mà đồng ý, nhưng Voldemort, hắn có đồng ý không? Đồng ý cùng Muggle hắn luôn chán ghét sống chung?

Nhưng dù thế nào, cậu đều ở cạnh Voldy, ai bảo hai người là anh em chứ? Harry âm thầm hạ quyết tâm, lặng lẽ dịch tới bên cạnh Voldemort, muốn dùng hành động nói cho hắn biết, dù hắn ra quyết định gì, cậu đều ở bên cạnh hắn.

“Ngài sẽ không tách con và Harry chứ?” Voldemort đột nhiên mở to mắt, con ngươi màu đỏ hiện lên chờ đợi, làm người ta cảm thấy từ chối sẽ khiến hắn tổn thương, khoảnh khắc lại mất đi ánh sáng, sắc mặt hắn có chút tái nhợt, mái tóc đen hơi dài ẩm ướt dính vào hai má, môi hồng hào lên sau bữa cơm, như một búp bê xinh đẹp.

“Đương nhiên sẽ không, ta thề với thượng đế.” Phu nhân Steven thành kính nói, cố gắng tạo sự tin tưởng với Voldemort.

Voldemort nhìn bà thật lâu, khóe miệng gợi lên một nụ cười nhợt nhạt, ngượng ngùng, nhưng là vui vẻ: “Con tin tưởng ngài, phu nhân.”

“Thật tốt quá, anh yêu?” Phu nhân Steven thở phào một hơi, cao hứng nhìn chồng mình, nhận được vẻ mặt đồng ý, từ đáy lòng nở nụ cười hạnh phúc.

“Oạch……” Một tiếng ngã phá vỡ bầu không khí ấm áp, sự thật, lúc Harry nghe Voldemort hỏi câu kia thì đã thấy buồn nôn tới cực điểm, lảo đảo ngồi không vững, tiếp đó thấy biểu hiện giả dối của hắn, cậu lại choáng đầu hoa mắt, đến cuối cùng, nụ cười của Voldemort, quả thực là giết người, cậu mất đi chút sức lực cuối cùng, vì thế ngã xuống đất.

“Harry, em không sao chứ?” Voldemort vội vàng nhảy xuống ghế, nâng em trai thân yêu của hắn dậy, giọng nói tràn đầy lo lắng cùng yêu thương.

Đôi vợ chồng nhìn nhau mà cười, lặng lẽ rời khỏi phòng khách, để anh em sinh đôi “Tình cảm thâm hậu” ở lại.

“Ngu ngốc, ngươi đang làm cái gì?” Voldemort nhỏ giọng bên tai Harry, thanh âm mang theo lạnh lẽo khiến Harry rùng mình đổ mồ hôi.

“Ta hỏi ngươi mới đúng, ngươi đang làm cái gì?” Harry xoa đầu bị đau, cũng nhỏ giọng hỏi Voldemort.

“Trở về phòng nói sau.” Voldemort cẩn thận quan sát bốn phía, kéo Harry lên lầu.

Đóng cửa, Voldemort ếm bùa im lặng, sau đó ngồi lên sofa, một tay chống cằm, một tay gõ bàn, đôi mắt đỏ khẽ nheo lại, hiện lên sắc bén, khóe miệng là nụ cười như có như không, giọng điệu ung dung hòa nhã: “Hiện tại nói cho ta, ngươi muốn biết cái gì?”

Harry đứng giữa phòng, tâm trạng có chút phức tạp, một đời trước cậu từng thấy Voldemort như vậy vô số lần, đương nhiên, là kẻ thù, nhưng cậu cũng không thể không thừa nhân, Lord Voldemort, có khí chất vương giả trời sinh. Đời này, lần đầu tiên cậu thấy hắn ngồi như vậy, hóa ra dù bao lâu, dù trải qua cái gì, dù ở đâu, có những người vĩnh viễn không thay đổi, có những thứ vĩnh viễn không mất đi, cử chỉ tao nhã của Voldemort, khí chất cao quý của Voldemort, bản lĩnh của Voldemort.

“Hừm? Ngươi ngốc sao?” Voldemort gõ bàn nhanh hơn, khóe mắt hiện lên chút không kiên nhẫn, nhưng giọng nói của hắn vẫn trầm thấp động lòng người như cũ.

“A.” Harry lấy lại tinh thần, bước nhanh đến trước mặt Voldemort, “Voldy, sao ngươi lại đáp ứng bọn họ? Ngươi ghét Muggle mà?”

Voldemort nhíu mày, ý bảo Harry ngồi xuống, hắn không thích ngẩng đầu nói chuyện với người khác, hơn nữa là ngẩng đầu nhìn tên nhóc ngu ngốc mặc bộ áo ngủ buồn cười này. (Uy, V đại, ngươi quên ngươi cũng mặc sao? V đại:…… Avada—)

“Ta nghĩ ngươi dùng sai từ, không phải ta đáp ứng, mà ta muốn làm vậy.” Ngón tay Voldemort nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve tóc của Harry.

” Có ý gì?” Harry nghi hoặc nhìn về phía Voldemort, đôi tai mèo cụp xuống đầu nhỏ.

Voldemort mỉm cười, gạt đôi tai mèo trên đầu Harry: “Ngươi không thấy đó là một cơ hội tốt sao?”

“Vốn ta không định làm vậy, tuy đôi vợ chồng Muggle này khá tốt bụng, nhưng gần đó xảy ra hỏa hoạn, rồi hai đứa trẻ được thu dưỡng, chắc chắn sẽ khiến người chú ý.”

Trong phòng cũng có lò sưởi, nhưng không ấm như dưới lầu, tiểu Harry không điều chỉnh được độ ấm, đành kề sát Voldemort, Voldemort nhíu mày, không chút biểu cảm thi triển mấy thần chú ấm áp nho nhỏ, thuận tay cầm lấy một cái chén biến thành khăn mặt lau tóc còn ẩm cho Harry. Đương nhiên, hắn làm như vậy vì không muốn chăm sóc một tên ngốc bị cảm mạo.

“Nhưng hiện giờ thì khác.” Voldemort vừa tiếp tục động tác, vừa nói, “Bọn họ sẽ tới London, hơn nữa chuyện này tất cả mọi người đều biết, rời đi sẽ không khiến người khác nghi ngờ, mà như vậy, ở bên cạnh họ sẽ không gặp nguy hiểm.”

“Nhưng Voldy, ngươi luôn muốn đến Hẻm Xéo mà?” Harry ngẩng đầu lên, khăn dài che nửa khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn của cậu, lại khiến đôi mắt xanh sáng ngời thêm lấp lánh.

Voldemort thoáng dừng động tác, kinh ngạc, tiểu quỷ này hiểu suy nghĩ của hắn, nhưng vẫn trả lời: “Quả thật như thế, bất quá, hai đứa trẻ ba tuổi xuất thân từ cô nhi viện Muggle lại đến được Hẻm Xẻm, rất không an toàn.”

“À.” Harry hiểu ra, gật đầu, không mở miệng.

Voldemort tiếp tục chà lau, trong con ngươi đỏ hiện lên chút khác thường, đúng vậy, hắn có điều giấu diếm Harry.

Hẻm Xéo đối với bọn họ mà nói, cũng là nơi tuyệt đối an toàn, nên hắn không lo lắng điều này. Nhưng, một ngày nào đó hắn sẽ bước vào Hogwarts, một ngày nào đó hắn sẽ đứng ở vị trí đối địch với lão ong mật kia, cho nên, hắn không thể lưu lại nhược điểm, phần thắng sẽ nhiều hơn.

Mà Gryffindor này lại kính trọng lão chết tiệt Dumbledore kia, không nói mới tốt.

Nghĩ vậy, Voldemort cong khóe miệng, chẳng biết vì sao có chút phiền não.

Hắn lắc lắc đầu, tập trung suy nghĩ, đột ngột có cái gì đó chạm vào hắn. Hắn giật mình ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ thấy một chiếc khăn trắng trùm lên đầu, hắn theo bản năng muốn tránh ra, nhưng khi sợi tóc tiếp xúc đến những ngón tay ấm áp, hắn liền dừng động tác.

Là Harry.

Cậu kéo khăn trên đầu xuống, đứng lên, cẩn thận giúp Voldemort lau tóc, động tác rất nhẹ nhàng, tựa như hắn không phải chúa tể hắc ám vĩ đại, mà là trẻ con mới sinh ra, ngón tay cậu thực ấm áp, động tác thực chuyên chú, nên không chú ý tới, Voldemort thất thần trong nháy mắt, sau đó, khóe miệng cong lên thành nụ cười nhàn nhạt, như ngày xuân quay về.

Đến khi động tác của Harry chậm lại, sợi tóc của Voldemort đã khô, hắn đứng dậy, như che dấu gì đó, xoay người bước nhanh tới giường: “Thời gian không còn sớm, ngủ đi.”

“Ừ.” Harry buông khăn, biến nó về cái chén, đặt lại chỗ cũ.

Voldemort ngồi trên giường, chỉ tay bên kia: “Ta ngủ giường này, ngươi đi—”

Hắn vừa nói xong mới nhớ tới, đây không phải cô nhi viện, mà bên cạnh hắn cũng không có giường.

Nói như vậy?

Harry đã đi tới, ngồi bên cạnh Voldemort: “Xem ra chúng ta chỉ có thể ngủ chung.”

Voldemort trừng mắt, Harry chưa bao giờ thấy hắn như vậy, vẻ mặt khinh khủng như người khổng lồ nhìn người lùn.

“Đâu còn cách nào?” Harry nhìn hai cái gối trên giường, “Xem ra là phu nhân Steven chuẩn bị cho chúng ta.”

“Voldy, nếu ngươi không thích, ta có thể ngủ trên sofa.” Harry ôm một cái gối, nói, “Để nó bên cạnh lò sưởi rồi ngủ, nên sẽ không lạnh.”

Voldemort nhìn sofa nhỏ mình vừa ngồi, lại quay đầu nhìn Harry vô cùng gầy yếu vì không đủ dinh dưỡng, cánh tay nhỏ bé ôm cái gối không quá lớn nhưng che hết thân thể, chỉ còn lại đôi mắt xanh lá sáng ngời chớp chớp, trong đó có chút đáng thương.

“Không cần.” Voldemort xoay đầu, không nhìn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đáng thương, “Ngươi ngủ ở đây đi.”

“Được.” Như tội phạm được xá lệnh, Harry vui vẻ đáp ứng, đặt gối đầu xuống, xốc chăn chuẩn bị chui vào, “Voldy, ngươi muốn ngủ bên trái, hay bên phải?”

“Tùy.”

“Ta ngủ bên trong.” Harry hướng vào tường, thấy Voldemort còn ngồi, nghiêng đầu, nghi hoặc hỏi, “Voldy, ngươi không mệt ư? Sao chưa ngủ?”

“À…… Ừm.”

“Đúng rồi, Harry.” Nằm xuống một lúc, đến khi thân thể cứng nhắc của Voldemort trở nên có chút tự nhiên, hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới mình còn vấn đề chưa hỏi.

“Cái gì?” Tiểu Harry của chúng ta sắp say ngủ, nên giọng điệu vô cùng lười biếng, như con mèo nhỏ đáng yêu cuộn đuôi nằm sưởi nắng.

“Lúc nãy ngươi chỉ hỏi ta vì sao chán ghét Muggle lại đáp ứng ở chung với họ, hình như còn định hỏi chuyện gì khác phải không?” Voldemort lấy tay nhéo mũi Harry, thấp giọng ghé vào lỗ tai cậu hỏi.

“Không có.” Harry nghiêng đầu, theo bản năng gạt tay Voldemort, mày khẽ nhíu, như một con mèo nhỏ ngủ say phản kháng chủ nhân quấy nhiễu.

“Ha ha—” Voldemort cười, dùng hai ngón tay bóp mũi Harry, “Vì sao ngươi không hỏi ta, định làm gì hai vợ chồng Muggle kia? Chẳng lẽ không sợ ta giết bọn họ?”

Không chịu nổi quấy nhiễu, Harry xoay người, tránh thoát hai ngón tay, vì phòng ngừa lại bị quấy nhiễu, cậu chui đầu vào chăn: “Ta— tin tưởng — Voldy.”

Tin tưởng?

Voldemort lại sững sờ, đây là lần thứ hai hắn nghe từ này trong miệng Harry, nếu nói lần trước là cậu nịnh nọt, vậy lần này?

Ngực bỗng nhiên cảm thấy ấm áp, rốt cuộc là cái gì?

Không đợi Voldemort hiểu rõ, tiểu Harry sợ lạnh của chúng ta cố gắng tìm vị trí ấm áp, vì thế chui thẳng vào lòng Voldemort.

Voldemort ứng phó không kịp, cảm giác kỳ lạ lại len lỏi vào lòng hắn, hắn không đẩy Harry ra, mà tắt đèn, nhẹ nhàng vươn tay ôm cậu bé trong lòng, nhắm mắt lại.

Lửa trong lò sưởi vẫn bập bùng, gỗ cháy phát ra thanh âm tí tách, dưới ánh lửa chiếu sáng, hai cậu bé ôm nhau ngủ, khuôn mặt xinh đẹp tuyệt trần nhiễm một tầng hồng nhạt, động lòng người, nhưng động lòng người nhất là nụ cười nhàn nhạt trên khóe môi chúng, phát ra từ nội tâm, tình cảm chân thật.


	13. Phiền não

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 12

Thời gian trôi nhanh, ngày tháng như thoi đưa, nước chảy như ca.

Tóm lại, hai củ cải của chúng ta đang dần lớn lên.

(Mọi người: Có phải đã gặp ở đoạn đầu?

Lưu Li: Khụ, chuyện nhỏ mọi người không cần để ý.

Mọi người: Uy, ngươi thực lười biếng.

Lưu Li:……)

Ngày 31 tháng 12 năm 1931, ngày này tiểu Harry và Voldemort của chúng ta tròn bốn tuổi.

Khung cảnh khác biệt một năm trước, hôm nay chúng không phải mặc quần áo vừa cũ vừa thô của cô nhi viện, cũng không phải nghe bà già kia lải nhải đến ba giờ, lại càng không phải ở trong căn phòng tối tăm ẩm ướt.

Sự thật, phòng của bọn chúng hiện tại là phòng tốt nhất căn nhà.

Nhà bọn chúng nằm tại nội thànhLondon, dựa theo trí nhớ của Voldemort, nơi đây rất gần Hẻm Xéo, nhưng hắn luôn đè nén khát vọng, chưa bao giờ đi qua ngã tư đường thần kỳ kia.

Trước căn nhà có một bãi đất trống, đôi vợ chồng yêu hoa nên trồng ở đó đủ loại màu sắc sặc sỡ, khiến vườn hoa nhỏ một năm bốn mùa đều nở rộ. Cũng vì nguyên nhân này, tại tiệc sinh nhật trong ngày đông giá rét, đôi vợ chồng già mới có một bình hoa đẹp đặt trên bàn, bọn họ luôn cho rằng, tiệc sinh nhật không có hoa, giống như đồ ăn không thêm gia vị, vô cùng tẻ nhạt.

Tuy Harry muốn giúp đỡ, nhưng đôi vợ chồng già lấy lý do muốn tạo kinh ngạc cho hai đứa con cưng, liền đuổi Harry về phòng.

Vì tuổi đã lớn nên đôi vợ chồng không thích leo cầu thang, bởi vậy bọn họ chọn phòng ở tầng 1 làm phòng ngủ, mỗi đêm có thể ngửi được hương thơm thoang thoảng của hoa, điểm ấy khiến bọn họ vô cùng vừa lòng; mà Harry và Voldemort chiếm phòng tốt nhất tầng 2, đương nhiên, vẫn ngủ chung giường, đôi vợ chồng già cảm thấy hai anh em tình cảm thâm hậu không nên tách ra, vì thế, bọn họ đành phải tiếp tục kiếp sống “Cùng nhà cùng giường”.

Có lẽ tình cảm của đôi vợ chồng già cảm động thượng đế, trận tuyết lớn kéo dài đã ngừng, ánh mắt trời sáng lạng chiếu khắp nơi, tuyết đọng tan đi, lộ ra ngã tư đường khô ráo sạch sẽ, vì thế, một nhà bốn người mới có thể yên tâm ra ngoài mua đồ. Lo lắng thân thể của đôi vợ chồng già, Harry một mực đòi đi cùng bọn họ, mà Voldemort, tuy vẻ mặt không tình nguyện, nhưng cũng không từ chối, dựa theo cách nói của hắn, ” Trời mới biết một kẻ ngu ngốc đi dạo phố sẽ gây ra hậu quả nghiêm trọng gì.”

“Voldy, ta chán quá.” Harry ôm gối lăn lộn trên giường, theo độ lớn của căn phòng, giường của hai ngươi cũng rộng hơn, đủ để tiểu Harry bốn tuổi lăn qua lăn lại 7 vòng.

Voldemort ngẩng đầu khỏi sách, nhíu mày, chân thành đề nghị: “Tin ta, nếu ngươi làm như vậy nữa, không lâu sẽ biến thành một con sên chỉ biết bò.”

“Không thể nào.” Harry dừng lại, nằm bẹp trên gối, lười biếng đáp, “Ta và nó không phải một loài, theo Gene học, tuyệt đối không có khả năng.”

“Tin ta, đó là Gene học của Muggle, pháp thuật có thể giải quyết vấn đề.” Voldemort buông quyển sách trên tay, đi từ bàn cạnh cửa sổ đến bên người Harry, cúi đầu nhìn cậu, ” Hoặc là, ngươi thử nghĩ xem?”

Đáng tiếc, cách uy hiếp như vậy đã sớm mất tác dụng khi hai người sống chung lâu, tiểu Harry của chúng ta chỉ trừng mắt nhìn, đứng dậy trên giường, nhìn xuống Voldemort: “Nếu ngươi muốn ngủ chung với một con sên đầy chất nhầy vào buổi tối, ta không có ý kiến.”

Voldemort nổi gân xanh, nhưng hắn hiểu được, mất thời gian đấu miệng, chi bằng trừng phạt con sư tử ngu ngốc này mới hiệu quả, vì thế hắn bình tĩnh xoay người, trở lại bàn, tiếp tục đọc bộ sách “Miễn cưỡng coi như thú vị” của Muggle.

Đương nhiên, nếu chúa tể hắc ám đại nhân vĩ đại còn cách khác, chắc chắn sẽ không chạm vào sách của Muggle. Chỉ có thể trách hiện tại hắn đang sinh sống trong gia đình Muggle, không liên quan với pháp thuật, may mắn tri thức của Voldemort đại nhân vô cùng phong phú, cho nên hoàn cảnh ác liệt này không quá ảnh hưởng tới việc hắn luyện tập pháp thuật mỗi ngày. Vì duy trì thói quen đọc sách, Voldemort điện hạ đành phải đọc sách của Muggle, cũng bởi thế, lúc Harry nói đến Gene học, hắn có chút hiểu biết, xem ra sách của Muggle không vô dụng, Voldemort gật đầu, trong lòng tán thưởng sự sáng suốt của mình, đi nhanh tới bàn.

“Không được đi.” Gryffindor vĩ đại chưa từng có tính nhẫn nại, vì thế Harry đang vô cùng nhàm chán vội vàng ôm lấy cổ Voldemort, kéo hắn lại, “Voldy, ngươi đừng đọc sách một ngày được không, ta chán quá!!!”

Voldemort hít sâu một hơi, lạnh giọng: “Buông tay.”

“Không buông, trừ khi ngươi chơi cùng ta.” Harry lắc lắc đầu, cằm đặt trên đỉnh đầu Voldemort, tay khóa chặt, không đạt được mục đích thì không buông.

Voldemort thở dài một hơi, con sư tử ngu ngốc này càng lớn càng thừa thãi sức lực, vì thế, chuyện như vậy lại thỉnh thoảng xảy ra, như là chắc chắn Voldemort sẽ không thương tổn cậu, tuy trình độ độc mồm độc miệng của Voldemort tăng lên, nhưng cho tới giờ chưa từng thật sự “Giáo huấn” Harry.

Nếu là chúa tể hắc ám kiếp trước, vậy không thể nghi ngờ, giờ phút này hắn đang chà lau đũa phép, mà Harry thì bị mấy chục lần lời nguyền tra tấn, quỳ rạp trên mặt đất run rẩy.

Nhưng, Voldemort hiện tại, chỉ có thể — thở dài, vươn tay đẩy cằm Harry trên đỉnh đầu mình: “Ngươi muốn làm gì?”

Nụ cười của Harry càng lớn hơn, cậu vỗ lưng Voldemort, ngón tay chỉ ban công ngoài cửa sổ: “Ra đó phơi nắng.”

Voldemort vỗ vỗ trán, ý đồ làm gân xanh biến mất: “Đi xuống cho ta, nếu không ta liền biến ngươi thành con sên, sau đó nhét vào bồn cầu.”

“Thực keo kiệt.” Harry nhún vai, buông Voldemort ra, nhảy xuống giướng, đi dép lê, kéo Voldemort tới ban công.

Đúng vậy, phòng của hai người có một ban công khá lớn, đi qua cửa bên phải bàn là phòng bên cạnh, bên trái bàn là giá sách, vốn mở cửa có thể thoải mái ra ngoài, nhưng tiểu Harry luôn thích chui qua cửa sổ trước bàn, chứng minh quan điểm “Không đi đường bình thường” của mình.

Đương nhiên, Voldemort điện hạ của chúng ta tuyệt đối không làm chuyện tổn hại hình tượng.

Hắn bước qua cửa đi đến ban công, khinh thường nhìn Harry đang tựa vào lan can mà cười ngu ngốc, cảm thấy thật đau lòng cho chính mình vì có em trai song sinh như thế.

“Voldy, chúng ta trèo cây đi.” Giữa vườn hoa dưới lầu có một cây cổ thụ, vốn định mùa hè đứng dưới tán cây nướng thịt, nhưng giờ lại thành trò chơi Harry thích nhất.

Bởi vì cành cổ thụ rất dài, vừa vặn vươn tới ban công, Harry rất dễ dàng trèo lên cây, cậu thích ăn vặt và ngủ trưa trên đó, tuy khiến đôi vợ chồng già lo lắng vô số lần, nhưng cậu không thể thay đổi. Cậu thích những nơi cao, như tháp Gryffindor ở Hogwarts, cậu luôn thích đứng đó nhìn bao quát xuống, hay cưỡi chổi bay lên bầu trời, cảm nhận hơi thở của gió, loại yêu thích này đã dung nhập linh hồn cậu, chỉ cần linh hồn cậu còn tồn tại, liền không thể thay đổi.

“Nếu ngươi muốn hai lão Muggle vứt lại mọi thứ lao ra phòng bếp, tiêu tan bữa tối, có thể làm như vậy.” Voldemort khoanh tay, ngồi xuống ghế tựa đặt ở ban công.

Harry bĩu môi, đi đến bên cạnh Voldemort, ngồi xuống: “Ngươi cũng rất chờ mong bữa tối, đâu chỉ mỗi mình ta?”

Voldemort khiêu mi, khóe miệng bỗng dưng cong lên, nở nụ cười thâm sâu, say lòng người lại nguy hiểm như anh túc: “Xem ra ngươi không định tán gẫu.”

“Ta sai rồi.” Gryffindor đầy dũng khí giơ hai tay lên, thực không thành ý nói.

Voldemort hừ lạnh một tiếng, hiển nhiên đã quen với hành vi này.

“Voldy, cuộc sống như vậy cũng được, đúng không?” Tựa vào ghế bên cạnh Voldemort, Harry đột nhiên mở miệng.

Voldemort ngửa đầu, chân bắt chéo, ngữ khí có vài phần lười biếng: “Ngươi muốn nói cái gì?”

Harry vò đầu, khiến tóc đen càng trở nên hỗn độn, cẩn thận nói: “Ý ta là, kỳ thật Muggle không tệ như ngươi tưởng tượng, ít nhất, ông bà Steven là người tốt.”

“Thì sao?” Voldemort vén tóc, một năm khiến tóc hắn dài ra không ít, không cắt ngắn như Harry, hắn thích để tóc dài, dùng tơ xanh cột lại, mềm mại mà sáng bóng, như lụa thượng đẳng, vô cùng hoa mĩ.

“Chính là, kỳ thật—” Harry nhìn Voldemort, có chút khẩn trương, Merlin a, so với Voldemort tức giận, cậu càng sợ hãi khi thấy Voldemort thản nhiên, hắn như thế luôn khiến cậu không thể nhìn thấu, “Kỳ thật Muggle cũng không tệ, hơn nữa, ngươi thích xem sách Muggle mà? Cho nên—”

“Cho nên ngươi muốn khuyên ta không nên đuổi tận giết tuyệt Muggle?” Khóe miệng Voldemort khẽ cong, tiếp lời Harry, thanh âm lạnh lùng như trăng đêm, khiến người ta thấy lạnh lẽo.

” Không, ta—”

Voldemort đứng dậy, ghế dựa vì động tác quá mạnh mà phát ra tiếng “Chi”, hắn nở nụ cười nhàn nhạt, nhưng trong đôi mắt đỏ không hề có ý cười, chỉ có băng lãnh, hắn trở về phòng, Harry vội vàng vươn tay muốn kéo hắn, Voldemort lại tránh tay cậu, khoảnh khắc lướt qua, Harry cảm thấy mình rơi xuống đáy vực, một loại cảm xúc tuyệt vọng nảy sinh, giờ khắc này, là giờ khắc cậu thấy khó khăn nhất cuộc đời.


	14. Cường ôm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 13

“Không, Voldy, ngươi từ từ.” Harry tiến lên dùng sức bắt lấy cánh tay Voldemort, ngăn hắn rời đi.

“Buông tay.” Voldemort không quay đầu lại, thanh âm lạnh lùng như mũi tên nhọn bắn trúng tâm Harry, cậu thoáng dừng một chút, lại cố chấp lắc đầu, càng nắm chặt tay.

“Ta–nói–buông–tay.” Voldemort quay đầu, đôi mắt đỏ kết băng, khuôn mặt không chút biểu tình, môi cắn chặt, tựa hồ không muốn tiếp tục nói chuyện với Harry.

“Không.” Harry kiên định lắc đầu, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Voldemort: “Trừ khi ngươi nghe ta nói xong, nếu không ta sẽ không buông tay, chết cũng không.”

“Ta không muốn nghe mấy lời vô nghĩa của ngươi.” Voldemort dùng tay kia hạ một câu thần chú, tay Harry đang giữ Voldemort lập tức mất đi khống chế, Voldemort nhân cơ hội đó rút tay về, cất bước rời đi.

Harry vội vàng thi triển thần chú làm dừng, nhưng hiệu quả của thần chú kia không lập tức mất đi, tuy tay của cậu không tiếp tục khua loạn, nhưng nhất thời không thể giơ lên.

Thấy Voldemort muốn rời đi, Harry cắn răng, bất chấp tất cả vọt tớ, ôm lấy Voldemort từ phía sau .

“Nếu ngươi không muốn chết—” Voldemort đưa tay ra sau, áp lên trái tim Harry, gằn từng chữ, thanh âm lạnh đến ngưng kết, khiến người ta không thể nghi ngờ tính chân thật của nó.

“Tùy ngươi.” Harry cắn răng, hai tay càng siết chặt: “Avada cũng được, lời nguyền tra tấn cũng được, cái gì cũng được, hôm nay ngươi phải nghe ta nói xong, đừng cho là ta không biết, nếu hiện tại không nói rõ ràng, chắc chắn ngươi sẽ suy nghĩ, nói không chừng sẽ một mình rời đi, ta — tuyệt đối sẽ không để chuyện này xảy ra.”

Thân thể Voldemort chấn động, trái tim dưới bàn tay kịch liệt nhảy lên, chứng tỏ chủ nhân nó đang kích động, rõ ràng mà hữu lực, nhiệt độ kia cách lớp quần áo cũng có thể cảm nhận được, dù tổn thương tay cậu, cậu cũng không muốn buông tay, vì thế, trong một khoảng thời gian, cả hai người không ai động cũng không ai mở miệng.

“Voldy.” Rốt cục, Harry phá vỡ trầm mặc, cậu nghiêng mặt, tựa vào lưng Voldemort, thì thào nói: “Ta không biết ngươi nghĩ như thế nào, nhưng mong ngươi tin tưởng rằng, ta nói như vậy, là vì lo lắng cho ngươi.”

Đúng vậy, là lo lắng.

Cậu lựa chọn làm Harry Riddle mà không phải là Harry Potter, bây giờ người quan trọng nhất với cậu chỉ có một, là — Tom Riddle.

Harry cùng hắn trải qua thời thơ ấu, lúc này đương nhiên cậu biết vì sao Voldemort chán ghét Muggle. Trong cô nhi viện, bọn chúng chính mắt nhìn thấy, một đứa trẻ thích đùa giỡn nên giả vờ nói chuyện với mèo đen, liền bị mọi người đánh đập cả buổi chiều, sau đó bị nhốt trong phòng suốt ba ngày, cho đến lúc cậu bé kia được thả ra, thì chỉ còn một hơi thở, tuy cuối cùng không chết, nhưng đứa trẻ hoạt bát kia đã không còn cười nữa.

Mà đời trước Voldemort căn bản không thể khống chế pháp lực của mình, hắn đã từng bị đối đãi thế nào? Harry không dám tưởng tượng, cũng không muốn tưởng tượng. Cho nên, đối với việc Voldemort chán ghét Muggle, cậu cũng hiểu.

Nếu, bọn họ không được nhận nuôi, có lẽ hôm nay cậu sẽ không nói như vậy.

Nhưng mà, cậu cảm nhận được, giống thế giới pháp thuật, Muggle cũng phân biệt tốt xấu, như ông bà Steven vậy, đáng bị giết sao?

Không, không nên như vậy.

Hơn nữa, kiếp trước cậu không biết gì, mỗi ngày chỉ có thể xem tạp chí kinh tế của dượng Vernon, cho đến năm mười một tuổi mới chính thức ra khỏi nhà, lại vào thế giới pháp thuật, đối với Muggle cũng không hiểu nhiều.

Cho tới bây giờ, cậu có cơ hội tiếp xúc với kinh tế, khoa học, quân sự của Muggle, cũng hiểu thêm, Muggle tiến xa hơn tưởng tượng của cậu rất nhiều, mà không giống như Dumbledore đã nói — cần pháp thuật bảo vệ. Từng có Grindelwald vì coi thường Muggle mà thất bại, chẳng lẽ Voldemort muốn đi vào con đường đó? Không, tuyệt đối không, cậu không thể để chuyện này xảy ra.

Đương nhiên Mugglesphải được khống chế, nhưng tuyệt đối không thể dùng phương pháp giết chóc.

Một năm này, ý tưởng đó không ngừng hình thành trong đầu Harry, cậu biết, nếu nói ra, nhất định sẽ làm Voldemort tức giận, nhưng cậu không thể không nói. Nó tựa như u nhọt giữa quan hệ của hai người, không chú ý sẽ khiến nó càng ngày càng lớn, thẳng đến khi vỡ ra. Như vậy, không bằng ngay lúc đầu cắt bỏ nó, tuy có thể đau, nhưng sau khi khỏi hẳn, tất cả đều khôi phục nguyên trạng.

Nhưng, thất bại ư?

Harry khẽ thở dài một hơi, siết chặt cánh tay, sau nửa ngày, chậm rãi nói: “Nếu ngươi kiên trì muốn làm vậy, ta sẽ không ngăn cản ngươi, nhưng, ít nhất, cầu ngươi buông tha ông bà Steven.”

Lại tiếp tục trầm mặc.

Ngoài dự kiến của Harry, rơi vào tai cậu không phải thanh âm trào phúng bén nhọn hay lạnh lùng cự tuyệt, mà là—

“Ta sẽ không làm như vậy.”

Voldemort cúi đầu nhìn tay Harry vòng qua người hắn, vì thần chú chưa hết hiệu lực mà sưng đỏ, nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ, hóa giải thần chú.Tayhắn lạnh, mà tay Harry lại nóng, như hai thái cực đối lập.

Nhưng, đều là hai kẻ ngốc.

Voldemort cũng thở dài một hơi, híp mắt, trong đôi mắt đỏ hiện lên một tia bất đắc dĩ, chẳng biết bắt đầu từ khi nào, hắn đã không có ý niệm tuyệt diệt Muggle trong đầu, có lẽ là từ lúc hai vợ chồng già không ngại tuyết rơi đi mua đồ ăn cho bọn chúng, có lẽ là từ lúc hai vợ chồng già thức trắng đêm chuẩn bị bữa ăn khuya cho chúng, hoặc sớm hơn, vào một đêm tuyết rơi, một thân thể mềm mại mang tới ấm áp cho hắn.

Một chúa tể hắc ám không nghĩ tới việc hủy diệt Muggle là chúa tể hắc ám sao?

Hoặc như Harry nói, hắn đã không còn là chúa tể hắc ám.

Một khi Harry đã từ bỏ thân phận cậu bé cứu thế, tại sao hắn không thể từ bỏ thân phận chúa tể hắc ám?

Cho đến giờ hắn vẫn nghĩ như vậy.

Cho nên khi nghe Harry nói, hắn mới tức giận.

Không phải tức giận vì Harry ngăn cản hắn tiêu diệt Muggle, mà tức giận vì Harry không đủ tin tưởng hắn.

Nhưng thì ra, cũng giống như Harry nghĩ sai về hắn, hắn cũng nghĩ sai về Harry.

Harry nguyện ý ở bên cạnh hắn, đúng vậy, chấp nhận hủy diệt Muggle, nguyện ý ở bên hắn, thỉnh cầu duy nhất là đừng tổn thương hai người đó.

Loại suy nghĩ này, làm hắn dở khóc dở cười, trong lòng lại vui mừng, trăm cảm xúc, trăm tư vị.

Bọn họ tại đêm tuyết kia, đã đi bước đầu tiên.

Có thể bọn họ không hiểu rõ nhau, thói quen và quá khứ luôn khiến hai người bảo trì một khoảng cách an tâm, tuy rất gần nhưng lại có khe hở, hai người không dám đụng vào vết nứt kia, vì sợ hãi sẽ làm nó hỏng mất.

Có lẽ, hắn nên cảm tạ sự dũng cảm của Gryffindor, đúng vậy, Harry chủ động bước qua vực sâu, đến bên hắn, mà việc hắn cần làm là đáp lại mà thôi.

Giống như vậy.

Voldemort xoay người, giang tay ôm cậu.Tay Voldemort rất lạnh, nhưng cái ôm của hắn thực ấm áp, tràn ngập hương thơm nhàn nhạt, thanh âm trầm ấm tựa như một ly cà phê đen.

“Ta sẽ không làm như vậy, tin tưởng ta.”

Giống ngày đó, cái ôm của Voldemort mềm nhẹ mà ấm áp, như nắng tháng ba, cho cậu hơi thở trong lành nhất.

Harry hít sâu một hơi, nhắm mắt, thì thào: “Ừ, ta tin tưởng ngươi.”


	15. Thân hôn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 14

Voldy thực ôn nhu.

Ngồi trong phòng khách, ánh lửa lò sưởi phản chiếu khiến mặt Voldy nhiễm một tầng đỏ ửng, mái tóc dài mềm mại, dùng tơ đen cột sau đầu; đôi mắt hắn đỏ như máu, hiện lên sắc bén; môi hắn sáng lạn như hoa, mỉm cười say lòng người như anh túc.

“Harry, đây là của ngươi.”

Voldy cầm bánh ngọt lên, đặt trước mặt cậu, ngón tay thon dài, trắng nõn gần như trong suốt.

“Cám ơn ngươi, Voldy.” Harry hai tay tiếp nhận bánh ngọt, cong miệng cười, đôi con ngươi xanh lá hiện lên vui sướng.

Thời gian, ngươi dừng lại đi. Harry hy vọng tận đáy lòng.

“Voldy—”

Harry gọi khẽ, lại lập tức hét thảm một tiếng: “Ai u—”

Quỳ rạp trên mặt đất sửng sốt nửa ngày, tiểu Harry của chúng ta mới phục hồi tinh thần lại, ôm đầu gối tựa vào mép giường, chớp chớp đôi mắt xanh lá, còn bị vây trong trạng thái mơ hồ nên cậu hoàn toàn không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra.

Nga, đúng rồi, hắn vừa thấy Voldy, là Voldy của ngày sinh nhật, Voldy rất ôn nhu.

A, cậu lại thấy Voldy, ở trước mặt cậu.

Harry si ngốc vươn hai tay hướng Voldemort: “Voldy, đau.”

Voldemort chỉ liếc cậu, cầm lấy sách đặt đầu giường, xoay người rời đi, không một câu an ủi, thậm chí một ánh mắt thương cảm cũng không.

Thái độ thờ ơ của Voldemort như một gáo nước lạnh đổ trên người Harry, cậu nhất thời cảm thấy vô cùng rét, vì thế vội vàng trở về giường, ngơ ngác ôm gối, sao Voldy lại biến thành như vậy nhỉ? Harry bắt đầu tự hỏi vấn đề mấy ngày nay cậu đều nghĩ.

Oh, đúng rồi, là vì xấu hổ.

Harry gật đầu.

Chuyện xảy ra vào buổi tối sinh nhật, mọi việc như Harry hy vọng, sau khi cởi bỏ khúc mắc, Voldy vô cùng ôn nhu, thậm chí tự mình lấy bánh ngọt cho cậu, tiểu Harry kích động không thôi quyết định cảm ơn anh trai Voldy của mình.

Vì thế, đêm đó, hoặc là nói là rạng sáng, lúc hai tiểu thiên sứ tắm rửa sạch sẽ, lên giường chuẩn bị ngủ, tiểu Harry của chúng ta tặng quà cho hắn.

“Voldy.” Harry đã quen với bộ dáng Voldemort khi mặc bộ áo ngủ con thỏ, nhẹ nhàng kêu lên.

“Hử?” Voldemort tựa vào gối, mở sách đọc, đáp lời.

“Tới đây.” Mắt Harry hiện lên giảo hoạt, cậu mỉm cười nhìn Voldemort bên cạnh, ngoắc ngoắc tay.

Voldemort ngẩng đầu khỏi sách, nhíu mày nhìn Harry đang ra vẻ thần bí: “Nếu ta nhớ không nhầm, ta ở bên cạnh ngươi, căn bản không cần qua đó, hay là lỗ tai của ngươi không nghe rõ lời ta?”

Harry nhún vai, đành tự mình dịch tới sát Voldemort, tuy khoảng cách giữa hai người vốn chỉ 20 cm.

Voldemort buông quyển sách trên tay, hứng thú nhìn Harry, suy đoán động tác tiếp theo của tiểu quỷ này, nhưng, sự thật tàn khốc hơn tưởng tượng của hắn.

Tiểu Harry dũng mạnh của chúng ta, đối diện với khuôn mặt cười như không cười của Voldemort, khóe miệng gợi lên một nụ cười sáng lạn, sau đó vươn hai tay, trụ hai vai Voldemort.

“Muốn so tốc độ phóng thần chú sao?” Voldemort cười khẽ, tay phải di chuyển, tạo tư thế dễ dáng phóng thần chú nhất, muốn so trình độ thuần thục, tiểu quỷ này còn kém hắn một trăm năm.

Đương nhiên, tiểu Harry của chúng ta luôn phát huy triết lý “Không đi đường tầm thường”.

Chỉ thấy Harry hít sâu một hơi, buông vai Voldemort, một tay giữ mặt hắn, sau đó gần sát, “Ba”, hôn mạnh lên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn của Voldemort.

Ừm, da rất tốt.

Tiểu Harry chậc chậc lưỡi, cảm giác mặt có điểm phát sốt, khụ, dù sao cũng là lần đầu tiên cậu tặng cho người khác một nụ hôn chúc mừng sinh nhật, vì thế cậu gào to một tiếng “ngủ ngon” rồi kéo chăn bịt kín đầu.

Xem phản ứng của tiểu Voldemort, từ lúc tiếng “Ba” do nụ hôn của Harry phát ra, hắn như trúng thần chú hóa đá, cứng nhắc, bất động, đương nhiên không có khả năng. Tình huống thật là, nửa giờ sau, Voldemort mới lấy lại tinh thần, sờ sớ má phải mình, cảm giác nơi Harry hôn qua nóng như nham thạch. Nên rửa mặt không? Voldemort còn nghiêm túc nghĩ, vì nguyên nhân không rõ mà lựa chọn từ bỏ. Lại qua hai giờ, thẳng đến khi tay Voldemort vuốt má phải quá lâu mà mỏi nhừ, cựu chúa tể hắc ám điện hạ của chúng ta mới ý thức được thời gian đã qua thật lâu, làm một đứa trẻ bốn tuổi chưa trưởng, hắn phải bảo đảm giấc ngủ.

Vì thế, hắn buông tay, kéo chăn lên, nằm xuống, gối rơi xuống đất ra tiếng bang, khó hiểu, hắn lại tiếp tục nằm yên, một đêm bảo trì tư thế kéo chăn. Cho nên chiếc gối hoàn toàn bị Voldemort điện hạ của chúng ta bỏ ngoài phạm vi quan tâm.

Liền như vậy, sáng sớm hôm sau Harry mở mắt, Voldemort bắt đầu đối với cậu như gần như xa, không còn lúc nào cũng chân chọc, mà là hoàn toàn không nhìn.

Tình hình này có chút tương tự lúc ở cô nhi viện, nhưng lại khác, bởi vì, không khí tồi tệ không phát ra từ hai người, mà chỉ từ một mình Voldemort.

Đơn giản mà nói, Voldemort điện hạ của chúng ta, xấu hổ.

Nhưng thời gian xấu hổ cũng quá dài đi! Harry oán thầm, đã suốt 3 ngày 8 giờ 32 phút 27 giây. (Uy, Tiểu Har, ngươi nhớ thật rõ ràng a)

Trong thời gian này, cuộc sống của Harry chính là không ngừng hấp dẫn lực chú ý của Voldemort, hy vọng được đáp lại, chẳng sợ bị châm chọc hay dính thần chú, nhưng sự thật quá vô tình, tựa hồ Voldemort cố ý không để tâm tới cậu, mỗi ngày trừ ngủ thì không ở chung với Harry, mà thậm chí lúc ngủ cũng nằm xa xa bên kia, tiểu Harry của chúng ta bắt đầu oán hận giường 7 tấc.

Hiện tại Harry hoài nghi, có phải Salazar Slytherin xấu hổ quá độ nên rời khỏi Hogwarts? Mà nguyên nhân, ước chừng là vì Godric Gryffindor. Rốt cục lão tổ tông đã làm cái gì? Chẳng lẽ cầu hôn với lão xà quái Slytherin. (Vì thế, Harry, ta bái phục trí tưởng tượng của ngươi)

Nhưng tưởng tượng vậy cũng không ích gì, Harry oán hận đấm gối, như con mèo nhỏ hung hăng phát tiết cơn tức giận. Cậu cảm thấy Slytherin nên đổi tên là nhà Kỳ Cục, xuất thân từ nhà đó không một ai không kỳ cục, lão xà quái, giáo sư Snape, rồi đến tiểu Malfoy, mà kỳ cục nhất, chính là cựu chúa tể hắc ám — Voldemort.

Từ từ, nhớ tới giáo sư Snape, chỉ có trước mặt Dumbledore lão mới lộ ra vẻ mặt thật, mà tiểu Malfoy, cuối cùng cũng được Dumbledore cứu vớt linh hồn, kiên quyết đứng bên Hội phượng hoàng, xem ra, đây là phương pháp tốt nhất giải quyết sự kỳ cục của Slytherin.

Ừm, Dumbledore, đặc điểm của Dumbledore là gì nhỉ?

Oh, đúng rồi, râu bạc, đeo kính, thích ăn ngọt.

Đồ ngọt thì dễ, nhưng râu bạc và kính phải tìm ở đâu? A, đúng rồi, không lâu trước ngài Steven đóng giả thành ông già Noel, đạo cụ vẫn còn để dưới tầng hầm, vì thế tiểu Harry của chúng ta chạy như điên ra khỏi phòng, lòng tràn đầy vui mừng. (Harry, ngươi quên thần chú biến hình ư?)

Mà Voldemort đang đọc sách trong vườn hoa, đột nhiên cảm thấy rùng mình, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn lên bầu trời, rõ ràng ánh mặt trời sáng lạn, thời tiết tốt lắm, chẳng lẽ sắp mưa to?


	16. Ôm một cái

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 15

“Ừm, rất tốt.” Harry nhìn gương lắc lắc tóc.

“Ừm, rất hoàn mỹ.” Harry nhìn gương chỉnh kính mắt.

“Đáng tiếc không có tăng linh tề, nếu có sẽ càng thêm hoàn mỹ.” Harry nâng cằm nhìn kỹ tạo hình mới của mình, bộ đồ ngủ đầy sao và trăng (Lúc phu nhân Steven biết Harry nguyện ý nhận bộ đồ ngủ này thì thiếu chút nữa cảm động rơi lệ), kính mắt bán nguyệt (Bởi vì ngài Steven và phu nhân đều không đeo kính mắt, hắn chỉ có dùng kính mắt đóng hài kịch để hóa trang), râu dài tới đất (Cái này do vấn đề chiều cao của Harry), trên tay là một đống kẹo để trong bít tất.

Tiếp đến, chính là làm cảm động đồng chí Voldemort kỳ cục.

Một tay Harry nâng râu, rón rén đi tới ban công, tựa vào lan can quan sát vườn hoa, Voldemort đang ngồi dưới tàng cây đọc sách.

Tốt lắm!

Harry quấn râu quanh cổ hai vòng, ngậm bít tất, trèo lên lan can, thật cẩn thận ôm lấy nhánh cây, từ từ bò vào giữa thân cây.

Ngồi trên cây, Harry cẩn thận quan sát Voldemort, tận lực không phát ra bất kì tiếng động nào, thật vất vả chuẩn bị tốt kế hoạch, cậu không muốn chưa làm được gì đã hỏng bét. May mắn, lần này Voldemort đọc sách rất nhập thần, hoàn toàn không có dấu hiệu ngẩng đầu lên.

Cố lên, cố lên, Gryffindor vĩ đại, cố lên!

Harry tự cổ vũ chính mình, hô khẩu hiệu, dần dần trượt xuống, ba mươi cm, hai mươi cm, mười cm, thêm một chút, thêm một chút, tí nữa là an toàn.

Đáng tiếc, chuyện ngoài ý muốn luôn xảy ra tại một khắc cuối cùng. Ví dụ như, tên trộm nào đó muốn làm lần cuối rồi rửa tay gác kiếm, chắc chắn sẽ bị bắt được; vị đại hiệp nào đó nói với thê tử, làm xong chuyện đại sự này rồi quy ẩn, chắc chắn sẽ chết; hoặc tác giả nào đó nói kiên trì viết hết cuốn sách này, chắc chắn cuốn sách sẽ bị dừng.

Tóm lại, chuyện ngoài ý muốn đã xảy ra, nguyên nhân do bộ râu quá dài kia, bộ râu quấn quanh cổ Harry không chịu nằm im mà dần dần buông lỏng theo động tác của cậu, phất phơ trong gió, vì sợ hãi Voldemort phát hiện, Harry vội vàng dừng động tác, hai tay bắt lấy nó, thật vất vả mới bắt được, cậu vuốt ngực thở phào, lại quên miệng mình còn ngậm tất, vì thế, tất chứa đầy đồ ngọt rơi xuống, mục tiêu trực chỉ — đỉnh đầu Voldemort.

Harry vội vàng buông tay, cúi người xuống phía dưới nắm tất, dù kế hoạch thất bại, cậu cũng không muốn biến Voldemort thành một kẻ đần độn vì đống kẹo rơi trúng, cựu chúa tể hắc ám ngu ngốc, Merlin a, điều này so với thế giới hủy diệt càng đáng sợ hơn.

Nhưng cậu đánh giá cao tuổi và khả năng của mình, bởi vì dùng sức, tuy cậu nắm được tất nhưng cả người cũng nghiêng ngả xuống, Harry cố gắng duy trì cân bằng, mượn lực của hai chân còn trên cây, trụ lại.

Vì thế, khi Voldemort gập sách lại, ngẫu nhiên ngửa đầu, liền hoảng sợ phát hiện phiên bản thu nhỏ của lão ong mặt đang treo ngược trên cây.

Nếu không thấy được đôi mắt xanh lá hoàn toàn khác biệt với lão ong mật, suýt nữa Voldemort đã phóng ra Avada Kedavra, không thể không nói, tiểu Harry của chúng ta hóa trang thật thành công.

“Ngươi– đang– làm– cái– gì?” Cả người Voldemort tỏa khí lạnh, nhiệt độ chung quanh giảm xuống, hắn ngửa đầu nhìn tư thế buồn cười của Harry, nghiến răng kèn kẹt.

“Không, không làm cái gì.” Harry xấu hổ cười cười, theo thói quen vò tóc.

Vừa động, tất trong tay suýt chút nữa rơi xuống, lại nhìn thấy Voldemort đứng giữa trung tâm, Harry vô cùng bối rối, rốt cuộc không thể bảo trì cân bằng, vì thế – lao đầu xuống dưới.

“Harry—”

Thấy Harry rơi xuống, Voldemort không còn tâm trạng phóng ra khí lạnh, vội vàng tiến lên, vươn hai tay đón Harry, từ từ, như vậy vô dụng, ngược lại có thể khiến Harry bị thương, Voldemort thầm mắng chính mình, hít sâu một hơi, lớn tiếng hô: “Wingardium Leviosa (giữ nguyên).”

Thần chú thành công, cảm tạ Merlin! Voldemort chưa bao giờ biết ơn lão già Merlin như lúc này, tuy hắn rất tin tưởng trình độ khống chế thần chú của mình, nhưng lỡ thất bại thì sao? Nếu thất bại, hắn thật không dám tưởng tượng.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra một hơi, thoáng thả lỏng, vươn tay hạ bùa triệu tập, thật cẩn thận đưa Harry đang lơ lửng trên không trung đến bên cạnh mình. Lúc hắn ôm lấy Harry, thần chú hóa giải, râu trên mặt và tất trong tay Harry rơi xuống, tiểu Harry vội vàng bắt lấy, sức nặng kia khiến tay Voldemort run lên, hắn nhíu mày, nhìn tiểu Harry được hắn ôm trong lòng, thanh âm bao hàm tức giận: “Tốt nhất ngươi nên giải thích rõ ràng cho ta.”

Harry rụt cổ, ngón tay quấn quanh râu trước ngực, chuyện cậu vô tình bỏ qua đột nhiên hiện lên, Voldemort ghét Dumbledore. (Căn bản không phải ghét, mà là rất ghét, cực kỳ ghét, đứa nhỏ)

Cậu còn hóa trang Dumbledore muốn làm Voldemort cảm động? Harry quả thực khóc không ra nước mắt, theo kịch bản, cậu phải ở trên cây dùng giọng đầy yêu thương của Dumbledore nói với Voldemort: “Đứa nhỏ, có muốn ăn kẹo ngọt với ta không?”

Harry cảm thấy não mình đúng là đã hỏng, có lẽ sự lạnh nhạt của Voldemort mấy ngày nay khiến cậu chịu đả kích quá lớn, nên chuyện rõ như ban ngày này cậu cũng không nhớ.

Hiện tại, nên làm sao bây giờ? Harry buồn bực ôm đầu nhỏ, mấy đen rậm rạp vây quanh.

Voldemort nhíu mày, thấy cậu bé trong lòng lâm vào trạng thái buồn bực, không thèm giải thích với hắn một cậu. Hừ, xem ra thiếu dạy bảo!

Vì thế, Voldemort điện hạ của chúng ta tuân thủ nguyên tắc “Nói làm liền làm”, buông hai tay, mắt lạnh nhìn tiểu Harry ngã sấp xuống đất, ôm mông nhe răng nhếch miệng kêu đau, thấy bộ dáng chật vật của Harry, khóe miệng Voldemort khẽ co rút, nhưng nhanh chóng khôi phục sắc mặt, phảng phất vừa rồi chỉ là ảo giác.

“Đau.” Harry không quản đống kẹo ngọt, hai tay ôm mông, cao giọng hô.

“Hừ.” Voldemort hừ lạnh một tiếng, xoay người kéo râu Harry, châm chọc, “Để ta nhìn xem, quần áo màu mè, kính mắt buồn cười, bộ râu khôi hài, cùng mấy cái kẹo ngọt khiến người khác chán ghét, ngươi muốn biểu hiện sự trung thành với lão ong mật kia trước mặt ta sao? Hay đầu ngươi hỏng rồi?”

“Voldy?” Harry theo râu nhìn phía Voldemort, mở to mắt, nghi hoặc kêu lên.

“Hử?” Voldemort nhíu mày, bình tĩnh đợi con sư tử nhỏ giải thích.

Nhưng, tiểu Gryffindor của chúng ta vĩnh viễn không theo lẽ thường, chỉ thấy cậu lấy tay dụi mắt, rồi vươn tay nhéo khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn của mình, lúc Voldemort có chút không kiên nhẫn, cậu đột nhiên tiến lên ôm lấy chân Voldemort: “Oh, Merlin a, rốt cuộc ngươi đã nói chuyện với ta, Voldy.”

“Buông tay.” Voldemort nhíu chặt mày, rốt cục hắn nhớ tới mình và con sư tử ngu ngốc này đang chiến tranh lạnh, vì thế định tiếp tục làm vậy, nhưng hắn buồn bực phát hiện hai chân mình không thể nhúc nhích, liền lạnh giọng hạ lệnh.

Nhưng, mệnh lệnh của cựu chúa tể hắc ám tựa hồ đã trở thành thói quen của Harry, cậu lắc đầu, càng thêm dùng sức ôm lấy chân Voldemort, ngẩng lên nhìn, đôi con ngươi xanh lá đã ngập nước, như chịu ủy khuất rất lớn.

“Không, không buông, đánh chết ta cũng không buông, Voldy, thật khó khăn ngươi mới để ý tới ta.” Tiểu Harry của chúng ta lại nổi tâm trạng muốn đùa cợt, cúi đầu chùi nước mắt nước mũi lên quần Voldemort.

Nếu có thể đánh chết ngươi, ta còn phí công nhiều chuyện như vậy làm gì? Lòng Voldemort đầy buồn bực, cũng chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn cái quần sạch sẽ của mình biến thành giẻ lau, rốt cục, hắn yếu thế thở dài, vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu Harry, như an ủi một con mèo nhỏ làm nũng.

Thật sự là, hắn bại.

Harry cảm nhận được nhiệt độ ấm áp, vội vàng ngẩng đầu, nhìn vào đôi mắt đỏ của Voldemort, trong đó chứa chút bất đắc dĩ, còn thêm vài tia quan tâm, điều này khiến Harry vui vẻ, vì thế, cậu cười lên, mềm mại gọi: “Voldy, Voldy……”

“Cái gì?” Voldemort ứng thanh đáp.

Harry lắc lắc đầu, cười thật sự sáng lạn: Không có gì, ta thật sự sợ hãi ngươi lại không để ý tới ta.”

“Ngu ngốc.” Voldemort nhẹ nhàng mắng, ngữ khí lại dịu dàng vô cùng, nếu có người này làm bạn cả đời, hắn yên lặng thở dài, như ý thức được điều gì đó, khóe miệng hắn khẽ cong lên, nở nụ cười như nước trong vắt, tươi mát động lòng người.

“Chúng ta trở về đi, sắp tới bữa tối.” Voldemort thấy Harry còn ngồi dưới đất, tuy hôm nay nắng lên, nhưng ngày đông vẫn có chút lạnh, huống chi là ở vườn hoa, vì thế thấp giọng đề nghị.

“Ừm, được.” Harry dụi mắt, bắt lấy quần Voldemort, đứng lên, “Chúng ta đi thôi, Voldy? Ngươi sao vậy?”

Harry thấy Voldemort thất thần, cảm giác không đúng, vội vàng quay đầu, cửa sổ đối diện hoa viên, phu nhân Steven luôn đứng ở kia gọi chúng ăn cơm chiều, lúc này cũng vậy, nhưng nụ cười nơi khóe miệng bà đã cứng ngắc, mở to mắt nhìn hai người.

“Không—”

Lúc này, Harry chỉ có thể phát ra một câu nói nhỏ như vậy.


	17. Thân thân

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 16

Thấy Harry và Voldemort quay lại nhìn mình, phu nhân Steven khôi phục tinh thần, môi bà run rẩy, như muốn nói cái gì đó nhưng lại không thể nói ra, bang hoàng xoay người rời đi, Harry thấy rõ ràng, thân ảnh bà có chút lảo đảo, thậm chí thiếu chút nữa ngã xuống vì đụng phải bàn.

Harry nhảy lên vài bước, tựa hồ muốn đuổi theo bà, Voldemort ở phía sau lại bắt lấy cánh tay cậu, Harry kinh ngạc xoay người, thấy Voldemort nhìn cậu lắc lắc đầu, khóe môi Voldemort nhếch lên tạo thành nụ cười trào phúng: “Vô dụng, Muggle là vậy, sợ hãi thứ mạnh hơn mình, tìm mọi cách loại bỏ nó, không có ngoại lệ.”

“Nhưng—” Harry mở to mắt, chẳng biết tại sao mũi có chút cay: “Ta tin hai người đó đặc biệt, ngươi xem, Hogwarts cũng có rất nhiều học sinh mà cha mẹ là Muggle? Họ vẫn cho con đến học.”

Voldemort bình tĩnh nhìn Harry, cho đến khi Harry có chút mất tự nhiên, hắn mới khẽ thở dài một hơi: “Nếu ngươi tin tưởng như vậy, thì vào đi.”

“Ừm.” Harry gật đầu, kéo Voldemort vào phòng, căng thẳng nắm chặt tay, dù thế nào, bọn chúng sẽ ở cùng nhau.

Đến bên cạnh cửa, Harry hít sâu một hơi, lấy tay đẩy, chuẩn bị đón nhận tất cả, hoặc tra hỏi, hoặc trách cứ, hoặc hắt hủi.

Nhưng mà……

“Ba……” Một âm thanh vang lên trên đầu Harry, Harry bị dọa rụt cổ lại, Voldemort vội vàng kéo Harry về phía sau mình, nhưng không có sự tấn công khủng bố như tưởng tượng, chỉ thấy hoa giấy phủ khắp mặt đất.

“Đây là—” Voldemort không hiểu, nhưng tốt xấu gì Harry cũng sống tại thế giới Muggle mười một năm, vẫn biết mấy thứ này, ngẩng đầu nhìn, quả nhiên, một quả cầu lớn đặt giữa khung cửa, cửa mở, quả cầu tách ra, hoa giấy và kim tuyến sẽ rơi xuống.

“Oh, xem ta sáng suốt chưa, may mắn còn để lại quả cầu này, tuy định để chúc mừng sinh nhật các con, nhưng ta nghĩ các con sẽ không để ý.” Phu nhân Steven cầm một cây pháo giấy, ánh mắt thâm tình nhìn ngài Steven, sau đó đối nói với hai đứa trẻ.

“Ba lạp……” Thanh âm thanh thúy vang lên theo động tác bắn pháo của phu nhân Steven, hai đứa trẻ không phản ứng, vì bọn chúng đã — kinh ngạc quá độ mà mất năng lực phản ứng.

Phu nhân Steven hưng phấn như đứa trẻ, mà ngài Steven, mang rượu được cất giữ nhiều năm ra, giống như muốn chúc mừng chuyện gì đó, không, chính là chúc mừng, quả cầu kia là bằng chứng.

Nhưng vì sao?

“Xem, em đã nói mà, hai đứa trẻ này là thiên sứ.” Phu nhân Steven đắc ý nói với chồng mình, như chúc mừng sự sáng suốt của bản thân, bà cầm chén rượu vang trong tay chồng, thích ý uống một ngụm: “Nếu không phải thiên sứ, tại sao lại có pháp thuật thần kì như vậy?”

“Đúng.” Ngài Steven vẫn ít nói như trước, nhưng có thể thấy được ông rất vui mừng, ông đã uống ba chén.

Đây là chuyện gì?

Harry dụi mắt, xác định mình không nằm mơ hay gặp ảo giác, quay đầu nhìn Voldemort bên cạnh.

Voldemort nhún vai, còn có thể là gì, tên nhóc ngươi vận chó săn, gặp được hai lão Muggle không sợ chết.

“Bảo ta vận chó săn, ngươi cũng vậy.”

“Đừng đánh đồng ta với não sên của ngươi.”

“Rõ ràng ngươi cũng thở phào nhẹ nhõm!”

“Câm miệng, Gryffindor.”

Harry và Voldemort kịch liệt trao đổi ánh mắt, cuối cùng, Voldemort hừ lạnh một tiếng quay đầu, cuộc chiến bị đơn phương dừng lại.

Harry đành phải quay đầu, nhìn đôi vợ chồng già: “Cái kia, phu nhân Steven, đây là?”

“A, đứa con đáng thương, nhất định con bị dọa.” Phu nhân Steven vì quá vui mừng nên giờ mới chú ý “Tiểu Harry đáng thương bị hoảng sợ”, bà vội vàng tiến lên ôm lấy cậu, nhìn thấy mắt cậu có chút sưng đỏ, yêu thương nói: “Nhất định đã bị chúng ta dọa, đáng thương, bị dọa khóc.”

“Phu nhân Steven.” Thanh âm Harry mang theo tiếng khóc, cọ cọ trong lòng phu nhân Steven.

Tiểu thiên sứ đáng yêu a!

Phu nhân Steven nhịn không được lại ôm chặt Harry hơn, vừa rồi ở trong sân còn vui vẻ biểu diễn pháp thuật cùng tiểu Tom, sao giờ lại khóc thành như vậy, chắc chắn rất lo lắng! (Bà nội, ngươi đoán sai rồi= =!)

Vì thế, thời gian sau, lại biến thành chỗ Harry biểu diễn, có được vô số an ủi và đồ ăn ngon, tiểu Harry của chúng ta vừa lòng nắm tay anh trai Tom vào phòng ngủ.

“Vừa lòng?” Cửa phòng ngủ đóng lại, anh trai Tom ôn nhu, điềm tĩnh, trầm mặc, yêu thương em trai nhất thời biến thành đồng chí Voldemort ác độc, khóe miệng câu lên thành một nụ cười trào phúng, hỏi Harry.

Nhưng chẳng biết tại sao, Harry nghĩ, lúc này Voldemort cũng rất vui vẻ, không vừa vào phòng đã bỏ tay cậu ra như trước.

“Kỳ thật, cuộc sống như vậy cũng tốt, đúng không?” Harry lại hỏi vấn đề tương tự ngày đó, khác biệt, lúc này hai người không còn khúc mắc, tương đối hiểu nhau, nụ cười sáng lạn, vui vẻ.

Mà lúc này tại phòng khác.

Phu nhân Steven rót một ly trà cho chồng mình, nhẹ nhàng lấy tay giúp ông lau chòm râu hơi ướt: “Hôm nay biểu hiện của em cũng không tệ nhỉ?”

Ngài Steven nhìn vợ mình, trong mắt là yêu thương bốn mươi năm qua không hề thay đổi: “Đúng vậy, biểu hiện của em rất tốt.”

“Nhất định hai đứa trẻ kia rất lo lắng.” Phu nhân Steven thở dài một hơi: “Thường xuyên lén lút sử dụng sức mạnh kia, chắc chắn rất sợ chúng ta ghét bỏ, trước kia không có cơ hội thích hợp để nói rõ, nhưng bây giờ thì tốt rồi, tất cả đã được giải quyết.”

Ngài Steven nắm tay vợ mình, cho bà một nụ cười an tâm: “Đúng vậy, tất cả đã xong, nếu bọn chúng biết em làm nhiều việc như thế, sẽ rất cảm động.”

Phu nhân Steven che miệng cười khẽ, vẻ mặt giảo hoạt: “Kỳ thật em rất thích bắn pháo, anh có biết, tiếng ‘ba lạp’, làm em cảm thấy vui sướng.”

“Đúng vậy, anh cũng thích nhìn em bắn pháo.” Ngài Steven chăm chú nhìn vợ mình, tính cách từ lúc trẻ cho tới bây giờ không hề thay đổi, đây là người phụ nữ ông yêu thương, là người vợ ông yêu nhất.

Hiển nhiên phu nhân Steven rất ít nghe chồng mình nói những lời tình cảm, bởi vậy mặt bà đỏ lên, nhưng không giống người trẻ tuổi ngượng ngùng xoay đi, mà là ôm cổ chồng mình: “Anh yêu, em cũng thích nhìn anh uống rượu, mỗi lần thấy em đều nhớ đến ngày anh cầu hôn em, lúc đó anh rất đẹp trai, đương nhiên, bây giờ cũng vậy.”

“Em vẫn xinh đẹp như trước, giữ chặt lòng anh.” Rượu cũng là thứ tốt, khuôn mặt ngài Steven đỏ ửng, ông không ngừng nói những lời vợ mình thích nghe, mà phu nhân Steven cũng không ngừng cười vui vẻ.

Bất tri bất giác, tuyết lại bao phủ cảLondon, những bông tuyết thật dày rơi xuống trong màn đêm, theo gió phiêu tán.

Mảnh bông tuyết bay lượn, cho đến khi bay tới một căn nhà, từ lầu hai chậm rãi rơi xuống, bên trong có hai cậu bé đang ngồi trên giường.

“Voldy, ngươi không quên cái gì chứ?” Cậu bé có đôi mắt xanh lá kéo áo ngủ của cậu bé có đôi mắt đỏ bên cạnh, đáng thương nói.

“Ngươi muốn cái gì?” Cậu bé gọi Voldy nhíu nhíu mi.

“Hôn chúc ngủ ngon.” Cậu bé mắt xanh lá nói, biểu tình rất nghiêm túc.

……

“Đừng mơ.” Voldy quay đầu, trên mặt hiện lên một tia ửng hồng.

“Voldy—” Mắt xanh không buông áo ngủ của Voldy, thanh âm mềm mại, bông tuyết nghĩ mình cũng phải hòa tan tong thanh âm này.

……

Sau một hồi im lặng, trên mặt cậu bé gọi Voldy hiện lên một tia bất đắc dĩ, lập tức thở dài, khuất phục tiến đến bên má của cậu bé mắt xanh, nhanh chóng hôn một cái, sau đó lấy vận tốc ánh sáng chui vào trong chăn, cuộn người lại, không chịu ra.

Mà cậu bé mắt xanh đưa tay vuốt má, khóe miệng gợi lên một nụ cười, nụ cười này, nó từng thấy ở loài động vật nào nhỉ? Đúng rồi, là hồ ly.

Lúc này bông tuyết có thể đọc được tiếng lòng của cậu bé mắt xanh: Nghe lời em trai là phải bồi dưỡng từ nhỏ.

Bông tuyết đột nhiên cảm thấy rét lạnh, tuy nó được khí lạnh tạo thành.

Một lúc lâu sau, sắp rơi xuống đất.

Xuyên qua cửa sổ kính, nó có thể thấy, lò sưởi lửa cháy rất mạnh, khiến cả căn phòng ấm áp, đôi vợ chồng gia ôm nhau ngồi trên sofa, có lẽ ánh lửa gây ảo giác, nó nghĩ mình thấy được hai người trẻ tuổi trao nhau cái ôm đầy tình cảm, bọn họ thật xứng đôi, thật yêu nhau.

Có lẽ cảnh tượng trong phòng quá ấm áp, nó cảm giác mình bị hòa tan, đọng trên một nhị hoa, tựa như giọt lệ, chậm rãi rơi xuống, dung nhập vào đất, có lẽ, mùa xuân tiếp theo nó sẽ biến thành một đóa hoa, một đóa hoa tượng trưng cho hạnh phúc.


	18. Quyết tâm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 17

Thời gian trôi nhanh, ngày tháng như thoi đưa, nước chảy như ca.

Hai củ cải của chúng ta đang dần lớn lên.

(Mọi người: Uy, chúng ta đã nhắc cái thói lười biếng của ngươi rồi, thỉnh ngươi tự trọng, như vậy rất mất mặt.

Lưu Li:……)

Mùa xuân, một năm mưa thuận, vạn vật sinh sôi, là thời gian tuyệt nhất trong căn nhà nào đó tạiLondon, bởi vì lúc này vườn hoa nở rộ.

Tuy vườn hoa không được chăm sóc tỉ mỉ như những gia đình bên cạnh, nhưng các loại hoa vẫn đua nhau nở rộ, hoa hồng đủ sắc xen lẫn, khác lạ mà xinh đẹp, nếu nhìn từ trên xuống, sẽ phát hiện hoa trong vườn được trồng thành hình “V & H”.

Harry ngồi trên cây trong hoa viên nhìn tác phẩm lao động ngày cuối tuần của mình, vui vẻ cười rộ lên. Có lẽ là vì cuộc sống thực tốt, dù cậu mới chín tuổi, nhưng thân thể đã không khác đứa trẻ mười một tuổi, đương nhiên, thể chất cũng tốt hơn trước, lớn dần, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn không chỉ là thịt, mà đã thoáng xuất hiện chút góc cạnh của thiếu niên, mũi cao thẳng, đôi môi kiên định, thứ duy nhất không thay đổi, chỉ có mái tóc đen không bao giờ gọn gàng và đôi mắt xanh lá luôn luôn trong suốt.

Cậu cười lớn đẩy đẩy cậu bé ngồi bên cạnh mình, ý bao đối phương nhìn tác phẩm của cậu một chút — V & H, chính là Voldemort and Harry.

Voldemort bất đắc dĩ buông quyển sách trên tay, theo thời gian, hắn càng ngày càng không thể cự tuyệt yêu cầu của Harry, rõ ràng mỗi lần đều liều mạng nhắc nhở mình “đừng nhìn cậu ta”, nhưng lại không thể làm được, điều này trở thành phiền phức lớn nhất cuộc đời hắn.

“Voldy, đẹp không?” Thanh âm Harry không còn mềm mại như thời thơ ấu, mà đã trở thành thanh âm của thiếu niên, nhưng ngữ điệu chưa từng thay đổi, còn thêm vài phần làm nũng.

Voldemort khiêu mi, mặt hắn cũng đã trưởng thành, hàng mi thon dài, nên động tác này thực đẹp, điều này khiến Harry có chút ghen tị, vì dù cậu luyện tập trước gương như thế nào, cũng không làm ra dược động tác tương tự Voldemort, “Được rồi, Voldemort quá hoàn mỹ, không học được cũng là bình thường.” Sau mỗi lần thất bại, cậu luôn an ủi mình như vậy.

Đúng thế, tuy nhỏ tuổi nhưng Voldemort đã như một viên kim cương được mài dũa tinh tế, tỏa sáng, động lòng người.

Vì là anh em sinh đôi, gương mặt hắn và Harry có vài phần tương tự, nhưng lại cho cảm giác hoàn toàn khác biệt, nếu nói Harry đẹp như ánh mắt trời sáng lạng, thì Voldemort đẹp ở sự cao quý mà thanh lịch, khí chất của hắn như trải qua mấy ngàn năm lắng đọng lại, toát ra vẻ cao nhã, không để xâm phạm.

Tóc đen của hắn đã dài tới thắt lưng, dùng tơ xanh buộc lại, nếu nhìn kĩ dưới ánh mặt trời, liền phát hiện sợi dây kia mang một hàng chữ nhỏ, cẩn thận quan sát sẽ đọc được câu: Làm bạn mà sinh. Sợi tơ này là quà sinh nhật năm nay Harry tặng cho Voldemort, mà câu nói kia, cậu cũng mất nửa tháng mới làm được, tuy lúc Voldemort nhận thì cười nhạo tay nghề cậu quá kém, nhưng ngày hôm sau, hắn vẫn dùng.

Vì Voldemort chỉ khiêu mi mà không nói, Harry bĩu môi, kéo dây buộc tóc của Voldemort, nhất thời, mái tóc đen mượt chảy xuống, tràn đầy vẻ đẹp trầm tĩnh. Harry mê mẩn chạm vào những sợi tóc mềm mại kia, như mỗi đêm trước khi ngủ, Merlin a, tại sao là anh em sinh đôi mà tóc cậu lại rối bù? Đây là luật lệ gì? Cậu muốn kiện…… (Đơn kiện không có hiệu lực, bị bác bỏ)

“Trả lại cho ta.” Voldemort cầm lấy quyển sách, hung hăng đánh vào gáy Harry, vừa ra tay vừa nói, thanh âm của hắn cũng không giống lúc còn nhỏ, nhưng trầm hơn so với Harry, như rượu vang lâu năm, say lòng người.

Harry đáng thương trả lại sợi tơ, vẻ mặt ủy khuất nhìn Voldemort buộc lại tóc, bĩu môi, không nói một lời.

Voldemort lại thở dài, lý do mà hắn “Không thể cự tuyệt yêu cầu” chính là, tâm tính của Gryffindor ngu ngốc càng ngày càng đi xuống, nếu nói lúc mới đến thế giới này là mười tám tuổi, vậy hiện tại không thể nghi ngờ, cậu ta chỉ có chín tuổi, nhưng thật ra rất tương xứng với thân thể hiện tại, Voldemort xấu xa nghĩ.

Vì thế, hắn mỉm cười.

Khác với lúc ở cô nhi viện, sắc mặt hắn không còn tái nhợt, mà có chút hồng hào, khiến hắn nhìn khỏe mạnh rất nhiều, đôi mắt vì pháp thuật đã hồi phục mà càng thêm đỏ, tỏa hào quang như bảo thạch, đôi môi mỏng tươi tắn, rõ ràng đã trở thành một thiếu niên thanh tú.

“Đẹp.” Voldemort thấy tiểu Harry đã biến thành nấm ở trên cây, rốt cục mở miệng vàng.

“Thực sao?” Harry lập tức quay đầu, hai mắt tỏa sáng nhìn Voldemort, ngữ khí vô cùng kinh ngạc.

Voldemort thầm gọi một tiếng Merlin, ai thán vô số lần, tại sao ngu ngốc này lại là anh em sinh đôi của hắn, khác biệt với hắn

“Ta mất một tuần mới làm xong.” Harry duỗi thắt lưng, ngả người ra sau, lúc có cảm giác sắp rơi xuống đất, cậu lại ngừng, hóa ra cậu dùng hai chân ôm lấy nhánh cây, treo ngược trên cành.

Voldemort hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn động tác nguy hiểm của cậu, lo lắng có nên trực tiếp cho cậu một cước, quyết định cuối cùng là từ bỏ, bởi vì ngu ngốc này luôn thừa sinh lực, dù kéo xuống, người mệt cũng chỉ mỗi hắn, mà ngu ngốc này, nói không chừng còn có cơ hội đánh một giấc.

“Dùng pháp thuật di chuyển mỗi luống hoa.” Harry lấy hai tay ôm đầu, nhìn Voldemort, cười nói, “Voldy, đúng như ngươi nói, sau khi làm xong, ta thấy khả năng khống chế pháp thuật tốt hơn rất nhiều.”

“Đó là đương nhiên.” Ánh mắt lạnh băng của Voldemort bắn tới Harry, cho đến khi cậu không chịu được mà khôi phục tư thế bình thường, Voldemort mới thu hồi tầm mắt.

Tuổi dần lớn, sự thích ứng với pháp thuật của thân thể bọn chúng cũng dần dần biến đổi, đến sinh nhật năm nay, pháp thuật của bọn chúng đã khôi phục được tám mươi phần trăm. Cho nên, có thể luyện tập pháp thuật hơi phức tạp, ví dụ như, nghệ thuật hắc ám.

Nhưng khiến Voldemort đau đầu là, tuy lượng pháp thuật của Harry rất nhiều, nhưng lại không thể khống chế tốt, một thần chú đơn giản cậu thường sử dụng lại xuất ra gấp hai lần lượng pháp thuật cần thiết, bình thường có lẽ không vấn đề gì, nhưng Voldemort biết rõ, làm một phù thủy, nhất định phải khống chế được pháp thuật, chỉ có dễ dàng sử dụng mỗi phần pháp thuật trong thân thể, mới có thể đạt tới cảnh giới cao nhất.

Cho nên, hắn tiến hành rèn luyện Harry, bảo cậu không ngừng sử dụng các thần chú đơn giản, đương nhiên, lượng pháp thuật phát ra không được vượt quá tiêu chuẩn, mà công cụ nhắc nhở, chính là quà sinh nhật năm nay hắn tặng cho Harry — một cái vòng tay màu đỏ. Nó nhìn như một cái vòng tay bình thường, nhưng Voldemort tốn không ít công sức, phải biết rằng, vì làm vòng tay khống chế pháp thuật, mà ba ngày liên tục hắn không thể sử dụng một chút pháp thuật, đương nhiên, việc nhỏ này hắn không thèm nói với tên nhóc kia, sau khi làm vòng tay, hắn dựa theo thẩm mĩ của Gryffindor nên lười gia công, chỉ khắc một chữ to trên mặt vòng là “V to H”, liền tặng Harry, nhưng Harry lại vui mừng như bao giờ gặp qua, chỉ là một cái vòng tay, có cần kích động thế không? Được rồi, tuy đây là lần đầu tiên hắn tặng quà, nhưng về sau hắn sẽ nhớ tặng, đáng chết, đừng chùi nước mắt nước mũi lên quần áo hắn!!!

Nghĩ đến chuyện quần áo ngày đó bị bẩn, Voldemort lạnh run, hạ quyết tâm lần sau tặng quà cho tên nhóc này phải tuyệt đối tránh xa cậu.

“Tiếp theo chúng ta luyện tập pháp thuật gì?” Harry không chú ý việc Voldemort lại gần mình, theo thói quen đùa giỡn vòng tay.

“Bế quan bí thuật.” Voldemort vuốt lại phần tóc bị gió thổi loạn ra sau tai, nói.

“Cái này, ta đã học.” Harry cười hì hì nhìn Voldemort, “Ngươi quên sao? Kiếp trước ta đã học để đối phó ngươi.”

“A, đương nhiên ta nhớ rõ.” Voldemort cười lạnh một tiếng, không khách khí châm chọc, “Có thể nói, cuối cùng cũng không hiệu quả.”

“Cái kia—” Harry sờ mũi, có chút không cam lòng nhìn Voldemort, “Là vì Voldy quá lợi hại, được không?”

“Không thể không thừa nhận, lão ong mật cũng lợi hại.” Trong mắt Voldemort hiện một tia lạnh lẽo, lướt qua trong giây lát, “Trình độ bế quan bí thuật của ngươi, căn bản không ngăn được chiết tâm trí thuật của hắn.”

“Nhưng—” Nhắc tới Dumbledore, Harry có chút sững sờ, tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì đó, Voldemort lại cắt ngang lời cậu.

“Không có nhưng, đương nhiên, nếu ngươi muốn giết ta, có thể không học.” Một tay Voldemort chế trụ cằm Harry, nhìn thẳng vào con ngươi xanh lá, “Bằng khả năng của lão, có thể dễ dàng thấy được trí nhớ kiếp trước của ngươi, ngươi là cậu bé cứu thế quý giá của lão, mà ta là người lão muốn giết — Chúa tể hắc ám.”

Harry cầm tay Voldemort: “Voldy, ngươi biết ta sẽ không.”

“Vậy thì liền học.” Voldemort bỏ tay Harry ra, cầm lấy sách nhảy xuống cây, xoay người rời đi, “Dùng hành động của ngươi chứng minh quyết tâm của mình.”

Harry ở trên cây nhìn bóng dáng Voldemort, nắng xuân vẫn chiếu rọi, xuyên qua tán cây bao phủ Harry, nhưng cậu cảm thấy tất cả đều không ấm áp như trước.

Voldy, tại sao ngươi không tin ta?

“Ta sẽ luyện tập.” Harry đứng lên, lớn tiếng nói với Voldemort.

Nhìn thấy bóng lưng thẳng bước như trước, cậu thì thào tự nói: “Nếu là vì ngươi.”

Thực xin lỗi, Harry.

Voldemort nắm chặt quyển sách trên tay, hắn không thể cho Harry biết sự thật, từ trước tới nay, Dumbledore trong lòng Harry vẫn luôn là người cao thượng hòa ái, Voldemort hiểu được, một khi Dumbledore rõ chân tướng, lão nhất định giết mình, mà như vậy Harry cũng sẽ chết đi, hoặc có thể lão ong mật kia lợi dụng khế ước, giết Harry để giết hắn, vì thế, hắn không thể mạo hiểm. Hắn không muốn nói thật, đôi lúc, chuyện cần tự mình phân biệt, vậy Harry, lần này, để ngươi tự hiểu.


	19. Phá cửa sổ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 18

Từ ngày đó, Harry và Voldemort chính thức tiến vào giai đoạn đối luyện thần chú.

Đầu tiên Harry học thuật pháp thuật tự nhiên là Bế quan bí thuật, có lẽ vì đổi giáo sư chỉ dạy nên Harry tiến bộ rất nhanh, dù sao cậu luôn nghĩ, không có chuyện gì Voldemort không biết. Ôm tư tưởng đơn thuần là tập luyện mà thôi, bởi vậy Harry phối hợp cực kỳ ăn ý, chỉ tốn ít thời gian đã sếp vào đội ngũ bậc thầy Bế quan bí thuật, khiến Voldemort cũng có chút giật mình.

Sau đó luyện tập các loại nghệ thuật hắc ám, vì không có đũa phép nên luyện tập dừng ở giai đoạn đơn giản, đợi pháp thuật của bọn họ khôi phục ít nhất cũng phải 11 tuổi, tập luyện nghệ thuật hắc ám phức tạp lúc này chỉ có hại chứ không lợi.

Cuối cùng là luyện tập các loại pháp thuật ánh sáng đơn giản mà thực dụng, ví dụ như bùa triệu tập, bùa giải giới và các thần chú dùng khi chiến đầu.

Cứ như vậy, thời gian dần trôi, xuân đi hạ đến, hạ đi thu đến, mà cựu chúa tể hắc ám của chúng ta cũng bắt đầu có sự chuẩn bị.

“Voldy, ngươi có chuyện gì giấu ta phải không?” Một đêm gió lớn, Harry sớm cuộn người trong chăn, nhưng không c lập tức nhắm mắt ngủ mà ghé vào tai Voldemort nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Voldemort nheo mắt, con ngươi đỏ máu ánh lên trong đôi mắt xanh lá: ” Vì sao hỏi như vậy?”

Harry chọc chọc hai má, cười có chút giảo hoạt: “Vừa rồi hôn ngủ ngon nhẹ hơn bình thường.”

Voldemort: “……”

“Voldy.” Harry đẩy Voldemort, thanh âm nho nhỏ xen lẫn buông bực, “Ngươi muốn làm gì? Không thể cho ta biết sao?”

Voldemort thở dài, dùng đầu ngón tay đỡ trán: “Cũng không có gì, chỉ muốn về cô nhi viện một lần.”

” Cái gì?” Harry giật mình, thanh âm chợt tăng lớn.

“Đáng chết, ngươi nhỏ giọng cho ta.” Voldemort xoa lỗ tai bị chấn động, dịch sang bên cạnh, hạ quyết tâm không ôm sư tử ngốc này ngủ.

Đáng tiếc, nguyện vọng của hắn lập tức tan biến.

Bởi vì tiểu Harry của chúng ta lập tức “Chẳng biết xấu hổ” (Theo lời Voldemort) tiếp cận, lấy lý do gió lớn, lần thứ hai dán lên người Voldemort.

“Voldy, ngươi trở về có chuyện gì quan trọng ư?” Harry chớp chớp đôi mắt xanh lá, tràn đầy tò mò, cậu không cho rằng Voldemort quá rảnh rỗi mà trở về nhìn lại nơi mình lớn lên, huống chi nơi đó còn có mụ phù thủy già bọn họ hận thấu xương.

Voldemort dừng một chút, sau đó đáp: “Nagini.”

“Nagini?” Harry thì thào lặp lại, tựa hồ có cái gì đó lóe lên trong đầu, a, đúng rồi, là con đại xà giết chết giáo sư Snape, nhưng, cũng là hồn khí của Voldemort, hơn nữa là thuộc hạ Voldemort tin tưởng nhất, hoặc là bạn? Chẳng qua Voldemort sẽ không thừa nhận, bởi vì hắn kiêu ngạo.

“Đúng, chính là Nagini.” Voldemort cẩn thận quan sát con ngươi xanh lá của Harry, trong đó có kinh ngạc, có hoài niệm, có thương cảm, nhưng hắn không phát hiện chán ghét, chẳng biết vì sao hắn lại cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm, “Kiếp trước, 9 tuổi ta nhặt được nó, ước chừng là hiện giờ, ta nghĩ, một khi người trong cô nhi viện không thay đổi, vậy Nagini cũng nên xuất hiện.”

Harry lẳng lặng nghe, cậu nghĩ, cậu hiểu Voldemort, Nagini là bạn duy nhất của Voldemort ở kiếp trước, tựa như cậu và Ron, tuy quen biết ngắn ngủn bảy năm, có nhiều lần mâu thuẫn khắc khẩu, nhưng cậu chưa từng muốn buông tay Ron ra, dù sao, đó là người bạn đầu tiên của cậu.

Tuy cuối cùng Nagini giết giáo sư Snape, nhưng, đó là Nagini kiếp trước, một khi cậu và Voldemort có thể bắt đầu lại, vậy Nagini cũng có quyền lợi này, hơn nữa, đó là hy vọng của Voldemort, cho nên, cũng là nguyện vọng của cậu.

“Voldy, ta đi cùng ngươi.” Harry đột nhiên ôm lấy cổ Voldemort, kiên định nói, “Không được phản đối, nếu không ta sẽ không buông ra.”

Voldemort sững sờ nhìn Harry, gió lớn rít gào bên song cửa khiến người ta cảm thấy lạnh lẽo, nhưng lúc này hắn lại cảm thấy ấm áp vô cùng, sự ấm áp đó chảy qua từng mạch máu, bao phủ hắn, hơi thở dịu dàng lan tràn toàn thân, “Có lẽ tiếp tục như vậy cũng không tệ”, hắn đột nhiên thầm nghĩ thế.

“Ừm.” Voldemort nhẹ nhàng vuốt cằm, khi đôi mắt xanh lóe sáng rực rỡ liền lấy tay che lại, “Ngủ đi.”

“Được.” Harry nhẹ nhàng cọ cọ khuôn mặt vào lòng bàn tay Voldemort, sau đó nhắm mắt, Voldemort rõ ràng cảm nhận được lông mi thật dài lại dày kia đảo qua lòng bàn tay, vừa có chút ngứa vừa mềm mại, xúc cảm thực thoải mái.

Qua một hồi lâu, thẳng đến khi Voldemort cảm giác hô hấp của Harry trở nên vững vàng, hắn mới chậm rãi rút tay về, tâm niệm chợt lóe, đầu ngón tay bắn ra ánh sáng yếu ớt, hắn cẩn thận đánh giá khuôn mặt Harry, làn da khỏe mạnh hơn hắn, cái mũi cao ngất, môi hồng phấn, còn đôi mắt xanh lá kia, khi mở ra tràn đầy sức sống, mà khi khép lại, lông mi thật dài tạo thành đường cong tuyệt đẹp, dưới ánh sáng phủ bóng nhàn nhạt, mềm mại vô cùng.

Voldemort như mê hoặc, nhịn không được muốn vươn tay ra vuốt ve đường cong kia, nhưng một tiếng “Choang” phá vỡ ý định của hắn, hắn mới ý thức được mình đang làm cái gì, vội vàng rút tay về, che dấu tình tự, nhìn lại nơi phát ra tiếng vang, tránh đi đôi con ngươi sắp mở ra.

“Voldy, sao lại thế này?” Harry vừa ngáp vừa chậm rãi ngồi dậy, giọng ngái ngủ.

“Cửa sổ vỡ, bật đèn.” Voldemort thu tâm trạng, bắt đầu phân tích, tuy gió lớn nhưng không thể làm vỡ kính, hơn nữa dưới ánh sáng mờ mờ, hắn nhìn thấy thứ gì đó bay đến, có người cố ý phá cửa sổ?

Harry gật đầu, chạy xuống giường bật đèn, lại lập tức chạy trở lại bên cạnh Voldemort.

” Ngu ngốc, cẩn thận một chút.” Voldemort nhìn thấy mảnh thủy tinh rơi đầy đất, tay giữ chặt Harry, trừng mắt nhìn hai chân sạch sẽ của cậu, mắng.

“Hì hì, ta quên mất.” Harry vò tóc, cười rộ lên, vội vàng chạy về bên giường mang dép lê.

“Ặc, ngã chết lão nương.”

“Gì? Voldy, ngươi ngã ư?” Harry vội vàng ngẩng đầu hỏi.

Lại phát hiện Voldemort trợn mắt nhìn hắn: “Ngươi cho rằng ta sẽ nói lời không hợp thân phận thế sao?” (Vấn đề không phải ở đó,V đại ngươi làm lão nương)

“Đó là ai?” Harry lăng lăng nhìn Voldemort, trong phòng họ có người thứ ba?

Voldemort khinh thường nhìn bộ dáng ngu ngốc của cậu, ý bảo Harry nhìn về phía cửa sổ, thủy tinh rơi đầy đất, một đống thịt tròn tròn màu sắc sặc sỡ đang nhúc nhích.

“Đây là?” Harry nghi hoặc nhìn về phía Voldemort.

Voldemort nhíu mày: “Ngươi cho rằng chúng ta có thể nghe hiểu ngôn ngữ của loài động vật nào?”

“A, là xà.” Harry giật mình hiểu ra, lại lập tức nghi hoặc, “Nhưng xà chỉ có một con a, sao lại một đoàn?”

Sắc mặt Voldemort không thay đổi, bình tĩnh nói ra một câu: “Nagini tự thắt lại.”

“À — cái gì?” Harry nhất thời hỗn loạn, trán nổi gân xanh nhìn con rắn nhỏ quấn thành một đoàn, bắt đầu nghiêm túc lo lắng — một con rắn lớn như vậy sao có thể tự thắt mình?

Chẳng lẽ là khả năng đặc biệt?

Từ từ, vừa rồi Voldy nói gì đó?

Đây chính là…… Nagini?

Con rắn hoa phì phì đang lăn lộn khắp mặt đất nhằm cởi bỏ chính mình, cao giọng quát to “Người tới, con bà nó, mau đến giúp lão nương cởi ra, nếu không lão nương cắn chết ngươi”, chính là bạn thân thiết Nagini của Voldemort ư?

Thẩm mỹ của chúa tể hắc ám, quả nhiên người thường không thể theo kịp a!


	20. Viên mãn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 19

Nửa giờ sau.

Cửa sổ đã được thần chú tu bổ lại như cũ.

Harry và Voldemort đã phủ thêm áo ngoài, sóng vai ngồi trên thảm.

Con rắn hoa phì phì từ uy hiếp chuyển sang cầu xin: “Hai vị đại gia tốt bụng, các ngươi làm ơn giúp ta, ta sẽ hậu tạ các ngươi.”

Harry có chút mềm lòng, cậu nhìn Nagini lăn lộn trên đất, rồi nhìn về phía Voldemort: “Giúp nó chứ?”

Khóe miệng Voldemort gợi lên nụ cười nhàn nhạt, tựa hồ nhớ ra cái gì đó: “Ta khuyên ngươi không nên, lần trước khi ta giúp nó xong, nó liền cắn ta một cái.”

“Ực—” Harry cứng lưỡi, không thể tưởng tượng được Voldemort và Nagini từng có kỉ niệm như vậy.

“Sau đó thế nào?” Harry vội vàng hỏi, cậu nhớ Nagini là độc xà, hơn nữa cô nhi viện cũng không có điều kiện trị liệu, mọi đứa trẻ ở đó đều tự sinh tự diệt, Voldemort bị cắn, sao có thể tiếp tục sống sót?

Voldemort nhíu mày, nhìn Harry như nhìn kẻ ngốc: “Ngươi nghĩ ta sẽ để nó cắn ư?”

“Vậy thế nào?” Harry hoài nghi nhìn hắn, năm đó hắn mới chín tuổi, chưa từng tập luyện pháp thuật, đột nhiên bị xà tấn công, hẳn không thể tránh thoát.

Mười giây say.

“Được rồi.” Voldemort nghiêng đầu, thanh âm có chút xấu hổ, “Pháp thuật của ta đột nhiên bùng nổ, đánh bay Nagini.”

“Phụt ha ha.” Harry sửng sốt một chút, sau đó ôm bụng cười.

“Câm miệng, không được cười.” Voldemort đẩy kẻ ngốc đang nằm bẹp trên người hắn mà cười, rút dép lê gõ vào đầu Harry.

“Nhưng, Voldy, thật sự rất buồn cười a.” Harry ngẩng đầu, ôm bụng ngồi dầy, ghé vào tai Voldemort nói, “Voldy, ta phát hiện ngươi thực đáng yêu.”

“Ba.” Theo tiếng vang thanh thúy, tiểu Harry của chúng ta bị đá ra ngoài, Voldemort đứng lên, cười lạnh, “Đây là kết cục dám đùa cợt ta.”

Quanh đầu Harry bay đầy sao, nằm sấp trên giường, nhưng không bỏ qua sự xấu hổ của Voldemort lúc này, cậu vuốt mái tóc rối loạn, mở miệng ai oán: “Voldy, ngươi mưu sát.”

“Hừ.” Voldemort hừ lạnh một tiếng, “Nếu ta muốn giết ngươi, hiện tại ngươi đã chết mà không phải nằm trên giường kêu ca như thế.”

“Được rồi được rồi, là lỗi của ta.” Harry đứng dậy, cực kỳ không có thành ý nhún vai, “Vậy giờ ngươi định làm gì? Cứ để nó ầm ĩ cả đêm sao?”

“Khóa miệng nó được không?” Harry nghiêng đầu, chân thành đề nghị.

“Không cần.” Voldemort hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn Harry, biểu thị mình tuyệt không tiếp thu ý kiến của cậu, vươn tay phóng ra một chú ngữ nhỏ, giúp con rắn hoa phì phì giải phiền não.

“Oh, cảm tạ thượng đế.” Rốt cục thoát ra, Nagini thở phào một hơi, bò tới gần Voldemort.

Voldemort khiêu mi, cười lạnh, nghiêm nghị nói: “Nếu ngươi còn muốn lấy oán báo ân cắn ta một cái, ta nghĩ ta cũng không để ý bữa sáng mai là canh rắn.”

“Tê—” Nagini cảm thấy toàn thân lãnh lẽo, nó vội vàng cao giọng hô, “Là ai, là con rắn nào dám to gan lớn mật cắn tay của ngài, nói cho ta, ta sẽ báo thù thay ngài.”

Biểu hiện Nagini thập phần lẫm liệt, đương nhiên, phải không để ý đến bộ dáng sợ hãi cuộn tròn thân thể thành một đoàn của nó.

“Ha ha.” Trên giường, Harry lại cười to.

“Là hắn ư? Xem ta báo thù cho ngài.” Nagini tìm được mục tiêu mới, chỉ nghe sưu sưu vài tiếng, nó đã phóng tới bên giường của Harry khứ.

Xem ra bị thắt nút quá lâu, trí tuệ của người bạn nhỏ Nagini đã suy giảm.

“Như thế nào? Ngươi muốn cắn ta sao?” Harry cũng học bộ dáng của Voldemort, nhíu mày, thanh âm lạnh đi, “Ta nghĩ ta không để ý bữa sáng ngày mai là thịt rắn nướng.”

“…… Đại gia, ta sai rồi.” Nagini vô cùng có tác phong “Thức thời”, chỉ thấy nó lập tức dừng lại, nằm trên đất không nhúc nhích, hai mắt màu vàng chớp chớp, cố gắng tranh thủ sự thương cảm.

“Từ từ, vì sao ta có thể nói chuyện với người?” Rốt cục Nagini bắt đầu vận dụng đại não của mình, cảm thấy có chỗ không đúng, “Chẳng lẽ ta tiến hóa?”

Nó lại lập tức phủ định, bởi vì, nếu xà có thể nói tiếng người, thì hai đứa trẻ này không thể bình tĩnh như vậy, hơn nữa, hai đứa trẻ này cũng khác thường, đâu có đứa trẻ nào khi nhìn thấy xà lại không sợ hãi còn dám uy hiếp?

Từ từ, chẳng lẽ?

Một khoảng im lặng.

“A— yêu quái.” Người bạn nhỏ Nagini quơ đuôi, phát ra tiếng thét kinh thiên động địa, cố gắng chạy về phía cửa sổ, nó phải rời khỏi đây, nếu không sẽ thành bữa sáng cho yêu quái.

“Câm miệng, nếu không ta lập tực luộc ngươi.” Voldemort buồn cười nhìn Nagini, kiếp trước, sau khi bị đánh bay nó liền hô to cứu mạng, không ngờ kiếp này cũng vậy, vì thế hắn cố ý thấp giọng đe dọa nó.

” Ô, đừng giết ta, ta nghe lời.” Nagini lập tức dùng đuôi chặn miệng, nghẹn ngào nói.

“Từ hôm nay trở đi, ngươi là Nagini.” Voldemort cúi người, chọc chọc đầu nhỏ của Nagini, “Mà ta là chủ nhân của ngươi, Voldemort, ngươi có thể gọi ta chủ nhân, hoặc là Lord.”

Lại là Lord, Harry bĩu môi, không ngờ sau khi trọng sinh hứng thú xấu xa của Voldemort vẫn không thay đổi, luôn thích người khác gọi hắn là chủ nhân hoặc Lord.

“Chủ— chủ nhân.” Nagini mơ mơ hồ hồ kêu lên.

“Nhổ cái đuôi ra.” Voldemort dùng ngón trỏ búng cái trán của Nagini, thấp giọng nói, thanh âm hòa nhã rất nhiều.

“Chủ nhân.” Nagini vẫy đuôi, ngẩng đầu tò mò nhìn chủ nhân đầu tiên của nó, cảm giác hắn không hung dữ như vừa rồi, hơn nữa, rất anh tuấn.

Mặt Nagini nổi lên một tia đỏ ửng, may mà da nó màu đỏ nên vị chủ nhân trẻ tuổi không nhìn ra, nếu không, nó sẽ thẹn thùng. Nhưng lập tức, nó cảm giác được một cỗ khí lạnh lẽo, không phải từ chủ nhân, mà từ cậu bé đang ngồi trên giường.

“Voldy, hình như nó đói, ta đến phòng bếp chuẩn bị thức ăn cho nó.” Harry vừa nói, vừa nhảy xuống, nhưng chân vừa chạm đất lại bị ngã ngược về giường.

Voldemort thở dài, ngừng động tác trêu đùa Nagini, đi tới cửa: “Để ta, nếu ngươi đi, hẳn đêm nay không ai được ngủ.”

“Hì hì.” Harry cười vài tiếng, “Vậy ngươi cẩn thận.”

Lúc này đột nhiên Nagini có một loại cảm giác, nó nên đi cùng chủ nhân, nếu không, nó sẽ hối hận cả đời.

Nhưng mà, một bàn tay đi trước ý nghĩ của nó, giữ lấy thân thể bảy tấc.

“Nagini, ngươi đúng là con rắn nhỏ xinh đẹp a.” Tay cậu bé tóc đen siết chặt, đôi mắt xanh lá to tròn nhìn thẳng vào nó, khóe miệng gợi lên một đường cong nhàn nhạt.

“Ta không xinh đẹp, ô.” Nagini không hiểu mình bị sao vậy, vốn là lời khen tặng nó, nhưng nó cảm thấy chỉ có liên tục phủ nhận mới được an toàn.

Harry nhìn con rắn nhỏ vặn vẹo trong tay, nụ cười càng sâu thêm: “Tựa hồ, là rắn cái, thanh âm rất dễ nghe.”

“Không, không dễ nghe.” Nagini ngửa đầu lên trời, nó đắc tội với vị thần nào chứ.

“Nagini, ngươi biết không?” Thanh âm của Harry càng ngày càng nhỏ, nhưng mỗi một lời như đánh vào lòng Nagini, “Kỳ thật, ta rất thích ăn canh rắn.”

“Cứu mạng a—”

Lúc Voldemort trở lại phòng, thấy được một cảnh tượng quỷ dị, Harry ngồi trên thảm vung dép lê, mà Nagini lại theo hướng dép lê làm ra hàng loạt động tác ngu xuẩn.

“Các ngươi đang làm gì?” Voldemort khó hiểu hỏi, hắn nhớ rõ đời trước Nagini không ngu xuẩn như vậy.

“Voldy, ngươi đã trở lại.” Harry quay đầu, nhìn Voldemort cười, hai mắt híp lại, “Là Nagini, nó muốn chơi đùa, nên ta chơi với nó, đúng không, Nagini?”

Không, không phải, đây là nói dối không biết xấu hổ!

Trong lòng Nagini hò hét trăm lần, nhưng phải khuất phục dưới cường quyền, vì không muốn thay bữa sáng ngày mai, vì để xà sinh sôi này nở, lão nương nhẫn!!!

“Đúng vậy, ha ha.” Nagini cười trả lời.

“Hử?” Voldemort cảm thấy có cái gì đó, ngữ khí lạnh đi.

Harry như không nghe được lời Voldemort, hướng về phía hắn hô to một tiếng: “Voldy, ta cũng đói, ngươi lấy cái gì ăn được?”

“Thật sự tính heo không đổi.”

Voldemort bất đắc dĩ nhìn Harry cướp đi cái khay trong tay hắn, lại nhìn tiểu Nagini ỉu xìu dùng đuôi chà thảm, có một cảm giác kỳ dị, tựa như kết cục của các chuyện Muggle, gọi là gì nhỉ? Đúng rồi, là viên mãn.

Oh, hắn thật sự điên rồi, sao lại nghĩ vậy chứ? Voldemort oán thầm, hạ định quyết tâm phải cẩn thận với mầm mống độc hại của sách Muggle.

Vì thoát khỏi cảm xúc này, Voldemort cầm lấy một trái táo trên khay, đưa tới trước mặt Nagini: “Cho ngươi.”

“A, cám ơn, chủ nhân, ngài thật tốt bụng.” Nagini lập tức vui vẻ, dùng thân thể cuộn lấy quả quả, cẩn thận ngửi hương thơm ngát.

” Nagini, sao ngươi lại đến đây?” Voldemort vuốt ve làn da nhẵn bóng của Nagini, thấp giọng hỏi, “Hiện giờ ngươi ở trong rừng cây gần cô nhi viện mới đúng?”

“Sao ngài biết?” Nagini mở to mắt, giật mình nhìn Voldemort, rồi sau đó giật mình hiểu ra, “Thực không hổ là lão nương…… Nga, không, là chủ nhân của ta, quả nhiên lợi hại.”

Voldemort mỉm cười, gõ đầu nhỏ của Nagini, lúc hắn mới thấy Nagini, vốn tưởng rằng nó cũng trọng sinh, nhưng phát hiện nó hoàn toàn không biết hắn, mới hiểu đây là chuyện ngoài ý muốn, quá khứ đã thay đổi, không, phải nói là ngay từ đầu đã thay đổi, mà Nagini xuất hiện, chỉ sợ cũng là hậu quả của hiệu ứng bươm bướm.

“Hôm nay ta đang ở trên cây rèn luyện thân thể.” Đuôi của tiểu Nagini đập đập trái tạo, kể lại.

“Là ăn no không có việc gì nên bò lên cây chơi, kết quả không cẩn thận thắt nút chính mình?” Voldemort nhíu mày, cười khi kẻ khác gặp họa.

“Ực…… Ta luyện tập độ mềm mại của thân thể.” Sự thật chứng minh, người bạn nhỏ Nagini thật cứng miệng, ” Nhưng đột nhiên một con chim ưng bay tới, tóm ta đi.”

“Thân thể ta vốn bị thắt một chỗ, đột nhiên thêm choáng đầu, nên thần trí có chút không rõ.” Nagini tiếp tục kể chuyện nguy hiểm mình trải qua hôm nay.

“Ta thấy ngươi là bị dọa tới ngất xỉu.” Harry nhét một miếng bánh mì vào miệng, hưng trí bừng bừng xen ngang.

Ô, lão nương nhẫn! Nagini nhỏ máu trong lòng, chủ nhân biết chuyện xấu hổ của nó thì thôi, vì sao đại ma vương khủng bố này cũng biết? Ô, nó không muốn sống.

Voldemort xử lý nửa bánh mì khác Harry đưa tới, hỏi tiếp: “Sau đó?”

” Sau đó, sau đó ta tỉnh lại.” Nagini đã hoàn toàn không còn ý muốn thuật chuyện, vì thế nó nói ngắn gọn, “Tỉnh lại liền kích động cắn nó một cái, sau đó nó ném ta vào đây.”

……

“Harry, chúng ta nghỉ sớm một chút.” Voldemort đứng lên, kéo áo Harry, đưa cậu trở về giường.

“Ai? Được rồi.”

Ngữ khí của Harry thực không tình nguyện, nhưng Nagini thề, nó nhìn thấy ánh mắt vui vẻ của Harry khi gian kế đạt thành, đúng vậy, cậu cố ý phá hủy hình tượng của nó, làm chủ nhân không để ý tới nó, ác ma, lão nương kháng nghị!!!

Vì thế, trong một đêm gió lớn, hai đứa trẻ kề nhau mà ngủ, khác với trước là, có một tiểu xà phì phì màu đỏ, chơi đùa với quả táo trên thảm, rồi sau đó, cũng chậm rãi híp mắt lại, cái đuôi đập vào trái táo, bỗng dưng, trái táo lăn đi, mà cái đuôi cũng không nhếch lên nữa, bên miệng nó nổi bong bóng, liền như vậy, tiến vào mộng đẹp ngọt ngào.

Tiếng ngáy nho nhỏ vang lên, như dạo đầu của khúc nhạc, mà khúc nhạc này, có tên là viên mãn.


	21. Quý trọng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 20:

Harry, Nagini, còn có đôi vợ chồng Muggle tốt bụng, ở chung với họ một thời gian, Voldemort có một loại cảm giác kỳ diệu, phần hắn khuyết thuyết trong đời đã tìm trở về, như đồng hồ bị rỉ sắt ăn mòn, thay linh kiện mới, lại chuyển động đều đều.

Hắn như thế, Harry cũng như thế.

Nhưng, hạnh phúc tràn đầy khiến bọn hắn thiếu chút nữa quên: Thứ không muốn mất đi rồi đến lúc sẽ mất đi, thường thường là, chuyện trong nháy mắt.

Không lâu sau sinh nhật 11 tuổi của hai người, đôi vợ chồng già Steven kỷ niệm 53 năm ngày kết hôn, rồi bọn họ rời nhân thế.

Ngày này 8 năm trước, đôi vợ chồng gia thu dưỡng Harry và Voldemort, mang đến cho hai người gia đình ấm áp; ngày này 8 năm sau, bọn họ nắm tay rời đi.

Sự thật, đầu năm1938, sau sinh nhật 11 tuổi của Harry và Voldemort không lâu, sức khỏe của phu nhân Steven không tốt lắm, thường xuyên ho khan, ngất xỉu mấy lần, đến bệnh viện cũng không tìm ra nguyên nhân, kỳ thật không cần bác sĩ nói, bọn họ đều biết, tuổi của bà quá lớn, giống như một bộ máy móc hoạt động nhiều năm, vận hành khó khăn, mà tình huống này, chỉ chờ lúc ngừng mà thôi.

Những ngày tiếp theo, thân thể phu nhân Steven càng ngày càng kém, nhưng mặt của bà không lộ ra chút cảm xúc chán nản nào, bà vẫn như thường ôm Voldemort và Harry rời giường mỗi sớm, chuẩn bị các món ăn ngon, thân mật tựa vào chồng nói chuyện phiếm, hôn chúc ngủ ngon Voldemort và Harry mỗi đêm.

Nhưng, cái ôm của bà càng ngày càng chặt, như bắt lấy những thời gian cuối cùng, biến một khắc này thành vĩnh hằng.

Tối kỉ niệm ngày kết hôn, tinh thần của bà rất tốt, sắc mặt hồng nhuận, như người trẻ tuổi tản ra hào quang động lòng người, bà thâm tình ôm lấy chồng, thậm chí còn uống một ly rượu vang, tựa hồ ngài Steven cũng có chút hy vọng, trên mặt bất giác nở nụ cười an tâm.

Harry và Voldemort đều hiểu được, kia chẳng qua là hồi quang phản chiếu, có lẽ, bà cố ý chống đỡ đến ngày này, cùng chồng nhớ về cuộc sống hôn nhân, gia đình có hắn và cậu, bà muốn một khung cảnh hoàn mỹ cho giờ cuối cùng.

Tối đó, bà dọn dẹp chén đĩa xong, gọi Harry và Voldemort vào phòng mình, tay chân của bà đã bắt đầu run rẩy, chỉ có thể dựa vào giường, chồng của bà ngồi bên cạnh bà, nắm chặt tay bà, điều này khiến phu nhân Steven cảm thấy vô cùng an tâm.

“Harry, Tom, các con thân yêu của ta.” Phu nhân Steven nhìn hai cậu bé tuấn tú đứng cạnh giường, trong lòng dâng lên trìu mến, “Tám năm qua, không ngày nào ta không cảm tạ thượng đế, bởi vì ngài đã tặng các con cho ta, cho hai lão già chúng ta một chút an ủi cuối cùng.”

“Không.” Harry bước lên, cầm chặt tay phu nhân Steven, đôi mắt xanh lá ngập nước, “Nên cảm tạ mới là chúng con mới đúng, bà Steven, con—”

“Đứa nhỏ ngoan.” Phu nhân Steven cắt lời Harry, bà mỉm cười giơ tay xoa đầu cậu, “Chuyện này chúng ta đã nói vô số lần, chỉ sợ tranh luận một đêm cũng không có kết quả, chúng ta cùng cảm tạ thượng đế, mọi việc đều do ngài an bài.”

“Tuổi của ta đã quá lớn.” Phu nhân Steven ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Voldemort, ánh mắt ôn hòa như mặt trời sáng lạng rơi trên người hắn, “Ta biết, các con không phải hai đứa trẻ bình thường, ta không nói đến pháp thuật thần kì kia, biết không? Đứa nhỏ, có đôi khi ta cảm giác các con cơ trí như người trưởng thành.”

“Bà Steven.” Thân thể Harry chấn động, cậu ngẩng đầu lên, không thể tưởng tượng nổi nhìn phu nhân Steven, trong ánh mắt có chút bối rối.

“Đừng lo lắng, đứa nhỏ của ta.” Phu nhân Steven cười lên, “Dù thế nào, các con là những đứa nhỏ chúng ta yêu thương nhất, thông minh, độc lập hơn bất kì đứa nhỏ nào, ta không biết trước kia các con đã trải qua chuyện gì, nhưng 8 năm nay các con mang đến cho chúng ta niềm vui, như vậy đã đủ,.”

Đúng vậy, đã đủ, phải không? Phu nhân Steven nghiêng đầu nhìn chồng, ngài Steven nở nụ cười đồng ý, đúng vậy, dù hai đứa nhỏ này có sức mạnh thần kì, dù hai đứa nhỏ này khác biệt với mọi người thế nào, dù hai đứa nhỏ này đã trải qua những gì trong quá khứ, chúng — vĩnh viễn là đứa nhỏ của chúng ta.

“Nhưng có một điều, ta muốn nói cho các con.” Phu nhân Steven vừa nói vừa nhẹ nhàng dịch thân thể, có vẻ gối tựa sau lưng không thực thoải mái, vì thế ngài Steven đỡ bà tựa vào vai mình, phu nhân Steven đột nhiên cười rộ, nếp nhăn nơi khóe mắt đan vào nhau, như dệt nên một đường hạnh phúc.

“Các con vô cùng xuất sắc, thậm chí không cần đến trường cũng đọc hiểu sách, đặc biệt là con, Tom, phải biết rằng, có những sách con đọc chúng ta cũng không thể hiểu.” Phu nhân Steven nhìn Voldemort đang im lặng, ánh mắt trở nên ôn nhu, “Con luôn như vậy, trầm ổn mà yên tĩnh, trừ Harry, giống như không có chuyện gì có thể khiến con quan tâm, nhưng ta biết, con là đứa nhỏ tốt.”

“Nhưng con quá mức xuất sắc.” Phu nhân Steven nhìn chăm chú Voldemort khẽ kinh ngạc, tiếp tục nói, “Đương nhiên, đây không phải khuyết điểm, nhưng, người quá mức xuất sắc thường xem nhẹ một số chuyện, một số chuyện vô cùng quan trọng.”

“Quá mức theo đuổi kết quả, chỉ biết xem nhẹ quá trình.”

“Mọi người, mọi chuyện đều không tồn tại vĩnh viễn, lại càng không dừng lại một chỗ, cho nên lúc con nghĩ đến, chúng nó thường không thấy, nắm chắc hiện tại, là lời khuyên ta dành cho con, đứa nhỏ.”

“Còn có, vĩnh viễn đừng oán hận.” Phu nhân Steven vẫy tay, ý bảo Voldemort đến bên cạnh bà, bà dùng một tay bắt lấy Harry, một tay bắt lấy Voldemort, “Nếu có gặp khó khắn, đó là vì hạnh phúc gấp bội sau này, cho nên, trong lòng phải luôn hạnh phúc, đừng để bóng tối bao phủ tâm mình.”

“Cuối cùng, các con phải nhớ kỹ.” Phu nhân Steven đặt tay hai người vào nhau, ánh mắt vui vẻ, “Dù gặp chuyện gì, đừng buông tay nhau ra.”

Nói xong những lời này, phu nhân Steven trở nên mỏi mệt, tay nắm chặt tay hai người chậm rãi thả lỏng, Harry và Voldemort liếc nhau, yên lặng rời khỏi phòng, để thời gian cuối cùng cho đôi vợ chồng.

Một đêm vô sự.

Thẳng đến sáng hôm sau, hai người lại đẩy cánh cửa kia ra, mới phát hiện, đôi vợ chồng già đã rời xa, bọn họ ôm lấy nhau, trên giường còn độ ấm nhàn nhạt; đầu bọn họ kề sát, tóc bạc đan xem; tay bọn họ đan chặt, tựa hồ đến cuối cùng của thế giới cũng không tách ra.

Trên tủ đầu giường có một mảnh giấy, là lưu lại cho hai người, mặt trên chỉ có một câu:

Năm mươi năm trước thượng đế ban hạnh phúc cho ta, hôm nay ta mang hạnh phúc này mà đi, đừng nhớ đừng buồn.

“Đừng nhớ…… Đừng buồn……” Harry thì thào lặp lại, đây là hy vọng cuối cùng của hai lão nhân, điều này sao cậu làm được?

Sao có thể không nhớ, không buồn? Bọn họ, bọn họ là thân nhân a.

Harry ném lại tờ giấy rồi chạy đi, cậu phải rời khỏi đây, lúc qua cửa cậu thoáng nhìn lại hai lão nhân, bọn họ đang mỉm cười, cái chết đối bọn họ mà nói, không phải thực đau khổ.

Voldemort kinh ngạc nhìn bóng lưng Harry, không đuổi theo mà bước tới giường, thật cẩn thận nhìn nụ cười cuối cùng của hai lão nhân, nhặt tờ giấy kia lên, hắn chợt có cảm giác, đây là đang muốn nói với hắn điều gì sao?

“Dù gặp chuyện gì, đừng buông tay nhau ra.” Lời của phu nhân Steven vang lên bên tai hắn, đột nhiên hắn mỉm cười, tạo thành độ cung mềm mại đến cực điểm.

Dù không nói, ta tuyệt đối cũng không buông ra.

Xoay người, hắn bước nhanh rời đi, cước bộ lại không tiếng động, như không muốn quấy nhiễu hai lão nhân đang ngủ say, khoảnh khắc bước qua cửa, ánh mắt trời xuyên thấu qua bức màn hắt lên khuôn mặt già nua, có lẽ là ảo giác, khóe miệng bọn họ khẽ cong lên, mỉm cười.

Đi theo cảm giác của tâm, Voldemort về tới phòng ngủ, Nagini liền chào đón: “Chủ nhân, ngài làm sao vậy? Harry đại nhân cũng không tốt.”

Voldemort không trả lời nó, chỉ nhìn chăm chú thân ảnh gầy yếu ngoài ban công, Harry đang ngồi trên lan can, đầu ngẩng cao, ánh mặt trời bao phủ, mờ ảo, khiến Voldemort nhất thời thấy không rõ.

Nhanh chóng tiến lên, đến phía sau Harry, Voldemort vươn hai tay ôm chặt cậu vào lòng, ai cũng không thể đoạt đi, trân bảo của hắn.

“Voldy, ta nghĩ ngửa đầu sẽ không rơi lệ, nhưng nước mắt vẫn chảy, làm sao bây giờ?”

Voldemort giác được, nước mắt Harry rơi xuống nóng bỏng, khiến hắn đau lòng.

“Vậy thỏa sức khóc đi.” Voldemort đặt bàn tay lên trái tim Harry, “Một lần, sau đó, đừng nhớ, đừng buồn.”

Harry nhìn tay Voldemort đặt ở trái tim mình, cảm giác tâm lạnh như băng được rót vào một tia sáng ấm áp, cậu nhắm mắt lại, cúi đầu: “Voldy, sao chỉ đến lúc này, ta mới hối hận vì không biết quý trọng chứ?”

“Không, ngươi đã làm đủ tốt.” Voldemort nhẹ nhàng tựa vào lưng Harry, nhỏ giọng nói, thanh âm trầm thấp động lòng người xoa dịu vết thương trong lòng cậu, “Đến cuối cùng bọn họ đều cười, đây là chứng minh.”

“Voldy.” Nghe xong lời Voldemort, Harry nghẹn ngào một tiếng, nước mắt lại rơi xuống, “Ta—-”

Harry không nói hết, nhưng Voldemort hiểu cậu muốn nói gì.

Chúng ta chỉ có một cơ hội, cho nên nhất định phải biết quý trọng.


	22. Thương thảo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 21:

Tháng 7 năm 1938, sau một thời gian dài chờ đợi, Harry và Voldemort cũng nhận được thư nhập học Hogwarts.

Trừ tên và địa chỉ, nội dung thư không khác gì thư Harry nhận trước kia, mà Voldemort, chỉ có địa chỉ là khác.

“Quá lỗi thời.” Voldemort cất thư đi, cho cú đang chờ đợi bên cửa sổ ăn xong, quay đầu nói với Harry, “Bọn họ đã lạc hậu hơn Muggle nhiều lắm.”

“Ai?” Harry mở to mắt, tuy vài năm gần đây Voldemort không nhắc lại chuyện muốn tiêu diệt Muggle, nhưng hiện tại nghe được lời như thế từ miệng Voldemort, vẫn khiến cậu giật mình không thôi.

“Thế giới pháp thuật cần thay đổi.” Voldemort đóng cửa sổ, nói, “Xem Muggle, chỉ mấy chục năm ngắn ngủi, khoa học kĩ thuật đã tiến bộ vượt bậc, mà thế giới pháp thuật, mấy ngàn năm mới thay đổi một lần, tiếp tục như vậy, một ngày nào đó thế giới pháp thuật sẽ bị thế giới Muggle tiêu giệt, mà phù thủy chúng ta, chỉ có thể trở thành vật thí nghiệm của Muggle.”

“Voldy, ngươi nói có quá nghiêm trọng không?” Harry buông thư, rời khỏi sofa, lấy ba ly kem trong tủ lạnh, theo thói quen đưa một ly cho Nagini đang giả chết bên cạnh, thành công khiến nó vui vẻ reo hò.

“Cái này không phải nói cho vui.” Voldemort tiếp nhận một ly kem từ tay Harry, ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu, “Vũ khí của Muggles quá mức nguy hiểm, so sánh, thủ đoạn của phù thủy rất đơn giản, giết người chỉ có Avada Kedavra, nhưng lại bị liệt vào thần chú cấm sử dụng, phù thủy đã thiếu tính cảnh giác từ lâu lắm.”

“Ừm, quả thật như thế.” Harry gật gật đầu, tán thành lờiVoldemort, hơn nữa, Voldemort đọc rất nhiều sách của thời đại này, hắn rất rõ ràng, mấy chục năm sau khoa học kĩ thuật của Muggle càng tiến bộ vượt bậc.

“Cho nên, ta phải thay đổi thế giới pháp thuật.” Đôi mặt đỏ sẫm của Voldemort lóe lên kiên định, thân thể mới 11 tuổi tản ra khí thế thuộc về kẻ thống trị.

Đúng vậy, không phải muốn, mà là phải. Harry thản nhiên cười, Voldy, dù ngươi làm gì, nhớ kỹ, ta đều bên cạnh người.

“Rất nhiều kế hoạch.” Voldemort rút khăn tay ra, giúp Harry lau vết kem bên miệng, “Hiện giờ có thể bắt đầu.”

“Hở?” Harry có chút nghi hoặc.

Voldemort hít một hơi, búng trán Harry: “Với thân thể hiện tại của chúng ta, muốn làm gì cũng khó, trừ phi chúng ta có—”

“Tăng linh tề.” Harry hô lên, “Đúng vậy, chỉ cần có tăng linh tề, mọi việc đều dễ làm.”

“Đúng vậy, mà ngày tới Hẻm Xéo là cơ hội tốt nhất tìm được tăng linh tề, đúng không?” Harry bắt lấy ống tay áo Voldemort, cười nói, đột nhiên nhíu mày, “Nhưng tăng linh tề không phải vật phẩm mà một cậu bé mới nhập học được mua?”

“Hay là, chúng ta trộm?” Harry mở to mắt, thanh âm nhỏ đi, hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây, tựa một tên trộm đang quan sát.

Thấy Harry cố ý làm ra bộ dáng buồn cười, Voldemort bất đắc dĩ dùng ngón trỏ ấn mi tâm: “Được rồi, chờ mong một Gryffindor có trí tuệ là ta sai, chẳng lẽ ngươi quên nguyên nhân mấy năm nay chúng ta không tới Hẻm Xéo sao? Hai đứa trẻ Muggle không hiểu pháp thuật xuất hiện tại Hẻm Xéo mua tăng linh tề, ngươi cho rằng sẽ không khiến lão ong mật hoài nghi ư?”

“Vậy làm sao bây giờ?” Harry cào cào mái tóc hỗn độn, con ngươi xanh lá tràn ngập tò mò, không chớp mắt nhìn Voldemort, phảng phất đang nói “Ngươi nhanh nói cho ta”.

Voldemort xoay đầu, tránh đi ánh mắt sáng rực: “Tuy không thể trực tiếp mua tăng linh tề, nhưng mua nguyên liệu thì không vấn đề gì, hai cậu bé Muggle muốn thí nghiệm cách điều chế ma dược, sẽ không khiến ai hoài nghi, hơn nữa nguyên liệu điều chế tăng linh tề không có vật phẩm cấm, chỉ có chút phức tạp mà thôi.”

“Ý kiến hay, Voldy, ngươi thật thông minh.” Harry bổ nhào vào người Voldemort, hưng phấn hét lớn.

“Buông ra.” Voldemort thiếu chút nữa ngã xuống sofa, đáng chết, tên nhóc ngu ngốc này sức lực quá lớn, xem ra sức lực của cậu ta tương phản với trí thông minh.

Harry để ngoài tai lời của Voldemort, tiếp tục ôm hắn giả chết, phải biết rằng, tháng 7 rất nóng, lại không có điều hòa, cũng may thân thể Voldemort vô cùng lạnh, ôm hắn tựa như ôm một khối băng di động, thoải mái nói không nên lời.

Xà viện không hổ là xà viện, thật sự là nơi tạo băng rất tốt a!

Voldemort đẩy hai cái cũng không đẩy được Harry, trong lòng thở dài, da mặt cậu ta đúng là quá dày, đồng thời mắng mình càng ngày càng mềm lòng, vì thế, để chứng minh cựu chúa tể hắc ám rất kiên quyết, hắn chỉ tay vào Nagini, nói: “Đi tới, Nagini, giúp ta kéo tiểu quỷ này ra.”

Qua hai năm bồi bổ đầy đủ, Nagini đã tiến hóa từ rắn nhỏ thành xà dài hơn một thước, về phần vóc dáng, được rồi, hiện tại vóc dáng của nó không có gì đáng nói.

Nagini nuốt ngụm kem cuối cùng, mới lười biếng bò đến chỗ hai người, cẩn thận tránh bàn trà, lướt đến bên chân Voldemort, sau đó cắn lên — ly kem còn chưa ăn xong trong tay Voldemort, rồi dùng tốc độ nhanh gấp trăm lần khi tới bò về chỗ cũ.

……

Voldemort im lặng không nói gì, rõ ràng Nagini là sủng vật của hắn, vì sao lại nghe lời Harry như vậy?

Nagini thấy ánh mắt kinh ngạc của Voldemort, mạnh quay đầu, hướng cái đuôi rắn về phía chủ nhân thân ái, trong lòng sám hối: “Chủ nhân, không phải ta không nghe lời ngàu, thật sự là Harry đại ma vương, nga, không, là ánh mắt của Harry đại nhân rất khủng bố, nếu ta không chạy về tuyệt đối sẽ bị xé xác một trăm lần a, vì thế, ngài tha thứ cho ta.”

“Voldy, ngươi định lấy tăng linh tề về rồi làm gì?” Harry thấy động tác của Nagini, khóe miệng gợi lên độ cong nhàn nhạt, có lẽ buổi tối nên thưởng cho nó một khối bánh ngọt?

Sự thật chứng minh, nói sang chuyện khác là sách lược thành công, Voldemort cúi đầu, trầm ngâm: “Đầu tiên, chúng ta cần tiền, dù làm gì cũng cần tiền.”

“Ừm, đúng vậy.” Harry gật gật đầu, khi còn sống hai vị lão nhân cũng không phải quá giàu, tám năm sống ở đây đều dùng tiền dành dụm lúc trước, cho nên qua đời chỉ lưu lại nhà ở và số tiền đủ đến khi bọn chúng trưởng thành.

Cậu và Voldemort đã thương lượng qua, sẽ dựa theo tâm nguyện của hai lão nhân, tiền dùng làm chi phí cuộc sống tiếp theo, mà căn nhà này, bọn họ vĩnh viễn không bán đi.

“A, đúng rồi, chúng ta còn tiền của vị Stagram kia.” Harry chụp lấy bả vai Voldemort, vội vàng đứng dậy, “Thứ chúng ta lấy đi, vẫn còn giấu trong phòng ngủ.”

“Chú ý, không phải chúng ta lấy, là ngươi lấy.” Voldemort khiêu mi, trên khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ hiện lên nụ cười hài ước, “Ta không nhớ ta có thói quen thu thập rác rưởi.”

Harry nghiêng đầu, buồn bực nói: “Được rồi, ta lấy, tuy số châu báu này giá trị không nhỏ, nhưng chỉ sợ vẫn thiếu, Voldy, ngươi có ý tưởng gì?”

Voldemort đẩy Harry ra, nâng cằm nói: “Phương pháp trước mắt là điều chế ma dược kiếm tiền, nhưng ma dược đơn giản không giá trị, mà ma dược quý cần nguyên liệu đặc biệt, có thể cần nguyên liệu cấm, chúng ta không dễ dàng tiếp xúc.”

“Chẳng lẽ không còn phương pháp nào sao?” Harry lại dựa vào vai Voldemort, liều mạng hấp thu khí lạnh.

Voldemort bất đắc dĩ nhìn Harry, tiếp tục nói: “Trừ phi mở công ty tại thế giới Muggle, nhưng không lâu nữa là chiến tranh bùng nổ, đầu tư vào Muggle chỉ sợ lỗ vốn.”

“Đích xác.” Harry gật đầu, hiện tại là năm 1938, ít năm nữa chiến tranh thế giới thứ hai bùng nổ, đến lúc đó cả nước Anh thậm chí là Châu Âu đều hỗn loạn, dù đầu tư vào lĩnh vực nào cũng thất bại, từ từ, có thứ khác.

“Voldy.” Harry kéo kéo ống tay áo Voldemort, nhìn thẳng hắn, “Ngươi nghĩ, buôn bán vũ khí thế nào?”

“Vũ khí?” Voldemort chậm rãi lặp lại lời Harry, đích xác, chiến tranh lâu dài, nếu nói ai sẽ phát tài, cũng chỉ có bọn buôn lậu vũ khí, bọn họ mong chờ chiến tranh bùng nổ, bởi vì, chiến tranh chính là cơ hội bọn họ phát tài.

“Nhưng bắt đầu từ đâu chứ?” Harry liều mạng ôm đầu, lại không nghĩ ra, điều này khiến cậu có chút buồn bực, “Merlin a, nếu chúng ta đến tương lai thì tốt rồi, ta rất thành thạo về thị trường chứng khoán.”

“Ồ?” Voldemort buồn cười nhìn động tác Harry, ghé vào lỗ tai cậu cười khẽ, “Ta không ngờ ngươi có khả năng kinh doanh trời sinh?”

Harry trừng mắt liếc Voldemort, nhe răng với hắn: “Nếu mỗi ngày ngươi chỉ có thể đọc thời báo kinh tế, ngươi cũng sẽ giống ta.”

Voldemort sững sờ, trước kia hắn từng nghe qua, cậu bé cứu thế lớn lên trong gia đình Muggle, hơn nữa, phải chịu ngược đãi, ở trong gian phong nhỏ hẹp, kiêm luôn chức gia tinh, lúc ấy hắn coi đó là trò cười, hiện tại, trong lòng có chút chua xót.

Cựu chúa tể hắc ám và cựu cứu thế chủ, cùng có tuổi thơ thê thảm, nhưng bất đồng, tạo ra thời thơ ấu của hắn là vận mệnh, mà thơ ấu của Harry, do một tay lão ong mật điều khiển.

Nghĩ vậy, con ngươi đỏ sẫm của Voldemort âm trầm, mơ hồ có gì đó ngưng kết, nhưng khi hắn nhìn Harry, chỉ trong chớp mắt, toàn bộ biến mất.

“Ngươi không cần lo lắng, theo ta được biết, kỳ thật có rất nhiều quý tộc Slytherin chú ý chiến tranh Muggle, thậm chí có những người nhúng tay vào, chỉ cần thông qua bọn họ, không phải chuyện khó khăn.” Voldemort xoa đầu Harry, “Đừng lo lắng, chúng ta còn thời gian một năm, có thể chậm rãi tiến hành kế hoạch.”

“Ừm.” Harry gật gật đầu, nhân tiện cọ cọ lòng bàn tay Voldemort, như một con mèo nhỏ.

Voldemort đột nhiên rút tay về, khiến Harry bất mãn.

Khóe miệng Voldemort chậm rãi cong lên, con ngươi đỏ sẫm lóe ra ánh sáng giảo hoạt: “Nhưng có chuyện, ta nghĩ chúng ta phải thống nhất.”


	23. An bài

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 22:

Voldemort cố ý nói bên tai Harry, thanh âm trầm thấp mà có chút mờ ám vọng trong tai cậu, Harry cảm thấy lỗ tai mình phát nhiệt, vội vàng vọt sang một bên: “Ngươi muốn bàn chuyện gì?”

“Hừ?” Voldemort hứng thú nhìn hành động né tránh của Harry, bình thường không phải luôn dày mặt dính lấy hắn ư, sao giờ lại sợ hãi như mèo nhỏ thế này, thật sự — thú vị a.

“Có chuyện nói mau.” Harry bị ánh mắt của Voldemort làm cho cả lưng đổ mồ hôi, cậu chỉ có thể kêu to để che đi bối rối lúc này.

Voldemort gợi lên một mạt cười nhàn nhạt, xem như tạm thời buông tha con mèo nhỏ xù lông này: “Hai tháng nữa chúng ta sẽ đến Hogwarts, ta nghĩ ngươi cũng nên lựa chọn, Gryffindor, hay Slytherin?”

“Cái gì?” Sau khi nghe xong, Harry thực kinh ngạc giương mắt nhìn Voldemort, “Ngươi hỏi ta điều này?”

Ánh mắt Harry khiến Voldemort cảm giác chính mình vừa hỏi một vấn đề ngu xuẩn, con ngươi đỏ sẫm tối đi, khóe miệng chậm rãi gợi lên một mạt cười lạnh, đúng vậy, hắn quá ngu xuẩn, lại muốn một Gryffindor tiến vào Slytherin, Merlin đáng chết, hắn nhất định là điên, tiểu quỷ tung hô vạn tuế với lão ong mật, có gì liên quan tới hắn.

“Voldy, ngươi không phát sốt chứ?” Harry mở to mắt, tựa hồ tiếp tục đổ thêm dầu vào lửa, thậm chí còn vươn tay chạm vào trán Voldemort.

Voldemort gạt tay Harry ra, chuẩn bị rời đi, Harry nhất thời mất chống đỡ, “Ba” một tiếng ngã xuống sofa, cậu lảo đảo đứng dậy, nghi hoặc nhìn Voldemort kêu lên: “Voldy, rốt cuộc ngươi làm sao vậy?”

Voldemort chút không có quay đầu lại đích ý tứ, đi nhanh địa lập tức rời đi.

“Voldy.” Harry không hề tồn tại tế bào cảm ứng bầu không khí khác thường, chạy lên kéo Voldemort, “Chẳng lẽ ngươi, bị chứng sợ hãi trước khi nhập học?”

Voldemort: “…… Có ngươi mới thế, cả nhà ngươi đều thế.”

Harry cong miệng cười ha hả, cậu chớp chớp đôi mắt xanh lá: “Voldy, ngươi quên ư? Nhà ta chính là ngươi a.”

Voldemort im lặng không nói gì, hạ quyết tâm phải rời khỏi nơi này, tránh chưa nhập học đã tức giận đến nỗi phải vào bệnh viện Muggle tĩnh dưỡng, nhưng một bàn tay cố chấp không chịu buông ra.

“Được rồi, Voldy, đừng giận, ta không nói giỡn nữa.” Harry ôm lấy cánh tay Voldemort, thanh âm mềm mại tỏ ra yếu thế, “Ngay từ đầu, nơi ta có thể đi chỉ Slytherin mà thôi.”

Voldemort kinh ngạc, ngay từ đầu chỉ Slytherin?

Harry thấy phản ứng của Voldemort, thở dài, lắc lắc tay hắn: “Voldy, ngươi quả nhiên quên, chúng ta là anh em sinh đôi, cho nên trong thân thể ta cũng có huyết mạch Salazar Slytherin, trừ nhà Slytherin, ta còn có thể đi đâu?”

Voldemort quả thật quên, bởi vì ngay từ đầu, hắn không nguyện ý thừa nhận Harry Potter là anh em sinh đôi của hắn, rồi sau đó, hai người giải hòa, hắn càng chú trọng khế ước liên hệ linh hồn hai người, ngược lại quên Harry và hắn có quan hệ huyết thống. Mà trong mắt hắn, Harry chính là một Gryffindor chuẩn mực, cho nên hắn mới có thể bảo Harry làm ra lựa chọn trước ngày lão ong mật tới, Gryffindor hay Slytherin.

Lại không nghĩ rằng, ngay từ đầu, cậu đã lựa chọn.

“Đúng rồi, Voldy, ngày mai người đến có thể là Dumbledore sao?” Harry thấy sắc mặt Voldemort đã trở lại như cũ, mới thật cẩn thận kéo kéo ống tay áo hắn, “Kiếp trước là thế mà?”

“Ừm.” Nhắc tới lão ong mật, tâm trạng của Voldemort lại trầm trọng rất nhiều, một đời trước, từ 11 tới 18 tuổi, suốt bảy năm, hắn luôn sống dưới ánh mắt đề phòng và chán ghét của lão.

Thẳng đến khi rời Hogwarts, tuy hắn tạm thời rời khỏi tầm mắt của lão ong mật, nhưng vẫn không thoát khỏi tay lão, lời tiên đoán, tử vong, hồn khí, trọng sinh, lại tử vong, hết thảy tiến hành theo kế hoạch của lão, thẳng đến một khắc cuối cùng, hắn mới hiểu được, hóa ra hắn chưa từng tự do.

Mà đối với Dumbledore, cảm tình của Voldemort cũng phức tạp, là lão dẫn đường đưa hắn vào thế giới pháp thuật, có thể nói là người dẫn đường đầu tiên của hắn, cũng là kẻ thù lớn nhất của hắn, nhưng, lão ong mật hi sinh cả chính sinh mệnh của mình vì cái gọi là chính nghĩa, điều này khiếnVoldemort khó hiểu, sao lão có thể làm đến thế?

Cho tới sau này, để có được đũa phép, hắn gặp chúa tể hắc ám tiền nhiệm — Gellert Grindelwald, sau khi giết chết Gellert Grindelwald, hắn vào phòng kiểm tra, nhìn thấy một số thư từ đến từ Albus Dumbledore, phù thủy ánh sáng vĩ đại nhất được mọi người kính trọng ủng hộ, lại có một tình nhân là chúa tể hắc ám tiền nhiệm? Merlin a, trò cười này khiến người ta phải cảm thấy lạnh lẽo.

Nhưng, hiện tại, Voldemort nghĩ hắn có chút lý giải nguyên nhân Dumbledore hi sinh cả tính mạng, có lẽ, từ một khắc mất đi tình yêu, lão không còn chấp nhất với sinh mạng, nên có thể dễ dàng tìm chết, nhưng một khi đã như vậy, Dumbledore, lão có tư cách gì nói Voldemort hắn không hiểu yêu?

Ngươi, thì thực sự hiểu ư?

“Đừng lo lắng, Voldy.” Harry tựa hồ cảm giác được tâm trạng của Voldemort, nhẹ nhàng tiến lên ôm hắn, “Ngươi đã không phải ngươi trước đây, hơn nữa, lúc này, ta cũng sẽ bên cạnh ngươi.”

“Ừm.” Voldemort sờ sờ đầu Harry, khóe miệng gợi lên một nụ cười, đúng vậy, từ lúc Harry nói với hắn, “Ta, không phải là Harry Potter, mà là Harry Riddle”, hắn không còn cô đơn.

“Lúc nào hắn sẽ đến?” Harry cắn cắn môi, tựa hồ do dự một chút, nhưng vẫn hỏi.

“Nếu không có gì xảy ra, khoảng sau bữa trưa.” Voldemort nói xong, thoáng dừng một chút, đột nhiên nắm lỗ tai Harry, thấp giọng đe dọa, “Nghe, nếu không muốn chết liền biểu hiện tốt cho ta, không được thấy lão ong mất liền vẫy đuôi như chó mừng chủ.”

“Ta mới không như vậy.” Harry lắc lắc đầu, ý đồ thoát khỏi tay Voldemort, “Chuyện buồn cười thế ta không thèm làm.”

Voldemort hừ lạnh một tiếng, mắt lộ vẻ không tin, sau đó quay đầu nói với Nagini: “Nagini, ngày mai phải ngoan ngoãn ở lại phòng ngủ, không được ra ngoài.”

Nếu bị lão ong mật biết bọn họ nói được xà ngữ, bí mật nhiều năm che dấu sẽ thất bại trong gang tất, dù không bị phát hiện, hai đứa nhỏ Muggle nuôi một con rắn, bằng thành kiến với xà viện, lão ong mật sẽ đề phòng bọn họ.

“Vâng, chủ nhân.” Nagini là một con rắn nhỏ thông minh, cho nên vĩnh viễn nghe lệnh chủ nhân Voldemort, hơn nữa Harry đại nhân từng nói, đứa nhỏ nghe lời sẽ có bánh ngọt ăn.

“Yên tâm đi, sẽ có bánh ngọt cho ngươi ăn.” Voldemort gật gật đầu, thực vừa lòng vì sự ngoan ngoãn của Nagini, hơn nữa thầm nhủ, khi nào tên nhóc ngu ngốc bên cạnh có thể nghe lời như vậy.

Nagini hoan hô một tiếng, cuốn lấy chân Voldemort, vui vẻ cọ cọ, đương nhiên, cũng không quên dùng đầu cọ cọ chân Harry đại nhân, xem đi, lời của Harry đại nhân quả nhiên đều chính xác.

Hết thảy an bài xong, hiện tại chỉ đợi Dumbledore đến.

Con ngươi đỏ sẫm của Voldemort âm trầm, Dumbledore, chúng ta đang đợi, lần đầu tiên gặp mặt của kiếp này.


	24. Khách đến thăm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 23:

Voldemort tức giận, hậu quả thực nghiêm trọng.

Voldemort điện hạ bị vây trong lửa giận, vạn vật chớ gần.

Voldemort cựu chúa tể hắc ám điện hạ, sắp bạo phát, lui lại.

Rađa hệ thống của Nagini chuẩn xác cảm ứng được chủ nhân thân yêu của nó đang biến hóa tính tình, hơn nữa càng lúc càng xấu, cái đuôi cuốn lấy khay bánh ngọt, “Sưu” một tiếng chui xuống giường, thầm thề trừ phi Rađa biểu hiện tình huống an toàn, nếu không quyết không ra ngoài.

“Voldy, ngươi đứng thất thần ở đó làm gì, nhanh đến thay quần áo.” Harry đứng bên tủ, xung quanh là một đống quần áo, xem ra cậu đã lựa chọn rất cẩn thận.

Voldemort đứng trước cửa phòng tắm, bàn tay chuẩn bị cởi nút thắt trắng bệch, trán nổi gân xanh, đôi mắt đỏ sẫm tràn đầy tức giận: “Đáng chết, ngươi đang làm cái gì?”

Harry kinh ngạc nhìn về phía Voldemort, khó hiểu vì sao hắn lại hỏi vấn đề ngu ngốc như thế: “Rõ ràng, ta đang chọn quần áo a.”

“Sau đó?” Voldemort bước lên, cầm quần áo Harry chọn cho hắn, “Đây chính là quần áo ngươi chọn?”

“Đúng vậy.” Harry gật đầu, cầm lấy một bộ quần áo cùng loại với Voldemort, “Cái này là của ta.”

Voldemort đầu đầy hắc tuyến nhìn áo khoác hình kẹo que màu tím sẫm trong tay mình, lại nhìn áo khoác hình ô mai màu đỏ trong tay Harry: “Nói cho ta, ngươi tìm được hai bộ quần áo thiếu thẩm mĩ này ở đâu?”

“Voldy, ngươi không nhớ sao?” Harry chớp chớp đôi mắt xanh biếc, nghi hoặc nói, “Đây là bộ quần áo bà Steven mua cho chúng ta, nhưng chúng ta chưa từng mặc, xem, ta biến nó lớn, thực vừa người.”

Oh, đúng là ác mộng, Voldemort nhớ lại, lúc ấy vì bộ quần áo ngủ hình thỏ buồn cười mà hắn phản kháng, nhưng kết quả phản kháng chính là hai bộ quần áo ghê tởm này, so sánh, cuối cùng, cựu chúa tể hắc ám vĩ đại đành chọn mặc bộ quần áo ngủ hình thỏ khiến hắn luôn nộ khí.

“Nghe, nếu não ngươi không có vấn đề, chúng ta phải tới Hẻm Xéo, chứ không tới xiếc thú.” Voldemort giật quần áo trong tay Harry áo, rồi vứt chúng vào tủ đồ.

Harry có chút tiếc nuối nhìn động tác của Voldemort: “Ta tìm thật lâu, hơn nữa, ta nghĩ chắc chắn Dumbledore rất thích hai bộ quần áo này.”

Dumbledore…… Được rồi, Voldemort miễn cưỡng thừa nhận, có lẽ lão ong mật sẽ thích kiểu đồ như vậy, nhớ tới bộ áo choàng đầy mặt trăng và ngôi sao của lão, Merlin a, thật sự khiến kẻ khác buồn nôn.

“Vì thế ngươi khẩn cấp muốn nịnh hót lấy lòng?” Voldemort cười lạnh, một tay chặn Harry trước tủ, chuẩn bị cúi đầu hỏi, đáng tiếc hai người cao không kém nhau bao nhiêu, vì thế hắn đành phải trừng mắt nhìn thẳng Harry.

“Voldy.” Harry mềm mại gọi một tiếng, hoàn toàn không bị động tác của Voldemort dọa, ngược lại vươn tay bắt lấy đầu Voldemort, “Ta muốn cho Dumbledore một ấn tượng tốt đẹp, như vậy, cuộc sống của chúng ta ở Hogwarts sẽ rất tốt, càng dễ dàng tiến hành kế hoạch.”

Voldemort yên lặng nhìn Harry, đột nhiên thở dài, buông tay giữ Harry ra: “Không cần như vậy, một đời trước Dumbledore giám thị ta, ngoài nguyên nhân từ ta, phần lớn là vì lời cô nhi viện nói với lão, nhưng bây giờ biểu hiện bên ngoài của chúng ta rất tốt, chỉ cần chúng ta dấu diếm dấu vết, tin rằng không có vấn đề gì.”

“Hơn nữa.” Voldemort hít sâu một hơi, nhìn Harry nói, “Tin ta, nếu ngươi mặc quần áo như vậy gặp lão, nói không chừng sẽ bị đuổi học vì vấn đề thần kinh.”

“Không thể nào?” Harry mở to mắt, con ngươi xanh lá lộ vẻ kinh ngạc.

“Đương nhiên.” Voldemort vô cùng nghiêm túc gật đầu, trong lòng vui vẻ, còn có một khả năng là lập tức bị lão mang tới Gryffindor, Merlin a, đó là nơi tập trung của bọn bị bệnh tự đại cuồng.

“Ta hiểu.” Harry liếc nhìn tủ quần áo, vô cùng ai oán, ô, trời biết cậu muốn thấy bộ dáng Voldemort khi mặc bộ quần áo kia thế nào, phỏng chừng không còn cơ hội.

Hiển nhiên Voldemort không biết suy nghĩ của tiểu Harry, còn cho rằng Harry thực thích bộ quần áo kia, không khỏi thầm hạ quyết tâm, dù không vì bảo toàn thể diện của Slytherin, cũng không để Harry mặc loại quần áo buồn nôn này.

Liền như vậy, trò cười buổi sáng chính thức kết thúc, mà tiểu Nagini của chúng ta cũng bò ra khỏi giường, cái đuôi vẫn quấn lấy khay bánh ngọt, đến bên cạnh chủ nhân Voldemort yêu quý, ý bảo nó đã ăn xong.

“Nagini, ngươi xác định ngươi không phải heo?” Voldemort vô cùng buồn bực nhìn vẻ mặt bất mãn của Nagini khi ăn xong phần bữa sáng dành cho hai người, cùng với thân mình sắp thành hình chữ nhật của nó.

Nagini nịnh nọt cuốn lấy chân Voldemort, cái đầu nhỏ theo thường lệ cọ cọ Harry, ô, tuyệt đối nó không tự nguyện, nhưng nếu chỉ quấn quít lấy chủ nhân Voldemort, chắc chắn nó gặp kết cục thê thảm. Huống chi, động tác này đã trở thành thói quen, mỗi ngày chủ nhân của nó và Harry đại nhân đều diễn xuất một hồi anh em khắc khẩu, chẳng lẽ đây là phương thức thể hiện tình cảm của họ? Nagini lặng lẽ bĩu môi, con người thực phức tạp!

“Nagini.” Đang lúc người bạn nhỏ Nagini đắm chìm trong suy nghĩ, chủ nhân Voldemort của nó lên tiếng, “Mấy cái này cho ngươi, ngoan ngoãn ở trong phòng.”

“Vâng.” Nagini buông chân Voldemort, dùng cái đuôi nhận khay bánh ngọt Harry đại nhân đưa, nghe lời gật gật đầu.

“Chúng ta đi thôi.” Voldemort vừa bước ra ngoài phòng ngủ vừa nói với Harry, “Cần sắp xếp phòng khách một chút.”

“Ừm.” Harry gật đầu đáp, cài nút áo cuối cùng rồi ra khỏi phòng, khóa cửa lại.

Lần đầu Dumbledore nhìn thấy Tom Riddle và Harry Riddle là một ngày tháng 7 năm 1938, hắn theo nhiệm vụ mà hiệu trưởng Armando Dippet của Hogwarts phân phó, tới London đón hai cậu bé xuất thân từ gia đình Muggle nhập học, lúc ấy hắn chỉ đơn thuần hiếu kì, gia đình Muggle sinh đôi không ít, nhưng hai người đều có pháp thuật là vô cùng hiếm có, khi hắn nhìn thấy cậu bé kia, hắn liền khẳng định đó là hai cậu bé không tầm thường, sau đó hắn cũng không cách nào phán đoán, mang bọn chúng tới thế giới pháp thuật là đúng đắn hay sai lầm.

“Chào ngài.” Đây là câu đầu tiên Harry nói với Dumbledore trong kiếp này, lời có chút ấp úng, không quá trôi chảy, dù là do kích động hay cái gì khác, cũng rất phù hợp với hành động của một đứa trẻ Muggle khi nghe tới thế giới pháp thuật?

“Xin chào, đứa nhỏ thân yêu của ta.” Dumbledore mỉm cười nhìn Harry, đôi mắt xanh sau kính hình bán nguyệt hiện lên sự hòa ái.

Dumbledore, đúng là Dumbledore, hắn thời còn trẻ không khác bao nhiêu so với hắn trong ấn tượng của Harry, dáng người cao gầy, tóc và râu thật dài (trong ấn tượng là màu trắng mà giờ là màu nâu), cái mũi gãy, cùng với kính hình bán nguyệt và ánh mắt hiền lành, tuy Harry đã thấy vô số lần, nhưng giờ phút này, vẫn kích động mà rơi lệ.

“Đứa nhỏ?” Dumbledore có chút bối rối, hắn khẳng định cậu bé lần đầu tiên gặp mặt này có ấn tượng tốt với hắn, nhưng sao giờ lại khóc chứ?

“Thực xin lỗi, thưa ngài, có lẽ Harry nhớ tới ông Steven.” Một thanh âm du dương của thiếu niên truyền tới, giải trừ xấu hổ cho Dumbledore.

Một khi cậu bé này là Harry, vậy hẳn cậu bé kia là anh sinh đôi Tom.

Dumbledore theo thói quen mỉm cười, định nói chào hỏi với thiếu niên xa lạ, nhưng khi ngẩng đầu, đập vào mắt hắn là thiếu niên với đôi mắt đỏ sẫm, tuy chỉ mặc quần áo đơn giản, cả người lại tản ra khí chất khó nói nên lời, mà cảm giác này, hắn từng cảm nhận trên người nhà Slytherin, đúng vậy, cao quý phát ra từ huyết mạch, nhưng thiếu niên trước mắt xuất thân từ gia đình Muggle, sao lại cho hắn cảm giác như thế?

Quả thật rất kỳ quái, tuy là anh em sinh đôi, diện mạo cũng tương tự, nhưng cho hắn cảm giác hoàn toàn khác nhau.

Đứa nhỏ tên Harry, ngay từ ánh mắt đầu tiên hắn liền nghĩ đó là một Gryffindor, khuôn mặt tuấn tú, nụ cười sáng lạn tựa mặt trời, mái tóc hỗn độn giống như sư tử, đặc biệt là đôi mắt xanh lá, hiện lên sự tin tưởng, tin tưởng một phù thủy vừa mới gặp? Trừ Gryffindor, ai có thể làm được vậy?

Mà anh trai sinh đôi Tom thì hoàn toàn khác, tuy cũng có mái tóc đen, lại chải chuốt tỉ mỉ, dùng một sợi tơ xanh lá cột gọn, con ngươi màu đỏ sẫm, thâm trầm như máu khiến người ta cảm thấy áp lực, khuôn mặt tuấn tú luôn mỉm cười, nhưng xa cách, không để ai tiếp cận.

Anh em sinh đôi hoàn toàn đối lập, sau mười giây Dumbledore thấy hai người, đã nghĩ như vậy.


	25. Trở về

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 24:

Dumbledore nhìn Voldemort, trong lòng dâng lên nghi hoặc về cặp anh em sinh đôi này, nhưng chỉ trong nháy mắt, hắn lập tức khôi phục nguyên dạng, hòa ái cười chào hỏi Tom: “Xin chào, đứa nhỏ, ta nghĩ con là Tom đúng không.”

“Vâng, thưa ngài.” Voldemort lễ phép đáp, thanh âm trầm ổn cố ý mang chút khẩn trương, đúng vậy, một đứa nhỏ Muggle nhìn thấy phù thủy đầu tiên trong cuộc đời, sao có thể không khẩn trương?

“Harry, đừng buồn.” Voldemort tiến lên ôm bả vai Harry, thấp giọng an ủi, “Nhanh tránh ra cho ngài ấy vào cửa.”

“A, thực xin lỗi ngài.” Harry nghe xong lời Voldemort, cả người chấn động, vội vàng tránh khỏi cửa, để Dumbledore tiến vào, trong đôi mắt hồng hồng hiện lên chút khiếp sợ.

Dumbledore nhịn không được vươn tay ra xoa đầu cậu: “Không sao, đứa nhỏ.”

“Ngươi không sao, còn ta thảm.” Harry kêu rên trong lòng. Trước đó Voldemort đã dặn dò cậu phải giữ đúng mực, thế mà cậu vẫn thất thố, có lẽ Dumbledore nhìn không ra, nhưng Harry rất dễ dàng nghe được trong ngữ khí có vẻ bình thường của Voldemort ẩn chứa ba từ – ngươi chết chắc.

Mình sẽ chết thế nào đây? Avada hay bị mổ bụng kiểu Muggle? Harry không ngừng tưởng tượng thảm trạng của mình, đôi mắt vốn hồng hồng vì rơi lệ càng thêm đỏ au.

Dumbledore nhịn không được nhìn áo choàng màu vàng đầy sao và trăng trên người, trong lòng suy tư, có phải quần áo đặc biệt của mình dọa đến đứa nhỏ, dù sao bọn chúng chưa từng gặp phù thủy. (Tin ta, ngài Dum, dù cậu bé đã từng gặp phù thủy cũng bị dọa,= =!)

“Ông Steven thu dưỡng chúng cháu, nhưng ông và bà Steven đã mất cách đây không lâu.” Voldemort thấy hành động của Dumbledore, trong lòng sớm cười lăn lộn, trên mặt lại không chút biểu cảm, “Mà ngài rất giống ông, nên Harry mới như vậy, thật có lỗi, thưa ngài.”

“Ồ, không, không sao.” Dumbledore theo Harry và Voldemort vào phòng khách, tùy ý quan sát cả phòng, đồ vật không quá xa hoa, có cảm giác ấm áp của gia đình, bên cạnh tường gần lò sười treo một tấm ảnh, đó là một đôi vợ chồng già, hẳn là ông bà Steven, diện mạo không giống hắn, nhưng thực hiền lành, có lẽ đây là lý do cậu bé khóc.

Nghĩ vậy, ánh mắt Dumbledore nhìn về phía Harry lại hiền lành thêm vài phần, từ nhỏ được Muggle thu dưỡng, có cảm tình thâm hậu với Muggle, xem ra sẽ không bị tính cách của Slytherin ảnh hưởng, còn Tom, một khi đã được thu dưỡng, trước kia hẳn ở cô nhi viện hoặc nơi nào đó, chiếu cố em trai mà chịu không ít khổ cực, vì thế mới luôn đề phòng người ngoài, điều này có thể hiểu, hơn nữa, dù cậu bé có tác phong của xà viện, đứa nhỏ xuất thân Muggle không có khả năng tiến Slytherin, mà tiến vào Gryffindor là phần lớn, do đó, trong lòng Dumbledore ôm một tia chờ mong với hai đứa trẻ lần đầu gặp mặt.

Dù thế nào, lần đầu tiên cựu chúa tể hắc ám gặp mặt phù thủy vĩ đại nhất lịch sử, đã thể hiện thành công bộ dáng “thương yêu em trai”, từ nay về sau không thể xóa bỏ.

“Mời ngài ngồi.”

Dumbledore xuyên qua kính bán nguyệt mỉm cười nhìn chăm chú Voldemort, ngồi xuống sofa đối diện lò sưởi: “Các con, không cần khách khí như vậy, các con có thể gọi ta giáo sư Dumbledore.”

“Giáo sư Dumbledore?” Harry nghi hoặc nghiêng đầu, bộ dáng đáng yêu cực kỳ, thành công khiến Dumbledore cười khẽ.

Kỳ thật cậu không cố ý, bởi vì lúc cậu đến thế giới pháp thuật thì Dumbledore đã là hiệu trưởng của Hogwarts, mà hiện tại Dumbledore chỉ là phó hiệu trưởng Hogwarts, giáo sư môn biến hình, nhất thời gọi hắn là giáo sư Dumbledore, cậu không quá quen.

Nói đến môn biến hình, lần đầu tiên cậu nhập học là do giáo sư McGonagall dạy, dựa theo tuổi ở kiếp này, hẳn đến lúc cậu tốt nghiệp cũng chẳng thấy được bà, giáo sư McGonagall tới Hogwarts vào tháng 12 năm 1956, nghĩ vậy, Harry có chút tiếc nuối.

Biểu hiện này của Harry trong mắt Dumbledore là cậu không hiểu ý nghĩa của từ giáo sư, hắn liền chủ động giải thích: “Tại Hogwarts, giáo sư là người dạy các con học, mà ta là giáo sư môn biến hình.”

“Môn biến hình?” Voldemort tiếp lời, biểu đạt bọn họ rất hiếu kì về Hogwarts.

“A, đúng vậy, môn biến hình.” Dumbledore đứng dậy, ra hiệu với hai cậu bé, “Nghe ta giải thích nhàm chán không bằng tự mình nhìn, các con, chúng ta cùng tới Hẻm Xéo, nếu các con có hứng thú với Hogwarts, cuốn (Hogwarts một lịch sử) sẽ giải thích toàn bộ nghi hoặc của các con. Giờ, chuẩn bị tốt rồi chứ?”

Voldemort không thể không thừa nhận, lão ong mật có tài dỗ trẻ trời cho, thảo nào tên nhóc ngu ngốc ngốc này bán mạng cho lão, nghĩ vậy, Voldemort liếc Harry, quả nhiên, sắc mặt cậu vì kích động mà đỏ bừng, trong mắt đầy hứng phấn.

Tên nhóc này, quả thực là—

Thôi, đợi lão ong mật đi rồi xử lý cậu ta.

Khóe miệng Voldemort khẽ cong, trong mắt Dumbledore là biểu hiện hưng phấn, mà Harry bên cạnh thì rùng mình, ô, cậu có thể yêu cầu quyền giám hộ, cùng Dumbledore chạy không? (Lưu Li: Harry, ngươi làm như vậy, chỉ biết thế giới này sẽ hủy diệt trước)

Nhưng không thể phủ nhận, Voldemort cũng cảm thấy hưng phấn, càng gần càng nhiều, lại phải giả vờ như lần đầu tới đó, điều này khiến hắn có chút không kiên nhẫn, thẳng đến khi quán Cái Vạc Lủng xuất hiện trước mắt, hắn mới hít sâu một hơi, âm thầm nói với chính mình, không thể thất bại, tuy sinh mệnh hắn bắt đầu từ thế giới Muggle, nhưng cuộc đời hắn bắt đầu từ thế giới pháp thuật, vì thế, hắn phải làm được hết thảy.

Harry nhìn Dumbledore dùng đũa phép gõ vào tường, lặng im, không ngờ nhiều năm như vậy nơi này vẫn không chút thay đổi, Voldy nói đúng, thế giới pháp thuật phát triển quá chậm.

Nhưng những điều này không chiếm quá nhiều suy nghĩ của cậu, bởi vì, tường đã dần dần mở ra.

“Hoan nghênh tới Hẻm Xéo.”

Một câu lặp lại từ nhiều năm trước, Harry cơ hồ không ức chế được xúc động, mà cậu cũng không ức chế, cậu hô một tiếng vọt vào, dọa sợ những người trên đường, cậu không thèm để ý, đứng ngay giữa, miệng nở nụ cười rạng rỡ.

Thế giới pháp thuật, ta đã trở lại.

Phía sau cậu, Voldemort chậm rãi đi tới, bước chân trầm ổn, đến bên cạnh Harry, vươn tay nắm chặt tay cậu, lòng bàn tay Voldemort đã có chút ướt át, Harry nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn.

Mà Voldemort cũng quay đầu nhìn cậu, đôi mắt đỏ sẫm đối diện với đôi mắt xanh lá, chỉ có hình ảnh lẫn nhau, mỉm cười.

Thế giới pháp thuật, chúng ta tới đây.


	26. Đo đạc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 25:

“Các con, hài lòng với khung cảnh trước mắt chứ?”

Dumbledore vừa ý nhìn biểu hiện của hai cậu bé, Harry phấn chấn y như hắn nghĩ, mà tiểu Tom, ngoại trừ lạnh lùng xa cách lần đầu hắn thấy, thì cũng rất tò mò và chờ mong về thế giới pháp thuật, đúng không?

“Tốt lắm, tiếp theo chúng ta bắt đầu tham quan Hẻm Xéo.” Dumbledore cười vỗ vỗ vai hai cậu bé, “Hành trình hôm nay của chúng ta cần tiền, đầu tiên chúng ta tới Gringotts.”

Ngân hàng phù thủy Gringotts, ngoài Hogwarts thì nó là nơi an toàn nhất trên thế giới. Voldemort ngậm ngùi, đời trước, vàng bạc của hắn lấp đầy mười mấy kho, mà giờ phút này, hắn không xu dính túi, nhưng hắn còn sống, hơn nữa, hắn không còn cô độc.

Tình cảnh của Harry chẳng kém hắn bao nhiêu, đời trước sở hữu tiền tại của gia tộc Potter, mà hiện tại, trừ một số tài sản ông bà Steven lưu lại, cái gì cũng không có, nhưng cậu không còn cô độc.

Theo hướng dẫn của yêu tinh, Harry và Voldemort khai báo kho tài sản ở Gringotts, hơn nữa được Dumbledore giúp đỡ đổi Gallons để mua một số vật dụng học tập.

Tiếp theo là mua áo chùng và sách, Dumbledore đưa họ tới tiệm áo chùng của Madam Malkin, sau đó tự mình đi mua sách cho họ, xem ra hắn không muốn lỡ cơ hội xem hai người chọn đũa phép, chẳng qua Voldemort và Harry đã sớm đoán được, nên không bối rối.

Nhưng, đũa phép anh em, đều dùng lông phượng hoàng Fawkes, biết điều này, không rõ lão ong mật sẽ có vẻ mặt gì?

Voldemort ác ý thầm nghĩ, xem ánh mắt lão ong mật nhìn bọn họ, hẳn muốn bọn họ trở thành học sinh đáng tin của lão, hy vọng của thế giới pháp thuật?

Nếu thế, chắc chắn lão hồ ly đó sẽ thất vọng.

Tựa hồ cảm giác được Voldemort tản mát hơi thở lạnh lùng, chiếc thước dây đang chiếm tiện nghi trên người hắn đột nhiên run lên, thành thật lui xuống, chớp mắt lại quấn lấy Harry, như chiếc thước dây kia, giở trò với cậu.

“Nôn nôn…… Voldy……” Harry cười tới mức chảy nước mắt, cậu liều mạng kéo thước dây khỏi người mình, đôi mắt xanh lá mở to hướng Voldemort cầu cứu.

Hừ, đáng đời, Voldemort hừ lạnh một tiếng, hắn vẫn không quên sai lầm hôm nay của con sư tử ngu ngốc, đang chuẩn bị quay đầu, lại thấy tay Harry không kéo nổi, hai chiếc thước dây muốn chui vào quần áo cậu, thực chướng mắt.

Voldemort nhíu mày, lạnh lùng nhìn hai chiếc thước dây, cảm nhận được ánh mắt rét lạnh, hai chiếc thước dây ngừng động tác, cuộn thành một đoàn không dám nhúc nhích.

“Cút cho ta.” Môi Voldemort khẽ mở, phát ra một tiếng rất nhỏ lại sát thương mười phần.

Vì thế, phu nhân Malkin đang chú tâm chọn vải cho hai cậu bé, thực kinh ngạc thấy hai chiếc thước dây chạy đến bên chân bà, co ro.

Đối mặt với tầm mắt nghi hoặc của phu nhân Malkin, Voldemort nhún vai, mà Harry bên cạnh hắn thì hai mắt ngập nước, phu nhân Malkin lập tức hiểu rõ, hung hăng trừng hai chiếc thước dây của mình, bình thường thích trêu người, giờ khiến cậu bé kia khóc rồi kìa. Hai chiếc thước dây ôm nhau, cố gắng thu nhỏ.

Bởi vậy không thấy Voldemort hung hăng gõ đầu Harry, kèm theo một câu: “Thật là con sên vô dụng.”

Mà lúc này, Dumbledore tiến đến, thấy thảm trạng của Harry, đồng thời thấy lũ thước dây cuộn lại với nhau, không nghi ngờ là dấu hiệu nhận tội, vì thế, thước dây đáng thương của chúng ta được ánh mắt lạnh lùng tẩy rửa lần nữa, tuy nửa tháng sau khôi phục khỏe mạnh, nhưng di chứng để lại, không dám giúp tân sinh Hogwarts đo đạc.

Đương nhiên, đây là chuyện về sau.

Hiện tại là, lão ong mật rút cuốn (Hogwarts một lịch sử) đưa cho Harry, xoa mái tóc hỗn độn nhưng mềm mại của cậu: “Tốt lắm, đứa nhỏ, đây là cho con.”

“Giáo sư tặng con sao? Giáo sư Dumbledore.” Harry kinh ngạc mở to mắt xanh, bởi vì không quen xưng hô giáo sư với Dumbledore mà vẻ mặt có chút ngập ngừng.

“Đúng vậy, đứa nhỏ.” Dumbledore chớp chớp mắt với cậu, có chút giảo hoạt cười nói, “Hiện tại, chúng ta đi lựa chọn thú cưng và đũa phép nhé.”

“Thú cưng?” Nhắc tới thú cưng, Harry không khỏi nhớ tới Hedwig nhà mình, con cú tuyết trắng ở cùng cậu bảy năm, thông minh mà trung thành, nhưng cuối cùng lại rời cậu tới bên cạnh Merlin, “Không, con không cần thú cưng.”

Harry kìm nén, cố gắng không để nước mắt rơi xuống.

“Cái gì?” Dumbledore khẽ giật mình, rất ít gặp đứa nhỏ nào không hào hứng với thú cưng.

“Chúng cháu không cần, giáo sư Dumbledore.” Voldemort cầm tay Harry, ấm áp giúp cậu dần dần bình tĩnh, “Bởi vì chúng cháu không có đối tượng để gửi thư.”

“……” Dumbledore đột nhiên nhớ tới, hai cậu bé này đã không còn thân nhân, hắn dừng một chút, lại đề nghị, “Thú cưng không chỉ có cú, có lẽ các con nên đi xem một chút.”

“Không, con thực không cần, cám ơn thầy, giáo sư Dumbledore.” Harry ngẩng đầu, lại cự tuyệt đề nghị của Dumbledore.

Dumbledore dễ dàng nhìn ra đau xót lóe lên trong mắt Harry, hắn làm đứa nhỏ này thương tâm ư?

“Được rồi, chúng ta đi chọn đũa phép nhé.” Dumbledore cầm quyển sách trên tay Harry, bỏ vào đống sách, thu nhỏ lại, nhét vào túi của cậu, thoải mái đề nghị, “Biết không? Lựa chọn đũa phép là khoảnh khắc quan trọng nhất trong cuộc đời mỗi phù thủy.”

“Quan trọng nhất?” Harry thuận theo Dumbledore chuyển đề tài, bởi vì nghĩ đến Hedwig thật sự khiến cậu buồn.

“Đúng vậy.” Dumbledore chớp mắt, “Không phải phù thủy lựa chọn đũa phép, mà đũa phép lựa chọn phù thủy.”

“Đến tiệm của Ollivander, tiệm đũa phép tốt nhất Hẻm Xéo.”

Cũng là tiệm đũa phép duy nhất. Voldemort thầm nhạo báng, cước bộ lại không chậm, hắn tựa hồ cảm giác được, đũa phép kêu gọi.

Tiện đũa phép Ollivander vẫn giống hệt trong trí nhớ của Harry, tiệm vừa nhỏ vừa tồi tàn, qua tủ kính phai màu có thể thấy một đống đũa phép. Trên tấm biển trước tiệm là dòng chữ:

Ollivander, nhà chế tác đũa phép uy tín từ năm 382 Trước Công Nguyên.

Đẩy cửa, tiệm vẫn lộn xộn như vậy, ngoài chiếc ghế dựa dài trống trải, những nơi khác đều chất đũa phép tới trần nhà, mỗi một bước Harry vô cùng cẩn thận, sợ gây ra va chạm, Merlin trên cao, cậu không muốn đống đũa phép đè bẹp.

Ollivander đang cẩn thận lau chùi đũa phép của ông, tới khi ba người đến gần mới ngẩng đầu: “Oh, Dumbledore, đã lâu không gặp, nhìn cậu, tôi lại nhớ đến ngày cậu tới chọn đũa phép, khi đó cậu còn rất trẻ, đầu giống cây củ cải nâu, à, để tôi nghĩ, lúc ấy lựa chọn của cậu là –”

“Được rồi, Ollivander, lúc sau hẵng ôn chuyện? Hai cậu bé của chúng ta rất nóng lòng.” Dumbledore cắt ngang lời Ollivander, đẩy Harry và Voldemort tới trước mặt ông.

“Các cháu là song sinh?” Ollivander chống tay lên quầy, nhìn chăm chú hai người, đột nhiên hỏi một câu.

“Vâng, thưa ngài.” Harry nghiêng đầu nhìn Dumbledore, thấy hắn gật gật mới cẩn thận trả lời.

“Mặt rất giống, nhưng màu mắt khác nhau, thật sự là cặp song sinh kì diệu.” Ollivander tràn đầy hứng thú nói, sau đó lùi về phía sau cầm lấy thước đo, “Các cháu, ai trước.”

Harry và Voldemort nhìn nhau, Harry đứng dậy: “Cháu trước.”

“Cháu quen dùng tay nào?”

“Tay phải.”

Dựa theo trình tự, đo cánh tay, đo bàn tay, chiều cao, Harry còn chưa kịp thở, lập tức phải thử hết đũa phép này tới đũa phép khác, mà mấy đũa phép không thích hợp còn gây ra tiếng nổ, điều này khiến tâm linh tiểu Harry của chúng ta bị thương.

Rốt cục, sau một hồi thử hết ngăn tủ đũa phép đầu tiên, Harry thả đũa phép trong tay, cẩn thận đề nghị: “Ngài Ollivander, một khi chúng cháu là song sinh, vậy có đũa phép song sinh không?”

Hỏi không đủ cẩn thận, có lẽ sẽ gây nghi ngờ. Voldemort thầm nhíu mày, lại không phản đối cách làm của Harry, nếu tiếp tục như vậy, trời biết hắn còn phải ngồi xem bao lâu, hắn cũng có chút không kiên nhẫn.

“Đũa phép song sinh?” Ollivander buông đũa phép trong tay, cúi đầu suy tư, đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, trong mắt hiện lên hưng phấn, “Oh, đúng vậy, cậu bé, sao ta lại không nghĩ ra nhỉ?”

“Thực có sao? Đũa phép song sinh.” Harry thấy Ollivander lục lọi xung quanh, vì che dấu câu hỏi sơ hỏ vừa rồi, cậu cố gắng tỏ vẻ khó kích động.

“Đương nhiên.” Ollivander rút hai cái hộp màu đen, trên đó có khắc đồ họa màu đỏ, Harry liếc mắt liền nhận ra, đồ họa đó là phượng hoàng, đúng vậy, chính là chúng nó.

“Nhưng bình thường chúng ta gọi nó là đũa phép anh em.” Ollivander cẩn thận mở hai cái hộp, trái tim Harry muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực, phải cố gắng lắm mới ức chế được vui vẻ và kích động, bạn già, rốt cục, gặp lại.

“Cậu bé kia, cháu cũng đến thử luôn?” Ollivander không lập tức để Harry thử đũa phép, ngược lại ý bảo Voldemort tiến đến, bắt đầu dùng thước đo đạc cho hắn.

“Kỳ diệu, thật sự rất kỳ diệu, cho tới bây giờ chưa từng có chuyện kỳ diệu như vậy.” Ollivander vừa đo vừa lẩm bẩm, không chỉ khiến Harry và Voldemort khó hiểu, mà còn khiến Dumbledore không quá thích Ollivander dông dài cũng phải chú ý.

“Ollivander, chuyện gì?”


	27. Biến hóa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 26:

“Dumbledore, cậu mang đến đây hai đứa trẻ kỳ diệu.” Ollivander không ngẩng đầu, ông cẩn thận vuốt ve đũa phép, như vuốt ve đứa con của mình, trong miệng thì thào.

“13.5 tấc anh, gỗ thủy tùng, lông đuôi phượng hoàng, một cây đũa phép vô cùng mạnh.”

“11 tấc anh, gỗ nhựa ruồi, lông đuôi phượng hoàng, cũng là một cây đũa phép vô cùng mạnh.”

Ollivander giơ đũa phép lên, lại nhìn Harry và Voldemort, cẩn thận đưa cho bọn họ: “Hoàn toàn thích hợp với hai cậu bé, mà hai lông đuôi phượng hoàng, là từ một con.”

Đôi mắt dưới kính bán nguyệt của Dumbledore hiện lên tia sáng kì lạ: “Oh, thật trùng hợp, phải biết rằng, cả đời một con phượng hoàng chỉ có thể dùng hai chiếc lông đuôi làm đũa phép.”

“Đúng vậy.” Ollivander gật đầu, ý bảo Harry và Voldemort vẫy đũa phép, “Hai chiếc lông này vừa lúc làm đũa phép anh em.”

Harry và Voldemort liếc nhau, khoảnh khắc chạm vào đũa phép, bọn họ đã cảm giác được một nguồn sức mạnh xuyên qua tay đến tim, cảm giác này bức bách họ vung đũa phép, chứng tỏ sự lựa chọn.

Gật đầu với nhau, bọn họ cùng vung đũa phép.

Ánh sáng đỏ rực chói mắt hiện lên, chiếu sáng cả tiệm.

Một tiếng kêu thanh thúy vang vọng, là — phượng hoàng.

Hai con phượng hoàng rất lớn bay ra từ đũa phép của Harry và Voldemort, cùng nhau quấn quýt, cùng nhay bay múa, sau một lúc lại trở về đũa phép.

Cơ hồ là đồng thời, Harry và Voldemort cảm giác được sức mạnh dâng tràn trong cơ thể, lạ lẫm, nhưng ấm áp, thoải mái khiến bọn họ rên rỉ ra tiếng, lúc phượng hoàng biến mất, bọn họ giật mình nhìn ti tuyết liên kết trái tim hai người với nhau, đây là — khế ước?

Mà nhìn sang Ollivander cùng Dumbledore, vẻ mặt không hề giật mình, là không thấy được?

Hai người cảm giác khế ước rõ ràng thêm, thậm chí có thể cảm nhận vui buồn của đối phương, trong mắt Harry cùng Voldemort lóe lên kinh ngạc, nhưng ăn ý giữ yên lặng, hạ quyết định “Về nhà bàn lại”.

“Thật sự rất kỳ diệu, đúng không, Dumbledore.” Ollivander kích động, ông chạy ra ngoài quầy, bắt lấy Dumbledore hỏi.

“Đúng vậy, thật kỳ diệu.” Dumbledore sững sờ nhìn luồng ánh sáng chói mắt, một tia phức tạp chớp động mà quay.

“Không chỉ là đuôi phượng hoàng.” Sau khi ánh sáng biến mất, Ollivander tiến lên bắt lấy Harry cùng Voldemort, lớn tiếng reo, “Biết không? Không chỉ là đuôi phượng hoàng.”

“Còn có gỗ thủy tùng và nhựa ruồi.”

“Nhựa gỗ thủy tùng có tính độc, thường xuyên bị pháp thuật liên hệ với chết chóc, khi thủy tùng chết lập tức chỗ đó có cây mới tiếp tục sinh trưởng, bởi vậy nó được xem là ‘bất tử’; mà nhựa rồi là thực vật không ngừng luân hồi, chết rồi sống lại.”

“Hai cái đều tượng trưng cho sinh mệnh và tử vong, quá kỳ diệu.” Ollivander cẩn thận vuốt ve đũa phép trong tay Harry và Voldemort, “Càng kỳ diệu, phượng hoàng cũng là động vật không ngừng luân hồi, hai cây đũa phép phù hợp cỡ nào.”

“Cuối cùng, ta nói cho các cháu, hai đuôi phượng hoàng đều thuộc về — Eleanor, là con phượng hoàng cuối cùng của thế kỉ này không thuộc về bất kì ai, hôm nay ở đâu không rõ, cho nên nó tượng trưng cho — tự do.”

“Eleanor?” Harry và Voldemort lắp bắp kinh hãi, sao không phải Fawkes?

Nào ngờ, biểu tình thực kinh ngạc như vậy vô cùng phù hợp với tình cảnh hai người lúc này, hai đứa nhỏ Muggle lần đầu tiên nghe đến việc lựa chọn đũa phép, sao có thể bình tĩnh.

Harry và Voldemort không có tâm trạng để ý, tuy lịch sử thay đổi từ lúc bọn họ ra đời, nhưng lần đầu tiên nó vượt qua phạm vi khống chế, sau này, rốt cuộc còn bao nhiêu chuyện thay đổi?

Bọn họ, sẽ đối mặt với tương lai như thế nào?

Trước mắt chỉ có thể xác định, đũa phép bọn họ không dùng lông của Fawkes, nó đại biểu cái gì? Kiếp trước vận mệnh của bọn họ dây dưa với Dumbledore, có phải kiếp này sẽ hoàn toàn chặt đứt? Bọn họ sẽ được giải thoát khỏi sự giám thị và đề phòng của Dumbledore?

Eleanor, phượng hoàng tượng trưng cho tự do, có phải đại biểu bọn họ đã được tự do?

Nghi hoặc rất nhiều, nhưng đây không phải điều hai đứa trẻ mới tiếp xúc với thế giới pháp thuật nên nghi hoặc, bọn họ cần xốc lại tinh thần, tiếp tục chơi trò ông cháu với Dumbledore, cùng tới tiệm kem, cùng thưởng thức bánh ngọt với hắn.

Thẳng đến lúc trời nhá nhem tối, Dumbledore mới đưa hai cậu bé “Vẫn còn muốn chời đùa” về nhà.

“Oh, giáo sư Dumbledore, mọi thứ thực thần kỳ, con không dám tin mình sẽ được tới đó nữa.” Đến cửa, Harry kéo áo choàng của Dumbledore, đôi mắt xanh lá lóe lên hưng phấn, “Con sợ ngày mai tỉnh lại, đây chỉ còn là giấc mộng, mà con là đứa trẻ bình thường.”

Dumbledore mỉm cười, khom lưng xoa đầu Harry, thực tế, mọi đứa trẻ Muggle hắn gặp đều nói vậy, đương nhiên, đó là chỗ đáng yêu của chúng.

“Harry, đây không phải giấc mộng, hai tháng sau, con sẽ trở thành học sinh Hogwarts, cảm nhận mọi thứ thần kỳ ở thế giới pháp thuật.”

“Thật ư?” Harry cắn môi, tựa hồ có chút lo lắng, “Nhưng, con không có pháp thuật lợi hại như ngài, con sẽ được tuyển ư? Con có bị đuổi học không?”

“Đương nhiên sẽ không.” Dumbledore cầm tay Harry, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh lá, “Tin ta, nhận được thư thống báo là con có đủ tư cách vào thế giới pháp thuật, con cứ an tâm.”

“Vâng.” Harry gật đầu, không hỏi nữa, lại không buông tay.

“Cậu bé, con còn chuyện gì sao?” Đôi mắt sau kính bán nguyệt của Dumbledore tràn ngập hòa ái nhìn Harry, thấp giọng hỏi.

“Con, con có thể đến đó nữa không? Hẻm Xéo.” Harry cắn cắn môi, rốt cục hỏi ra, “Ý con là, kem ở đó rất ngon, không, ý con là nơi đó thực thần kỳ.”

“Ha ha ha ha.” Dumbledore cười ra tiếng, xoa đầu Harry, “Đương nhiên có thể, nhưng con phải hứa với ta, chỉ có thể đến Hẻm Xéo, những ngõ nhỏ khác không an toàn.”

“Vâng, con hứa.” Harry dùng sức gật đầu, ánh mắt lòe lòe sáng nhìn Dumbledore, lộ vui mừng và cảm kích.

“Harry, buông giáo sư Dumbledore ra thôi.” Voldemort chịu không được phương thức chia tay buồn nôn này, mở miệng nói, “Hẳn thầy còn nhiều việc.”

“A.” Harry quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua Voldemort, không nỡ buông áo Dumbledore, “Vậy, giáo sư Dumbledore, chúng ta gặp ở trường học.”

“Được, gặp ở trường học.” Dumbledore mỉm cười nhìn Harry, lúc Harry sắp đóng cửa, lại đột nhiên mở miệng gọi cậu, “Từ từ, Harry.”

“Cái gì?”

“Đứa nhỏ, sao con biết pháp thuật của ta rất lợi hại?” Dumbledore mỉm cười nhìn Harry, lơ đãng hỏi.

Harry chớp chớp mắt, tựa hồ có chút thất thố, lại có chút nghi hoặc: “Ngài dùng pháp thuật gõ tường một cái, nó liền mở, hơn nữa, ngài mặc áo choàng như vậy, trên đường không ai nhìn ngài với ánh mắt kì quái, chả nhẽ không phải ngài dùng pháp thuật sao?”

“Oh, đương nhiên phải.” Dumbledore chớp chớp mắt với Harry, “Chẳng qua, gõ tường như vậy mọi phù thủy đều làm được, lần sau con cũng thử xem. Mà quần áo của ta, chỉ là thần chú nho nhỏ thôi, sau này con sẽ học được.”

“Đứa nhỏ, đóng cửa đi, thực chờ mong lần gặp mặt tiếp theo của chúng ta.”

“Vâng.” Harry nở nụ cười đầy chờ mong, đến khi cửa đóng chặt lại, nụ cười của cậu hóa lạnh, kết thúc thế sao, Dumbledore, ta là Harry, học sinh ngài từng yêu thương nhất, ngài, không cảm giác được sao?


	28. Đổi thay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 27:

“Luyến tiếc như vậy, sao không đuổi theo lão?” Voldemort đặt quyển sách trên tay xuống, dựa lưng vào tường, khiêu mi cười lạnh, “Có lẽ lão sẽ mang ngươi về không chừng.”

“Hiện giờ ta không có tâm trạng đùa với ngươi.” Harry không kích động như thường ngày, cũng không lộ vẻ mặt cầu xin, mà thoáng chút mệt mỏi, bước thẳng lên lầu.

Ngoài dự kiến, Voldemort không cản cậu, cũng không bộc phát lửa giận, chỉ lẳng lặng nhìn theo, ánh mắt kia khóa chặt bóng lưng cậu, xen lẫn thứ gì đó cậu không hiểu.

Yên tĩnh trước bão táp ư? Harry ôm chặt lồng ngực, tựa hồ, không phải.

“Ngu ngốc.” Thẳng đến tấm lưng kia biến mất, Voldemort mới đứng thẳng, lấy tay ôm ngực, bên trong là vô tận bi thương, nhưng không thuộc về hắn.

Theo thói quen tiến vào phòng, tắm rửa, thay quần áo ngủ, sau đó nằm trên giường, Harry mở to mắt nhìn nóc nhà, hoàng hôn xuyên qua song kính hắt vào, hình thành vệt lốm đốm, Harry lấy tay che mắt, ngăn ánh nắng xâm nhập, lần đầu tiên cậu thấy ánh nắng thật chướng mắt.

Vì thế xoay người xuống giường, kéo mạnh bức màn, rồi trở lại.

Nhưng giấc ngủ không đến dễ dàng như cậu tưởng tượng, suy nghĩ quẩn quanh trong đầu cậu, làm cậu không yên lòng, trở người, vẫn không ngủ được, tuy mới hoàng hôn, thân thể và tinh thần lại vô cùng mệt mỏi, vì sao không thể ngủ?

Ngồi dậy, Harry hung hăng ném gối đầu của mình, động tác mạnh tới mức khiến cậu có chút lảo đảo, ngẩng đầu hít sâu một hơi, cậu lại suy sụp ngã xuống, đầu không có gối kê làm cậu khó chịu, liền kéo gối của Voldemort qua.

Xạ hương nhàn nhạt, Harry giật mình, lập tức nhớ tới, đây là hương vị đặc biệt trên người Voldemort, tuy Voldemort cũng không chú ý, nhưng lúc này hương vị có công dụng an thần rất tốt, Harry giật gối lên, đem chặn cuộn lại kê đầu, rồi sau đó ôm gối, nhắm mắt.

Dumbledore……

Harry nhớ tới lần đầu tiên gặp ông, Dumbledore xuyên qua đám người nhìn về phía cậu, lộ ra nụ cười hiền lành, cậu biết, nụ cười cười kia là dành cho cậu, không phải dành cho cậu bé cứu thế Harry Potter, làm cậu cảm thấy ấm áp.

Năm thứ sáu, dốc lòng dạy dỗ, quan tâm, cậu không còn cha mẹ, nên cậu xem Dumbledore như người thân, tuy cậu chưa bao giờ nói ra điều đó.

Dù sau này biết, biết hết kế hoạch của Dumbledore, cậu vẫn luôn tin, ông làm tất cả vì thắng lợi cuối cùng, vì thế giới hòa bình, huống chi, Dumbledore còn hi sinh tính mạng của bạn thân, không phải sao?

Nhưng Dumbledore, sao ông có thể?

Sao có thể dùng Chiết tâm trí thuật với một đứa nhỏ Muggle chứ?

“Đứa nhỏ, sao con biết pháp thuật của ta rất lợi hại?”

Ông gọi tôi là đứa nhỏ, như kiếp trước, nhưng Dumbledore, vì một câu nói lơ đãng, ông liền dùng Chiết tâm trí thuật với một đứa nhỏ tin tưởng ông?

Mà mình thì sao?

Harry nở nụ cười khổ, cơ hồ là theo bản năng, lúc cậu tiếp xúc đến ánh mắt Dumbledore, cậu liền dùng Bế quan bí thuật, đưa ra suy nghĩ giả dối lừa lấy sự tin tưởng Dumbledore.

Từ khi nào, Dumbledore, hiệu trưởng tôi kính yêu nhất, từ khi nào, giữa chúng ta chỉ có lừa gạt?

Harry cảm thấy sự tin tưởng luôn chống đỡ cậu chậm rãi sụp đổ, khiến cậu không biết làm thế nào, từ khi sống lại, hình như chuyện này thường xuyên xảy ra.

Nụ cười của cậu càng gượng gạo, đau đớn trong lòng càng dâng lên, không thể ngăn cản, cậu cuộn chặt người, đầu vùi vào giữa gối, tựa hồ chỉ có như vậy, mới dễ chịu một chút.

Voldy……

Một tiếng kêu nho nhỏ vang lên trong lòng cậu.

Nghĩ cái gì chứ? Harry lắc lắc đầu, không chừng bây giờ cựu chúa tể hắc ám lòng dạ hẹp hòi đang vui vẻ vẽ vời linh tinh kìa.

“Voldy, lòng dạ hẹp hòi.” Harry nhịn không được oán thêm một câu, tựa hồ chỉ có như vậy mới giải trừ phiền táo trong lòng.

“A? Đây là kết quả cuối cùng sau khi đại não héo rút của ngươi suy nghĩ?” Một giọng nói âm trầm vang lên bên tai Harry, gằn từng tiếng đánh thẳng vào lòng cậu.

“V— Voldy?” Harry bật dậy, phát hiện Voldemort đang bưng một khay thức ăn đứng bên giường.

Voldemort hừ lạnh một tiếng, không tiếp tục hạ thấp trí thông minh của Harry, điều hiếm thấy này khiến Harry có chút nghi hoặc, nhưng tiếp theo, lực chú ý của cậu hoàn toàn bị khay thức ăn trên tay Voldemort hấp dẫn, đúng lúc, bụng cậu phát ra tiếng réo, Harry vội vàng che bụng, có chút ngượng ngùng.

“Vốn định đưa Nagini.” Voldemort co rút khóe miệng, đặt khay lên đầu gối Harry, “Nhưng hình như nó không ở đây.”

“Chủ nhân, ta—” Nagini vừa ngửi được mùi thức ăn đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, lúc này liền vội vàng lao ra nhận ý tốt của chủ nhân, nhưng, hai đạo ánh mắt lạnh băng quét lên người nó, ô, thức thời là truyền thống tốt đẹp của xà tộc, nó nhịn, “Ta không đói, Harry đại nhân ăn đi.”

Nói xong, Nagini vội vàng lao ra cửa, tiết mục lại bắt đầu, trong vòng hai giờ không nên trở về, đến phòng bếp tìm cái gì ăn thôi, tiểu thư Nagini vừa suy nghĩ vừa chạy xuống dưới lầu.

Nagini rời đi, phòng còn hai người, sau nửa ngày chỉ có tiếng nhai nuốt của Harry, Voldemort đi đến bên tường nhặt gối lên, lại nhìn Harry trong lúc ăn vẫn vô thức ôm chặt gối của mình, trên mặt có chút ý cười, nhưng thu lại trong chớp mắt.

“Ăn xong?”

“Ừm.” Harry đặt khay không trên tủ bên giường, dùng sức gật đầu, bên môi còn dính vụn bánh mì.

Voldemort vươn tay định lau giúp cậu, nhưng tay vừa đến mặt lại chuyển phương hướng, nắm lấy lỗ tai Harry, gần đây hắn rất thích làm động tác này, mềm mại, ấm áp, ân, cảm giác tốt lắm.

“Đau—” Harry chụp lấy tay Voldemort, không dám dùng lực mạnh, chỉ có thể liên tục nhe răng nhếch miệng, ý bảo Voldemort nhẹ chút.

Khóe miệng Voldemort chậm rãi cong lên, mắt đỏ nheo lại, lực trong tay tăng thêm: “Nợ nần hôm nay của chúng ta, nên tính toán a?”

“Tính toán?” Harry vừa nghe từ này, nhất thời hóa đá.

Ô, sao mình đáng thương thế này, chiều nay ở tiệm áo chùng của phu nhân Malkin đã để hắn đánh cho tiêu tan tức giận, hơn nữa vừa rồi tạo lý do hợp lý tới Hẻm Xéo trước mặt Dumbledore, lấy công chuộc tội a, sao hắn còn muốn tính toán?

“Ngươi không có tâm trạng đùa với ta ư?” Voldemort khiêu mi, mắt âm trầm, Harry biết, đây là điềm báo bi kịch của mình, lúc ấy tâm trạng không tốt, cũng không nghĩ nhiều, ai biết giờ đưa tới tai ương, cố gắng một ngày liền uổng phí, ô, cậu không thể quay ngược thời gian sao?

Voldemort, ngươi đúng là lòng dạ hẹp hòi.

“Ai đang nói xấu ta vậy?” Voldemort đột nhiên ghé vào tai Harry, thấp giọng hỏi.

“Chính là—” Harry thuận miệng đáp, nói đến một nửa bỗng dưng trợn mắt, kinh dị nhìn Voldemort, “Sao ngươi biết?”

Voldemort xem thường, quả nhiên không thể trông cậy vào tên nhóc ngu ngốc này, hắn bước lên giường, buông lỗ tai Harry, áp tay lên ngực mình: “Cảm giác không được ư? Ở đây liên hệ.”

“Liên hệ?” Harry theo bản năng học động tác của Voldemort, áp tay lên ngực chính mình.

Một cảm giác kỳ dị chảy vào lòng, như lúc thử đũa phép, lạ lẫm mà ấm áp.

“Thử sử dụng pháp thuật.”

“Ừm.”

Harry gật gật đầu, phối hợp cùng Voldemort, chậm rãi thả pháp thuật, tiếng vang “Ông ông” quanh quẩn bên tai, cũng không ồn ào, tựa hồ đang thì thầm với cậu, theo pháp thuật dần dần tăng lớn, trái tim hai người hiện ra luồng sáng đỏ, khác lúc ở tiệm đũa phép, ánh sáng này êm dịu.

Không lâu, luồng sáng đỏ giữa hai người nối tiếp, hình thành một đường thẳng liên kết trái tim hai người, giống lần thử nghiệm đũa phép như đúc.

“Đây là— khế ước?” Harry mở to mắt nhìn ti tuyết.

“Suỵt, đừng nói, cảm giác nó.” Voldemort nhích tới gần Harry, đụng vào trán cậu, động tác này thoáng dọa Harry, nhưng tiếng “Ông ông” bên tai dần dần rõ ràng, cậu cũng tĩnh tâm, nhắm mắt cảm nhận sự thần kỳ này.

Nhắm mắt nên bọn họ không thấy, hai người càng gần sát, ánh sáng càng rực rỡ, vây lấy hai ngươi, như một vòng lửa đỏ nhảy múa.


	29. Trở về

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 28:

Qua vài ngày, Harry và Voldemort đã hiểu sơ lược tính chất của khế ước, thương tổn chuyển dời, pháp thuật cũng chuyển dời, tâm lí đồng điệu.

Nếu một trong hai người bị thương, chắc chắn người kia cũng bị thương, mà mức độ chỉ 30%, thương tổn do tác động bên ngoài hay do pháp thuật đều như thế, nhưng không thể xác định nếu một trong hai người chết đi, người kia sẽ chết hay trọng thương, điều này nói rõ, có ba phần là chết bảy phần bị thương.

Cho nên, bọn họ phải bảo hộ sinh mệnh của mình, tránh một thi hai mệnh. (Uy, từ này không nên dùng ở đây!)

Cái gọi là pháp thuật chuyển dời, chính là nếu pháp thuật của một người không đủ, có thể dùng pháp thuật từ người kia, đương nhiên, không vượt quá 50% pháp thuật của đối phương, nhưng, đối với Voldemort và Harry đã khôi phục hoàn toàn pháp thuật mà nói, 50% đã rất mạnh, cơ hồ có thể đạt tới trình độ của một phù thủy bình thương, hơn nữa lúc hai người cùng sử dụng thần chú công kích mục tiêu, khế ước còn có tác dụng tăng thêm lực.

Tâm lí đồng điệu, không phải tâm lí của hai bên cùng chung, không hề riêng tư, mà là khi một bên chấn động tâm lí lớn, bên kia sẽ cảm nhận được, điểm ấy không có trước khi thử đũa phép, nhưng sau lần đó, khế ước của hai người tựa hồ có tiến hóa, liền trở thành tình huống hiện tại. Đơn giản mà nói, tiểu Harry vĩnh viễn không biết cách che dấu cảm xúc gặp bất lợi vô cùng, nếu cậu âm thầm mắng Voldemort, không nghi ngờ liền bị phát hiện, sau đó gặp bi kịch.

Khế ước này quá mức thần bí, dù Voldemort cũng không thể hiểu hết, tuy tràn ngập tò mò nhưng hắn cũng không tiếp tục nghiên cứu, gần đây thế giới pháp thuật có nhiều thứ cần tìm tòi, hơn nữa bọn họ không có nhiều thời gian để lãng phí, khoảng cách tới Hogwarts chỉ còn hai tháng mà thôi, bọn họ phải tranh thủ.

Bọn họ lại tới Hẻm Xéo một lần nữa, đầu tiên đưa tiền mà vị Stargram kia cống hiến đổi thành Gallons, sau đó tới tiệm nguyên liệu điều chế ma dược, vì sợ bị hoài nghi, mỗi loại bọn họ đều mua một chút, chủ tiệm không hề ngờ vực, thậm chí còn nói giỡn lần sau bọn họ đến sẽ cho bọn họ tham khảo một số ma dược thất bại của các tiểu phù thủy.

Tiếp theo, bọn họ lao đầu vào điều chế ma dược, hoặc là nói, hầu hết do Voldemort làm.

“Ngu ngốc đáng chết, cách xa vạc một chút.”

“Voldy, ta muốn giúp đỡ.”

“Giúp đỡ của ngươi chỉ khiến vạc của ta nổ tung.”

Màn đối thoại này thường xuyên xuất hiện trong thời gian gần đầy, hiển nhiên là vì Voldemort chuyên tâm điều chế ma dược, không lòng dạ nào để ý Harry, bởi vậy tiểu Harry của chúng ta muốn giúp đỡ, nhưng liên tục làm nổ vạc khiến cậu bị Voldemort đuổi xa năm thước.

Mà kết quả chính là—

Harry ngồi trên bậc thang, hai tay chống cằm, vô cùng u buồn nhìn Voldemort đang chăm chú điều chế, cẩn thận xem sự biến hóa màu sắc ma dược trong vạc mà nhẹ nhàng thêm nguyên liệu, sau đó vững vàng khuấy đều, nhưng — vẫn không thèm nhìn cậu.

Thực nhàm chán.

Harry vươn tay chơi đùa với Nagini bên cạnh, thắt nó lại, rồi tháo ra.

Vẫn thực nhàm chán, vì thế ném Nagini sang một bên, tiếp tục chống cằm ngẩn ngơ.

Nagini phía sau cậu hung hắn nghiến răng, ngày nào cũng thắt lão nương thành nơ bướm, thú vị lắm sao? Ngày mai còn như vậy lão nương liền cắn chết ngươi.

Kỳ thật, nó đã nói câu này rất nhiều lần.

Bi kịch của Nagini cuối cùng cũng kết thúc vào ngày Voldemort điều chế xong ma dược, nó chính thức thoát khỏi cuộc sống thống khổ.

“Voldy, xong hết rồi?” Harry nhảy xuống bậc thang, được phép tiến lại gần.

Voldemort liếc nhìn Harry, gật gật đầu, đổ ma dược vào bình: “Ừ.”

“Vậy tiếp theo làm gì?” Harry nhìn mấy cái bình trong tay Voldemort, hỏi.

” Ta muốn trở lại Hẻm Xéo.” Voldemort dùng thần chú rửa sạch vạc, ngẩng đầu đáp.

“Hẻm Xéo?” Harry chớp chớp đôi mắt xanh lá, có chút nghi hoặc.

“Ừm.” Voldemort gật đầu, “Ta muốn thu hồi mề đay của Slytherin, hiện tại nó đang ở tiệm Borgin & Burkes.”

“Ồ, vậy khi nào chúng ta đi?” Harry có nghe kể về cuộc đời kiếp trước của Voldemort, sau khi tốt nghiệp hắn từng làm nhân viên ở tiệm Borgin & Burkes, cho nên tin tức rất chuẩn xác, hơn nữa cậu cũng biết được, là người kế thừa của Slytherin, muốn thu hồi di vật của Slytherin cũng là hợp lý.

“Không phải chúng ta, là ta.” Voldemort đặt vạc lên giá, dùng pháp thuật dọn dẹp mọi thứ.

“Voldy?” Harry bắt lấy ống tay áo Voldemort, trong con người xanh lá tràn ngập kinh ngạc.

Voldemort thu thập xong, bình tĩnh nhìn Harry: “Lão ong mật vẫn còn hoài nghi chúng ta, mà chúng ta tới Hogwarts chắc chắn sẽ vào Slytherin, trước khi có lực lượng đối kháng với lão, ta không muốn bị bắt lấy nhược điểm.”

“Thì sao?”

“Hai phù thủy Slytherin xuất hiện tại Hẻm Xéo không lâu, di vật Slytherin ở tiệm Borgin & Burkes bị hai người trộm mất, ngươi không thấy quá mức trắng trợn sao?”

“Nhưng, nhưng là—”

Harry muốn lắc đầu nói không, muốn kiên trì với quyết định của mình, nhưng mà, lúc nhìn thấy ánh mắt Voldemort, cậu từ bỏ.

“Đi cẩn thận.”

“Ừm.”

Đây là câu cuối cùng hai người nói hôm đó, không phải chiến tranh lạnh, chính là, không có điều gì để nói.

Harry sợ hãi mình mở miệng sẽ khẩn cầu Voldemort dẫn cậu đi cùng, bởi vì cậu biết, điều Voldemort gọi “Sẽ khiến người hoài nghi” chỉ là một cái cớ, cậu hiểu Voldemort muốn làm gì, nhưng mà, một khi Voldemort đã hạ quyết tâm phải tự mình kết thúc, cậu – không muốn phá hủy tâm nguyện của hắn.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, khi Harry từ giấc ngủ không an ổn tỉnh lại, Voldemort đã đi, gối đầu của hắn còn vương chút độ ấm và mùi hương nhàn nhạt, trên ngăn tủ đầu giường là bữa sáng nóng hổi.

Tiếp đến, là những ngày chờ đợi.

Harry vô cùng nóng lòng, may mắn có khế ước, khiến cậu biết rõ ràng Voldemort không gặp thương tổn gì, nhưng ngẫu nhiên tâm truyền đến cảm giác đau đớn làm cậu lo lắng, đứng ngồi không yên.

Rốt cục tới chạng vạng hôm nay, người cậu chờ đã trở về.

Harry chạy vội tới, lúc Voldemort vừa mở cửa ra, liền lao tới ôm lấy hắn.

Mấy ngày nay, Harry nghĩ rất nhiều, đợi Voldemort trở về phải giáo dục hắn, hoặc là trực tiếp cho hắn một đấm, hoặc chiến tranh lạnh với hắn, khiến hắn cảm nhận tư vị cô đơn. (Tiểu Har, ngươi xác định ngươi làm được ư = =!)

Nhưng khi thấy người này, rốt cuộc cậu không nhớ nổi kế hoạch, chỉ muốn xác nhận, xác nhận hắn thật sự tồn tại, mà không phải một hồi mộng đẹp, ủy khuất, lo lắng, sợ hãi, hết thảy đều không hề quan trọng, chỉ cần người này còn ở đây.

Bị một người thình lình nhào tới, Voldemort thoáng giật mình, khóe miệng cong lên, vươn tay vỗ về Harry còn đang run rẩy trong lòng, mái tóc cậu mềm mại, khiến Voldemort yêu thích không buông tay.

Nhưng hắn vẫn đè nén khát vọng, đẩy Harry ra, kéo cậu vào nhà.

“Ngươi tắm rửa trước.” Harry nhìn thấy quần áo Voldemort đều bám bụi, liền nói, “Ta đi nấu cơm.”

“Ừ.” Voldemort gật gật đầu, đi lên phòng ngủ.

Vì Harry có học qua nấu ăn tại nhà dượng Vernon, nên đồ ăn đa phần do Harry làm, mà để thực thi nguyên tắc công bằng, thỉnh thoảng Voldemort cũng sẽ xuống bếp, tuy rất ít, nhưng chất lượng khá tốt, ví dụ như bữa sáng.

Nghĩ cái gì chứ? Harry lắc lắc đầu, tiếp tục thái rau dưa, thuận tiện suy xét lát nữa nên nói gì, trước khi Voldemort trở về, cậu cảm thấy có rất nhiều lời muốn nói, nhưng giờ cậu lại không biết phải nói gì.

Hỏi Voldemort làm gì? Biết rõ còn cố hỏi, ngu xuẩn.

Hỏi Voldemort gặp ai? Rõ ràng càng tệ.

Hỏi Voldemort có nhớ mình không? Ặc…… Mình đang nghĩ gì chứ.

Rối rắm a……

Harry buông dao trong tay, đau buồn vò tóc, thôi, một khi Voldemort đã quyết định, có một số việc không muốn cậu biết, cậu nên im lặng, dù sao hắn trở về là được.

Trong thùng rác tại phòng bếp, Nagini cuộn tròn khinh bỉ nhìn Harry, vò, vò, vò, cứ vò tóc đi, lão nương nguyền rủa ngày mai ngươi biến thành kẻ ngốc.

Cái gì? Hỏi nó sao lại ở trong thùng rác?

Hừ, thấy chủ nhân Voldemort trở về, nó kích động nhào qua, nhưng tên lòng dạ hẹp hòi nào đó liền ném nó vào thùng rác, cố ý không để chủ nhân Voldemort thấy nó, ô, mệnh nó thật khổ, chủ nhân Voldemort, ta rất nhớ ngài a!!!

“Harry.” Đang lúc Harry cầm lại dao, chuẩn bị tiếp tục thái rau, một thanh âm động lòng người truyền vào tai cậu.

“Hở?” Harry vội vàng ngẩng đầu, Voldemort đang cầm khăn bông đứng trên cầu thang nói chuyện với cậu.

“Vòng tay ta đưa cho ngươi còn chứ?” Voldemort vừa lau tóc vừa hỏi.

“Còn, sao vậy?” Harry giật mình, lập tức trả lời.

“Lấy tới đây.” Voldemort vừa nói vừa đi tới bên cạnh Harry.

“Ừ.” Harry có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng lập tức đáp ứng, chạy lên lầu.

Chiếc vòng kia vốn giúp cậu khống chế pháp thuật, luyện tập xong, dựa theo yêu cầu của Voldemort nên cậu không dùng nữa, vẫn cất trong tủ, lúc này Voldemort cần nó làm gì?


	30. Tín vật

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 29:

Voldemort im lặng nhìn bóng lưng Harry, ý hắn là lát nữa rồi tìm, đâu cần vội vàng thế chứ?

Thôi, dù sao cũng không có gì to tát. Voldemort vừa nghĩ vừa nhìn bữa tối hôm nay, cũng chỉ có nấu ăn là tên nhóc ngu ngốc kia giỏi.

Mà chút ưu điểm này cũng sắp biến mất sao? Voldemort đầu đầy hắc tuyến nhìn rau dưa bị băm tơi tả, trong đó thậm chí còn hỗn tạp tỏi và hành, ai có thể nói cho hắn đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Chẳng lẽ có cự quái chạy tới phòng bếp gây loạn sao?

“Voldy, tìm được rồi.”

Đang lúc Voldemort tiến hành phân tích hiện trường, tiểu Harry của chúng ta chạy trên lầu xuống, quơ quơ cái vòng trong tay.

“Cẩn thận.” Voldemort thấy Harry sắp đạp vào vũng nước do tóc lưu lại, vội vàng lên tiếng nhắc nhở.

Harry nghi hoặc muốn ngừng bước, nhưng quán tính khiến cậu vẫn đạp lên vũng nước, dép lê trượt một cái, mắt thấy sắp lăn xuống dưới.

“Ngu ngốc.” Voldemort thầm mắng một tiếng, đồng thời dùng thần chú nhẹ tênh và bùa triệu tập, từ lúc quen biết nhóc ngu ngốc này, hắn dùng chúng tới thuần thục.

“Ngươi—” Voldemort thấy Harry trong lòng dùng đôi mắt xanh lá ướt sũng nhìn mình, đáng thương như con chó nhỏ, vốn định nói lời châm chọc đành phải nuốt trở vào.

“Voldy, vòng tay.” Harry nhảy khỏi lòng ngực Voldemort, đưa vòng tay cho hắn.

Voldemort cầm lấy, mở chỗ nối, ngón tay hắn chạm đến, màu đỏ trên vòng dần dần nhạt đi, trở về màu trắng vốn có, Harry hiểu, đó là dấu hiệu pháp thuật biến mất, nhưng chỉ một lát, vòng tay lại lóe ra ánh sáng nhàn nhạt, dần dần đậm nét, cho đến khi đều đều lan tràn, cuối cùng tiêu tán, mà vòng tay cũng biến thành màu xanh lá.

Voldemort lấy một chiếc nhẫn từ túi ra, dùng thần chú thu nhỏ nó, xuyên vào giữa vòng tay, sau đó nối lại, nhẫn thu nhỏ nhẹ nhàng đong đưa, nếu không nhìn kỹ, tuyệt đối không biết hình dáng vốn có của nó.

“Đây là?” Harry nhìn chiếc vòng trong tay Voldemort, có chút mờ mịt.

“Nhẫn của gia tộc Gaunt.” Voldemort bình tĩnh nói, thuận tiện kéo tay Harry đo đạc.

“Cái gì?” Harry giật mình mở to mắt, chỉ vào chiếc nhẫn, “Cho ta?”

“Ừm.” Voldemort ngẩng đầu ý bảo Harry mang vòng tay, “Một khi ngươi đã là Harry Riddle, đương nhiên có tư cách mang nhẫn này.”

“Trên đó dùng thần chú gì?” Harry ngoan ngoãn đeo vòng tay, tò mò hỏi.

“Thần chú kết nối.” Voldemort vừa nói vừa lấy một chiếc vòng trước ngực ra, màu sắc giống hệt vòng tay của Harry, chỉ có điều mặt vòng không phải là nhẫn.

“Đó là?” Harry cầm vòng cổ trước ngực Voldemort, cẩn thận quan sát, cảm thấy có chút quen mắt, lại nhất thời nghĩ không ra.

“Mề đay của Slytherin.” Voldemort nhíu mi, nói, “Cũng thu nhỏ lại, nó và nhẫn của gia tộc Gaunt làm thành khóa cảng, kết nối nhau.”

“Nói cách khác?” Harry chớp chớp đôi mắt xanh lá, nghi hoặc dần dần biến thành vui vẻ, cái miệng của cậu bất giác cong lên, nở nụ cười sáng lạn.

“Nói cách khác, bất kì lúc nào, chỉ cần chúng ta còn đeo nó, có thể tới bên người đối phương.” Voldemort đảo mắt, gõ đầu nhỏ của Harry, cũng không năng ngăn cản cậu cười càng thêm ngu ngốc.

“Nhưng, không sao chứ?” Harry nhìn vòng tay của mình, lại cầm vòng cổ của Voldemort, ngữ khí có chút lo lắng, “Bị người phát hiện thì sao?”

“Đã dùng thần chú thu nhỏ, trừ phi cẩn thận nghiên cứu, nếu không sẽ không bị phát hiện.” Voldemort đột nhiên xoa đầu Harry, ý bảo Harry giúp hắn sát tóc, “Hơn nữa, dù nhận ra cũng không sao, chúng ta là huyết mạch của gia tộc Gaunt, kế thừa tài sản là chuyện theo lẽ thường.”

“Hở?” Harry nghi hoặc, đợi Voldemort ngồi xuống sofa, giúp hắn lau khô tóc.

“Lần này ta không giết người.” Voldemort gạt phần tóc dài rơi xuống ra sau, thản nhiên nói.

Tay Harry sát tóc thoáng dừng, phát ra một tiếng “Ừm” nhẹ nhàng, lập tức tiếp tục, ngón tay mềm mại và ấm áp khiến Voldemort thoải mái muốn ngủ.

Nghe được hắn không giết người nên không còn lo lắng ư?

Khóe miệng Voldemort gợi lên độ cong rất nhỏ, lần này quả thực hắn không giết người, chỉ thêm chút hương liệu trong phòng của lão già nát rượu Morfin Gaunt mà thôi, theo thời gian hương liệu sẽ chậm rãi phát huy tác dụng, tiến vào lục phủ ngũ tạng của lão, a, có lẽ một năm, có lẽ hai năm, lúc Voldemort đã chuẩn bị xong, Morfin có thể chấm dứt sinh mệnh hèn hạ của lão, đương nhiên, nguyên nhân chết là do uống rượu quá độ. Hương liệu này hắn tự mình điều chế, sẽ không lưu lại dấu vết gì trong người, mọi việc đều thực tự nhiên, sau đó Voldemort và Harry có được huyết mạch của gia tộc Gaunt sẽ theo lí kế thừa tài sản, mà nhẫn của gia tộc Gaunt, a, trước khi lão chết sẽ không ai để ý đâu.

Có lẽ Dumbledore sẽ để ý, nhưng không sao, hắn vốn không né tránh lão, nhưng, khác với trước kia, lão ong mật sẽ không tìm được chứng cứ gì.

A, đúng vậy, hắn cố ý, cố ý để lão ong mật hoài nghi, sự thật chứng minh rất có hiệu quả, phải không? Harry đã tự mình kiểm nghiệm tính đa nghi của lão ong mật, có lẽ điều này chưa đủ để dao động cái gì, nhưng tiến vào trường học, bị hoài nghi nhiều lần, một ngày nào đó tòa tháp tin tưởng trong lòng Harry sẽ sụp đổ, mà thời điểm kia, Harry mới có thể chân chính theo hắn, từ thân tới tâm. Có lẽ hành động ở Hogwarts sẽ bị lão ong mật giám thị, nhưng chút quấy nhiễu nho nhỏ không ảnh hưởng nhiều, hơn nữa, hắn không phải Voldemort kiếp trước, lúc này đây, tuyệt đối không tái phạm sai lầm, sẽ không bị bắt lấy nhược điểm.

Không tái phạm sai lầm không đại biểu sẽ không giết người, dù sống lại, vẫn có kẻ hắn không thể tha thứ, như lão nát rượu luôn ngược đãi Merope Gaunt, như gã sinh mà không dưỡng cũng tên Tom Riddle, cha ruột hắn.

Đúng vậy, hắn tới gặp gã, không tiều tụy đau khổ chết sớm như Merope Gaunt, lúc này gã sống vui vẻ mà thoải mái.

Để hắn nhớ xem, nông trường không nhỏ, một người vợ xinh đẹp, một đứa con gái mười tuổi đáng yêu, còn có cha mẹ hiền lành, một nhà năm người, cuộc sống thật tốt đẹp. A, rời khỏi nữ phù thủy tà ác, rốt cục gã có được hạnh phúc, không phải sao?

Voldemort lại nhớ tới nguyên nhân mình hủy đi diện mạo kiếp trước, đúng vậy, không muốn khuôn mặt giống gã Muggle đó, khuôn mặt chỉ khiến hắn ghê tởm, nhưng cảm tạ Merlin, đời này đã khác, bởi vì là song sinh với Harry, mỗi khi nhìn vào gương hắn không phải nghĩ tới gã Muggle đáng chết kia.

Tuy trong lòng rất muốn giết gã, nhưng Voldemort vẫn ẩn nhẫn, hắn không còn là thiếu niên bồng bột ngày xưa, không lâu nữa sẽ đến chiến tranh, khi đó, hắn sẽ mượn chiến tranh, cho gã Muggle kia sự trừng phạt nghiêm khắc nhất.

Có lẽ, hắn sẽ không giết chết gã, mà, khiến gã sống không bằng chết.


	31. Ngoài ý muốn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 30:

Ngày 1 tháng 9 năm 1938, 10 giờ 58 phút sáng, thủ đô London, sân ga chín ba phần tư.

Hệt lần trước, xuyên qua bức tường thật dày tới sân ga thần kỳ, trong lòng Harry tràn ngập hưng phấn và kích động, như lần đầu tiên bước vào, lại không giống lần đầu tiên gặp một nhà Weasley, tuy đã biết trước nhưng trong lòng cậu cũng lan tràn vài tia thất vọng nho nhỏ, lúc này đây, cậu không thể gặp bạn thân nhất của cậu.

Có lẽ gần đến giờ khởi hành, trên sân ga không còn mấy người, Voldemort chỉ huy Harry sắp xếp hành lý (Bởi vì Voldemort thấy quái lực của Harry không dùng thì thật đáng tiếc), tiện thể kéo cậu lên tàu.

Năm nào cũng thế, những toa phía trước đều bị các phù thủy nhỏ ngồi kín, thẳng đến cuối hành lang, Harry và Voldemort mới tìm được một toa trống, sau khi bước vào, Voldemort liền hạ mấy thần chú khóa cửa liên tiếp, khó khăn lắm mới tìm được một toa yên tĩnh, hắn không muốn bị người quấy rầy.

“Voldy.” Harry ngồi bên cạnh Voldemort, có chút bất mãn kéo quần áo hắn, “Ngươi đừng đọc sách.”

Voldemort nhíu nhíu mi, buông sách, ung dung nhìn Harry: “Vậy ngươi có đề nghị gì hay?”

Harry chớp chớp đôi mắt xanh lá, rất có thành ý đề nghị: “Cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm a.”

Voldemort nghe xong đề nghị này, còn nghiêm túc suy nghĩ ba giây, sau đó — cầm quyển sách trên tay tiếp tục xem.

Harry bĩu môi, hạ định quyết tâm phải tiếp tục quấy nhiễu cựu chúa tể hắc ám đại nhân.

Đúng lúc này, một trận huyên náo từ ngoài hành lang truyền vào, càng ngày càng lớn, quấy nhiễu suy nghĩ của cựu chúa tể hắc ám đại nhân, Voldemort gập sách lại, nhíu mày, sớm biết thế hắn đã sử dụng bùa im lặng, trời biết chất lượng học sinh Hogwarts kém vậy, để hắn xem, huyên náo bên ngoài rốt cuộc là kẻ không não nào của Gryffindor, Septimus nhà Weasley, hay Alex nhà Potter, hai gia tộc này đúng là sự sỉ nhục của các gia tộc máu trong, không ai làm ra chuyện mất mặt giữa ban ngày ban mặt như vậy.

Nhưng sự thật vượt qua suy đoán của Voldemort, tiếng huyên náo càng gần, càng có thể nghe được thanh âm phát ra từ các nữ sinh, sư tử cái của Gryffindor cũng quá thừa năng lượng, Voldemort nhíu mày, hạ bùa im lặng, hắn không có thời gian rảnh quản mấy nữ sinh này, dù sao bọn họ cũng chỉ là đồ trang sức.

“Ta khuyên ngươi tốt nhất không xen vào việc của người khác.” Voldemort trừng mắt nhìn Harry đang ngó nghiêng tại cửa, “Ta không muốn đem thời gian quý báu của ta đi an ủi mấy con sư tử cái.”

“Ta nghĩ ngươi sai rồi, Voldy.” Harry ghé vào cửa xem vài lần, quay đầu lại nói với Voldemort, “Có thể mấy nữ sinh kia không phải Gryffindor.”

“Hử?” Voldemort không thèm ngẩng đầu lên, tiếp tục nói, “Vậy đó là Hufflepuff hay Ravenclaw?”

Harry thở dài, chán nản nói: “Voldy, sao ngươi không đoán đó là Slytherin?”

“Ta không cho rằng giáo dục của quý tộc kém tới mức để con gái mình gây chuyện mất mặt.” Voldemort nói xong, có chút không kiên nhẫn hỏi, “Vậy rốt cuộc là người nhà nào?”

“Ta không biết.” Harry trở lại ngồi bên cạnh Voldemort, “Ngươi quên hở? Trước khi vào Hogwarts các học sinh đều mặc đồ bình thường, căn bản không phân biệt được nhà nào.”

“Cũng có thể là tân sinh.” Harry lấy bánh quy trong túi ra, đưa cho Voldemort.

“Sao lại đoán vậy?” Voldemort dời lực chú khỏi quyển sách, lấy một miếng bánh bỏ vào miệng, vừa ăn vừa hỏi, hắn trừng mắt nhìn, thừa dịp Harry không chú ý lại lấy một miếng.

Harry suy nghĩ nửa ngày, rốt cục cho đáp án: “Trực giác.”

Voldemort:……

Được rồi, tin cách phân tích của tên nhóc ngu ngốc này hắn cũng ngu ngốc nốt.

“Không đọc nữa.” Voldemort thu nhỏ sách trong tay rồi bỏ vào tùi, quyết định nói chuyện với tên nhóc này một hồi, tránh cậu lại gây phiền toái cho hắn.

“Ừm.” Harry vui vẻ nhìn động tác của Voldemort, nở nụ cười sáng lạn.

Nhưng tựa hồ Merlin đặc biệt yêu thích hai anh em, sợ bọn họ buồn chán, nên cấp cho họ ít phiền toái.

Tỷ như, một cô gái đi đến, có lẽ sẽ trở thành cuộc gặp gỡ tốt đẹp, với điều kiện tiên quyết là không để ý đến chuyện cô gái đang bay thẳng tới cửa.

“Voldy, cẩn thận.” Ngay lập tức, Harry đứng dậy, kéo Voldemort ra sau, đá cửa ra, ôm cô gái vào lòng, vì quán tính nên Harry cảm giác tay chân đau đớn một trận.

Mà cửa bị đá mở đụng vào thành tàu đập trở lại, mắt thấy sắp đập thẳng vào hai người, Harry vội vàng ôm chặt cô gái, xoay người nhắm chặt mắt, tựa hồ chuẩn bị đón nhận đau đớn kịch liệt.

“Reducto (nổ tung).”

Harry nghe được thanh âm quen thuộc, vội vàng mở mắt, cậu biết đau đớn kia sẽ không đến, Voldemort đứng bên cạnh, cánh tay phải giơ lên, tư thế tao nhã, như đang quyết đấu, đũa phép trong tay hắn thoáng hiện ánh sáng mạnh mẽ đánh về phía cửa, cửa nổ tung, chỉ còn bụi cát phiêu tán trong không khí rồi rơi xuống mặt đất, hết thảy, tan thành mây khói.

“Vo—” Harry cong khóe môi, cậu biết, Voldemort là cực mạnh.

Đáp lại cậu chính là khuôn mặt xanh đen của Voldemort, hắn hung hăng trừng Harry, ánh mắt chuyển tới cô gái trong lòng cậu, lại chuyển tới Harry: “Ngươi còn muốn ôm bao lâu?”

“Hả, a.” Harry rốt cục nhớ tới cô gái trong lòng mình, vội vàng buông lỏng tay, cô gái được cứu vì bị cậu ôm chặt mà khó thở, liền ho khan kịch liệt.

Harry trảo tóc, có chút ngượng ngùng tiến lên giúp cô gái vỗ lưng: “Thực — thực xin lỗi, cậu không sao chứ?”

Cô gái lại giống như không nghe đến, nhanh chóng gạt tay Harry, cúi đầu bước ra cửa.

“Này.” Harry thấy cánh tay cô gái bị thương, vội vàng gọi, cô gái lại chạy đi.

Harry chỉ kịp biết cô gái có mái tóc dài và đôi mắt đều màu đen, hình dáng rất quen thuộc.

“Ngươi còn muốn xem bao lâu?” Voldemort tức giận cắt ngang suy nghĩ của Harry, cậu quay đầu, quả nhiên đôi mắt đỏ của Voldemort cơ hồ có thể bắn ra lửa.

“Ta sai rồi.” Harry giơ cao hai tay, thành thật nhận sai, “Lần sau ta sẽ không làm chuyện khiến mình bị thương.”

Voldemort hừ lạnh một tiếng, nhận sai, nhận sai có tác dụng sao? Sau khi cậu ta nhận sai luôn lập tức vi phạm? Nếu mỗi lần cậu ta nhận sai đều dùng thần chú trung thành, chắc chắn một mảnh vụn cũng không còn.

Chẳng qua, nữ sinh vừa rồi rất quen mắt, Voldemort thầm nghĩ, dùng đũa phép khôi phục cánh cửa như mới.

“Oh, các cậu không sao chứ?” Đang lúc Voldemort chuẩn bị khóa cửa, ba nữ sinh từ bên kia tiến đến, khoa trương reo lên.

“Không sao.” Voldemort nhíu mày, nếu hắn nhớ không lầm, ba người này là thủ phạm trêu chọc nữ sinh kia.

“Thật sự xấu hổ, vừa rồi chúng tớ thí nghiệm thần chú vừa học, không ngờ mất hiệu lực.” Nói chuyện là nữ sinh cao nhất trong ba người, cô có mái tóc nâu vàng xoăn dài, khuôn mặt đẹp, bên phải môi có một nốt ruồi, điều này khiến những người lần đầu thấy cô đều chú ý tới đôi môi đỏ mọng, nhưng cái cằm quá nhọn khiến Harry không có ấn tượng tốt, bởi vì điều này làm cậu nhớ tới dì Petunia.

“Tớ là Keira McCartney, các cậu là?”

Quả nhiên tới quấy nhiễu, sự khinh thường lóe lên trong mắt Voldemort, lập tức đáp: “Tôi là Tom Riddle, đây là em trai tôi — Harry Riddle.”

“Oh, các cậu là song sinh?” Nói chuyện là cô gái nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn nhất trong ba nữ sinh, cô có một mái tóc ngắn màu vàng, khuôn mặt vui vẻ, một đôi mắt xanh lam vô cùng động lòng người, “Tớ là Matsa Laughlin, các cậu cũng là tân sinh Hogwarts ư?”

“Đúng vậy.” Harry trảo tóc, cậu không quen với nữ sinh quá mức nhiệt tình.

“Susan Leddy.” Nữ sinh cuối cùng gật đầu với Harry và Voldemort, tự giới thiệu, mái tóc ngắn thẳng tới vai, diện mạo kém hơn hai nữ sinh kia, nhưng cử chỉ lời nói tản ra khí chất không thể khinh thường, chắn chắn cô là quý tộc.

“Xin chào.” Voldemort gật gật đầu, không thất lẽ cũng không khiêm tốn, mỉm cười.

Nhưng Susan thấy được từ nụ cười kia bao hàm huyết mạch quý tộc, vì thế cô giảo hoạt cười lên: “Tớ nghĩ chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau ở một nhà, đúng không?”

“Có lẽ.” Voldemort cũng khéo léo trả lời, đối phó với mấy quý tộc dối trá, qua loa đại khái là thủ đoạn tốt nhất.

“Toa này chỉ có hai cậu?” Cô gái tên Keira tiếp cận Harry, tuy hai anh em này đều tuấn tú, nhưng có vẻ Susan đã lựa chọn anh trai tên Tom, vậy cô đành xuống tay với Harry, tuy không cao quý thanh lịch như ca ca, nhưng bộ dáng thẹn thùng lại vô cùng đáng yêu.

“Không.” Harry chưa kịp mở miệng, Voldemort đã nói, “Vốn chúng tôi ngồi cùng nam sinh khác, nhưng vừa rồi hắn muốn thể hiện thần chú mới học được, đáng tiếc lại thất bại, các cậu cũng biết, chuyện này thường xuyên xảy ra.”

“À, đúng vậy, đương nhiên, tớ rất hiểu.” Sắc mặt Susan có vài phần xấu hổ, nhưng thấy Voldemort mỉm cười, bất mãn nho nhỏ này nhanh chóng tiêu tán, bắt đầu phụ họa lời Voldemort, “Vậy hắn đâu? Chẳng lẽ phải vào St.Mungo, ha ha ha……”

“Sau đó—”

Tựa hồ là cảm giác được Voldemort mắc kẹt, Harry dứt khoát cứu viện anh trai mình: “Sau đó, hắn không ngừng nôn sên, quần áo và chỗ ngồi đều dính nhớt, chúng ta đành bảo hắn đi toilet giải quyết xong hẵng trở về.”


	32. Gặp nhau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 31:

Nói xong, Harry không quên nhìn chỗ ngồi đối diện với cậu và Voldemort, vẻ mặt ghê tởm, như đang nhớ lại cảnh tượng đầy sên bò.

Ba nữ sinh theo ánh mắt cậu nhìn xuống chỗ chính mình đang ngồi, trên thảm cũ là các đường màu trắng, trong mắt các cô không nghi ngờ là dấu vết sên bò để lại, cô gái tên Matsa đột nhiên bịt miệng, xem ra sắp nôn mửa, hai cô gái khác nhanh chóng rời khỏi chỗ, giống như lúc họ tới.

Quả nhiên, nôn sên là chuyện thực ghê tởm, Harry có chút buồn cười nhớ lại lúc Ron vì đũa phép hỏng mà hạ thần chú thất bại, cả ngày nôn sên, theo bên cạnh chỉ có cậu và Hermione, mà mỗi lần Ron xuất hiện trước bàn ăn Gryffindor, người bốn nhà đều ôm thức ăn chạy trốn, chỉ tội Malfoy, đương nhiên, Ron cố ý trả thù người suốt ngày cười nhạo mình, nhưng xét theo phương diện khác thì không ổn chút nào (Thời gian đó ngay cả giáo sư McGonagall cũng gầy đi mấy cân), cuối cùng tới một đêm, gia tinh xuất hiện trước giường Ron cầu hắn đừng đến đại sảnh dùng cơm, chúng nó sẽ mang thức ăn đến tận nơi, nguyên nhân là vì hành động của Ron khiến mỗi ngày đồ ăn thừa lại rất nhiều, gia tinh hoài nghi tài nghệ của mình mà muốn tự sát, cả bếp Hogwarts náo loạn, thật sự bi kịch a!

” Nếu lưu luyến không rời, có thể đuổi theo, ta nghĩ mấy người đó sẽ rất cao hứng khi có một sủng vật ngoan ngoãn làm bạn.”

Harry bĩu môi, lấy đũa phép hạ thần chú khóa cửa và bùa im lặng, cuối cùng còn không quên củng cố, cậu không muốn nhìn thấy cô gái nào bị thần chú tấn công mà bay đến đây lần nữa.

“Ngươi nói mấy cô gái kia có thể vào Slytherin không?” Harry thu hồi đũa phép, trở lại ngồi xuống bên cạnh Voldemort.

Voldemort liếc cậu: “Dù mấy người đó vào Slytherin cũng chỉ trở thành sỉ nhục của Slytherin.”

Harry nhún vai, vươn tay lấy điểm tâm trên bàn, chuẩn bị dùng mĩ thực an ủi linh hồn bị mấy nữ sinh hù dọa, lại ngoài ý muốn phát hiện, gói bánh trống trơn.

“Voldy, bánh quy đâu?” Harry giơ gói lên, u ám hỏi.

Voldemort lấy sách từ túi ra, đầu không ngẩng lên nói: “Ai biết được.”

“Nói dối, khóe miệng ngươi còn vụn bánh quy kìa!!!”

Liền như vậy, thời gian còn lại trên tàu là giây phút ngọt ngào của hai anh em. (Mới là lạ)

“Sắp đến Hogwarts, chúng ta mặc áo chùng thôi.”

“Ừm.” Harry đáp một tiếng, vừa thay quần áo vừa nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, sắc trời đã tối, mà Hogwarts cũng gần trong gang tấc.

Voldemort thấy Harry tựa vào cửa sổ, vẻ mặt khát vọng, hiếm khi không châm chọc, đối với mỗi một học sinh tốt nghiệp Hogwarts mà nói, nơi đây vĩnh viễn là nhà, đúng thế, trường học sở hữu sức mạnh thần kỳ, mà bọn họ, ở tại đây bảy năm, có bao nhiêu người được đãi ngộ như vậy chứ?

Nghĩ vậy, khóe miệng Voldemort gợi lên độ cong nhàn nhạt, động tác mặc áo chùng bất giác nhanh hơn.

Áo chùng của hai người đều do phu nhân Malkin làm, nhưng sau khi lấy về, Voldemort và Harry đã đưa ra tiệm Muggle gia công, không thể không nói, trình độ may mặc của Muggle xuất sắc hơn phù thủy rất nhiều, đương nhiên là dùng lý do diễn kịch, ai sẽ hoài nghi hai thiếu niên tuấn tú chứ?

Áo chùng của hai người chiết phần eo nhỏ hơn áo chùng khác, còn may thêm túi bên trong, sự thật chứng minh, thời kì chiến tranh có cái này rất cần thiết, nếu ngươi không muốn vừa quyết đấu vừa cố sức lấy dược từ hòm ra, chưa kịp uống thì đã trúng Avada mà lìa đời.

Ti tuyến màu bạc trên ào chùng không quá rõ ràng, nhưng dưới ánh mắt trời sẽ ngẫu nhiên tản ra hào quang, chẳng qua cái này với quý tộc máu trong Slytherin mà nói, rất là hữu hiệu, có lẽ bọn họ sẽ dùng cả buổi tối nghiên cứu mấy hoa văn này là văn chương của gia tộc nào đó cũng không chừng, nhưng sự thật chỉ sợ sẽ làm bọn họ thất vọng, hắn chỉ bảo thợ Muggle thêu lên vài hình phong cảnh thôi, đương nhiên, là vì hắn thưởng thức tài nghệ mới làm vậy.

“Tuýt—” Tiếng còi vang lên, tàu dần dần dừng lại, tiếng phanh chấn động tai Harry, cùng tiếng tim đập của cậu đan xen, rất có lực công phá.

“Học sinh năm nhất Hogwarts đến bên này.” Trên đài cao tối đen, một người đàn ông cao lớn giơ đèn hô to với các học sinh.

Lúc này Harry mới nhớ tới, Hagrid chưa đến Hogwarts, ba năm sau ông mới nhập học, nói như vậy, cậu là đàn anh của Hagrid? Hơn nữa lần này, ông sẽ không bị đuổi học, Harry nhìn Voldemort bên cạnh, mỉm cười, Voldy không còn là chúa tể hắc ám trong quá khứ.

Harry và Voldemort cùng với các phù thủy nhỏ theo chân người đàn ông tự giới thiệu là Robert Kelunick, Robert khoảng chừng hơn 40 tuổi, mái tóc dài đã điểm bạc, hỗn độn vắt trên vai, điểm này làm ông khá giống sư tử, dáng người ông cao ráo khôi ngô, đương nhiên, đó là so với người bình thường, thực sự thì ông kém xa Hagrid, khiến Harry buồn bực nhất là thanh âm của ông không lớn như Hagrid, nên Harry và Voldemort không nghe rõ ông giới thiệu gì về Hogwarts, tuy cậu từng nghe qua một lần, nhưng cậu nghĩ dù nghe chục lần cậu cũng không chán.

“Bốn người một thuyền, cẩn thận ngã xuống hồ.”

Nghi thức tân sinh phải đi thuyền qua hồ, nghe nói là vì tưởng nhớ bốn vị phù thủy vĩ đại sáng lập Hogwarts, bắt đầu từ lúc Hogwarts ra đời thẳng đến hôm nay, Harry và Voldemort cùng hai nam sinh khác lên thuyền nhỏ.

Thuyền lắc lư chầm chậm đi qua mặt hồ, nước trong vắt, sóng lăn tăn, Harry nhịn không được muốn vươn tay thò xuống, nhưng nhớ đến sinh vật huyền bí miêu tả trong sách, cuối cùng đành từ bỏ, mà lúc này, rốt cục có người nhịn không được phá vỡ trầm mặc.

“Xin chào, tớ là Septimus Weasley, còn các cậu?” Nói chuyện là một nam sinh tóc ngắn màu đó, vì màu tóc, Harry đã chú ý hắn thật lâu.

“Weasley?” Harry có chút kinh ngạc, nếu không nhớ lầm, Septimus là tên ông nội của Ron, cậu từng nghe Ron nhắc tới.

“Đúng vậy, sao thế?” Thanh âm Septimus Weasley rõ ràng ẩn chứa tức giận, Harry đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, kinh tế của gia tộc Weasley tựa hồ không tốt lắm, mà vừa rồi cậu còn dùng giọng điệu kinh ngạc nhấn mạnh, hẳn tổn thương tự tôn của cậu bé này.

“Không, không có gì, chính là thật lâu trước kia tớ cũng biết một người họ Weasley.” Harry vội vàng giải thích, dù thế nào, cậu cũng không muốn đối đầu với ông nội của Ron, vạn nhất có gì không hay xảy ra, khiến Ron không thể sinh ra là xong rồi.

“Hắn gọi là gì?” Ngữ khí của Septimus Weasley có chút hoài nghi, không thật tin tưởng lời Harry.

“Ron Weasley.” Không do dự, Harry nói ra, chân thành lại hoài niệm nhìn về phía Septimus Weasley, tựa hồ xuyên qua hắn nhìn người khác, “Cậu ấy là bạn tốt nhất của tớ, đáng tiếc chúng tớ thất lạc, rốt cuộc không gặp lại.”

“Có lẽ hắn là họ hàng xa của tớ cũng không chừng.” Septimus Weasley có chút ngượng ngùng nghiêng đầu, hai má đỏ như màu tóc, “Sau này, nếu tớ gặp hắn sẽ báo cho cậu.”

Harry có chút kinh ngạc mở to mắt, quả nhiên không hổ là ông nội của Ron, ngay cách an ủi người khác cũng giống hệt, cậu cười lên, gật đầu thật mạnh, vươn tay: “Được, hân hạnh làm quen, tớ là Harry Riddle.”

“Septimus Weasley.”

Hai tay nắm chặt, như lựa chọn của Harry nhiều năm về trước, nếu đây là số mệnh, vậy cậu rất vui vẻ nhận.

“Các cậu là?” Septimus Weasley thu hồi tay, bắt đầu nhìn hai người khác trên thuyền.

“Đây là anh trai tớ — Tom Riddle.” Harry vội vàng thay Voldemort giới thiệu, cậu biết Slytherin luôn có thành kiến với gia tộc Weasley, nhưng cậu không muốn lần đầu tiên gặp mặt hai người liền ầm ĩ, điều này sẽ làm cậu rất buồn.

“Xin chào.” Septimus Weasley hướng Voldemort vươn tay.

Voldemort nhíu mày, thấy đôi mắt xanh lá của Harry bao hàm khẩn cầu, thầm thở dài, cũng vươn tay ra: “Xin chào.”

Người còn lại tên là Bryan Harand, có mái tóc nâu cùng đôi mắt tròn to, trong ấn tượng của Harry không hề có cái tên này, cho nên chỉ chào hỏi bình thường, may mắn tính cách Bryan vô cùng ngại ngùng, nên hai người không nói gì nữa.

Mà lúc này, nghi thức qua hồ kết thúc, không ít phù thủy đã xuống thuyền, sắp xếp đội hình trên bờ, chuẩn bị tiến vào Hogwarts.

Chờ đợi bọn họ — là nghi thức phân viện.


	33. Phát hiện

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 32:

Chương 32: Phát hiện

Bốn góc tường của đại sảnh Hogwarts đều là đuốc, lửa mạnh hừng hực thiêu đốt.

Trần nhà cao không nhìn tới đỉnh, đã từng học tập ở đây bảy năm, Harry rất rõ ràng đó là tác dụng của pháp thuật, nhưng cũng không trở ngại các phù thủy nhỏ bên cạnh cậu phát ra tiếng tán thưởng cùng kinh ngạc, ngay trước mặt là cầu thang bằng đá cẩm thạch, nối thẳng trên lầu.

Dưới sự hướng dẫn của Robert Kelunick, các phù thủy nhỏ tới trước cửa đại sảnh, chờ đợi chúng là — Dumbledore.

Harry nhớ tới lần trước chủ trì nghi thức phân viện là giáo sư McGonagall, hay truyền thống đều do chủ nhiệm của nhà Gryffindor đảm nhiệm? Vậy người tạo ra chiếc mũ phân loại cũ nát kia là Godric Gryffindor, có lẽ trừ chủ nhiệm của Gryffindor, không ai nguyện ý cầm nó.

Như là phát hiện Harry nhìn chăm chú, Dumbledore lặng lẽ nhìn lại cậu, Harry theo thói quen mỉm cười, muốn vươn tay chào hỏi, nhưng đột nhiên dừng lại, cậu đã biết trước, cậu chắc chắn sẽ phụ nguyện vọng của lão nhân này.

“Tốt, tân sinh năm nhất, xếp hàng theo ta vào tham dự nghi thức phân loại.”

Cửa lễ đường mở ra.

Đội ngũ phù thủy nhỏ bắt đầu chậm rãi tiến lên, không vì phía trước có chướng ngại, mà là vì tất cả mọi người đều kinh ngạc với sự tráng lệ của lễ đường, giữa không trung, hàng ngàn ngọn nến lay động, nóc nhà được hạ pháp thuật, giống hệt bầu trời bên ngoài.

Cùng vô số tiếng thét chói tai, các linh hồn trong suốt lao tới chỗ tân sinh, thành công dọa chúng hoảng sợ, bọn họ càng thêm đắc ý, thậm chí muốn xuyên qua, thẳng đến khi nghe tiếng ho nhẹ của Dumbledore, bọn họ mới lề mề trở về, ngồi bên bàn với các học sinh năm trên.

Giữa lễ đường có bốn bàn dài, phân biệt bốn nhà, dù không đánh dấu cũng rõ ràng nhận ra là người nhà nào. Học sinh Gryffindor nhiệt tình chào hỏi tân sinh, thậm chí có mấy người ầm ĩ bên bàn ăn, học sinh Ravenclaw đa phần cúi đầu đọc sách, không thì nhỏ giọng thảo luận với nhau, học sinh Hufflepuff mỉm cười đầy thiện ý, có vẻ thập phần tò mò với nhóm tân sinh năm nay, mà Slytherin, Merlin a, Harry đảo mắt xem thường, so với các nhà khác thì im lặng đến thái quá, mỗi người ngồi nghiêm chỉnh trên chỗ của mình, tư thế tao nhã, không chớp mắt, được rồi, là bản chất quý tộc.

Phía trên đặt một bàn dài, nơi đó là bàn giáo sư, Harry nhìn lại, vị trí hiệu trưởng không phải Dumbledore làm cậu có chút không quen, nhưng rất nhanh, cậu phát hiện trên bàn giáo sư có không ít gương mặt mới, đương nhiên, cũng có những người vạn năm bất biến, ví dụ như, giáo sư Binns môn lịch sử pháp thuật, chủ nhiệm Ravenclaw – giáo sư Flitwick, chủ nhiệm Hufflepuff – giáo sư Pomona Sprout áo quần luộm thuộm, nhưng chủ nhiệm Slytherin không phải Severus Snape, mà là vị Horace Slughorn bụng lớn, được rồi, Harry thừa nhận cậu không hề hảo cảm với vị chủ nhiệm này, ai bảo lão không an ổn làm giáo sư độc dược, lại đi truyền thụ cách thái đồ ăn của đầu bếp chứ?

Có vẻ cậu luôn có mâu thuẫn với giáo sư độc dược, chẳng lẽ đây là số mệnh? Harry nâng cằm suy ngẫm. (Ê, lần này hoàn toàn là ngươi đơn phương ác cảm nhé)

“Ta gọi ai thì người đó bước lên.” Dumbledore ý bảo nhóm phù thủy nhỏ im lặng, hắn cầm tấm da dê trong tay, chỉ vào mũ phân loại trên ghế, “Đội mũ phân loại lên đầu các con, pháp thuật sẽ phân các con vào nhà thích hợp.”

“Ồ, từ từ, Dumbledore, ta còn chưa ca hát mà.” Mũ phân loại vốn nằm bất động trên ghế đột nhiên mở to mắt, nhảy dựng lên, phi thường bất mãn với Dumbledore.

Hành động đột ngột khiến nhóm phù thủy nhỏ hoảng sợ, bọn chúng vội vàng lui về phía sau, đám đông nhất thời náo loạn, Harry cảm giác được Voldemort bên cạnh kéo cậu lại, phòng cậu bị người xô ngã.

“Thật có lỗi.” Dumbledore nhún vai, ra hiệu “Người cứ tùy ý” với mũ phân loại, nhưng Harry khẳng định, Dumbledore đã dùng thần chú không tiếng động che tai mình lại.

Mình có nên sử dụng không nhỉ? Sử dụng, sẽ không bị tạp âm quấy nhiễu, nhưng cậu thật sự nhớ tiếng ca kia, không dùng lại sợ phá hỏng màng nhĩ mình.

Sử dụng hay không, đó là một vấn đề.

Cuối cùng, Merlin giúp cậu lựa chọn, vì lúc cậu đang suy ngẫm, mũ phân loại đã bắt đầu cao giọng hát, điều này khiến những phù thủy nhỏ càng hoảng sợ thêm.

Có lẽ các ngươi không thấy ta xinh đẹp,

Nhưng ngàn vạn lần đừng trông mặt mà bắt hình dong,

Nếu các ngươi có thể tìm được chiến mũ hấp dẫn hơn ta,

Ta có thể đem chính mình ăn luôn.

Các ngươi cảm thấy mũ của các ngươi mới hơn,

Cảm thấy mũ của các ngươi mềm mại hơn,

Nhưng ta là mũ phân loại của Hogwarts,

Hiển nhiên cao siêu xuất chúng hơn mũ của các ngươi.

Các ngươi muốn che dấu suy nghĩ gì trong đầu,

Đều không thoát khỏi mắt ta,

Thử đội nó lên, ta sẽ nói cho các ngươi,

Các ngươi nên vào nhà nào.

Biết đâu ngươi thuộc về Gryffindor,

Nơi đó chôn dấu dũng cảm dưới đáy lòng,

Bọn họ gan dạ, hăng hái, hào phóng,

Gryffindor có bao nhiêu nổi tiếng;

Biết đâu ngươi thuộc về Hufflepuff,

Người nơi đó ngay thẳng trung thành,

Học sinh Hufflepuff kiên nhẫn thành thật,

Không sợ công việc gian khổ;

Nếu ngươi có đầu óc thông minh,

Biết đâu sẽ vào Ravenclaw trí tuệ,

Người nơi đó nhìn xa trông rộng,

Ở đó ngươi sẽ gặp những người cùng lý tưởng;

Biết đâu ngươi sẽ tiến Slytherin,

Có lẽ ngươi sẽ tìm được những người bạn chân thành,

Nhưng nơi đó giảo trá âm hiểm lại không tiếc hết thảy thủ đoạn,

Cho tới khi đạt được mục đích.

Đến đội ta lên! Không phải sợ hãi!

Ngàn vạn lần không cần hoảng hốt!

Trong tay ta (Bất chấp dù ta không có tay nào)

Ngươi tuyệt đối an toàn

Bởi vì ta là mũ pháp thuật đọc được suy nghĩ!

Harry mở to mắt nhìn, khác với các phù thủy nhỏ, cậu cảm thấy tiếng ca này không tệ lắm, ừm, so với mấy chục năm sau dễ nghe hơn, cậu khẽ vỗ tay theo nhịp, lại không chú ý tới, Voldemort bên cạnh đang dùng vẻ mặt đến ngày tận thế nhìn cậu.

Chắc chắn phải chỉnh sửa sự thưởng thức khác thường này của cậu ta, trong lòng Voldemort hạ quyết tâm.

Rốt cục, màn ca hát mỗi năm một lần chào đón tân sinh của mũ phân loại kết thúc, mà nghi thức phân loại cũng chính thức bắt đầu, các phù thủy nhỏ lần lượt bước lên, cậu bé có tên Bryan Harald kia được phân vào Hufflepuff.

“Eileen Prince.”

Thẳng đến khi Dumbledore gọi cái tên này, Harry mới ngạc nhiên phát hiện, đó là cô gái bị ba nữ sinh dùng thần chú tấn công trên tàu tốc hành, trong ấn tượng của cậu, cô có một đôi mắt đen, nhưng chỉ lướt qua, nên cậu không thể khẳng định.

Bây giờ nhìn kỹ, quả nhiên mắt đen, nhưng…… Mái tóc dài bóng nhờn, hơi cháy nắng, mũi khoằm, dáng người gầy gò, vẻ mặt u ám.

“A—” Harry vội vàng che miệng không để mình thét lên ra tiếng, giáo sư Snape, giáo sư Snape cũng xuyên về quá khứ sao?

Chả nhẽ, chả nhẽ lúc đó chạy trốn, là vì sợ bị mình phát hiện mà ngượng ngùng ư? Ồ, giáo sư Snape đáng thương, bị biến thành một cô gái, sau này nên gọi hắn là gì nhỉ? Tiểu thư Snape?

Phốc……

Voldemort thấy biểu tình muốn cười lại cố gắng kìm nén của Harry, hung hăng nhéo lỗ tai cậu, ý bảo cậu nhìn xem, vì biểu hiện quỷ dị của cậu mà các phù thủy khác khiếp sợ lui ra sau rồi kìa.

“Voldy, ngươi nghe ta nói.”

Harry giữ chặt ống tay áo Voldemort, vội vàng nói phát hiện mang tính lịch sử này cho hắn, nhưng không được Voldemort tán thưởng, cậu có chút bất mãn bĩu môi, lại cảm giác Voldemort nắm chặt tai cậu hơn.

“Nghe, nhanh chóng bỏ ngay cái tưởng tượng hoang đường của ngươi đi.” Voldemort ghé vào tai Harry, nghiến răng nghiến răng nói, “Cô gái kia không phải Snape, mà là mẹ của Snape.”

“Mẹ của giáo sư Snape?” Harry chớp chớp đôi mắt xanh biếc, cẩn thận nhớ lại, quả thật như thế, Eileen Prince, đúng vậy, chính là tên của mẹ giáo sư Snape.

Sau khi phát hiện sự thực, Harry lộ vẻ mặt giật mình, nhưng nội tâm Voldemort nói cho chính hắn biết, cựu cứu thế chủ bên cạnh hắn đang cảm thấy vô cùng “Đáng tiếc”.

Đảo mắt xem thường, Voldemort nghĩ, không chỉ phẩm vị, mà ngay cả suy nghĩ của Harry cũng phải thay đổi.

Hành động của nhóm phù thủy nhỏ đều rơi vào trong mắt của các giáo sư, bọn họ dùng ánh mắt vui vẻ, hiền lành hoặc lo lắng đánh giá những học sinh tương lai, mà biểu hiện của Harry, đương nhiên khiến cho bọn họ chú ý.

Giữa nhóm phù thủy nhỏ, có hai thiếu niên tuấn tú, diện mạo tương tự, màu sắc đôi mắt lại hoàn toàn bất đồng. Cậu bé mắt đỏ sẫm có một đầu tóc dài mượt mà tới thắt lưng, dùng tơ xanh lá cột lại, khí chất tao nhã, khóe miệng luôn mỉm cười như có như không, khiến người ta không thể dời tầm mắt. Mà cậu bé bị hắn nhéo lỗ tai có một đôi mắt xanh lá, vô cùng trong suốt, trong đó bao hàm ý cười làm người ta sinh hảo cảm, tuy dung mạo cậu giống hệt cậu bé mắt đỏ, nhưng mang theo vẻ đẹp tràn ngập ánh mặt trời, mũi cao thẳng, môi cứng cỏi, tóc đen mềm mại lại hỗn độn, khiến người ta nhẫn không được muốn đưa tay ra vuốt ve.

Trong nháy mắt, hai cậu bé hấp dẫn tầm mắt của các giáo sư, cơ hồ tất cả mọi người đều không tự chủ được mà tự hỏi, hai cậu bé này, rốt cục sẽ vào nhà nào?


	34. Bi thương

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 33:

“Harry Riddle.” Dumbledore gọi tên Harry, thanh âm bình tĩnh như nước, đôi mắt sau kính bán nguyệt lại nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu bé tuấn tú trong nhóm phù thủy nhỏ.

“A…… vâng.” Harry có chút hồi hộp chạy lên, không nhìn Dumbledore, mà trực tiếp cầm mũ phân loại đội lên đầu.

Thực xin lỗi, Dumbledore, lần này con sẽ làm thầy thất vọng.

“Slytherin.”

Quả nhiên, mũ phân loại vừa tiếp xúc đến tóc Harry liền lên tiếng, phân cậu vào Slytherin, lễ đường ầm ĩ một trận, nhà Gryffindor không cần nói, ngay cả Slytherin cũng có chút rối loạn, nhưng thiếu niên có mái tóc bạch kim ngồi ở vị trí trưởng bàn chỉ lạnh nhạt liếc một cái, mọi người đều khôi phục yên tĩnh.

Thiếu niên tóc bạch kim đeo huy hiệu huynh trưởng khẽ vuốt cằm, tựa hồ thực vừa lòng với biểu hiện của Slytherin, không đợi hắn phân phó, nhóm tân sinh tự động nhường vị trí cho tân sinh tên Harry Riddle.

Mới tiếp xúc tới tóc liền phân vào Slytherin, tình huống này chỉ xuất hiện trên người mang đậm huyết thống quý tộc, Riddle, tựa hồ chưa từng nghe họ này trong số quý tộc, có lẽ cần viết thư hỏi cha? Thiếu niên ngồi ở vị trí trưởng bàn thầm nghĩ.

Lúc này Harry không ý thức được cậu mang đến chấn động cho người khác thế nào, cậu tùy tay đặt mũ phân loại trên ghế, liền nhảy xuống, cũng không quay đầu, đi thẳng tới bàn Slytherin, cậu tựa hồ năng cảm giác được ánh mắt Dumbledore, dán chặt sau lưng cậu.

Tiếp theo là — Septimus Weasley, khi lướt qua nhau, cậu thấy rất rõ biểu tình của Septimus Weasley, bộ dáng y hệt Ron, trên mặt lộ ra thất vọng, cậu không quên, một nhà Weasley cực kỳ ghét Slytherin.

“Gryffindor.”

Nghênh đón Septimus Weasley là tiếng vỗ tay nhiệt tình, giống như kiếp trước Harry đến đó, sự nhiệt tình khiến người ta cảm giác ấm áp, ước chừng quá không quá một phút, Septimus Weasley liền quên hắn từng chung thuyền với Slytherin tà ác.

Thực xin lỗi, Ron, lúc này không thể đứng cạnh gia tộc của cậu.

Ngồi xuống bàn Slytherin, Harry mới phát hiện mình không phải học sinh năm nhất đầu tiên được phân vào xà viện, nhưng chỗ cậu ngồi gần chủ vị năm hai, nếu cậu là thiếu niên mười một tuổi kiếp trước, có lẽ cậu đã cảm thấy kỳ quái, nhưng lúc này cậu hiểu rõ, đây là nguyên tắc của Slytherin — mạnh làm vua.

Xem ra mũ phân loại biểu hiện quá mức rõ ràng, đã thành công làm nhóm con rắn nhỏ hiểu lầm cậu là quý tộc, nhưng, dù người có huyết mạch Slytherin không phải quý tộc, cũng tuyệt đối xứng đáng ngồi ở vị trí hiện tại.

“Tom Riddle.”

Rốt cục, đến phiên Voldemort, cơ hồ mọi giáo sư và học sinh đều đem ánh mắt chuyển qua thiếu niên này, thiếu niên có em trai song sinh, em trai được phân vào Slytherin, vậy anh trai thì sao?

“Slytherin.” Lần này mũ phân loại còn quyết định nhanh hơn lần Harry, Voldemort mới đem mũ phân hướng đỉnh đầu, còn chưa kịp chạm, nó liền nói ra kết quả.

Voldemort nhíu mày, lần này mũ phân loại rõ ràng hơn rất nhiều, chẳng qua, như vậy cũng không sai.

Hắn quay đầu, mang theo nụ cười tiêu chuẩn quý tộc cảm ơn Dumbledore, thành công thấy lão ong mật biến sắc, khẽ nhếch khóe miệng, tao nhã bước xuống, hướng tới bàn Slytherin, lúc qua các bàn khác lại khiến nữ sinh ồn ào một trận, vì thế lần đầu tiên cựu chúa tể hắc ám trở lại Hogwarts, liền lấy đi tâm nữ sinh.

Bàn Slytherin bắt đầu chuyển vị trí, Harry tự động dịch sang bên cạnh, vị trí trưởng năm nhất, trong mắt cậu, trừ Voldemort, không người thích hợp hơn. Nếu không vì sợ bị người khác biết cậu sớm rõ kết quả, cậu đã sớm ngồi bên cạnh, theo phương diện nào đó, một tân sinh xuất thân Muggle hiểu thế giới pháp thuật, thật không dễ dàng.

Voldemort thực tự nhiên ngồi xuống thủ vị, thiếu niên tóc bạch kim khẽ gật đầu với nhóm tân sinh: “Hoan nghênh mọi người gia nhập Slytherin.”

Tuy nói “Mọi người”, nhưng hầu hết tân sinh đều hiểu được, hắn chỉ nói đến Harry và Voldemort.

Voldemort nhíu mày, trừ tỏ vẻ hoan nghênh, vị Abraxas Malfoy còn biểu hiện vị trí huynh trưởng, hắn mỉm cười, cũng gật đầu với đối phương: “Thật vinh hạnh.”

Với người khác, xem ra đó là lời cảm ơn thực bình thường, nhưng người sáng suốt đều hiểu, vinh hạnh của Voldemort chính là gia nhập Slytherin, mà không phải vì sự hoanh nghênh của Abraxas Malfoy.

Mặt Abraxas lóe lên kinh ngạc, lúc này nghi thức phân loại đã xong, mà xà viện cũng không có thêm người mới, khi mọi người ổn định vị trí, hiệu trưởng Armando Dippet gõ cái chén trước mặt, ý bảo các tân sinh im lặng.

Vị hiểu trưởng này không thú vị bằng Dumbledore, ít nhất Harry cho là vậy. Sau nửa giờ thao thao bất tuyệt, rốt cục ông cũng tốt bụng tuyên bố: “Bữa tiệc bắt đầu.”

Trong nháy mắt, trên bàn xuất hiện rất nhiều mĩ thực khiến người ta không cưỡng nổi, lúc này Harry mới chân chính hiểu thống khổ khi trở thành một Slytherin, bởi vì tất cả mọi người đều bảo trì lễ nghi dùng cơm cao nhã, im lặng không phát ra chút thanh âm. Harry bất mãn liếc sang bàn của Gryffindor, nhớ lại năm đó không kiêng nể gì mà đánh chén, biểu tình ai oán vô cùng.

Voldemort nghiêng đầu, hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn cậu, hàm nghĩa trong đó hiểu rõ: Nếu dám làm mất mặt, chết chắc.

Harry buồn bực cúi đầu, phi thường có lễ nghi dùng dao cắt thức ăn, chẳng biết nhớ tới cái gì, cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn thiếu niên tại vị trí huynh trưởng, mái tóc bạch kim thật dài cho cậu ấn tượng không tốt, làm cậu nhớ tới tên nhóc nào đó luôn đối đầu với cậu (Này, ngươi và hắn bằng tuổi nhau). Bên người thiếu niên tóc bạch kim, cậu có chút kinh ngạc nhìn hai cậu bé không hề lễ nghi ăn uống, hình thể, động tác, ánh mắt ngây thơ, quả thực là phiên bản của Goyle và Crabbe a!!!

Vì thế Harry thực bi thương xác định, thiếu niên của mái tóc bạch kim, tám phần là ông nội của Draco Malfoy — Abraxas Malfoy.

Mà đồng thời, Abraxas Malfoy cũng lặng lẽ quan sát hai thiếu niên không rõ xuất thân, huyết thống cao quý, lễ nghi tao nhã, không thể nghi ngờ là quý tộc, lại coi thường uy tín của gia tộc Malfoy, bọn họ, rốt cuộc có địa vị gì?

Ngẩng đầu, chủ nhiệm Horace Slughorn đang hướng Harry và Voldemort nâng chén, biểu tình tựa hồ thật cao hứng, điều này khiến vị trí của hai anh em trong lòng Abraxas Malfoy lại tăng thêm một bậc, hắn hạ quyết tâm, trở về liền viết thư hỏi cha, hỏi về chuyện gia tộc Riddle.

Harry vẫn tiếp tục bi thương!

Bởi vì cậu phát hiện, xà viện không chỉ có lễ nghi dùng cơm thực tra tấn người, mà mấy quý tộc này còn ăn hệt như mèo, cậu mới ăn hai phần đã có đa số quý tộc buông dao nĩa, mà vị Abraxas Malfoy kia đang lau miệng, hắn dừng đương nhiên nhóm con rắn nhỏ cũng dừng, ngay cả Goyle và Crabbe liều mạng ăn cũng dừng, nhưng không quên nhét thức ăn vào túi.

Dưới ánh mắt uy hiếp của Voldemort, Harry đành buông đồ ăn, cậu có thể nghe được bụng mình bất mãn kêu gào, điểm này khiến cậu tâm như đao cát, cậu thề, vào tẩm thất cậu liền nhảy xuống phòng bếp, dùng mĩ thực bồi thường bi thương.

Tựa hồ cảm giác được cậu nghĩ cái gì, ánh mắt Voldemort trở nên bất đắc dĩ, cậu vô hạn ủy khuất nhìn phía Voldemort, trong lòng thầm nhủ, Voldemort như vậy là đồng ý cậu đến phòng bếp gia tăng mười phần ăn.

Thấy xà viện chỉnh tề, Horace Slughorn vừa lòng gật đầu, ý bảo thiếu niên tóc bạch kim có thể mang nhóm tân sinh về phòng sinh hoạt chung của Slytherin.

Abraxas Malfoy hiểu ý đứng lên, nói với nhóm tân sinh: “Tân sinh năm nhất Slytherin theo ta.”

Trên đường tới phòng sinh hoạt chung, Abraxas Malfoy tuân thủ chức trách huynh trưởng, giới thiệu sơ lược về Hogwarts, Harry nghe xong, phát hiện không có gì khác trước, vì thế liền tỏ thái độ thờ ơ, kiếp trước luôn đối đầu với Draco Malfoy, tuy cuối cùng Malfoy trở thành đồng đội của cậu, nhưng với tính cách này của Malfoy, cậu vẫn không quá thích.

Không phải lần đậu cậu tới phòng sinh hoạt chung của Slytherin, năm thứ hai kiếp trước, thời điểm cậu tìm hiểu tin tức về truyền nhân của Slytherin , cậu đã cùng Ron giả làm Goyle và Crabbe đi vào, mà hiện giờ cậu lại là truyền nhân chân chính của Salazar Slytherin, vận mệnh thật khiến cậu có chút dở khóc dở cười.

Lần trước vì quá mức bối rối nên cậu không cẩn thận quan sát, nhưng cậu khẳng định, Slytherin và Gryffindor quả thật là hai thái cực đối lập, phòng sinh hoạt chung của Gryffindor nằm ở tầng thứ 8, tẩm thất trên tháp cao, mà phòng sinh hoạt chung và tẩm thất của Slytherin lại dưới mặt đất, hầu như cách ly Hogwarts.

Không phải nói Godric Gryffindor và Salazar Slytherin là bạn thân ư? Vì sao chọn lựa vị trí tẩm thất lại khác nhau lớn như vậy, thật sự là khiến người ta khó hiểu.

“Mọi người nhớ kỹ, mật khẩu là huyết thống.” Bất tri bất giác, nhóm phù thủy nhỏ đã tới trước cửa phòng sinh hoạt chung.

Harry lắc lắc đầu, không để mình nghĩ tới vấn đề phiền toái nữa, cũng thờ ơ với mật khẩu, bắt đầu nghiêm túc quan sát phòng sinh hoạt chung của Slytherin. Nó trống trải, khác với gian phòng hình tròn của Gryffindor, nơi này là một gian hẹp dài, đèn tỏa ra ánh sáng xanh nhàn nhạt, từ trần nhà xuống dưới, tường và nền đều do đá thô ráp tạo thành, nhưng lò sưởi lại điêu khắc tinh mĩ, gần lò sưởi đặt một chiếc ghế trải đệm thêu tơ vàng, thực rõ ràng, đó là vị trí tốt nhất.

Abraxas Malfoy không khách khí ngồi xuống ghế, ra hiệu cho một số phù thủy theo sát mình cũng ngồi xuống, vì số lượng ghế có hạn nên đại bộ phận học sinh đều đứng, mà tân sinh năm nhất càng không có quyền ngồi, chỉ có thể đứng trong phòng sinh hoạt chung, e dè cùng kính sợ nhìn người kế thừa gia tộc Malfoy.

Voldemort nhíu mày, ẩn sau đám người, khoanh hai tay trước ngực tựa vào tường, hứng thú nhìn Abraxas Malfoy biểu diễn.

Harry ngoan ngoãn dựa vào bên cạnh hắn.

“Xin chào, ta giới thiệu một chút, ta là Abraxas Malfoy, năm thứ năm, cũng là huynh trưởng của các ngươi.”


	35. Khiêu chiến

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 34:

Năm thứ năm?

Harry có chút nghi hoặc nhìn về phía Voldemort, cậu nhớ rõ huynh trưởng của Hogwarts là từ năm thứ năm trở lên chọn ra một nam một nữ, đáng lẽ năm nay Abraxas mới là huynh trưởng, trên hắn còn có năm sáu và năm bảy, vì sao hắn ngồi ở cái ghế kia? Nhớ lại chuyện trên bàn ăn, hắn cũng ngồi ở vị trí huynh trưởng.

Voldemort không nói gì, ý bảo Harry nhìn những người ngồi bên cạnh Abraxas Malfoy, hẳn là các sư huynh sư tỷ, Harry thầm thở dài, chế độ cấp bậc của Slytherin thật nghiêm ngặt, nếu không tận mắt nhìn thấy, cậu vĩnh viễn không hiểu được.

Nhóm phù thủy ngồi đó không đại diện cho bản thân mình mà đại diện cho gia tộc của mình, Abraxas Malfoy, sau hắn là gia tộc Malfoy, mỗi Slytherin đều biết, dựa theo thế lực gia tộc mà đứng ở vị trí thích hợp, mưu cầu lợi ích lớn nhất cho gia tộc.

Voldy, chúng ta sẽ đạp những quý tộc này xuống sao?

Thiếu niên ở vị trí trung tâm, mái tóc dài bạch kim hơi rối loạn, dung mạo vô cùng tuấn mỹ, đôi mắt xám bạc lấp lánh dưới ánh sáng, mặc áo chùng khéo léo, dù ở xa cũng nhìn ra chất vải cao cấp, tay nắm đũa phép trắng nõn, móng tay được cắt tỉa tỉ mỉ, vĩnh viễn bảo trì trạng thái thi chú tốt nhất, lời nói và việc làm hiển hiện khí chất quý tộc, Harry nhìn hắn, đột nhiên liền nghĩ vậy.

Có vẻ tìm được đáp án, Harry nhìn sang Voldemort, Voldemort đang cúi đầu, mái tóc đen buông trước ngực, dây cột tóc xanh lá thoáng hiện ánh sáng nhạt, tóc trên trán cũng lơ đãng trượt xuống khuôn mặt tuấn tú, Voldemort lúc này yên lặng mà mang theo chút u buồn, nhưng, ở chung với hắn mười một năm, Harry biết được, lúc đôi mắt đỏ sẫm kia lấp lánh, sẽ có thần thái lợi hại thế nào, ngón tay trắng nõn thon dài mà khớp xương rõ ràng, đầu ngón tay có vết chai hơi mỏng, đây là kết quả của việc cố gắng tập luyện thần chú, bản lĩnh của Voldemort, cho tới bây giờ đều tự hắn cố gắng. Harry cảm thấy mình thực may mắn vì được biết, lúc thiếu niên tuấn tú này nghiêm túc có bao nhiêu hấp dẫn.

Hắn, mới là vua của Slytherin.

Mà nhóm con rắn nhỏ đang chen chúc tại đây, một ngày nào đó sẽ thần phục dưới chân Voldemort, xà vương chân chính của bọn họ.

“Được rồi, tranh đoạt vị trí thủ tịch chính thức bắt đầu, đầu tiên là năm bảy.” Lúc Harry lơ đãng, Abraxas Malfoy đã nói xong, trực tiếp tuyên bố việc chính của đêm nay.

Trừ năm bảy, các phù thủy khác đều lui ra sau, hình thành khoảng trống trung tâm tại phòng sinh hoạt chung, vị trí thủ tịch năm bảy là vị trí gần Abraxas Malfoy nhất.

“Đây là sư huynh năm bảy — Clemen Corson.” Voldemort nhỏ giọng giải thích bên tai Harry, hai người đứng sát tường, nói chuyện không dễ bị nghe được, hơn nữa, hắn cũng không muốn sử dụng bùa im lặng, dù bị người nghe được, cũng chỉ tăng thêm sự khiếp sợ về bọn hắn, không phải sao?

Harry quan sát nam sinh ở vị trí quyền lực của Slytherin, không thể không nói, hắn rất có phong thái của người đứng đâu, cao khoảng 1m89, dáng người khôi ngô, tóc ngắn màu xám, dung mạo không xuất chúng nhưng đường nét phân minh, mắt đen thâm thúy, môi khẽ nhếch, biểu hiện âm trầm, không giận mà uy.

“Ai muốn khiêu chiến?” Giọng của Clemen Corson hơi nhỏ, nhưng chấn động bên tai mỗi người.

Sau đó, hầu như ánh mắt của tất cả mọi người đều chuyển hướng sang một sư tỷ năm bảy, phong thái của cô và Clemen Corson hoàn toàn bất đồng, một đầu tóc vàng cuộn sóng buông xõa, đôi môi đỏ mọng mê người, mắt lam lưu chuyển, bất giác phát ra lực hấp dẫn, dáng người nổi bật hơn nữ sinh cùng lừa tuổi, mà áo chùng được thay đổi vừa sát người, Harry thề cậu nghe được thanh âm mấy nam sinh nuốt nước miếng.

Harry quay đầu, phát hiện Voldemort có chút đăm chiêu nhìn nữ sinh tóc vàng kia, chẳng lẽ kiếp trước hắn cũng là một trong những người theo đuổi cô ta? Điều này làm cậu có chút không vui, đương nhiên, cậu quy kết nguyên nhân gây ra cảm giác này là — ghen tị Voldemort tìm được bạn gái mục tiêu trước cậu.

“Ta nói rồi, bỏ sự tưởng tượng hoàng đường trong đầu ngươi đi.” Voldemort đột nhiên nói, hung hăng trừng Harry, “Chuyện không như ngươi nghĩ.”

Harry mở to mắt, sao Voldemort biết cậu nghĩ cái gì? (Bởi vậy có thể thấy được đầu cậu ta toàn nước)

“Amanda Michelle Seyfried, người kế thừa gia tộc Seyfried.” Tay Voldemort chống cằm, con ngươi đỏ sẫm lóe lên sắc bén, “Thế lực của gia tộc này không thua gia tộc Malfoy, nhưng không ham thích tranh đoạt quyền lực, bởi vậy quan hệ rất tốt.”

“Thực lực cũng được, ta dám khẳng định, vị Clemen Corson kia không phải đối thủ của cô ta.” Voldemort hạ kết luận, sau đó không mở miệng, ý bảo Harry dùng ánh mắt của mình mà nhìn, nhưng hắn quả thật che giấu một số điều — gia tộc Seyfried, là gia tộc số ít nằm ngoài cuộc chiến giữa hắn và Dumbledore, bảo trì trung lập đến phút cuối cùng, mà mọi việc đều do phù thủy tóc vàng có vẻ lỗ mãng kia lãnh đạo.

A, lúc này đây, sẽ không để ngươi chạy trốn dễ dàng.

Nếu Harry quan sát Voldemort, sẽ phát hiện ánh mắt hắn so với bình thường càng thêm tối tăm, nhưng hiện giờ toàn bộ tâm trí cậu đều dùng quan sát nhóm con rắn nhỏ, quả nhiên như Voldemort nói, đa số các phù thủy dùng ánh mắt tôn kính nhìn Amanda Michelle Seyfried. Tuy cũng ẩn chứa tham lam, nhưng nhiều hơn là kính sợ, không biết là sợ hãi thế lực gia tộc của cô, hay đã từng nếm qua đau khổ trong tay cô.

Clemen Corson cũng theo tầm mắt mọi người nhìn nữ sinh tóc vàng, môi mím lại, nắm chặt đũa phép, không tiếng động phát ra lời mời quyết đấu.

Nhưng Amanda Michelle Seyfried lại làm như không thấy, cô lắc lắc mái tóc dài, che miệng cười duyên: “Ta sẽ không quyết đấu, dù gì ta cũng không phải đối thủ của Clemen.”

Thanh âm ngọt ngào gợi cảm không làm Clemen Corson vui vẻ, ngược lại làm sắc mặt hắn thêm âm trầm, hắn hung hăng nhìn cô gái cự tuyệt lời mời quyết đấu của hắn.

“Được rồi, các ngươi tiếp tục, ta có chút mệt, trở về nghỉ ngơi trước.” Amanda Michelle Seyfried đấm đấm lưng, thấy Abraxas Malfoy khẽ vuốt cằm khoát tay áo, liền ngáp một cái rồi đi về tẩm thất của nữ sinh.

Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, không khí có chút lạnh.

Abraxas Malfoy ho nhẹ một tiếng, hấp dẫn lực chú ý của mọi người, hỏi: “Có ai muốn tranh đoạt vị trí thủ tịch năm bảy với Clemen Corson không?”

Học sinh năm bảy nhìn nhau, không hẹn mà cùng lắc đầu, thực lực của Clemen Corson bọn họ đều rất rõ ràng, hơn nữa hiện giờ tâm trạng của hắn không tốt, khiêu chiến chẳng khác gì làm bao cát cho hắn trút giận, đương nhiên Slytherin không có loại cống hiến tinh thần này, trừ khi được lợi nhiều hơn.

Clemen Corson thấy biểu hiện của mọi người, hừ lạnh một tiếng, bước ra, khiêu chiến đoạt vị trí thủ tịch năm bảy liền này kết thúc.

Sau đó là khiêu chiến đoạt vị trí thủ tịch năm sáu, thắng lợi thuộc về sư tỷ Laura, thủ tịch năm trước — sư huynh Blunte Zell ôm cô tỏ vẻ chúc mừng, đồng thời thuyết minh, cuộc quyết đấu này không ảnh hưởng tới quan hệ tốt giữa họ, dù xuất từ thiệt tình hay chỉ biểu hiện, ít nhiều cũng phá vỡ không khí tồi tệ lúc nãy.

Tiếp đến là tranh đoạt vị trí thủ tịch năm năm, Abraxas Malfoy dễ dàng đạt được thắng lợi, mà đối thủ lớn nhất của hắn — sư tỷ có tóc dài màu nâu, lúc khiêu chiến đều nhìn không chớp mắt vị vương tử bạch kim của Slytherin, thẳng đến cuối cùng bị Abraxas Malfoy dùng thần chú giải giới đánh bay đũa phép, cô ta còn phát ra tiếng tán thưởng.

Cái này, Harry chỉ có thể nói, sức hấp dẫn của gia tộc Malfoy thật lớn.

Nếu nói từ năm thứ năm trở lên miễn cưỡng xem được, thì năm bốn trở xuống chỉ khiến Harry ngủ gà ngủ gật, Harry và Voldemort từng trải qua chiến tranh hiểu rất rõ, tuy các phù thủy nhỏ được gia tộc dạy dỗ nghiêm khắc, tư thế vung đũa phép thuần thục, nhưng trên chiến trường, đối thủ của ngươi sẽ không dựa theo kịch bản mà tiến hành quyết đấu, có khi, chỉ chớp mắt, sinh tử cách biệt. Cho nên lúc đầu quyết đấu có thể khiến hai người hứng thú, còn lúc sau càng trở nên vô vị.

“Được rồi, năm hai khiêu chiến chấm dứt, người thắng là David Finn.” Abraxas Malfoy lạnh nhạt tuyên bố, đôi mắt xám bạc lại lướt qua biển người nhìn chăm chú hai anh em.

Từ lúc bắt đầu khiêu chiến, hắn luôn quan sát bọn họ, bất đồng với các phù thủy khác, bọn họ chỉ tựa vào tường, trong mắt không có cuồng nhiệt và sùng bái như tân sinh, chỉ có lạnh nhạt, Abraxas Malfoy cảm thấy trong đó còn có chút khinh thường, nhưng lý trí nói cho hắn, điều này không có khả năng.

Hai tân sinh khinh thường những người đứng đầu Slytherin? Hắn chưa từng nghe qua chuyện vớ vẩn như vậy.

Dù thế nào, để ta xem năng lực của các ngươi.

“Hiện tại bắt đầu năm nhất khiêu chiến.”


	36. Đường hoàng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 35:

Rốt cục bên tai vang lên những lời này, Harry nghiêng đầu, không tiếng động hỏi Voldemort: “Làm sao bây giờ?”

Voldemort nhíu mày, tỏ vẻ Harry cứ tùy ý.

Vừa mới vào phòng sinh hoạt chung hắnliền lo lắng, nếu biểu hiện quá xuất sắc, không thể nghi ngờ sẽ khiến Dumbledore cảnh giác, nhưng dù sao cũng đã khiến lão hoài nghi, Muggle có câu nói rất đúng “Nợ nhiều người không lo”, mà tính đa nghi của lão ong mật chỉ đẩy Harry càng ngày càng xa, tương đối mà nói, Slytherin mạnh làm vua, nếu bọn họ tỏ ra yếu thế, chẳng ai cho rằng bọn họ che dấu thực lực mà sợ hãi, ngược lại sẽ cười nhạo bọn họ nhát gan như chuột cũng không chừng.

So sánh, kết quả thực rõ ràng, đúng không?

Mà ứng phó với nhóm phù thủy nhỏ kém cỏi này, giao cho cựu sư tử thừa tinh lực nào đó thực thích hợp.

Có được câu trả lời thuyết phục, Harry giống như mãnh thú sổ chuồng, đương nhiên, nói như vậy không phải vì cậu muốn ăn thịt người, mà là bởi vì bụng cậu đã đói kêu vang, hiện tại cậu chỉ muốn nhanh chóng chấp dứt vở kịch này, sau đó đến thẳng phòng bếp của Hogwarts, nói trắng ra, trong mắt cậu lúc này, mặt gia tinh dễ nhìn hơn mặt Abraxas Malfoy.

Những người cản cậu ăn cơm đều xấu xí!!!

“Các ngươi, cùng lên đi.” Harry trực tiếp bước tới, nắm chặt đũa phép, cánh tay vươn ra, các tân sinh đều sợ hãi lui về phía sau, khóe miệng Harry chậm rãi nhếch lên, mỉm cười, con ngươi xanh lá lóe hào quang chói mắt, chỉ có Voldemort từng chiến đấu với cậu mới biết được, đó là — chiến ý.

Harry nhìn nhóm con rắn nhỏ sắc mặt tái nhợt, đột nhiên có cảm giác muốn đùa dai, vì thế cậu thu hồi đũa phép, chậm rãi gõ gõ lòng bàn tay, bắt chước giọng điệu của người gia tộc Malfoy mà cậu luôn chán ghét: “Như thế nào, không dám?”

Thấy nhóm con rắn nhỏ nhóm càng thêm tái nhợt, Harry hạ mãnh dược, học tập bộ dáng Voldemort, khiêu mi, không do dự châm chọc: “Hay lá gan của các ngươi chỉ dùng tranh đua với sên?”

Voldemort bị bắt chước liền khiêu mi, ngu ngốc này, hạ dược quá mạnh rồi. Quả nhiên, nhóm con rắn nhỏ quanh Harry đều lấy đũa phép ra, chỉ hướng cậu.

Vô dụng, lực lượng quá chênh lệch, Harry dễ dàng áp đảo hết thảy.

Voldemort chẳng muốn nhìn, đối với hắn đây chỉ là trò đùa của sư tử dũng mạch và lũ chuột nhỏ, số lượng có nhiều thêm cũng thế?

“Leg-Locker (Khóa chân).”

“Densaugeo (Răng phình to).”

“Petrification (Hóa đá).”

……

Phản ứng của nhóm Slytherin không ngoài dự kiến của Harry, nhưng số thần chú bọn họ biết được làm Harry có chút giật mình, quả nhiên, hơn hẳn học sinh Muggle mới nhập học, con cháu của gia đình phù thủy rất có ưu thế.

Thần chú liên tiếp đánh lên người Harry, phòng sinh hoạt chúng lóe lên hào quang đủ màu sắc, các học sinh năm trên ung dung lui về phía sau vài bước, tùy thời chuẩn bị thần chú phòng ngự.

“Defensive (Phòng ngự).” Harry ngăn trở toàn bộ thần chú, trong chớp mắt, cậu đã chạy đến giữa nhóm con rắn nhỏ, tùy tiện hạ thần chú giải giới hay thần chú khóa chân, các tân sinh lập tức náo loạn, không ít học sinh bị trúng thần chú khóa chân mà ngã sấp, đũa phép trong tay biến mất, đồng bạn vọt tới, không cam lòng yếu thế, quyết đấu liền biến thành hỗn chiến.

Harry dùng thần chú phòng ngự dễ dàng chống đỡ, linh hoạt như mèo lượn qua lượn lại, mười phút sau, cậu ôm một đống đũa phép đứng ở vị trí ban đầu, bốn phía là nhóm con rắn nhỏ bị khóa chân mà lăn lộn trên đất, hoặc bị hóa đá mà biến thành pho tượng, duy nhất xác định là, không còn ai còn đũa phép, hơn nữa, không có nữ sinh lăn lộn trên đất, theo phương diện nào đó mà nói, Harry của chúng ta rất có phong độ đàn ông.

Harry ôm chiến lợi phẩm, cười tươi rói với Voldemort, trong lòng ai oán, ô, nhất định phải trả đũa phép cho tân sinh ư? Đây là chiến lợi phẩm của mình, sao mình không thể bán chứ? Khẳng định kiếm được không ít tiền

Biểu tình của Abraxas Malfoy cứng ngắc, thẳng đến khi hắn phát hiện như vậy rất không phù hợp với gia tộc Malfoy, vội vàng mỉm cười, lại phát hiện không ai chú ý hắn thất lễ, bởi vì tất cả mọi người đều là vẻ mặt gặp quỷ, hắn co rút khóe miệng, ho nhẹ một tiếng, khiến mọi người ở trạng thái bất động bừng tỉnh.

Nhóm con rắn nhỏ phục hồi tinh thần, biểu tình phức tạp nhìn Harry, sau đó đi đến vị trí của tân sinh, giúp họ hóa giải thần chú, thấy các sư huynh sư tỷ đến, trên mặt tân sinh mới có chút huyết sắc, xem ra đã bị hoảng sợ, nhưng cũng có ngoại lệ, ví dụ như mấy nữ sinh ở góc sáng sủa, vẻ mặt họ rất hưng phấn, ví dụ như Eileen Prince, luôn cúi đầu xem sách, tựa hồ không chú ý tình huống bên này.

Harry bị bọn họ nhìn, thực không tình nguyện đưa đũa phép thu được cho vị đàn anh gần đó, ô, tiền lại rời xa mình.

Sử dụng quá nhiều khí lực, thêm đói bụng, đũa phép phải trả lại, thêm đói bụng, tiền mất, thêm đói bụng, một hệ liệt khiến tâm trạng Harry kém tới cực điểm, toàn thân phát ra quỷ dị, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, phạm vi hai thước, chớ ai lại gần.

Mặt Abraxas Malfoy lại co rút, run rẩy quá nhiều sẽ để lại nếp nhăn, điều này khiến hắn quyết định nhanh chóng chấm dứt việc hôm nay, trở về dùng ma dược bảo dưỡng sắc đẹp.

“Như vậy, còn ai khiêu chiến với Harry Riddle không? Nếu không, thủ tịch năm nhất chính là Harry Riddle.” Abraxas Malfoy nhìn các tân sinh đã thất sắc, trong lòng thầm nghĩ, xem ra có thể xác định.

Giọng nói thanh thúy của Harry lại phá vỡ ảo tưởng của hắn: “Voldy, ngươi không lên sao?”

Nhất thời Abraxas Malfoy cảm thấy đau đầu, chấn động vừa rồi khiến hắn quên mất, cái người một mình đấu hơn mười người con có anh trai, hơn nữa từ việc Harry Riddle chủ động nhường vị trí thủ tịch có thể nhìn ra, cậu ta vô cùng tôn kính anh trai, như vậy, anh trai của cậu ta còn mạnh hơn cậu ta.

Hắn có thể cảm giác được, Clemen Corson đứng bên cạnh phát ra chiến ý, không chỉ Corson, ngay cả chính Abraxas cũng hiện lên một cỗ khát vọng, hai tân sinh này, rốt cục đạt đến trình độ nào?

Nhưng có vẻ mọi chuyện hôm nay đều đối nghịch với hắn, vị Tom Riddle có đôi mắt đỏ sẫm chỉ nhíu mày, nói câu: “Không cần.”

Tranh đoạt vị trí thủ tịch năm nhất, liền kết thúc như thế.

Không chỉ Abraxas Malfoy, trong lòng Harry cũng tràn đầy nghi hoặc, thẳng đến khi nghe được câu tiếp theo: “Vậy giờ là tranh đoạt vị trí huynh trưởng.”

A, hóa ra như thế, Harry thầm nhủ gật đầu, Voldemort không tranh đoạt thủ tịch năm nhất là vì muốn cùng Abraxas Malfoy tranh đoạt vị trí huynh trưởng, nhưng ngoài dự kiến của cậu, Voldemort không lên khiêu chiến, mà người kế thừa gia tộc Malfoy trải qua vài trận đấu, yên vị trên ngai vàng.

Voldy, vì sao?

Tuy trong lòng Harry tràn ngập nghi vấn, nhưng cậu hiểu đây không phải lúc hỏi rõ, sau khi Abraxas Malfoy diễn giảng, rốt cục đến việc phân tẩm thất, theo nguyên tắc ưu tiên nữ sinh, cuối cùng Harry và Voldemort cũng được phân xong.

Lấy được danh sách môn học, thời gian đã khuya, Harry ỉu xìu theo Voldemort về tẩm thất, đôi mắt và mái tóc đen hỗn độn luôn tràn ngập sức sống, lúc này đều có chút ảm đạm.

Voldemort khẽ thở dài, dừng bước chờ Harry, nhưng Harry lại không chú ý tới hắn, hai mắt vô thần tiếp tục đi lên phía trước, Voldemort nhíu mày, bất đắc dĩ, ngu ngốc này cứ định đi mãi ư?

Chẳng qua cũng không sao cả, bởi vì tẩm thất của bọn họ nằm cuối hành lang, khác với phòng ở cô nhi viện, gian phòng này rất tốt, yên tĩnh, thoải mái, hơn nữa, còn có mật đạo đi thông tới các nơi của Hogwarts, mà có một cái thông đến nhà bếp.

Có nói cho cậu ta không nhỉ? Voldemort nâng cằm suy tư, thôi đi, cho mèo ăn nên chọn lúc nó đói.

Mà lúc này, trong đầu Harry chỉ có ý nghĩ “Quá đói” đột nhiên rùng mình, cậu lảo đảo, trừng mắt, mới phát hiện đã đến tẩm thất.

Tẩm thất Slytherin khác với Gryffindor, là hai người một phòng, bởi vì số người ít nên không gian đặc biệt thoải mái, hơn nữa Slytherin chú trọng hưởng thụ, vừa vào cửa liền thấy giường đủ bốn người nằm, màn che xanh bạc, nhìn qua mềm mại vô cùng, mà hành lý của bọn họ đã sớm được đưa vào phòng.

Harry nhảy một cái, nằm bẹp trên giường lớn gần cửa, không muốn nhúc nhích, mắt cũng dần dần nhắm lại.

Voldemort nhíu mày, một cước đạp vào mông Harry: “Tắm rửa.”

“Không muốn, Voldy, ta mệt.” Thanh âm Harry càng mềm mại hơn bình thường, mang theo ý cầu xin.

“Hai lựa chọn.” Voldemort ngồi xuống bên cạnh Harry, cúi người giơ hai ngón tay, “Hoặc là tự mình tắm rửa, hoặc là bị ném vào nước.”

Ô, chọn với không chọn có gì khác nhau?

Harry bất mãn đứng dậy, tìm đồ ngủ, lảo đảo bước vào phòng tắm.

Voldemort nhìn cậu mà co rút khóe miệng, đói bụng liền ra vẻ sống không bằng chết, chẳng biết lúc ở cô nhi viện cậu ta vượt qua thế nào.

Thôi, để xem nào, mật đạo đi thông phòng bếp ở đâu nhỉ?


	37. Mật đạo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 36:

Slytherin thực biết hưởng thụ.

Harry vừa tắm rửa vừa cho ra một kết luận như vậy, khác với phòng tắm của Gryffindor, phòng tắm trong tẩm thất Slytherin đều do đá cẩm thạch tạo thành, trần nhà treo đèn thủy tinh thật lớn, tản ra ánh sáng trắng ngà, trên tường treo vài bức tranh cổ điển, thực hiển nhiên, chúng được hạ thần chú chống nước, Harry cảm thấy may mắn là mấy bức tranh này họa phong cảnh mà không phải nhân vật, cậu thật không muốn mỗi ngày tắm rửa dưới ánh mắt soi mói của người khác, tuy người không thực sự tồn tại. Bồn tắm đủ bốn năm người cùng sử dụng, bên trong luôn chứa đầy nước ấm, cách một đoạn thời gian sẽ tự động thay mới, cạnh bồn tắm ước chừng có mấy chục vòi nước màu bạc, chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng xoay sẽ đổ ra các loại bong bóng màu sắc khắc nhau, trên vòi nước khắc hoa văn hình rắn, tạo hình tương tự, nhưng mắt rắn do bảo thạch khác màu khảm thành.

Mấy cái này, đều là tiền a, từ lúc Harry ý thức được mình không còn chút tiền nào ở Gringotts, cậu liền nảy lên khát vọng với tiền mãnh liệt chưa từng có, hơn nữa, kế hoạch của Voldemort cần dùng rất nhiều tiền.

Vì thế vận mệnh tạo ra trò cười một lần nữa, cậu bé cứu thế vĩ đại biến thành tiểu tham tiền, mà chúa tế hắc ám liều mạng vơ vét của cải lại biến thành người không quá coi trọng tiền tài.

Harry thử xuống tay với mắt xà bảo thạch, lại ảo não phát hiện, mấy bảo thạch đều hạ chú đề phòng thương tổn vĩnh viễn, không thể lấy đi, ngẫm lại cũng đúng, nếu có thể, chỉ sợ bảo thạch đã sớm bị học sinh trước kia trộm, căn bản không đến lượt cậu.

Harry cúp lổ tai, hít một hơi thật sâu, sau khi tiêu phí sức lực vô ích, bụng vốn đói càng thêm đói. Harry cảm thấy bản thân giống như con tôm bị bỏ đói ngâm nước tẩy bùn mấy ngày, và bây giờ bị đặt trên bếp lò, nước càng nóng, cơ thể càng lạnh lẽo, đói khát càng rõ ràng.

Harry thở dài, xem ra ăn cơm no mới hưởng thụ hết thoải mái của việc ngâm mình, dù đã muộn cũng phải đến phòng bếp một chuyến, cậu thầm nghĩ.

Thơm quá.

Harry đột nhiên hít hít, sau đó chớp chớp đôi mắt xanh lá, hình như cậu ngửi được mùi bánh mì mới nướng và bánh ngọt, chả lẽ đói quá nên xuất hiện ảo giác.

Phủ định suy đoán của cậu, mùi thơm càng đậm hơn truyền đến, đây là — ca cao nóng?

Harry vội vàng rời khỏi bồn tắm, quấn khăn rồi lập tức chạy ra.

Một bàn ăn nhỏ xuất hiện giữa tẩm thất, trên bàn đầy các món ngon, tản ra hương thơm mê người, Voldemort ngồi một bên, tay trái cầm sách, tay phải bưng cà phê nhấm nháp, thật là thích ý.

Harry dùng sức xoa mắt, xong rồi, lần này mình đói quá mức, đúng lúc này, bên tai cậu truyền đến tiếng cười trầm thấp động lòng người, Voldemort ngẩng đầu lên, nói với Harry: “Nếu ngươi không muốn ăn, ta bảo gia tinh thu dọn.”

“Ta muốn ăn.” Harry vội vàng chạy đến bên cạnh Voldemort, kéo ghế ngồi xuống, bắt đầu lặp lại động tác ăn như hổ đói mà trước đó cậu khinh bỉ Goyle và Crabbe.

Voldemort đầu đầy hắc tuyến nhìn Harry, phát hiện cậu chỉ quấn khăn tắm đã chạy ra, tóc và nước trên người không lau khô, bọt nước theo mái tóc đen mềm mại nhỏ xuống, từ lưng đến bụng, dần dần khăn tắm ướt nhẹp.

Voldemort nhíu mày, gập sách lại, giơ tay lên cao, hướng bên trái 45 độ gõ xuống.

“Ôi.” Harry hai tay ôm lấy đầu, nước mắt lưng tròng nhìn Voldemort, ý đồ khiến hắn thương cảm, nhưng miệng còn gặm chân gà lại biến nó thành công cốc.

Sau đó Voldemort phát hiện không phải toàn thân Harry đều ẩm ướt, tối thiểu chiếc vòng xanh lá trên tay được hạ chú phòng nước mà còn khô ráo.

Voldemort bất đắc dĩ kéo tay Harry xuống, đưa khăn: “Lau khô, mặc quần áo vào.”

“A.” Harry chớp chớp mắt, gật đầu, đứng dậy chạy vào phòng tắm, đương nhiên, miệng không quên gặm chân gà.

Voldemort nhìn mặt đất đầy nước, không tiếng động thở dài, dùng thần chú làm khô ráo, tránh tên ngu ngốc nào đó đạp phải mà trượt ngã. Ai ngờ chỉ gần mười giây, Harry mặc đầy đủ quần áo ngủ từ phòng tắm chạy ra, nhắm thẳng tới bàn ăn, tiếp tục đánh chén mĩ thực.

Voldemort dở khóc dở cười nhìn Harry, tóc của cậu còn ướt, quần áo cũng dán chặt vào người, chắc chắn không lau khô thân thể đã mặc, hơn nữa vì vội vàng nên cài lệch cúc, một ống quần kéo lên đầu gối.

Mặt đất mới khô ráo lại xuất hiện hàng loạt dấu chân nho nhỏ, Voldemort thực nghiêm túc suy nghĩ, có nên sử dụng hành vi bạo lực nữa không, nhưng lúc này Harry ngẩng đầu nhìn Voldemort hỏi: “Voldy, ngươi không ăn sao? Buổi tối ngươi cũng ăn rất ít, cẩn thận nửa đêm đói bụng.”

Nhìn thấy đôi mắt xanh lá vô tội, Voldemort buông sách, lắc lắc đầu: “Ta không đói, ngươi ăn đi.”

“Ừm.” Harry gật đầu, tiếp tục ăn, trước đó không quên đặt mấy cái bánh ngọt vào đĩa của Voldemort.

“Nâng tay lên.” Voldemort nhìn đĩa của mình, trầm mặc một hồi, đột nhiên nói với Harry.

Harry ngoan ngoãn nâng tay, Voldemort đi tới trước mặt cậu, sử dụng thần chú khô ráo và thần chú ấm áp, sau đó giúp cậu sửa sang lại quần áo, cuối cùng cầm một chiếc khăn nhung lớn lau khô tóc cho cậu. Lúc Voldemort không chú ý, khóe miệng Harry khẽ cong lên, sự thật chứng minh, phòng bị của Voldy đối biểu hiện đáng thương là — 0.

“Voldy, sao hôm nay ngươi không tranh đoạt thủ tịch?” Đến khi Voldemort tắm rửa xong, rốt cục Harry mới ăn no, như con mèo lười híp mắt nằm trên ghế, chỉ chưa phát ra tiếng ngáy khò khè.

Voldemort vừa lau khô tóc vừa đi tới giường: “Hai nguyên nhân.”

“Thứ nhất, ta đã làm lão ong mật chú ý, tuy hiện giờ lão sẽ không làm gì, nhưng nắm chắc vẫn tốt hơn, làm việc phải lưu ba phần đường sống.”

Làm việc lưu đường sống? Harry mở to mắt, đột nhiên bật cười, nếu là chúa tể hắc ám kiếp trước, chỉ cần nghe câu đó đã nóng nảy, cậu liền tưởng tượng hình ảnh Voldemort nổi giận, lại chỉ có thể nghĩ đến bộ dáng Voldemort lúc phải mặc đồ ngủ hình con thỏ, tiếng cười của cậu càng lớn hơn.

Voldemort đột nhiên phát lạnh, hắn ngẩng đầu trừng Harry: “Đừng nghĩ những thứ kỳ quái.”

Harry liên tục gật đầu, hiện tại tâm hai người liên kết, nếu cậu suy nghĩ quá rõ ràng sẽ bị phát hiện, vì thế cậu vội vàng chuyển đề tài: “Vậy nguyên nhân thứ hai?”

Voldemort lau xong, dùng thần chú đặt khăn mặt vào khuông quần áo, gia tinh Hogwarts sẽ đem chúng giặt sạch sẽ rồi trả lại.

“Đối phó quý tộc, ẩn mà không hiện là thủ đoạn tốt nhất.” Voldemort tựa vào thành giường, chân phải gập lên, mở sách ra, khóe miệng nở nụ cười châm chọc, “Ta dám khẳng định, có không ít người đang hỏi thăm về gia tộc Riddle, rốt cuộc nó là gia tộc bí ẩn nào.”

“Nhưng chúng ta không phải a.” Harry chớp mắt, rời khỏi ghế, nằm sấp trên giường, không nhúc nhích.

“Chúng ta đương nhiên không phải.” Đôi mắt đỏ sẫm của Voldemort hiện lên sắc bén, hắn ngẩng đầu, biểu tình cao ngạo mà kiên nghị, “Chúng ta là hậu duệ của Salazar Slytherin vĩ đại, so với quý tộc còn cao quý hơn.”

“Không đến ba ngày, mọi việc về chúng ta sẽ được điều tra rõ.” Voldemort khẽ nhếch môi, giọng điệu có chút hả hê, “Nhưng, vì sao phù thủy xuất thân từ gia đình Muggle lại có sức mạnh cường đại như vậy? Chả nhẽ nhờ một tháng tự luyện tập? Hay sau lưng có thế lực khác, hoặc là nói, tư liệu bọn họ tra được chỉ là giả?”

“Có đôi khi, chuyện càng giản tình, mọi người càng dễ dàng nghĩ nó phức tạp.”

Voldemort buông sách, chỉnh gối đầu: “Mà quý tộc luôn thận trọng, lần này nó trở thành vết thương trí mạng của họ.”

“Dù ta không ra tay, cũng cho bọn họ một lời cảnh cáo.” Voldemort tiếp tục mở chăn, “Hôm nay ngươi làm tốt lắm, điều này khiến bọn họ kiêng kị chúng ta, hành động sau này của chúng ta càng thêm thuận lợi.”

“Ừm.” Harry mơ hồ gật đầu, không quản chuyện này nữa, quyết định chuyển sang vấn đề khác, “Voldy, phòng này có mật đạo?”

“Hử?” Voldemort dừng động tác, nhíu mày, “Vì sao hỏi vậy?”

Harry bĩu môi, biểu tình có chút bất mãn: “Ngươi tưởng ta ngu ngốc sao, ta vào phòng tắm một lúc, thời gian không đủ để đi từ tẩm thất Slytherin đến bếp, nhưng ngươi lại lấy được nhiều thức ăn như vậy, rõ ràng không phải thông qua đường bình thường.”

“A.” Voldemort phát ra một tiếng cười yếu ớt, tiếp tục hỏi, “Vì sao không cho rằng, là gia tinh đưa tới?”

Harry lại bĩu môi: “Ta không cho rằng chúng nó được phân phó sẽ bảo trì im lặng, không để ta nhận ra.”

“Thì ra là thế.” Voldemort giơ đũa phép, đem bàn ăn chuyển qua góc tẩm thất, sau đó chuyển đĩa không trên bàn vào khuông bên cạnh khuông y phục, để gia tinh thuận tiện lấy đi rửa.

“Nói vậy, tẩm thất này quả thật có mật đạo.”

Tựa hồ lý giải nghi hoặc của Harry, Voldemort nói ra đáp án: “Muốn hỏi vì sao quý tộc lại giao phòng có mật đạo cho chúng ta sử dụng ư?”

“Đó là bởi vì, bọn họ chỉ biết phòng này là một trong những phòng tốt nhất, lại căn bản không biết nó có mật đạo, hoặc là nói, biết cũng không thể sử dụng.”


	38. Cùng ngủ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương 37:

“Không thể sử dụng?” Harry chậm rãi ngẫm nghĩ lời Voldemort, đột nhiên linh quang chợt lóe, “Xà ngữ? Mật đạo cần xà ngữ mới có thể mở phải không?”

“Chắc chắn là thế.” Harry có chút hưng phấn reo lên, “Voldy, ngươi biết mật đạo là vì trước kia ngươi đã ở đây bảy năm, mà ngươi có thể làm được chuyện người khác không làm được, chắc chắn là dấu hiệu truyền nhân của Slytherin — xà ngữ.”

“Vô cùng chính xác, tuy không có tư liệu xác thực, nhưng gian tẩm thất này có khả năng từng được Salazar Slytherin sử dụng.” Voldemort nằm xuống, giọng nói có chút lười biếng mà mơ hồ, “Chẳng qua sai một chút, ta không ở đây bảy năm, mà là sáu năm mới đúng.”

Sáu năm? Harry bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngủ, cậu thiếu chút nữa quên, mọi thứ Voldemort đạt được đều nhờ chính bản thân mình, một đời trước, tân sinh xuất thân Muggle mới tiến vào Hogwarts, chắc chắn không thể ở tẩm thất tốt, mà khi đó, Voldemort chịu sự kì thị và đối đãi thế nào? Trong điều kiện gian khổ, gần một năm liền được Slytherin thừa nhận, cuối cùng ngồi trên cao nhìn xuống.

Chỉ tưởng tượng, Harry liền cảm thấy lòng mình lan tràn chua xót, không hề dễ chịu.

“Sáng mai còn có buổi học, nghỉ sớm một chút.” Truyền vào tai là thanh âm của Voldemort, mang theo xao động, Harry hiểu được, là cảm xúc của mình ảnh hưởng Voldemort.

Vì thế cậu không nói một lời, im lặng nằm trên giường, trùm chăn nhưng không thả màn che, một lát sau, cẩn thận nghiêng người nhìn về phía Voldemort, hắn sớm xoay lưng, chẳng biết vì sao, Harry đột nhiên nghĩ, thân thể Voldemort nằm trên giường lớn thực gầy yếu.

Harry lắc lắc đầu, cũng xoay lưng, cố gắng không nghĩ ngợi nhiều, tình cảnh bữa tiệc lại lơ đãng hiện lên.

Hogwarts, bất cứ lúc nào, vĩnh viễn là nhà của cậu.

Trời biết khi cậu bước đến bàn của nhà mình thì có bao nhiêu kích động, nhưng mọi việc đã khác, bữa tiệc linh đình, cậu không đủ dũng khí ngẩng đầu nghênh đón ánh nhìn chăm chú của lão nhân kia, chỉ ngẫu nhiên hướng về phía bàn Gryffindor, cậu rõ ràng thấy ánh mắt của Septimus Weasley — cậu bé có bộ dáng giống Ron, trong đó là thất vọng cùng địch ý, tim như bị đao cắt, chẳng lẽ vì tiến vào Slytherin, cậu phải đeo tội ác trên lưng sao?

Mà từ trước, cậu cũng dùng ánh mắt như vậy miệt thị họ, Slytherin, luôn phải sống thế sao?

Giáo sư khinh thường cùng học sinh chán ghét, xà viện chỉ có thể quanh quẩn một chỗ, bảo vệ nhà mình, bảo vệ chính mình, mà hết thảy, trước kia cậu không hề nghĩ tới.

Khẽ thở dài, Harry trở người, không thể ngủ.

Hình như, có chút lạnh.

Harry theo bản năng nhìn bên cạnh, giật mình nhớ tới, tối hôm qua cậu vẫn cùng Voldemort ngủ chung một giường, chả nhẽ giờ không quen?

Không, tuyệt đối không phải, cậu đâu còn là một đứa trẻ, sao không quen ngủ một mình.

Chắc chắn là do phòng ngủ lạ, nên cậu mới cảm thấy lạnh, rốt cục Harry tìm được lý do giải thích hoàn mỹ.

Nhưng, lúc cậu nghiến răng nghiến lợi nguyền rủa cách chọn vị trí tẩm thất thì lại quên, bây giờ là tháng 9, mà dưới đất đã hạ thần chú ổn định nhiệt độ.

Có lẽ Salazar keo kiệt cho cậu bài học, dù cậu rõ ràng “Nguyên nhân” nhưng vẫn không thể ngủ, cuối cùng cậu đành lăn lộn trên giường, hy vọng cảm thấy mỏi mệt mà thiếp đi.

“Yên lặng cho ta, Gryffindor ngu ngốc.” Không chịu nổi quấy nhiễu, rốt cục Voldemort ngồi dậy, hung hăng trừng mắt Harry, trên trán đầy hắc tuyến.

Harry đang ôm hai chân lăn trên giường, nghe được lời Voldemort liền nghiêng đầu, đôi mắt xanh lá hiện lên nghi hoặc: “Voldy, hiện giờ ta là Slytherin.”

“Cho nên lần sau ngươi có thể mắng ta, Slytherin ngu ngốc.”

Voldemort cứng họng, sớm biết nói với tên ngu ngốc này cũng thừa thãi, nhưng vì giấc ngủ cùng buổi học ngày mai, hắn nâng tay, vẫy vẫy Harry: “Tới đây.”

Tựa hồ chờ đợi giờ khắc này, thân thể Harry hành động trước đại não, ôm lấy gối đầu nhảy xuống giường, nhanh chóng tới bên cạnh Voldemort, buông gối, tiến vào chăn của hắn, liên tiếp không hề tạm dừng.

Tay Voldemort vẫn ở giữa không trung, có chút bất đắc dĩ nhìn tên nhóc ngu ngốc nào đó, khóe miệng khẽ mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng, rồi cũng nằm xuống.

Không quen với phòng dưới mặt đất, Harry lặng lẽ chui vào lòng Voldemort, mái tóc mềm mại qua lớp áo ngủ cọ cọ trước ngực hắn, Voldemort có thể cảm giác được độ ấm từ chủ nhân nó truyền tới.

Voldemort nhịn không được vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve mái tóc có màu sắc giống hệt tóc mình, xúc cảm mềm mại tựa hồ len lỏi vào lòng hắn, ấm áp thoải mái. Có một điều hắn không nói cho con mèo nhỏ trong lòng, lúc đó hắn không tranh đoạt thủ tịch, là bởi vì, hắn sớm thề, kiếp này không bao giờ cầm đũa phép tấn công Harry, vĩnh viễn.

Khẽ siết tay, Voldemort chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại, trong lòng đột nhiên dâng lên một tia băn khoăn, có phải hắn quên cái gì?

Cẩn thận ngẫm nghĩ, hắn lại lắc lắc đầu, mặc kệ, nghỉ ngơi trước, vì thế lại bắt đầu đi vào giấc ngủ.

Tẩm thất dần dần yên tĩnh, giống như mỗi đêm trong tám năm qua, hai cậu bé ôm nhau mà ngủ, vẻ mặt ngọt ngào, tựa nắm giữ cả thế giới.

Cả Hogwarts một mảnh tĩnh mịch.

Đương nhiên, nếu bỏ qua một số điều không hài hòa, tỷ như:

Con rắn nhỏ nào đỏ bị nhét trong đống hành lý, đuôi chặn ngang miệng, liều mạng van xin: “Ngô, buông ta ra, ngô……”

“Ô, đại nhân Harry, lần sau ta không dám giương mắt nhìn chủ nhân Voldemort quá mười giây, buông tha ta đi.”

Bởi vậy, đến lúc này Nagini của chúng ta mới hiểu được, vì sao Harry bỏ quần áo và sách vào hai thùng riêng biệt, mà bắt nó nhét vào rương tạp vật.

Đó là bởi vì, buổi tối cần dùng quần áo ngủ, mà sách, sáng hôm sau cần học.

Liền như vậy, ngày hôm sau Voldemort thả Nagini ra, đã thấy nó thiếu dưỡng khí mà biến thành tiểu thanh xà, chỉ có thể nước mắt lưng tròng nhìn Voldemort, yên lặng tố cáo hành vi của Harry.

Harry từ tay Voldemort cầm lấy con rắn nhỏ (cái đuôi của Nagini còn ngậm trong miệng), tùy ý ném một cái, nó liền mắc trên giá treo y phục.

“Tốt lắm.” Harry gật gật đầu, vươn tay kéo áo Voldemort, “Voldy, chúng ta đi ăn điểm tâm.”

“Ừm.” Voldemort yên lặng để cậu kéo ra cửa, tiện tay dùng thần chú thả Nagini xuống.

Ô, chủ nhân Voldemort tốt bụng của ta! Nagini nằm trên sàn nhìn bóng dáng hai người, ngửa mặt lên trời thét dài.

Vì lúc ở nhà bị Voldemort ép buộc mà tạo thành thói quen, nên Harry không còn hay ngủ quên như kiếp trước, lúc hai người đi đến phòng sinh hoạt chung, gặp không ít con rắn nhỏ chuẩn bị xuất phát.

“Chào mọi người.” Harry nhiệt tình chào hỏi bọn họ.

Nhưng mấy con rắn nhỏ không cho cậu mặt mũi, phàm là bị cậu nhìn, toàn bộ đều sắc mặt trắng bệch tránh xa, mà khi cậu đến gần, sắc mặt họ trở nên xám tro, dưới chân lảo đảo.

“Này, cậu không sao chứ?” Harry tiếp tục phát huy “Nhiệt tình”, muốn đỡ con rắn nhỏ sắp té xỉu.

Con rắn nhỏ thấy Harry gần sát mình, sợ hãi rốt cục bùng nổ, hai tay duỗi thẳng, lập tức ôm lấy mặt, cao giọng gọi: “Mẹ mẹ—”

“Sưu” một tiếng, đã đi xa, đi xa.

Harry kinh ngạc nghiêng đầu, thương tâm hạ mi mắt, không nói được một lời liền bị Voldemort kéo khỏi phòng sinh hoạt chung.

Vừa rồi vì sợ cậu mà nói ra câu đó, con rắn nhỏ kia xấu hổ liền chạy về tẩm thất, không biết nó có dám tới học buổi đầu tiên không, thật sự là đứa nhỏ đáng thương a!

Không chỉ nhóm con rắn nhỏ ở phòng sinh hoạt chung, dọc đường đi hai người còn gặp các tân sinh, bọn họ không hẹn mà ngừng lại, sau đó chậm rãi theo sau hai người.

Tuy Harry trở thành thủ tịch năm nhất đã có sự chuẩn bị tâm lí trước, nhưng tình cảnh như vậy vẫn khiến cậu không quen, đột nhiên bàn tay khô ráo mà ấm áp nắm lấy tay cậu, không hề run rẩy, thân thuộc làm cậu yên tâm, giúp cậu dần dần bình tĩnh lại.

Vì thế mọi người ở đại sảnh đều nhìn thấy một hình ảnh.

Tân sinh năm nhất của Slytherin theo sau hai anh em Riddle, bước đi chỉnh tề, ngay ngắn, như đàn xà vây quanh xà vương.

Mà hai anh em màu mắt khác nhau, hai tay nắm chặt, nện bước kiên định, không một chút khẩn trương, như sự thực vốn nên vậy.

Trên bàn Slytherin đã dành sẵn vị trí cho hai người, dựa theo chế độ, chỉ có Harry ngồi cùng các vị thủ tịch và sư huynh sư tỷ, nhưng lần này lại để trống hai chỗ kề nhau, nhìn như một vị trí đơn giản, kỳ thật là kết quả sau khi thảo luận.

Harry nhìn chỗ ngồi tượng trưng cho quyền lợi và nghĩa vụ, không khỏi nghiêng đầu liếc Voldemort, Voldemort gật đầu với cậu, Harry bình tĩnh ngồi xuống vị trí đại diện thủ tịch năm nhất.

Sự trao đổi giữa hai người, các học sinh khác và giáo sư không nhìn thấy, nhưng nhóm con rắn nhỏ quyền lực của Slytherin đều rõ ràng, bọn họ dùng ánh mắt lơ đãng thầm nói với nhau, may mắn mình quyết định đúng.

Trên bàn giáo sư, mỗi người một vẻ mặt, giáo sư Horace Slughorn nâng chén hướng Harry, xem ra mình có ánh mắt đánh giá người rất tốt, mà lúc nhìn về phía Voldemort thì ông có chút tiếc nuối, thực rõ ràng, giống như kiếp trước, ông thích Voldemort hơn. Harry oán thầm, vô cùng hy vọng cậu không phải học phương pháp thái thức ăn từ ông ta nữa.

Giữa những ánh mắt thiện ý hoặc kinh ngạc, Dumbledore lại luôn lạnh nhạt, nhưng ngẫu nhiên liếc sang, Harry cảm nhận được, trong mắt lão nhân này là thất vọng.

Harry hơi cúi đầu, tuy trong lòng đau đớn, nhưng không mãnh liệt như trước, cậu không hối hận, khi trở thành một — Slytherin.


End file.
